


My Human

by YamiBaki



Series: Sons of Satan [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A bunch of BS, Awesome, Demons, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Obsessive Amaimon, Plot Twists, Possesive Amaimon, Yaoi, strong reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 129,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male!Reader x Amaimon<br/>100 Theme Challenge </p><p>  "You're too obsessive over him, you can't see him or interact with him until your obsession is dealt with."</p><p>    No, he wasn't going to deal with it. Frowning, Amaimon sent his older brother a look and shook his head. "I don't want to brother, just let me go see him." He wanted to see him, to see those (e/c) eyes stare at him in annoyance, to listen to his laugh when something funny happened and eat candy with him when he didn't have homework. They didn't understand, none of them did, they will never understand.</p><p>    "Amaimon." Mephisto commanded. "You are not to see him, do you understand? This is only hurting you as well as him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

They had met years ago. 

 

It was a simple day, a memory that he kept with him always. 

The sun was up high in the sky, a cool breeze blew by as the sound of laughter echoed all around him. A young boy sat there far away from the other kids, on a patch of grass surrounded by blossoming flowers. He was different from all the other children, they called him weird because he saw things that were never really there. The young boy watched as they ran around the park, laughing and joking around with their friends, all the while oblivious to the small black balls of dust that floated around in the sky. 

 

He didn't care much about them though, as long as he was alone and had his bag of candy with him, he couldn't care less of what they thought of him or what they did. 

 

Reaching into his little bag, he pulled out a lollipop in a bright green wrapper. 

 

With a smile, he slowly began to unwrap the tasty treat and pop the sucker into his mouth, throwing the wrapper back into his candy bag. He swirled it around a bit in his mouth, before gently grazing his teeth over the hard candy, trying to stop his temptation of biting down on it and damaging his teeth.

 

Time flew by as child upon child slowly began to leave, shouting their goodbyes to their friends as they headed home for the day. The sun began to set, painting the sky a beautiful, bright orange as a warm wind blew by. The young boy just sat there, staring up at the sky all lost in thought. He didn't need to get home quickly, he was fine on his own, especially since his parents were often away working or just too busy to even notice him gone. 

 

Soft footsteps were heard walking behind him, making their way towards the young boy before stopping. The boy didn't bother to budge or turn around to see who it was, he didn't really care about whoever they were or what they wanted, too busy daydreaming about a happy and fun future to care. Shuffling sounds made their way to his ears, before his vision of the sky was blocked by two dark blue orbs staring down at him. 

 

"Hey," a voice asked, as the person crouching down from behind him blinked in boredom. "What are you doing here?" 

 

Swirling his lollipop around in his mouth, the young boy stayed quiet. Something about this person threw him off, he didn't know what it was about him, but he knew that they weren't human. The young child stopped the swirling motion and blinked back up at the man. "I'm sitting." He responded, blinking again as the man leaned his head back a bit. 

 

"You can see me?" He muttered, slight surprise coating his tone, before his blue eyes travelled towards the lollipop in his mouth. "Of course I can," the young boy responded. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

 

The taller male didn't respond, his eyes too fixed on the tasty treat in the boy's mouth to pay attention. Blinking once again, the young boy tilted his head to the side. "I'm (y/n), what's your name?" He asked. 

 

"My name?" The strange, green haired man responded, raising a brow in confusion. 

 

"Yeah, what's your name." 

 

Blinking, the man backed away and hopped over the boy, before turning to crouch down in front of him. "Why do you need to know?" 

 

The strange question confused the child, "because that's what you do." He told him. "You're supposed to introduce yourself." 

 

"Introduce myself?" The man asked, more to himself rather than (y/n). "The humans of Assiah are strange." He mumbled. 

 

With a nod, the young boy swirled the lollipop in his mouth once more, the sound of his teeth clicking against the hard candy caught the green haired man's attention. Sitting there with his legs crossed, he allowed his eyes to linger towards the white stick in the young boy's mouth. "Introduce yourself. I'm (y/n), I'm six years old and I like candy." He told him, sending the man a small smile. "Now you try. Introduce yourself." 

 

The green haired male blinked once again in confusion as he stared at the boy with a bored expression, humans literally did this sort of thing? It was strange, especially since he was known by everyone. "I'm Amaimon, King of earth." 

 

Suddenly, (y/n) sent him a bright smile as the green haired man raised a brow at his sudden change of expression. "See! That was easy!" He exclaimed, clapping his small hands. Lifting his hand, he plucked the lollipop out of his mouth and pressed it against Amaimon's lips. "Here! Because you introduced yourself I want you to have my lollipop!" 

 

The demon was confused by the young child's actions, why was he doing this sort of thing and what was this sticky treat he was pressing against his lips? Parting his lips, the young demon took the hard candy into his mouth and began to lick it. His eyes suddenly widened at the sweet flavour that coated his tongue, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. (Y/n) giggled at Amaimon's expression, before standing up and dusting his shorts. "I have to go now Amaimon, but I'll see you later okay?" Leaning down he picked up the small bag of candy he had and handed it to the confused demon. "Here! You can have the rest of my candy okay? Since you introduced yourself to me, that means we're friends right? And I only share my candy with the people I care about most!" He sent Amaimon one last smile, before turning to run out of the park. 

 

Amaimon's eyes followed the young boy's fleeting body, watching as he turned around for a brief second to cup his hands around his mouth. "I'll see you later Amaimon! Bye bye!" With that, he was off, leaving a confused demon behind with a bag of candy in hand. 

 

"Hmmm," he hummed, mimicking (y/n)'s movements and swirling the tasty treat in his mouth. "Humans here sure are strange." 

 

Looking down, he took in the strange green bag with yellow stars on them. Inside, he noticed a few more of those 'lollipop' things that the boy had given him, along with a bunch of other colourful treats he's never seen before. 

 

Blinking, he reached up and plucked the lollipop out of his mouth, staring at the strange, green candy for a moment. His eyes soon travelled towards the direction where (y/n) had run off to. Normally, he found humans to be annoying and weak, but something about this boy caught his attention. He didn't know why or what it was about him, but he was glad he had spotted the kid from a distance. 

 

"Introduce myself when I meet you hm?" He murmured to himself, as his tail twitched back and forth in slight amusement. "Then next time we meet," he placed the lollipop next to his lips and gave it a swift lick. "I'll introduce myself to you all over again."

 

Who knows. 

 

He might get more treats again.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amaimon is a lil' shit that loves making (y/n)'s life complicated, seriously though what a douche.
> 
> "I'll always make your life complicated... Because it makes me happy."

"Ah goddamn it Amaimon!" (Y/n) growled, as he flung his wet shirt onto the ground of his bedroom. 

 

"If you're going to be an asshole then at least do it _AFTER_ practice when I'm **NOT** speaking to my crush!" He cursed, pulling down his wet shorts along with his socks. 

 

It had been years since he had last seen the demon, learning only later in life that he had actually met with the king of earth himself. It was only when he had entered True Cross Academy on a scholarship that he was reunited with the green haired demon himself. At first, everything was fine, the two got along well and became close friends. But all of that changed when Amaimon noticed the way (y/n) acted around others, especially females. 

 

 

The demon would often tease or taunt him after he was finished speaking or even seeing a girl, often times going so far as to mess with him in class or in his sleep. (Y/n) had tried to ignore him at first, but that only made things worst because he found out the hard way that Amaimon **HATES** being ignored. There were even some days where the demon would make him look bad in front of the pretty girls in his classroom, just to get his revenge on the poor teen for ignoring him even for a second. 

 

 

Today had been one of those days. 

 

 

The young (h/c) haired teen had gone to soccer practice right after all of his classes had ended, he and his team had all managed to strengthen their skills before a big match that was coming up. Amaimon had told him he would meet him after practice so that they could go to the candy store afterwords, probably to spend all of (y/n)'s money. 

 

 

As practice ended, a girl from his class had walked up to him. 

 

 

And not just any girl. 

 

 

His biggest crush no less.

 

 

When the girl had confessed that she liked him, the young teen felt like he was on cloud nine. What he didn't know was the mischievous and bored demon that was floating above the two, listening in on the whole conversation. 

 

 

Before he could take the opportunity to confess and ask her out, a large bucket of water was dropped on the both of them from nowhere. 

 

 

Of course, the young girl couldn't hear it, but to (y/n) it was as clear as day. The sound of Amaimon's laughter echoed in his mind as he remembered storming off towards his dorm, ready to strangle said demon only to find it empty. 

 

 

"I didn't even get her number." He grumbled, pouting slightly as kicked his wet clothes to the side before heading towards his closet. 

 

 

"You didn't really need it anyway." 

 

 

(Y/n) scrunched up his nose in annoyance and ripped open his closet door, trying to ignore the demon that was currently making himself comfortable on his bed. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked, scraping his sharp teeth on the surface of the hard candy in his mouth. Heaving a sigh, (y/n) pulled out a blue and silver T-shirt and jeans. "No, Amaimon the great, I'm not ignoring you." Heading further in he took out a new pair of boxers before shutting the closet door with a loud 'click'. "I'm just really pissed off at you right now." 

 

 

"Was it because of the water thing?" Turning around, the young teen couldn't help but scowl at his demon friend. There, laying down as though he owned the place, was Amaimon, staring up at him with a bored expression. "I saved you from being rejected. Yay." 

 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but scoff as he sent the green haired demon a glare. "Save me from rejection? She confessed her undying love to me!" Not wanting to hear another word, the young teen stomped his way towards the bathroom, only stopping to leave his clothes outside in a small basket, before entering and slamming the door shut behind him. "Honestly! The one time a girl I like confesses to me, that bastard has to go and ruin it!" 

 

 

With a low growl, the young teen stripped himself of his damp boxers and threw them off to a corner. "God why is he suddenly making my life so complicated?!" 

 

 

Meanwhile Amaimon stood outside of the bathroom, leaning against the door. Swirling the lollipop in his mouth, the demon listened to each and every single curse word his human toy knew. Most of which shocked him, since he didn't know (y/n) had such a vocabulary. Scrubbing his hair down roughly, the young (h/c) haired teen took in deep breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down. A nice, long shower would calm his nerves, maybe even relax him long enough to go out and apologize to the girl. 

 

 

"Yeah," he mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit happier. "Once I'm done with my bath, I'll just go and find her. Than maybe I can take her out on a date or something." 

 

 

Turning on the shower head, he rinsed his hair off, washing away his stress and letting it all fall down the drain along with the soap and shampoo. 

 

 

  
**Grrr**. 

 

 

A soft growl was heard, causing the young teen to raise a brow in confusion. He was sure it wasn't him, his stomach didn't rumble since he wasn't really hungry, and he wasn't angry enough to be growling under his breath. If it wasn't him, it could only be one thing. Eyes widening in realization, (y/n) felt the blood drain from his face as the hot water rained down on him. "Oh no..." He whispered. 

 

 

  
_**Grrrrrrr**_. 

 

 

Slowly, he turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes grew wider as he saw the creature just a few feet away from him, 'no no no no no!' He repeated over and over in his mind, as the dreaded beast got ready to pounce on him. Shaking his head, (y/n) slowly turned around and began to stand, his arms stretched out in front of him in an attempt to not provoke the beast. "E-easy boy," he spoke in a calm tone, trying hard not to panic. "Just... T-take it easy." 

 

 

In that instant, the beast growled once more and ran towards him, ready to pounce on the poor teen. 

 

 

"Behemoth _no_!" 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Amaimon shoved a cherry flavoured jellybean into his mouth, as he held onto the small jar of jellybeans he found hidden underneath the bed. He chewed on the tasty treat for a moment, before glancing down and picking about for another one just like it. He really did love cherry flavoured jellybeans. 

 

 

Hearing the sound of the bedroom door opening, the demon king turned his head and watched as (y/n) stood there, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist and a smiling Behemoth under his arm. "How was your bath." Amaimon asked uninterested, turning his attention back to the jar of jellybeans. 

 

 

With a growl, the younger male threw the familiar onto his bed, ignoring its squeals of joy as it bounced. "You let him in on purpose didn't you!" He accused, point a finger at the green haired male sitting on his bedroom floor. "He wanted to go in." Was all he received as a response, as the king of earth popped another jellybean into his mouth. Clenching his fists, (y/n) growled once more and stomped his way over to him. "Because of you my bathroom's a mess! That shit's going to take forever to clean up!" With a shrug of his shoulders, Amaimon popped another red jellybean into his mouth and chewed, "now you have something to do." 

 

 

With a soft 'humph', the young teen made his way out of the room to retrieve the clothes he left in the basket, outside his bathroom door. "At least now you won't need to go see that stupid human girl." The demon mumbled under his breath, picking up a green jellybean with his fingernails. "She's pathetic and weak," slowly, he dug his fingernails into the jellybean and watched as it began to crumbled. "She would have hurt my human toy." 

 

 

"What was that?" (Y/n) asked, as he re-entered his bedroom, clothes in hand. 

 

 

Looking over to him from the corner of his eyes, Amaimon blinked and shoved the candy into his mouth, muttering a soft, 'nothing' under his breath. (Y/n) stared at him with furrowed eyebrows for a moment, before shrugging it off and heading towards his bed. "Once I'm done getting dressed, I'll be heading out. Don't mess shit up, and don't eat all of my candy." He instructed, before pulling off his towel and getting dressed. 

 

 

"What about the bathroom?" 

 

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, the young male pulled his shirt over his head and began to dry his hair, "I'll clean it when I get home." 

 

 

Amaimon stared down at the almost empty jar of jellybeans and frowned. "You're almost out of candy." Hearing this, (y/n) stopped what he was doing and turned to the demon king. Staring at the nearly empty jar, his eyes grew wide in horror as he met with Amaimon's deep blue orbs. "You ate all of my jellybeans?!" He shouted, as Amaimon stared up at him blankly. Looking down, he stuffed his hand inside and took a handful of the rest of the jellybeans. Pulling his hand out, he turned his gaze towards a horrified (y/n) and stuffed the jellybeans into his mouth. 

 

 

"Amaimon you candy stealing son of a bitch!"

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

(Y/n) gritted his teeth as he walked alongside the king of earth down the streets on this beautiful Friday. Currently the two were heading down the street towards Mephy's Candyland, all to replace the candy that the green haired demon had eaten. "I can't believe this," the (h/c) haired male muttered, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "I had plans to go see my crush after my bath, but somehow I got stuck with you." 

 

 

Amaimon just glanced at him with his emotionless expression, before staring up ahead. "I wanted candy, and you have to buy it for me." 

 

 

"Why?" The young teen asked, raising a brow at him as he ignored those who gave him weird looks. He stopped caring about what other's thought of him a long time ago, he could see demons and they couldn't, sucks to be them. 

 

 

"Because I don't have any money." 

 

 

"Ask your brother." 

 

 

"But I want **YOU** to buy them for me!" 

 

 

Rolling his eyes, he decided to ignore the childish demon and just kept on walking. If buying him candy would make him shut up, than it will have to do. Plus, he needed to stock up on some sweets, exams were coming and he needed them for an all nighter. "There it is!" Amaimon exclaimed, a small smile actually making its way towards his normally emotionless features. "Yahoo!" He cheered, running inside to pick out bags upon bags of candy. 

 

 

Entering behind him, (y/n) couldn't help but chuckle at the way Amaimon was so easily excited at the thought of being in a huge candy store. His eyes followed the king of earth as he chewed on his long fingernail, trying to decide if he wanted different types of jellybeans or just one type only. Suddenly, the young male felt a small tap on his shoulder, catching his attention as he tore his eyes away from the crazy demon. Turning around, he blushed at the sight of a cute blonde wearing a pink kimono. "Um, I-I was wondering i-if you could help me." Without a moment's hesitation the young male smiled brightly and nodded, "sure! Anything you'd like princess." 

 

 

A small blush made its way towards her cheeks, averting her gaze she began to tremble a bit, before lifting the small piece of paper in her hands. "I-I-I-I need t-to get h-here but I-I-I'm lost. C-c-can you help me f-f-find it?" (Y/n) gazed down at the small folded piece of paper and took it from her trembling hands, slowly opening it to read its continents. Don't get him wrong he tried to score with girls all the time, but sadly, he wasn't into the extremely shy ones. 

 

 

"Oh I know where this is." The (h/c) haired male mumbled, turning to give the shy girl a smile. "It's just across the street, I could take you there if you want." 

 

 

"R-really?" She asked, gazing up at him in awe. 

 

 

"Yeah, I actually know the owner. I really love her flower shop, especially since (favourite flower) are my favourite." He couldn't help but chuckle at the soft gasp that escaped her lips, it wasn't everyday that a cute girl stared at him with such admiration. Lifting his hand he held it out to her. "Come on," he spoke softly, "I can take you there." The young blonde blushed as she stared down at his hand, looking at him before slowly, lifting her own and holding his. 

 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

 

The young male jumped in shock, before turning to face Amaimon. "Oh, hey Amaimon, I was just about to-" 

 

 

"Pay for the candy so that we can leave." The demon interrupted, turning his gaze to stare at the blonde with a bored expression. "Rin's girlfriend." 

 

 

She squeaked and pulled her hand back, "A-Amaimon?" She asked in a soft tone, staring at the two of them in confusion. "Wait," (y/n) muttered, turing to face the king of earth himself. "You two know each other?" 

 

 

Amaimon rested his chin on (y/n)'s shoulder, wrapping a hand around his waist as he stared down at her. "She's an exorcist." (Y/n)'s eyes widened a bit, as he turned to stare at the flustered girl. "Na," Amaimon mumbled, lifting his hand to point his finger down the streets. "That flower shop is over there, just read the sign." The young blonde blinked in confusion, turning her head to stare down the street. While she was distracted, the king of earth turned and grabbed onto the younger male's wrist, pulling him towards the counter. "Come on, I want to get my candy." 

 

 

"B-but!" The (h/c) haired teen protested, "what about the girl? At least let me take her over to the flower shop!" The demon tightened his grip on the boy's wrist, before pulling him a little harder. "Ignore her." Was all he mumbled, before standing in front of the counter, placing bags upon bags of candy. 

 

 

Not only had he lost the chance to walk with a cute girl, but now his wallet was bleeding thanks to Amaimon's sweet tooth. 

 

 

His life was just too complicated. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

"Gah!" Was all that escaped (y/n)'s lips as he fell face first onto his pillow. "All my money... Gone!"

 

 

Sitting on the floor chomping down on some caramel cubes was Amaimon, ignoring (y/n)'s whimpers as he cursed Amaimon's name. Lifting his head up, the young teen scowled at the green haired demon, who only ignored him in return. 

 

 

What exactly did Amaimon want with him? Why was he making life so complicated for the young teen? Was this revenge for something that happened in the past? Or was he secretly out to get him? So many questions flew into the young male's mind as he rested his head down onto the soft pillow, allowing his mind to slowly drift off. 

 

 

Was this his punishment for when they had first met? Sure he didn't remember him at first, but that was only because he was too little to remember the king of earth. 

 

 

' _Well whatever it is,_ ' he thought, allowing his eyes to drift close as he heaved an exhausted sigh. ' _He better stop it... I want to life a happy youth and I don't need him to ruin it.'_  


 

 

An hour had passed since (y/n) had last uttered a word to him, with his mouth full of candy Amaimon turned to stare at his human toy. There laying on his bed in an awkward position, was (y/n), sound asleep. Blinking, the green haired demon stood and walked over to him, crouching down to poke at his cheeks. Soft snores escaped (y/n)'s lips as his chest moved up and down with each breath he took, Amaimon swallowed all the candy in his mouth and tilted his head to the side. His human was a strange one, but still so very entertaining. 

 

 

With an evil smirk, the king of earth leaned in and gently brushed his lips against (y/n)'s ear. 

 

 

"I'll always make your life complicated... Because it makes me happy."


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is being a jerk, like always. But did he really have to posses him? How possessive was he? And why did he just ruin (y/n)'s chances with a hot chick?!

Here he was, beautiful girl spread out underneath him as he sent her a seductive smile. "You ready baby?" He whispered, enjoying the way she shivered beneath him. Her long, luscious locks spread out on his bed as she gazed up at him, lips swollen from their previous make-out session. 

 

 

With a smirk, the young (h/c) haired male leaned down and stared deeply into her eyes. "Let's do it than, alright sweetheart?" 

 

 

Right before he could fill his bedroom with the sweet moans of his lady friend, his world began to spin and suddenly, he met face to face with the floor. Groaning in pain, (y/n) lifted his head up and glanced around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he took in the familiar surroundings. "Are you awake?" A voice asked, causing the young teen to turn his head sluggishly and stare up into the glowing, dark blue eyes of his demon companion. "Amaimon?" He asked, lifting a hand to rub his tired eyes. 

 

 

The demon watched as his human toy sat himself up, blankets tangled around his legs as his hair stuck up in all sorts of direction. "I'm bored." The demon mumbled in a childlike tone, staring down at the younger male with a bored expression. "What time is it?" (Y/n) asked, looking around his darkened room. "Where's my beautiful lady friend?" 

 

 

Amaimon blinked, before tilting his head to the side. "There was no one here except you, you were moaning in your sleep." 

 

 

It took the young teen a few minutes to realize the situation, before blushing a deep red. "W-What are you doing here!?" He screeched, grabbing his blanket and holding it up as though to cover his chest. Amaimon blinked again, before hopping onto (y/n)'s bed. "I told you, I'm bored." 

 

 

The young teen gritted his teeth and glared up at the demon. "You woke me up from the sexiest dream _ever_ , just to tell me that you were _bored_?!" When the demon simply nodded, (y/n) groaned and fell backwards onto the floor. "And here I thought I was going to make history for myself." The young teen closed his eyes and sighed, raising a hand to rub his temple. "Make history for yourself?" The green haired demon asked, blinking in confusion as (y/n) sat up and nodded. "Yup! I was finally going to become a man. But sadly, it was all just a dream." 

 

 

"I'm still bored." 

 

 

"You will never understand a young boy's heart!" 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Walking towards the lunchroom, (y/n) skillfully dodged the swarm of teenagers, as he made his way to his usual spot. "I don't understand humans," Amaimon mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked next to the teen. "They're strange." 

 

 

(Y/n) rolled his eyes and just kept on walking, "and _I_ don't understand _you_. _You're_ strange." He mumbled, ignoring the slight glare his demon companion sent him. The two walked on for a little more, until they finally spotted their usual spot. Their usual spot was a small bench out back, not many students went there and the peace and quiet always made lunch special for him. With a smile, (y/n) made his way towards his bench, Amaimon following right behind him as the two sat themselves down. With a content sigh, the young teen laid his head back and basked in the warm sun. 

 

 

"Nothing could ruin today." He 

Whispered, taking in the sun's warm rays as he allowed his eyes to close.

 

 

"You didn't bring any candy." 

 

 

(Y/n) could feel a vein throb in his forehead, with a soft growl, he popped his eyes open and turned to the demon next to him. "I take that back, only _you_ could ruin today." Amaimon simply turned to him, staring at the shorter male with a blank expression. The two stayed like that, having a small staring contest with one another as the birds chirped in the sky, minding their own business. Seconds past as the young teen felt his eye twitch, he wanted to blink but he also didn't want to lose to the king of earth. Amaimon didn't look the least bit bothered, as he tilted his head to the side. Scowling, (y/n) lifted his hand and gently smack the back of the green haired demon's head. 

 

 

"I'm going to eat my lunch, got it?" He began, turning back to open up his bento box. "Don't bother me about any other bullshit or-"

 

 

"You didn't pack any candy."

 

 

Growling under his breath, the young teen turned to his demon companion, ready to scold him until a soft voice spoke out to him.

 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

 

Turning, he couldn't help but smile sweetly at the beautiful face staring down at him. "Otonashi senpai! How are you?" He greeted, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

 

 

Amaimon stared at the girl with a deep frown on his face, he watched as the human female walked closer to them, one hand on her hip as the other held onto her bento box. "Move over." She ordered, flicking her long, curly brown locks. Blush darkening on his cheeks, (y/n) quickly moved to the side, pushing Amaimon to the ground as he made some space on the bench for her. Sitting down the young female crossed her legs and began to open her bento box, all the while (y/n) stared at her, smitten by her beauty and gracefulness. 

 

 

"She's pathetic isn't she?" Amaimon mumbled, floating behind (y/n) as he stared at the girl with a bored expression. "Let's go already, I don't want to be here anymore." He whined, looking away as the young male ignored him. 

 

 

"So! Um-" the young male began, stopping mid-way as the young female shoved her hand in his face.

 

 

"Don't talk to me, you're only here to keep me company." That being said, she went back to eating her lunch. A cloud of gloom surrounded the young teen, as he stared down at his own lunch. ' _And here I thought I was finally going to get senpai's number_.' He thought, before taking a bite of his own lunch. "Hey!" Amaimon began, standing in front of (y/n) and narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't ignore me." 

 

 

"Just leave me alone already." (Y/n) growled, glaring up at the dark blue eyes that gazed down at him. "Excuse me?" Otonashi asked, turning to glare at him. (Y/n) jumped in slight shock, turning to meet the angry grey eyes of his senpai. "N-no! I-it's not like that," he began, placing his bento box down and turning to face her fully. "You see, what I meant was-" before he could finish his sentence, Amaimon grabbed ahold of his back. A piercing feeling began to fill him, as his body sucked the demon in. His veins burned as though fire were running through them, and his head began to spin. Before he knew it, he had no control over his own words or action. 

 

 

With a bored expression, (y/n) felt him gaze up at the girl, not caring if she gave him a disgusted look at his sudden change of expression. "Leave, you're just a bother to me." His voice spoke, yet (y/n) knew it wasn't his doing. He would never say that to a girl, much less his senpai. 

 

 

That being said, his sudden body movement could only mean one thing. 

 

 

' _Amaimon can possess people?_ ' He thought, before mentally face palming himself. ' _Of course he can, I'm such a dumb ass. He's the king of earth and the prince of Gehena._ ' With an offended look, Otonashi stood up and glared at him. "Just _who_ do you think you are?!" She screeched, all the while (y/n)'s face stayed in that bored expression. 

 

 

"Leave, you're useless." ' _No Otonashi senpai! It isn't me saying this! It's Amaimon!'_  


 

 

"I give _you_ the opportunity to sit and eat lunch with _me_ ," she began, scowl on her features as she placed her hands on her hips. "And you have the nerve to speak to me like _that_?!" 

 

 

"So annoying," he mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lollipop (y/n) had hidden there. "No one needs you here, leave me alone and get lost." With a small smile, he popped the lollipop into his mouth and began to swirl it around. "What a pathetic human you are, coming here to touch my human. Trying to take my human toy? You stupid female."

 

 

Otonashi gasped, before stomping her foot down onto the ground like a spoiled child. "How dare you!" 

 

 

Suddenly, Amaimon darkened (y/n)'s eyes as he glared at her, causing the young female to stop in her tracks and stare at him in fright. Standing, Amaimon placed his hands in his pocket and frowned. The air around him suddenly darkened, and speaking in a demonic-like tone he began to slowly make his way towards her. 

 

 

" **Leave mortal. Don't ever bother me again. If I see you near my human toy again, you _WILL_ pay.** " 

 

 

Otonashi trembled on the spot, her eyes wide in fear as (y/n) stared down at her with a darkened gaze. Finally regaining her senses, Otonashi let out a blood curling scream and turned on her heels, running away from the teen in fright. Once the young girl was out of sight, Amaimon's face went back to its blank stare. "So, she finally left." He mumbled, swirling the lollipop in his mouth. 

 

 

' _What the hell was that?!_ ' (Y/n) growled, as he felt a weight leave his body. Feeling lighter, the young male fell to his knees and began gasping for air. The young demon gazed down at him, tilting his head to the side as (y/n) caught his breath. Once his breath was regained, the young male turned around and began to glare at his demon companion, his eyes clouded with deep hatred. "What the _hell_ was that?!" 

 

 

"I made her leave since you wouldn't do it." He mumbled in a monotoned voice, "you didn't tell me you had a lollipop in your pocket." 

 

 

Ignoring the green haired male, (y/n) stood and dusted off his trousers. "I was saving it for class you idiot." Before he knew it, Amaimon was standing right in front of him. Their faces so close to one another as he gazed down at the young teen. Dark blue eyes meeting (e/c) ones as the king of earth leaned in closer to him, their noses nearing touching one another. "Let's just get one thing straight (y/n)," Amaimon began, as he lifted a hand towards the younger male's lips. "What's mine, is mine."

 

 

The blue eyed demon wrapped his fingers around the white stick that poked out of (y/n)'s lips, his eyes not once leaving the shorter male's. "If someone tries to take what's mine again," with a soft tug, (y/n) opened his mouth and allowed the lollipop to be taken, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tasty treat. "I won't hesitate to stop them." Without thinking twice, Amaimon placed the lollipop in his mouth, swirling the treat around for a bit, before turning to sit down on the bench. 

 

 

(Y/n) just stood there, frozen in place with a small blush coating his cheeks as he thought back to what just happened. Lowering his head, he allowed his bangs to cover his eyes as Amaimon sat on the bench, simply gazing up at the sky while swirling the treat in his mouth. "Amaimon." (Y/n) began, capturing said demon's attention. Turning his head, he gazed at the young male, raising a brow as he stood there, his eyes covered by his hair. 

 

 

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly with interest as (y/n) walked over to him slowly. Placing his hands on the demon's shoulders, the young teen leaned back to gaze deeply into the king of earth's eyes. "Amaimon," he repeated, gritting his teeth before narrowing his eyes at him. 

 

 

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ POSESS ME AGAIN YOU DEMON BASTARD!" 

 

 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

(Y/n) stretched at his desk as students all around him began to pack up. The rest of the day had gone on smoothly, after he had smacked Amaimon upside the head, he returned to his classes and had ignored the floating demon. 

 

 

He knew he would pay sooner or later for ignoring him, but at the moment, he just didn't care. 

 

 

Heaving a sigh, the young male stood and started to gather all of his things. 

 

 

"That's him isn't it?" 

 

 

"Yeah that's him."

 

 

His classmates all began to whisper, glancing towards him as they talked amongst each other. (Y/n) raised a brow at them, before shaking his head and continuing to pack his books into his bag. "They're talking about you." Amaimon mumbled, as he crouched down onto the desk next to him, his eyes gazing at all the other humans that couldn't see him. 

 

 

"Go away Amaimon." The young (h/c) haired male growled under his breath, he was still mad at him for possessing his body so easily. 

 

 

"He told Otonashi Sama off at lunch!"

 

 

"Yeah, she was so scared and started crying!" 

 

 

"What a jerk." 

 

 

"That dude's got balls."

 

 

Amaimon blinked at them all, before turning to watch as his human toy strapped on his school bag over his shoulder. "Let's go?" He asked, tilting his head to the side when the other male glared at him. 

 

 

Turning, (y/n) made his way out, as all the students all began to whisper loudly, staring at him as he walked away, Amaimon walking right behind him. Stopping in his tracks, the young teen sent them all a glare, causing them to turn around and look away in fright. "Bastards." He muttered under his breath, as he left the room. 

 

 

"That wasn't like you." Amaimon mumbled, walking alongside the angry teen. "Yeah well, you try getting possessed _AND_ cock blocked AT. THE. SAME. TIME." Amaimon ignored his comment and just looked up ahead. Students in the hall from different classes all sent him different types of stares, from looks of fright to looks of admiration, they watched as (y/n) marched his way out of the school. 

 

 

"If he spoke to a bitch like that, how tough do you think he is?" 

 

 

"That guy's brave. Otonashi Sama is, like, the richest girl at True Cross Academy!" 

 

 

"What kind of guy speaks like that to a girl? What an ass." 

 

 

The young male ignored them all, too angry to care about what they said about him. Girls then began to blow kisses and send him winks, guys waved and gave him a thumbs up, all the while Amaimon stared at them all with a look of interest. "Humans are strange." He mumbled, searching his pockets to find a lollipop or a treat of some sort. (Y/n) frowned and walked out of the school, heading towards his dorm. 

 

 

The green haired demon knew that (y/n) was ignoring him, but he was going to get him back for it later. "Hey, I noticed something today." He began, successfully capturing his human toy's attention, "you _did_ make history today." And for the first time since lunch, (y/n) gave him a different look other than that of hatred. Blinking at him in confusion, (y/n) turned his head to the side and gazed up at him. "What do you mean?" 

 

 

Amaimon stared blankly at him, furrowing his eyebrows as he felt that all-too-familiar and strange feeling in his stomach, lifting his hand he placed it on top of (y/n)'s head and gave the shorter male a rare smile. 

 

 

"You made history today, as the only human tough enough to yell at that pathetic and spoiled human girl."

 

 

Amaimon expected (y/n) to scowl, to scream and hit him again, but instead he stared up at him with wide eyes. Amaimon tilted his head to the side in confusion, as the young boy's features began to slowly change. A small smile made its way towards his lips, and before he knew it, the king of earth was engulfed in a hug. 

 

 

(Y/n) laughed and smiled up at him, closing his eyes as he gave his demon companion the sweetest smile he's ever received. The green haired demon was thrown off guard for a bit, his human host's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as the warmth of the other boy began to fill him. Without realizing it, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the smaller male's body, holding him closer to receive more of his warmth. 

 

 

What was this strange feeling? Why was he feeling this way? Turning his head he gazed down at the shorter male, taking in his laugher and smile, before looking up at the sky. 

 

 

' _Brother_ ,' he thought, closing his eyes and leaning down to bury his face in (y/n)'s soft hair. ' _Why am I feeling this way? What is this boy doing to me?_ ' 

 

 

Questions such as that filled his mind, but only one stood out the most out of all of them. 

 

 

Why can't he let this human boy go?


	4. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good rivalry was healthy, right? Amaimon actually helped this time, but why did Mephito call him to his office? What kind of trouble did he get into this time?

Amaimon raised a brow as (y/n) paced around his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest as he grumbled curses under his breath. 

"That _asshole_! When I get my hands on him I'm going to-" he cut himself off as he made a strangling motion with his hands, imagining himself strangling his enemy.

 

"Oi," Amaimon called out, slurping on the lollipop in his mouth as he captured (y/n)'s attention. "What are you doing?" 

 

The young teen blinked at him in confusion, before his face turned into a scowl. "There's this _asshole_ in my class named Toshiro Amanto, he likes to pick a fight with me and is a total cock-blocker." He explained, before growling once again and clenching his fists. "Today that son of a bitch challenged me! He threatened my manhood and I'm not going to sit by and let him win!" 

 

Amaimon raised a brow at the (h/c) haired teen, watching with interest as he sat at his desk chuckling to himself. "What are you fighting about? It should be easy to win against him right?" He asked, as (y/n) began writing on a piece of paper. "It's simple my green haired demon prince thing. For the whole day tomorrow, the two of us will take the exams that are taking place. After that we will see how many girls we can get to give us their number, and at the end of the day we'll see who does better in PE."    

 

Amaimon began to scrap his teeth on his lollipop, frown in place as (y/n) smiled down at the piece of paper with determination. "I'm _so_ going to win this, and also gain me some numbers." He began, turning to give his demon companion a sexy smirk. "I'm handsome right? I can get any girl I want." With a nod to himself, he placed the paper down and stood, giving a stretch before grabbing his towel. "I'm going to go take a bath, keep Behemoth out of the bathroom got it?" That being said, he made his way out of the bedroom, leaving Amaimon there with Behemoth sleeping on his bed. 

 

Glancing towards the paper on (y/n)'s desk, Amaimon stood and made his way over there. Picking it up, he narrowed his eyes at its continent. Names of all the girls the young teen was planning to ask for their number, their classrooms and what time he was going to ask them out. Crunching down on his hard candy, he spat out the white stick and munched angrily. 

 

Behemoth, who had felt his master's rage, lifted his head to gaze at him in confusion. "Behemoth," Amaimon began, turning his head to stare at his familiar. Amaimon crumpled the piece of paper in his hand before setting it on fire, watching as the blue flames engulfed the sheet of paper and turned it into nothing but ashes. 

"Want to ruin some females' day tomorrow?" 

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Amaimon gazed down at the school, the sound of his teeth scraping against the hard candy of his lollipop rang in his ear as a soft wind blew by.  Standing on top of one of the academy's roofs, his blue eyes scouted for his oh-so-favourite human. 

 

Hearing his familiar growl, Amaimon turned his head and jumped towards him. Hopping from roof to roof, he landed next to his familiar and crouched down. "Did you find him?" He asked, spotting that familiar (h/c) mop of hair arguing with another, much taller and buff male. Lifting a hand, Amaimon placed it on top of Behemoth's head, giving the demon a soft pat. "Very good." He praised, his eyes not once leaving (y/n)'s form. Swirling the lollipop in his mouth, he suddenly stopped the motion with his teeth and narrowed his eyes. 

 

The taller male, Toshiro, had gotten closer to (y/n), towering over him with a smirk on his face. Amaimon's teeth put a little pressure on his lollipop, watching with angry eyes as Toshiro lifted his hand, grabbing a strand of (y/n)'s hair and playing with it before letting it go. 

When Toshiro leaned down, getting closer to his human toy, the hard candy in his mouth cracked loudly. Behemoth turned to his master and slowly backed away, he had learned years ago that when his master bit down on his hard candy, it meant he was getting angry. When the two pulled apart, Amaimon allowed the pressure on his candy to lessen. He watched with close eyes as the two ran away from each other, each heading towards a group of girls. 

 

(Y/n) started shamelessly flirting, making them laugh and causing them to blush. Amaimon began to place pressure on his candy once again, as the girls got closer and closer to his human toy. Suddenly, one of the female girls leaned in and placed a soft kiss on (y/n)'s cheek. 

 

Biting down on his candy, the loud crunch echoed in his ears. "Behemoth," he began, spitting out the white stick as he munched angrily on his candy. "You go for the other guy, I'm going for the girls. And make sure he doesn't get a single number." With a quick nod, the two jumped off of the roof and made their way towards their assigned target. 

  
Getting closer, Amaimon frowned as he heard the human females all giggle. "Oh (y/n)," one of the girls purred, getting closer to said male. "I never knew you were so funny." The king of earth gritted his teeth as his human toy smiled back at them sweetly. "Well, there's a lot you may not know about me beautiful." That being said, the (h/c) haired male sent them all a wink, taking in their sweet giggles as they got closer to him.

 

"Pathetic." 

Upon hearing Amaimon's voice, (y/n)'s blood run cold. If the king of earth was around, this could only mean one thing. 

  
Amaimon was ready to start something.

 

In that instant, the king of earth flipped up all of their skirts, not really caring if he saw their panties one bit. Upon hearing their screeches, he ran up to (y/n) and tried to drag him away. "Let's go." He mumbled, frowning as his human companion struggled against him. "Amaimon let go." (Y/n) growled through gritted teeth, trying to look as natural as possible as he pried the demon prince's hand off of him. Amaimon simply turned to glare at him from over his shoulder, normally he would just take him and ignore the others, but for some reason he wanted to see why this competition meant so much to him. 

 

"What was that wind all about?" One of the girls asked, patting their skirt down as they looked for the culprit. 

 

"I have no idea. But it couldn't have been (y/n), he was standing right in front of us." Her friend responded, glancing up to gaze at the (h/c) haired male in confusion. 

 

"Why don't you want to leave?" The demon prince asked, going into his pocket to take out a small starburst cube. Heaving a sigh, (y/n) straightened his clothes and began to make his way over to where the girls were standing. "I just need their numbers to win, after that I'll leave." He told the demon under his breath, before replacing his scowl with a look of concern. "Are you girls alright?" He asked, as they crowded him once more. 

 

"All he needs is their number." Amaimon mumbled, watching from a distance as they all swooned at his human toy's smooth words. Within a few short moments, the young teen received three pieces of paper from each of the girls, before they all blushed and went on their way. Walking up to his human, Amaimon rested his chin on (y/n)'s shoulder and glanced down, raising a brow at the girly scribbles on the small pieces of paper. "Is that all?" Amaimon asked, raising an eyebrow at the dazed look that crossed his human's face. "Can you believe it Amaimon?" He asked, gazing up at him with a victorious smile. "I got their number! And it was all thanks to you and your skirt flipping!" 

 

Waving the papers around, he began to walk forward, the king of earth walking alongside him with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Ah! You really did that just to help me didn't you?" The young teen asked, turning to stare at the green haired prince from the corner of his eyes. Blank expression in place, the demon prince gazed at his human toy with a neutral expression. "I don't see what I would gain in helping you." He mumbled, looking back up to see where they were going. 

 

With a laugh, (y/n) stuffed the papers into his pocket and lifted a hand to reach inside of his uniform jacket. "Whatever you say my green haired compadre. Just for the help I'm going to give you a reward." 

 

Before Amaimon could ask what it was, (y/n) pressed a lollipop to his lips. "Now, this is one of my favourite flavours alright? I've loved theses since I was a child." He exclaimed with glee, turning to stand in front of the king of earth. 

 

With no one around to see them, (y/n) felt a little more confident in giving his demon companion a treat. "This lollipop means the world to me, so you better be grateful. I never share my candy unless I really care about someone."

 

Amaimon could feel his eyes widen a bit, as a small sense of nostalgia washed over him.

 

  
_"Here! Because you introduced yourself I want you to have my lollipop!"_

  
_"You can have the rest of my candy okay? Since you introduced yourself to me, that means we're friends right? And I only share my candy with the people I care about most!"_

 

Amaimon glanced down at that oh-so-familiar wrapper, one he had seen when he had first met the young human in front of him. Lifting his gaze, he took in (y/n)'s smiling face, which was aimed at him. 

Those girls didn't get to see this face, they saw his fake smile, and heard his fake laugh, but not Amaimon. Amaimon knew when (y/n) was truly happy, or when he faked it. And right now, he was receiving the young teen's true smile, as he handed the demon his most precious lollipop. Opening his eyes, the young teen raised a brow in confusion as Amaimon stared down at him, his face blank as usual, but his eyes shined with emotions he's never seen before. "You okay there pal?" He asked, before glancing down at the lollipop still in its wrapper. "Oh I see." He mumbled, quickly unwrapping it before pressing it against the demon's lips once more. 

 

Amaimon blinked once, glancing down at the green treat pressing against his lips. "Lick it first." He commanded, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. (Y/n) stared up at him in slight shock. "You want me to... Do what now?" He asked, blinking up at the dark blue eyes that gazed down at him. "You heard me." Amaimon continued. "Swirl it around in your mouth and then give it to me." 

 

"But that's gross dude!" (Y/n) exclaimed, his face scrunching up into that of disgust. 

 

"Just do it. I helped you out today didn't I?" The demon pressed on, urging the teen to put the candy in his mouth first. 

 

"B-but that's an indirect kiss man!" The young teen stuttered, his face turning a slight red as he thought about it. 

 

With a shrug, Amaimon stared down at him. "Just do it." He couldn't care less about what the other thought, he just wanted that lollipop. He wanted him to repeat what he had done when they had first met. "I'm Amaimon, King of earth." He mumbled, inwardly smiling once he saw recognition cross his human toy's eyes. With a sigh, (y/n) shook his head and pressed the sweet treat to his own lips. 

"You demons are weird." He mumbled under his breath, before placing the lollipop in his own mouth, swirling the treat around like he normally would. Amaimon watched intensely, as the young teen pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and pressed it against the king of earth's lips. "There, are you happy now?" He mumbled, blush coating his cheeks as the demon prince stared down at him with a blank expression. With a hum, Amaimon opened his mouth and took the lollipop, swirling it around before walking past the flustered teen. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" He asked, ignoring the way the younger teen glared at him. 

  
As the two walked on in silence, he saw a flash of white rush by the trees. Quickly stopping in his tracks, the king of earth turned to glare at that one spot for a moment. Someone was watching them, intensely, and Amaimon didn't like it one bit. Before he could try and run after what he saw, the green haired male felt a soft tug on his sleeve. "Hey, you okay? You've been acting really weird lately." Ignoring the way (y/n) stared up at him with concern-filled eyes, Amaimon shook his head and kept on walking. 

 

Little did the two know, was that they _were_ being watched. 

 

A pair of blue eyes along with forest green ones followed their every move. A frown plastered on one of their faces as the two walked away, talking to one another normally as though this would not cause a problem to anyone. "This is bad," the green eyed male mumbled, raising a gloved hand to rub his temples. "Oh Amaimon, what are you getting me into."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amaimon swirled the green lollipop in his mouth, crouching down on a tree branch as he stared below him. Behemoth sat on his right, chewing on a turkey sandwich (y/n) had given him just a little while before. 

"You did good today." Amaimon mumbled, lifting a hand to stroke his familiar's head softly. Behemoth had followed his master's orders to a T, making sure that Toshiro had not received a single number and had lost to (y/n). Currently, the young teen was in PE, the students were all outside, in their gym uniform ready to start their run. Amaimon made sure he had a front row seat, prepared to send one of his kin to hurt Toshiro if he did anything fishy. 

"(Y/n) seems happy." The king of earth mumbled to himself, feeling a strange, warm sensation in his chest as he spotted the young (h/c) haired male smiling victoriously. A soft wind blew, causing him to chuckle to himself as he straightened out his gym shirt and shorts. Upon lifting his head, he spotted that oh-so-familiar green hair poking out from one of the leaves in the tree. Sending him a smile, (y/n) gave Amaimon a short wave, before turning to head towards the starting line. 

The swirling motion in his mouth stopped, as Amaimon lifted a hand to place it over his host's heart. It was racing, beating so fast against his chest at an alarming rate. "What's this feeling..." He asked himself, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

Before he could continue thinking, the sound of (y/n)'s teacher speaking captured his attention. "On your mark!" He began, as his male students all prepared themselves, (y/n) and Toshiro sent each other a quick glare. 

 

"Get set... Go!" With a blow of his whistle, the teens were all off. (Y/n) and Toshiro were in the lead, the two neck in neck as they tried to outrun one another. 

 

"Amaimon." 

 

Blinking, said demon tore his eyes away from the two teen and gazed down. There, stood a man wearing his exorcist suit. "Mephisto has requested your presence this instant, he is not too happy with you." The man with the stubble and small moustache told him, standing straight as he stared up at the demon with a blank expression. The demon prince heaved a soft sigh and frowned, he knew what this was about, his older brother was concerned about his relationship with (y/n).

"Alright." He mumbled, swirling the lollipop in his mouth and turning his body around. Before jumping off, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. Toshiro had his hand on (y/n)'s chest, pushing the shorter teen back to stop him from winning. Upon seeing his human almost trip on his own two feet, Amaimon narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket. 

With one swift throw, he hit his target and watched with inner satisfaction as Toshiro tripped. With the hand now removed, (y/n) jumped over Toshiro's fallen body and ran straight towards the finish line, making it to first place. A small smile graced Amaimon's lips as his human toy started dancing and taunting his enemy, a wide smile spread across his face. 

 

"Amaimon?" The exorcist asked, his eyebrow twitching impatiently as he waited for the green haired demon to move. 

With a hum, the king of earth turned and jumped down from the branch, Behemoth following behind him. Standing, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and kept on walking. "Behemoth," he mumbled, turning to his familiar. "Keep an eye on (y/n). Make sure no one hurts him." 

With a nod, the demon did as he was told, as Amaimon headed towards his brother's office. "You do know you've been causing us some problems lately, correct?" The exorcist began, keeping his head up as he glanced at the demon beside him. Amaimon stared up straight ahead, his face blank as he got himself lost in his own thoughts. ' _I couldn't care less if I cause brother trouble,_ ' he thought, swirling the lollipop in his mouth. 

 

  
_'My human toy is more interesting anyways.'_  

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) tapped his pencil onto the desk as he glanced at the open math textbook in front of him. With his chin resting in his open palm and a demon familiar sleeping on his bed, the young teen glanced at the clock. 

 

9:30 pm.

 

Amaimon hasn't been around since he last saw him earlier today in PE. He had beaten Toshiro twice that day, having bragging rights and showing that jerk who's boss. And to think, if that idiot hadn't tripped on that starburst cube, (y/n) would have lost that race. 

 

"If 12 + x = 108 than what is the value of X?" The young teen read out loud, pursing his lips into a straight line. "This is too easy, the value of x is 96. Why are they teaching me this? Why don't they teach me to balance a check book? Or better yet, how to pay taxes and electric bills?" Before he could finish off his little rant, a soft tapping noise captured his attention. Glancing up, he couldn't help the small smile that made his way to his lips. "Amaimon." He muttered. Placing his pencil down and standing, he quickly walked towards his bedroom window and opened it wide enough to allow the demon prince in. 

 

"Where did you go today?" The young teen asked, watching as his demon companion climbed through the window and landed on his bedroom floor with a soft 'thud'. Turning his head, Amaimon stared at (y/n) with a blank expression. "Well?" The (h/c) haired teen pressed on, closing the window shut. 

 

"Just went to see my brother." 

 

(Y/n) tensed on the spot, he knew very well who Amaimon's brother was. He was the director of the academy, very flamboyant and flashy, but he was kind. It was the director who came to him with the scholarship into True Cross. "Was it something I did?" He asked, turning to face the king of earth, concern clouding his eyes as he gazed at him. Amaimon blinked, before turning his head. "No," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking towards the younger teen's bed. "He just wanted to see how I was." 

 

(Y/n) let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest. He didn't want to do anything that could anger the director, he loved the academy too much to ever leave. It was home, more of a home to him than where his parents were. "Did you win?" Amaimon suddenly asked, laying down on (y/n)'s bed next to a sleeping Behemoth.

 

(Y/n)'s face brightened up as he stared at his demon companion with a look of victory. "Indeed I did! And guess what?" He began, chuckling when Amaimon simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Because I did _soo_ good during PE today, my teacher gave me a box of chocolates he had bought earlier today to eat! He told me he needed to cut down on the sugar anyways. Isn't that awesome?" Amaimon watched as (y/n) kept talking about his victory, not once taking his eyes off of the young teen's form as he rambled on. He couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself. He was the one who made the young teen smile like that, it was him who made him that happy. Without realizing it, the demon prince was smiling softly, his blue eyes glued to the teen as he fist pumped the air. "That'll teach Toshiro to mess with my awesome," he continued, before turning towards his bedroom door. "I'll go get the chocolate, okay?" 

Within a flash, the young teen was out of the room. Amaimon laid there patiently, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His older brother's words rang in his ears as though he were speaking to him at that very moment. The look on his face, one that wasn't of concern but of annoyance, he had scolded the king of earth and had given him a warning. 

 

The young demon would be lying if he said his brother wasn't being an annoyance himself. Once in his office, he had done nothing but stand there and try to block out his older brother's voice as he was scolded. Hanging out with (y/n) wasn't a bad thing, at least, to him it wasn't. He wasn't harming any of the other students, and he had even left Rin alone, not once had he tried to prank his younger brothers. It was just him and the (h/c) haired teen, hanging out as 'friends' do in Assaiah, there was nothing wrong about it. 

 

Sadly, the Vatican didn't see it his way. They had somehow been informed of his friendship with (y/n), and had not liked the idea one bit. They feared for the young boy's life, they feared Amaimon would leave his current host's body and take over (y/n)'s when he had the chance. They had even come to the conclusion that Amaimon was going to steal (y/n)'s sexual energy and drain him of all that he was. 

  
_"Brother... You and I both know that is impossible." Amaimon began, swirling a lollipop in his mouth to stop himself from scowling. The Vatican was starting to become a pain, they stuck their noses where they shouldn't and had the audacity to claim it was all in the name of their lord. Their morals were off, and in the demon prince's opinion, they were nothing but nosy Hypocrites that deserved to be burnt to a crisp. "I'm not an incubus and I'm not interested in (y/n) like that."_  


_Mephisto narrowed his eyes at his younger brother from under his hat, the two have been chit-chatting for a good few hours now, yet Amaimon didn't seem to understand the situation at hand. Mephisto had recently been informed by Angel that the Vatican had some concerns over his brother's relationship with the young male. Yes, it did alarm him at first, but he waved it off as mere curiosity and that the boy would think he was insane before realizing that Amaimon truly was a demon. But alas, the Vatican had been insistent and had not stopped bothering him until he had a look in the matter._

  
_"I hope you know what you're doing Amaimon, you best be careful." Mephisto began, lifting a gloved hand to rub his temple in annoyance. "I have my hands full enough as it is, and I don't want your recklessness to cause more trouble for me."_

 

"Trouble..." Amaimon mumbled, allowing his eyes to close shut. "I'm not causing trouble... I'm just hanging around my human toy like I always say I'm doing." 

 

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened, and in came a happy looking (y/n), box of chocolate in hand. "I'm back!" He sang, closing the door behind him before walking to the middle of the room. "Did you miss me?" Sitting himself down, he crossed his legs and placed the box down onto the floor in front of him. 

Amaimon sat himself up and made his way towards him, sitting himself down in front of his human as the young teen lifted the lid off of the box. Assortment of chocolates caught his attention as he took them all in, some with white chocolate designs and others with strawberry frosting. "This chocolate brand is the best!" (Y/n) exclaimed, picking up a white chocolate cube with a smile. "It's also pretty damn expensive, so let's enjoy the shit out of it!" 

 

(Y/n) then leaned in and pressed the chocolate cube to Amaimon's lips, like he always would when sharing a treat with said demon. "Just don't eat them all okay? It's not everyday that I get to eat stuff like this." Amaimon gazed into the young teen's (e/c) eyes, they shined with happiness, his bright smile beamed at him like a Christmas tree. 

Opening his mouth, the king of earth took the chocolate and chewed on it slowly. His host's heart was doing that thing again, it was beating against his rib cage as though it wanted to jump out of his chest. His dark blue eyes were stuck on (y/n) and his happy face, as he ate a chocolate and hummed with satisfaction. "Today was the best!" The young male exclaimed, eating another chocolate. Amaimon just sat there across from him, simply watching the teen enjoy himself. Now, he knew he was missing out on good chocolate, but for some weird reason, he was content in just watching (y/n) eat and chat with him. 

 

' _Brother_...' He thought, blinking as the younger male handed him another chocolate piece, ' _I don't know why but... I want this human to be mine forever..._ ' With a ghost of a smile on his lips, the king of earth let out a content sigh as he picked up a white chocolate. "Humans sure are strange..." 

 

"Hey what's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amaimon chewed on his strawberry licorice, gazing up at the ceiling as he waited patiently for his human toy to return home from school.

Last night the king of earth had made a decision, whether his brother liked it or not, he was going to keep (y/n). 

 

At the sound of the front door slamming shut, the green haired demon blinked to himself, before shoving the rest of his licorice into his mouth. The sound of hurried footsteps became louder as they stopped at the entrance of the bedroom, and within seconds, the bedroom door slammed open. "The king of all things amazing has arrived!" (Y/n) announced, strutting into the room like a model as he placed his school bag down onto the table. 

"Guess who got straight As on the exams!" 

 

Amaimon blinked at him, before turning his attention back towards the ceiling. "I don't know." He mumbled, knowing well that saying that and showing disinterest would only anger his human. 

Normally by now, (y/n) would go on a rant about how he would never understand the ways of mankind. But instead, he received a soft laugh. "It was me, I beat Toshiro yet again which makes me the winner! He's going to stop picking on me now. He kept accusing me of cursing him with bad luck or something."

Amaimon inwardly smiled as he thought back to when he ordered Behemoth to ruin any chances Toshiro had with a girl. Closing his eyes Amaimon leaned back against the soft pillow, he was ready to take a nap until he felt a strange weight on him. Popping an eye open, he was surprised to find (y/n) hugging him tightly instead of Behemoth, like he normally would. It was as clear as day that the young teen loved Behemoth with all his heart, despite ranting about how much trouble Behemoth could be. "What are you-"

"I know that you had something to do with me winning." The young male interrupted, feeling the way his demon companion tensed. 

 

Amaimon kept quiet, wondering if he should say something, or deny it. _'But why do I even care? Normally I wouldn't care if I got caught_.' He thought, frowning a little at the strange feelings that began to wash over him like waves. Normally Amaimon would be thrilled at getting caught, it made things that much more interesting. And yet, the mere thought of getting caught cheating by this one human actually made the king of earth feel uneasy. He didn't want to upset him, he didn't want to make the young teen mad at him or anything. 

 

But why was that? 

Lifting his head up, (y/n) stared deeply into Amaimon's blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you." 

 

This caught the demon off guard, wasn't the teen mad at him? Wasn't he going to hit him or yell at him? "Thanks to you I won't have to deal with that idiot Toshiro." (Y/n) continued, chuckling softly as he stood. Straightening his pants, he sent Amaimon a soft smile. "Again, thank you Anaimon. You aren't so bad after all." That being said, the young male turned on his heels and headed towards the living room. 

"...." He wasn't expecting that at all, he actually thought that humans were predictable, always getting angry when someone annoyed them or made them look foolish. Then again, this was (y/n) he was talking about, the young teen with the ability to capture the king of earth's attention with only a few words and a bag of sweets. Humming in thought, the green haired demon pursed his lips in annoyance. He wanted to see his human mad, to show an emotion other than happiness at the moment. 

With that in mind, the demon prince got up off the bed and stood, straightening his clothes before making his way towards the door. "Ne," he called out, closing the door behind him. "I ate that cake that was in the fridge." 

"You did _WHAT_?! AMAIMON I WAS SAVING THAT CAKE FOR AFTER DINNER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

He really did like this human, he was fun and different. Sure strange things happened to his body when he was around him, but Amaimon didn't mind as long as he was there to taunt and tease the unsuspecting teen. 

"It was really tasty." 

"Did you at least save me some?!" 

 

"No." 

" _Amaimooooooon_!!!"


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he might, (y/n) was very stubborn. Breaking his will and making him submit is harder than you think.
> 
> And what's this about a date? What date?!

This was not normal.

 

No, this was beyond normal, abnormal.

 

Amaimon felt his eye twitch slightly, as he swirled his lollipop in his mouth. From the couch, he watched as his human toy hummed happily to himself, while cooking dinner for them both. "Hey (y/n)." Amaimon called out, staring at the boy with a blank expression. "I ate all the candy in the apartment, you need to get more." The young teen stopped his cooking for a bit, tilting his head to the side as he hummed in thought. A small smile suddenly made its way towards his lips, as he sent the demon a nod. "That's okay, we'll just go and buy some more after dinner."

 

Something was wrong with him, and Amaimon knew it. "I won't be able to stop Behemoth from entering the bathroom when you take a bath today." He began, watching intensely as the young teen added some spices to his pasta sauce. Turning, he gave Amaimon another smile. "It's okay, we'll just take a bath together. You want to join in too?" 

 

Alright, now he was freaking out a little. The king of earth crunched down on his lollipop and stared at the floor in thought, (y/n) had been like this for two days now, and it was starting to worry him.

 

Which was also rather odd, considering the fact that Amaimon never worried about anything.

 

The demon prince thought nothing of the young teen's sudden happiness at first and just continued to bug him, but that's the thing. He had bugged the young male over and over again with countless things, even meaningless things, just to get a simple reaction.

 

But he received none.

 

(Y/n) was just too happy and full of smiles to even worry about what Amaimon had or hadn't done, why was he so happy? What had made him so happy? And more importantly, who had made him this happy? The mere thought of someone else making his human happy irked him, it stirred a hateful feeling within him that he only ever received when someone ignored him. Spitting out the white stick in his mouth, Amaimon chewed angrily on his candy. It had to be someone else's doing, (y/n) was never this happy unless he got a good mark on a test, received a shit-load of candy, was asked out on a date or had received an award for something.

 

Pursing his lips, the green haired demon narrowed his eyes at the ground as he thought hard. Exams had finished over a month ago, and (y/n) would alway tell him when he had an upcoming test, so that was out of the question. He wasn't eating as much candy as he used to, leaving more for Amaimon, if he had received any the young teen would have boasted about it and immediately ask the demon prince to join him in an all out candy-eating frenzy. He was always the first to know when his brother was planning on awarding someone for something, and (y/n) would have told him the moment he would set foot in his apartment. But what was keeping the young teen happy? 

 

Suddenly, it hit the demon like a hundred bricks to the face.

 

He was going on a date with someone.

 

"Hey Amaimon." (Y/n) asked, turning his head to face his green haired companion. "Do you want any cheese on your pasta-"

 

"Are you going anywhere this weekend?" The king of earth interrupted, his blue eyes gazed intensely at the young, (h/c) haired male. Deep down inside, he was hoping that the teen would say no, but then again it could be his host's body acting weirdly again.

 

(Y/n) blinked at him a few times, his brain trying to process what he had just been asked. Suddenly, a bright smile made its way toward his lips, sending the green haired male a nod in conformation. "Yup! You won't believe this." He began, as Amaimon felt his host's heart stop for a moment. 

 

"I have a date!"

 

His face showed no emotion, as he stared at the young human before him, but deep inside Amaimon felt something in him stab his heart. It was an odd feeling, an irritating feeling. Just hearing and repeating the words the young male had exclaimed pissed him off for reasons that were unknown to him. "With who?" He asked, a small growl escaping his lips before he could stop it. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want to feel so angry towards his human toy over something so trivial as a date, and yet, he did.

 

The soft smile that graced (y/n)'s lips caused a dull ache to grow in his chest. "She's really cute and smart, I have art class with her. Her name is Paku and on Sunday the two of us are going to MephyLand." Unbeknownst to the young male, was the rage and confusion that was boiling deep inside of the king of earth. Not paying much attention to the growls that began to emit from the back of Amaimon's throat, (y/n) turned his attention back to his food and began to serve them both.

 

' _A date._ ' The king of earth thought, gritting his teeth tightly. ' _And with a stupid girl... I shouldn't care but...'_  


 

But if I let him go, she will take him away. 

 

The sudden thought hit him hard, as he snapped his head up to stare at the young teen. It was true, he had decided long ago to keep his human toy forever despite what his brother said. But now, someone else wanted him, a female wanted him. The mere thought of his human in the possession of someone else angered him, if someone else took (y/n) they would see him and his interesting ways.

 

His smiles, his frowns, the way he chews the inside of his cheek when he's anticipating something, or how he acts like a drama queen and cries out "my feels!" When he watches an overly emotional anime.

 

Someone else will see the different sides of him, and soon (y/n) would want to leave him.

 

"-imon? Hey Amaimon!"

 

With his face still stoic as ever, the green haired male lifted his head and stared into those familiar (e/c) eyes. (Y/n) stood before him with a look of concern, holding before the demon a hot plate of pasta he had just prepared for them both. "You alright?" He asked, raising a brow in question. Amaimon blinked, examining (y/n)'s face for a moment, before snatching the plate and re-adjusting himself on the couch. "What time are you leaving on Sunday." He mumbled, demanding rather than asking, to know. Not thinking much of it, (y/n) shrugged it off and sat himself down next to his coffee table, eating as he turned on the television for a movie. "Early, at around seven or eight, since we planned on meeting at nine at the amusement park."

 

"Why are you going early then?" The demon asked, stuffing his mouth with the food the male called pasta. "I wanted to get up early to buy her something nice, like chocolate or flowers. And maybe even wait for her so that I don't leave her hanging."

Amaimon stopped his chewing and turned to gaze at the young (h/c) haired male from the corner of his eyes. Was this female so special to him that he was willing to get up early to meet with her? Amaimon knew that (y/n) loved his sleep, and any chance he got he would sleep for hours on end. So why was he willing to lose his precious sleep over a girl? The grip he had on his fork tightened as the king of earth gritted his teeth.

 

Behemoth, who had just entered the living room, awakening from his previous nap, began to whimper. The deadly aura that surrounded his normally calm and emotionless master grew by the second, whoever had made his master angry was in for a serious punishment. Upon hearing the familiar's whimpers, (y/n) turned his head and frowned at the sight of a trembling Behemoth. "Hey Behemoth." He greeted, dropping his fork and turning his body around. "You alright there little buddy? What's wrong?" Without a second's hesitation, Behemoth made a run for it and buried himself in (y/n)'s arms, hoping that the young boy would save him from his master's current rage. 

 

Amaimon watched as his human toy cuddled his familiar, calming his kin down with soothing words before feeding him some of his food. ' _No_.' Amaimon thought, nodding to himself as a plan formed in his head. 

 

' _I won't let anyone take my human away from me. Be it my brother or some mortal girl.'_  


 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

  
_**Crunch**_.

 

"That **_girl_**." Amaimon hissed, crunching down hard on his candy as he watched the two teens from afar. "She used to be an exorcist, right?" He asked, turning to face his familiar, who was equally as angry as his master. The young demon loved (y/n), and wanted nothing more than to have his master be with the human boy forever. The sight of someone else with him only angered the young familiar, for he knew of his master's hidden feelings towards the human male.

 

Watching the way the two chatted with one another as they walked around the crowded amusement park, Amaimon eagerly awaited for the moment where the two would be separated. Last night, while (y/n) had been asleep, the demon prince had devised a plan. He was going to break the two apart and destroy their happiness. If (y/n) was hurt by her, then he would come to Amaimon, just like he always would when a girl would reject him. 

 

So far, all the demon had done was watch from afar, observing his surroundings before his plan could take action.

 

"I need to break them apart, to make them leave each other alone." Amimon mumbled, nodding to himself and ignoring the looks his familiar sent him. "If I can just break (y/n)'s happiness, then it will be ok."

 

Down below (y/n) waited patiently for Paku to come out of the restrooms. Standing outside with his hands stuffed in his pocket, he leaned his back casually against the wall, not once caring about the odd looks people gave him. He was on a date, he was finally on a date with a girl! Life just couldn't get any better. First the cellphone numbers, then his awesome grade in the exam and now a date.

' _It's official_.' He thought to himself, feeling those manly tears well up in his eyes as he gazed up at the cloudless sky with pride. ' _I'm finally becoming a man.'_  


 

After waiting a few more minutes, Paku walked out of the restrooms and sent him a small smile. "I'm sorry, did I take too long?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. (Y/n) smiled back and shook his head. "No not at all! Are you ready to go?" With a nod, they were off towards the gaming area. Amaimon could feel his eye twitch in irritation. Turning towards Behemoth, he nodded towards the the game court, before sending him a serious look. "You make sure they don't have any fun, and I'll ruin their lunch." With a quick nod, the two split up, ready to ruin this so-called date that (y/n) was on.

 

' _My human_.' Amaimon thought possessively. ' _And when I say mine, I mean it.'_  


 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) and Paku walked around for a bit, until a friendly game of whack-a-mole caught their attention.

 

"Oh!" She squealed, running towards the machine with a smile. "I haven't played this in so long!"

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself, enjoying the way her eyes sparkled at the sight of the retro looking machine. Reaching into his pocket, he began to search around for coins, feeling the way the cool items felt against his warm palm as they clattered around his fingers. "Would you like to play?" He asked her, taking out the coins from his pocket and counting them to make sure he had enough. Paku turned to him with a slight look of surprise, glancing at his hand before stuttering a bit. "N-no it's alright! I-I-I don't want to be a bother!"

 

"It's fine." He assured her, placing the coins inside and watching as the machine came to life, playing its catchy tune. Grabbing the padded hammer, he turned to his date with a small smile and handed it to her. "Have fun tonight, I just want to see you smile."

 

The blush on her face was enough to make his smile grow, watching as she moved closer to him, reaching out to grab the padded hammer from his hands.

 

Holding it tightly, she walked up to the machine as (y/n) stepped off to the side. The music rang loudly in her ears, as her heart began to beat just a little bit faster. In that instant, a mole popped up, causing her to squeak in fright and swing. 

 

"Alright Paku San!" (Y/n) encouraged, clapping his hands as she gained points upon points with each mole she whacked. From the corner, Behemoth poked his head out and sneered, watching as (y/n) smiled and laughed along with the girl he was with. That was the girl that wanted to steal the (h/c) haired teen from his master, with her girlish giggles and her silly pink dress. Growling, the demon zoomed passed the crowed and ran behind the machine.

 

**Whack!**

 

"Come on Paku san! Just a few more and you win!" (Y/n) cheered, chuckling softly at the flustered look on the young girl's face. Whacking with all her might, she was just about done with the game. The music continued loudly as the points began to rank up, she had her eyes set on winning with a high score. From behind the machine, Behemoth cackled as he glanced towards the distracted girl. Too busy with her game to notice him, Paku hadn't seen the way the machine began to tilt back and forth. Luckily for her, (y/n) wasn't that easily distracted.

 

With quick reflexes, (y/n) reached out and took ahold of Paku's upper arm. Pulling her to his chest, the two watched as the machine fell forward, quickly crashing onto the ground with a loud bang!

 

People all around them stopped and stared in shock and confusion, bombarding the two teens with questions, asking if they were alright.

Behemoth ran off in a hurry, zooming past the people in the crowed quickly as to not be seen.

 

The owner of the machine quickly ran up to them, glancing at the two to make sure they were alright. "I am so sorry!" He began, turning to check out the machine before staring at the two teens. "I don't know how that happened! I'm just so glad that your boyfriend was there to save you."

At a time like this, the two didn't bother to correct the man. As Paku buried her face in the taller teen's chest, she was able to calm herself down a bit as she felt his hand gently pat her head and run his fingers slowly through her brown locks in comfort. Glancing up at the owner, (y/n) sent him a quick nod, reassuring him that they were fine and that the machine had not harmed them in any way. The crowed soon began to lessen, as the situation was being handled professionally. As an apology, the owner had given Paku the best prize, a large, white stuffed kitten. She thanked him and the two quickly walked off.

 

It was quiet between them, the sound of those around them lessened what should have been an awkward silence between the two. Turning her head, Paku gazed up at the taller teen walking beside her.

 

(Y/n) held a serious look on his face, his eyes would glance around every once in a while, scanning the area as though looking for something, or more specifically _someone_. 

 

Biting her bottom lip softly, Paku tried to build some courage within herself, she wanted to ask her date if he was alright. Maybe she was being a bother, maybe this date between the two was just a mistake and she should've never asked. Taking in a deep breath, the young girl nodded to herself before turning to face the taller teen. "Um (y/n)-"

 

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard, capturing their attention. Turning his head, the taller teen turned to face the young female next to him, a look of surprise crossing his features as he glanced down at her. Paku could feel her face heat up, as her grip on her stuffed toy tightened. Hearing a soft chuckle escape (y/n)'s lips, her blush only intensified as she buried her face within her kitten's soft synthetic fur. "Hungry?" He asked, raising a brow at his female companion. Slowly, she lifted her head from her plush and glanced up at him, she felt her heart skip a beat as he gazed down at her with such a soft expression and smile.

 

"A little." She whispered, biting her bottom lip as (y/n) let out another soft chuckle. Feeling his hand gently grab onto hers, the young male turned in the direction of the food court and gently gave her hand a small tug. "How about we grab a bite to eat? My treat." With a nod, the two were off, ready to pick from various foods to eat and enjoy the rest of their time together.

 

From one of the treetops, Amaimon watched as the two walked off into the crowd, getting closer to their destination. His face twisted into that of displeasure as the sugary soda can, he had yet to open in his hand, was crushed and destroyed in annoyance.

His human toy, his (y/n), was being swept away by a stupid girl. 

 

An ex-exorcist too.

 

Behemoth had failed to complete the job in crushing her, making their situation worse by getting the two teens closer. "No." He muttered to himself, lifting his wet hand to lick off the remains of the soda from his fingers. He sent a glare to the girl from his seat upon the roof of the merry-go-round, before clenching his hand into a fist. "She won't take him away." That being said, he quickly jumped off the roof and made his way towards the food court, ready to destroy their precious date and break those two apart.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

His attempts had been semi-successful.

 

With each place they went that interested them, Amaimon would be there in hiding, ruining their chances as they tried to stay positive throughout their date. He had the popcorn machine break down in one of the vendor's corner and threw popcorn at her as a warning for trying to hold (y/n)'s hand. He had Behemoth run in between them at a fast speed, ripping her dress in the process because she was standing too close to him. And finally, he had kicked a slushy machine just hard enough to cause it to spray all it's sugary juice at her, because she leaned her head against (y/n)'s shoulder.

 

So far, the date was being ruined, and she would soon leave like all the others before her. Every girl that had tried to get with Amaimon's (y/n) in the past always left after spending the day with him, each one fearing he was simply bad luck to be around. He had done it all in the attempts to keep him from loving someone else, if that happened then (y/n) would leave him for another and that was not something he wanted.

 

Currently, (y/n) was walking Paku up to the female restroom, a sad frown on his face as he glanced down towards his date. Her hair was a slight mess, a few bits and pieces of popcorn sticking out here or there. Her once pretty pink dress was wrinkled and stained with a slight rip at the bottom of the skirt, and her face was sticky and still dripping from the blue slushy juice of the machine that had sprayed her earlier.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The sound of his tone caused Paku to jump a bit, before she turned around to face him slowly. His sad expression brought a slight frown to her lips as she glanced up at him, he looked so guilty. "It's my fault all of this happened." He began, turning to gaze down at his feet before continuing. "I'm probably bad luck to be around, since all of this has been happening to only you. I would understand if you didn't want to be near me anymore." Then, Paku did something (y/n) never expected her to do.

 

Soft lips gently brushed pass his cheek, before she pulled away. A small smile gracing her slightly blue lips, she gazed into his (e/c) orbs with her own brown ones, a small hint of happiness shining from them. "It's alright." She began in a soft tone, giggling as a blush made its way towards (y/n)'s cheeks. "It's not your fault, and I don't blame you for it. If anything." She tilted her head to the side and gave him the cutest smile she could muster. "This was probably the most eventful date I've ever been on."

 

A small, grateful smile made its way towards (y/n)'s lips, as he gazed down at her. Even with everything that's happened, she was still the cute, sweet classmate he's known since first year. As they made it towards the restrooms, Paku asked (y/n) to wait for her while she cleaned herself up. The teen, of course, had no problem with it and sent her a swift nod. With his hands in his jean pockets, he watched as his date disappeared into the restroom, leaving him alone outside to wait.

 

Quickly, (y/n) glanced left and right for any sight of another human around just in case. Once sure he was all alone, he let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

 

"Amaimon, I know you're there you ass. Come out so I can see you." As soon as those words left his lips, the sound of someone hitting the ground next to him was heard. "Ah." Amaimon's voice rang out. "I've been spotted."

 

Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, the (h/c) haired teen glared at the king of earth, hating the way the taller male simply stood beside him, his expression as emotionless as ever as he gazed deeply into his icy blue eyes. "Now that she's gone, let's go home." Turning, the green haired demon made his way away from the restrooms, walking calmly as though it were like any other day. "I was thinking of quickly heading over to the grocery store-"

 

"Amaimon." (Y/n) interrupted, sending his demon companion a glare.

Ignoring him, the king of earth simply continued. "We can get some candy there-"

 

"Amaimon, listen."

 

"And some ice cream too, I want some ice cream-"

 

"God damn it you green haired bastard listen to me!" At that moment, Amaimon stopped in his tracks. (Y/n) didn't really care anymore if anyone saw him, or if anyone came over to see him arguing with air. All that mattered at that moment was Amaimon and the fact that he had been ruining his date with Paku for no apparent reason. Turning his head, the king of earth sent (y/n) a serious look from the corner of his eyes. For as long as they've known each other, (y/n) has always cursed at Amaimon, but never has he ever used such a hateful tone with it.

 

His curses were more out of frustration or playful rage rather than hate, but now, they were coated in nothing but irritation and fury.

 

Amaimon's icy blue eyes took in (y/n)'s angry expression, the way he gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists and readying himself as though he wanted to attack him. This was something new, something he's never witnessed his human toy express. And yet for some reason, instead of being happy that he had caused such an expression, he was feeling strange. His host's heart felt odd, and not the normal odd where it sped up or felt warm with each smile (y/n) gave him, it was an odd feeling that hurt him in a strange way.

 

Blinking, Amaimon turned his head and continued to look forward.

He couldn't bare to look at his human toy, not at the moment while he's making that expression.

 

"Let's go home, I want to eat candy with you." The demon mumbled in a bored tone, successfully hiding the fact that he desperately wanted to take the young human away from the ex-exorcist. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, back to the days where it was only the two of them and girls would constantly be rejecting his human. He wanted to go back in time and stop whatever it was that that exorcist did to make (y/n) act so strange, she was changing him and he wasn't liking it at all. Letting out a soft sigh, the young (h/c) haired teen ran a hand through his locks and sent Amaimon a frown. "listen, I have no idea why you're acting strange all of a sudden, but I can't leave right now." Amainon simply stood there, his back facing the young teen as he asked with in a bored tone. "Why not?"

 

The answer his human gave him was not one he wanted to hear. "Because I'm spending the night with Paku and I don't want to abandon her here." Rage began to bubble up inside of the green haired male's body, his blood boiling as he repeated those words in his mind. A growl escaped past Amaimon's lips, as he turned around to send (y/n) a sharp glare.

 

"It's always about that human isn't it?" He began, causing the young teen to flinch at his harsh words. Advancing slowly towards him, the green haird demon began to change form, a form (y/n) had only seen once in his life and he knew first hand how dangerous and unstoppable Amaimon can be when he got like that. "Why do you only care about her? Could it be you love her? Or maybe she's important to you because she's the only girl that gave you the time of day?" With each word Amaimon's tone slowly lowered as he growled.

 

All (y/n) could do at the moment was stand there frozen like a statue, as Amaimon changed. His teeth grew sharper as he let out a low and dangerous growl, his eyes turned to slits as horn-like appendages appeared to be growing out of his head. Amaimon was changing into his beast form, and everyone was in danger. Taking a step back, (y/n) pursed his lips and watched him with caution, trying not to blink in case the demon tried anything with him.

 

In that instant the door to the women's restroom opened, and out walked Paku, cleaner than she was before. Lifting her head the young brunet raised a brow at her date, wondering why he looked so tense and defensive. "(Y/n)?" She asked, causing him to stiffen at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

 

Whipping his head around, the young (h/c) haired teen sent Paku a panicked expression. "Paku! Get out of here!" He ordered, causing the girl to flinch. Instead of listening and following his orders, the young teen stayed put and asked once more if he was alright.

 

Right as (y/n) opened his mouth to respond, a low and furious growl was heard, causing her to snap her head up and finally spot the king of earth, gazing at her with such hatred. Flames began to form around him, as the ground below began to quake, almost catching her off balance had it not been for (y/n) and his quick reflexes, catching her and making sure she was alright.

 

But seeing this action only angered the demon, for he growled louder as his claws grew longer.

 

  
**"I'll _kill_ her!"** He roared, causing everything around him to shake with rage.

 

Without a second's hesitation, Amaimon jumped forward and attacked, aiming straight for Paku. With quick hands, (y/n) was able to push her out of the way, getting himself injured by Amaimon's claws in the process. The brick wall behind him cracked as the young male was slammed into it, Amaimon dug his claws into his neck and squeezed it slowly but painfully. "Pa... Ku." (Y/n) made out as he gasped for air, gripping Amaimon's hand tightly in an attempt to make him let go. Turning his head as best he could, he sent the young girl a serious look and coughed. "Get out of... Here..."

 

Without having to be told twice, Paku turned on her heels and ran off, hoping to find someone who could help stop Amaimon and his attack. Turning his head, Amaimon watched as Paku ran off, but the dull scratches of (y/n)'s nails recaptured his attention. " **Ah**." He mumbled, gritting his teeth. " **You let her escape**."

 

Gazing into his human's eyes, Amaimon couldn't help the way his heart began to twitch in such an uncomfortable position. (Y/n) was glaring at him, teeth bare as he clawed and gripped at his hands. Amaimon stared down at him with a frown, his anger slowly disappearing as he gazed into the young human's (e/c) orbs. "Why do you fight me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why do you try to go against me, when we can just go home and eat candy like we always do?"

 

Grunting, (y/n) kept struggling to break free, sending Amaimon a dirty look. "Because you're not sane!" The young male growled. "Because I came here with Paku! I need to make sure she's safe and away from a demon like you!"

 

Amaimon's eyes widened, his human toy was defying him. (Y/n) didn't want to go with him, he didn't want to go home and eat candy or go back to the way things used to be. And why? 

 

Because of that human girl.

 

Just the thought of his human toy with another person, happy and sharing candy with her, showing her his every emotion fuelled the fire of rage inside of him once more. Allowing a growl to pass through his lips, the king of earth let go of (y/n) and turned his body towards the direction that the young girl had run off to. (Y/n) slid down the wall of the restrooms, coughing as he lifted his hands to rub his aching throat.

 

Growling, Amaimon began to run, ready to find Paku and attack. " **I will rip her apart!** "

 

Gasping, (y/n) turned towards Amaimon And panicked. "No! wait Amaimon! Stop-"

 

But it was too late, the king of earth had already dashed off. ' _Oh no_.' The young male thought, feeling the blood drain from his face as he thought back to how angry Amaimon had been. 

 

' _He's going to destroy everything!'_  


 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Just as he had predicted, Amaimon was destroying everything. Behemoth was roaring, smashing down all the game and food stands in his way as people began to run away. Screams and cries began to fill the air, as people all ran from the destruction.

 

The king of earth's kin were also terrorizing the people around them, leaving the park in pieces.

 

The king of earth himself was smashing his way through the park, eyes on one person and one person only.

 

The human girl named Paku.

 

She wanted to take (y/n) away, she wanted to take him away from Amaimon. " **Get back here!** " Amaimon growled, his voice causing the floor beneath him to rumble violently. Paku ran for her life, fearing the thought of being caught by the vicious demon. Feeling the floor shake beneath a her, she began to lose her balance, causing her to trip on her own two feet and fall. As she hit the floor, she heard the terrifying growls of the king of earth as he rushed his way towards her.

 

" **There you are!"** He roared, jumping from the now broken Mephisto statue and landing on the ground right behind her. " **Now to get rid of you**."

 

Paku could feel herself trembling in fear, glancing behind her, she couldn't help but let out a scream of fright at the sight. The king if earth was seething with rage and hate, blue flames surrounded him as he glared down at her with dangerous eyes. " **You touched my toy**." He growled, slowly advancing towards her, walking around her fallen body until he was facing her, glancing down at her frightened expression. " **You tried to take him away**." Gritting his teeth, Amaimon allowed himself to power up, as everything around him began to rumble. " ** _BUT I WON'T LET YOU!"_**  


 

Leaping forward, Amaimon placed all his strength in his arms, ready to destroy the girl before him. Paku let out another loud scream, as she lifted her arms to cover her face, waiting for impact.

 

"AMAIMON!"

 

The sound of his human toy's voice caused the young king of earth to lose focus. He stopped himself in time, standing before the girl with his claws only mere inches away from Paku's face.

 

Standing there trying to catch his breath, was a tired (y/n). He huffed and took in one last breath, before lifting his head to gaze at the king of earth. "Amaimon you idiot... What are you doing?" He asks breathlessly. "We have to... Get home and... Eat all that candy."

 

Amaimon blinked in confusion, his anger slowly burning down as he forgot about the girl beneath them for a moment.

 

Finally catching his breath, the young male stood and sent Amaimon a small smile. "Forget about her." He began, lifting a hand to reach out towards him. "Let's just go home, okay?"

 

Feeling himself slowly return to normal, Amaimon stood up straight and nodded. Slowly making his way towards the young human male, he extended his own hand, ready to head home to his candy with his human. A small gasp was heard, before the girl who had just been pinned under the king of earth screamed. "(Y/n)! Don't do it!" Upon hearing her voice, Amaimon stopped in his tracks. She didn't want to let him go? Why hasn't she realized that (y/n) belongs to the king of earth yet? The look on (y/n)'s face fell for a mere second, but it was enough for Amaimon to realize something. 

 

(Y/n) still hadn't broken, he still hasn't submitted himself to the fact that he belonged to Amaimon. 

 

Growling, Amaimon suddenly changed back to his beast form, as the young male's face paled at the sight. "Shit." He whispered, as the demon growled loudly and turned his attention towards the female on the ground. "Paku! Get up! RUN!" But his screams were ignored as the ex-exorcist laid there frozen in shock, unable to move as Amaimon ran to her with intentions to kill her this time. And he won't hesitate for a second, one small bit of hesitation and his human would find a way to save the girl. Just the thought of it only fueled his anger, as he pounced, claws at the ready to kill the girl upon impact.

 

"AMAIMON NO!" 

 

Right as his claws were just mere inches away from Paku's neck, a scream was heard. But it wasn't (y/n) nor the girl's screams, it was someone he knew all too well. 

 

Before he knew it, he had been tackled and thrown to the side. It didn't take him long to land on his feet and raise his head to see the one person he wasn't in the mood to see. 

 

His little brother, Rin. 

 

Katana in hand and engulfed in blue flames, Rin stood before (y/n) and Paku, blocking Amaimon from getting anywhere near them. "What the hell are you doing Amaimon?!" Rin growled, as he took a defensive stance. From the corner of Amaimon's eyes, he watched as his human knelt down and helped the ex-exorcist up. She hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck as he returned the gesture, wrapping his own arms around her trembling body. A growl escaped him, as he turned to them, while the blue flames surrounding him grew. " ** _DON'T TOUCH HIM!_** " He screached, rushing towards the.

 

But Rin wouldn't allow it. 

 

With quick feet, he blocked Amaimon's path and lifted his katana to attack, only to have the demon dodge it and jump back. Turning to gaze at the two from over his shoulder, Rin nodded his head towards the direction he came from. "GO! I'll hold him off!" Sending him a quick nod, (y/n) picked up Paku bridal style and turned on his heels, running as fast as he could with the girl in his arms. 

 

Amaimon's eyes widened, as slight panic and rage began to flow through his veins. " **NO!** " He cried, trying once more to get past Rin. But once again, Rin blocked his path and swung his katana. Using his claws he was able to block the attack, trying to land a hit on his half brother as quick as he could. But the young halfbreed had gotten stronger. 

 

' _This isn't working_.' He thought to himself, jumping out of the way as his brother tried to attack. His eyes immediatly turned towards the direction (y/n) had just gone with that human girl. ' _I need to get to him, before they take him away from me_.'

 

growling to himself, Amaimon jumped on his half brother and attacked him multiple times, watching as he tried his hardest to block each and every strike. Lifting his leg, he kicked Rin in the stomatch hard, throwing him to the other side and distracting him for a moment. Without a second to lose, the king of earth quickly turned and ran as fast as he could. 

 

He needed to find (y/n), he needed to break his will and make him realize who he belonged to. 

 

And he needed to do it before anyone else decided to take him away. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) sat there with a random blanket over his shoulders, from the corner of his eyes he watched as Paku hugged a girl with long purple hair and strange eyebrows. What he couldn't understand was why Amaimon had suddenly lost control the way he did, sure he had heard about the time he and Rin fought during a camping trip, but other than that he hadn't seen or heard of Amaimon going insane like this. 

 

Heaving a sigh, (y/n) lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. He had wanted to spend the day with paku, and see where it would lead relationship wise. He hadn't expected his fist date with a girl to turn out the way it did. 

 

"Tired?" Lifting his head, (e/c) eyes met forest green ones as the strange man standing before him sent him a smile. "You've caused a lot of trouble, you do know that don't you Mr. (L/n)?" 

 

Raising a brow, the young teen watched as the man twirled a strange, pink umbrella as he walked over to sit down next to him. 

 

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking sir?" The young male asked, staring at the man with interest. He held that same aura that Amaimon held, so there was no doubt in the young teen's mind that this man was also a demon. 

 

With a chuckle, the strange man took off his top hat and stood, giving (y/n) a courteous bow. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, and I am the headmaster of True Cross Academy." The young teen's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as Mephisto stood up straight and placed his top hat back on his head. He sent the young boy a small smile, surprised himself to see how cute he truly was in person. _'I can see why Amaimon is fond of him, he has a strange yet alluring scent to him that would attract any demon_.' 

 

"H-headmaster?!" (Y/n) gasped, as he stood to give him a deep bow to show his respects. "Sir, I-I know it's not my place to ask but, what are you doing here?" 

 

An amused look crossed Mephisto's features, as he reached down to cup the young boy's chin. Lifting it up gently, he gazed deeply into those bright, (e/c) orbs that he was slowly becoming fond of. "Well my dear boy, Mephyland IS my theme park after all." He began, watching as the boy blinked in waiting. "And also, I needed to make sure my little brother didn't kill anyone in his small rampage." 

 

He didn't need any further evidence to know that the boy knew who and what he was, it was obvious that Amaimon would tell him. The young teen had the king of earth wrapped around his fingers, and he had no idea he did. If he asked Amaimon to kill someone for him, then Amaimon would do it no questions asked. Being smitten with his pretty face, it was now that Mephisto knew just how powerful this one young human was. If Amaimon was not kept away from him, then who knows what would happen if they spend more time together. 

 

"You're very precious to him, you know?" The confused look on the boy's face was enough to show Mephisto that he knew nothing of the power he held, which was indeed a great sign. It would only cause more trouble for him if the young teen knew what he could do to Amaimon. He could build him up and make him more powerful than God himself, or he could tear him down and break him into little pieces, making him to be lower than the dirt beneath his feet. 

 

Sure Amaimon was a thorn in Mephisto's side, but he was still his little brother nonetheless. Raising an eyebrow, (y/n) blinked at him in confusion and frowned. "What do you mean, I'm precious to him? I don't understand you demons, you're both so weird." Heaving a sigh, the young boy moved away from Mephisto and pursed his lips. "First Amaimon goes crazy thinking I want to abandon him and that I'm in love with Paku, and now you appear, saying I'm precious to him?"

 

Mephisto smiled and leaned down once more, a glint of amusement sparking in his eyes as the young teen stood his ground. He was not afraid of him, and he would fight back if he needed to. It all made sense to him now, it was obvious what his younger brother wanted. He went to all that trouble, destroying the theme park and attempting to kill that little girl, all because this young boy was as stubborn as a mule. "He wants to break you." The words had escapes Mephisto's lips before he could stop them, as (y/n) raised a brow at him in question.

 

"Break me?" The young teen repeated, standing up straight. "What do you mean he wants to ' _break me_ '?" 

 

The small smile on Mephisto's lips grew wider as he began to walk around the young human, taking in his appearance from all angles. "You heard me." Mephisto mumbled, his eyes checking the boy out from head to toe as that strange scent began to cause his mind to grow fuzzy. "Break you, he wants you to submit to him." Stopping next to him, Mephisto leaned down and whispered into the young teen's ear. "You have a strong will, one that makes you seem like you would put up a strong fight no matter what. It would make any demon go insane." And for reasons unbeknownst to him, he turned his head and took a whiff of the human boy's hair. 

 

Yes. 

 

There was something about him that would make any demon go after him, it was his strong scent. Never in all his years of existence has the demon ever felt his mind slowly get out of control, and all because of a young, human boy and his scent. "It's a strong will that makes us all go crazy with the need to destroy it, with the need to break it into tiny pieces. To have you a crying mess, and..." Lifting his hands, Mephisto placed them on top of (y/n)'s shoulders, as the young human sent him a suspicious glare. 

 

" _ **Have you submit to me in the most humiliating ways possible**_." 

 

Right as their faces grew closer to one another, (y/n)'s eyes widened in surprise. _'Is he.. Going to kiss me?!'_ The young boy thought in a panic, as the head master smirked at him, his eyes holding a taint of red, similar to Amaimon's when he went into his demon form. 

 

Before their lips could brush against each other, a growl in the distance caught their attention. 

 

"Get away from my human, brother!" 

 

The guards and the exorcists all turned to watch as Amaimon fell down towards them, his face twisted in rage as he prepared his claws to attack. "Amaimon!" The others screamed, as a boy with glasses and three moles on his face took out a gun and aimed at the king of earth. Snapping his head up, the head master turned his attention away from the human boy towards his brother, his eyes losing that taint of red in them. 

 

"A-Amaimon?" (Y/n) stuttered, as the king of earth landed a few feet away from them, cracking the cement ground beneath him as the others struggled to regain their balance as the ground began to quake. With a smile, Mephisto watched as his brother stood, a dangerous air surrounding him as he locked eyes with his elder brother. 

 

"Ah, it seems he has arrived." Mephisto mumbled, enough for the young teen to hear and turn his head to raise a brow at the head master. He seemed to be planning something, as he tightened his hold on the young human's shoulders. 

 

Amaimon's gaze landed upon the hands that held into (y/n), his eyes narrowing at them as his brother leaned in closer to his human. "Brother." Amaimon mumbled dangerously, as he prepared himself to pounce forward. "Stop touching him!" At that moment, exorcists surrounded Amaimon, each one with a gun, finger on the trigger as they prepared themselves for the green haired demon's attack. 

 

"Amaimon." (Y/n) mumbled, hissing in pain as the head master tightened his hold on his shoulders once more, digging his gloved fingers into the young teen's shoulder blades. Upon witnessing the slight look of pain and discomfort on (y/n)'s face, Amaimon's eyes widened, as he turned to send his brother a glare. " **You'll pay for that brother!** " 

 

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, as Amaimon's kin arrived to attack each and every single one of the exorcists surrounding him. Behemoth growled as he grew ten times his normal size, causing a small gasp to escape (y/n)'s lips at the sight of the familiar. While everyone was distracted, Amaimon made a mad dash for his brother. 

 

Then, at the speed of light, the green haired demon held onto the human boy bridal style and leaped high into the air. Hopping from place to place, the king of earth made sure to hold on tightly to his human, making sure he didn't drop the boy nor miss a single step. 

 

Shouts that had once been loud enough to cause an uncomfortable ringing in (y/n)'s ear, were now turning into nothing but the sound of the wind blowing into his ear, as Amaimon kept leaping. Being at a far distance away from the others, he stopped and landed upon the roof of a church, where the large bell hung. 

 

Placing the human boy down, the king of earth simply stood there, not once glancing at the boy he had just taken. Taking a few steps away from Amaimon, (y/n) got himself ready in case he needed to fight his way to survival. He glared at the male, suspicious about the way the demon stood there. His eyes were clouded by his bangs, as his tail flew about in the wind. Slowly, he began to change forms, going back to his normal self. The blue flames that covered small patches of his body disappeared, as his body went back to his regular form. 

 

A cold wind blew between them, as the young teen blinked in confusion, nothing but the light of the moon and the dim light of the city below them illuminated the king of earth. Amaimon had been acting strange since yesterday, something he had taken notice since he had dinner with the demon. The demon had been following him all night, trying to sabotage his date and even going as far as trying to kill Paku. All of these actions confused the young male, for he had never seen the demon so angry. Amaimon was normally playful with him, or annoying to the point where (y/n) wanted nothing more then to rip his tail clean off. 

 

So why had Amaimon done what he'd done? 

 

Pursing his lips, the young teen let his guard down and stood straight, watching as the demon slowly turned his body to face the human boy before him. His head was still bowed, with his bangs covering his eyes as he now clenched his hands into tight fists. 

 

"Amaimo-"

 

"Why don't you just submit?" 

 

Upon hearing the demon's angry tone, the (h/c) haired male furrowed his eyebrows and took a quick step backwards. He stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer the demon, all the while keeping his guard up. Amaimon may not be in his weird beastly form, but he was still an angry demon. And (y/n) wasn't going to risk getting attacked by him. Upon not receiving an answer, the demon growled and snapped his head up, not liking the sight of his human gazing up at him with caution. (Y/n) was always calm and happy around him, why was he acting so strange? Was it that human female's fault that he was like this? The human never acted this way, nor has he ever sent him such a look of hatred before. 

 

"Why can't you just submit to me?" He mumbled, walking up to the young teen, only to frown as the human boy took a step back from him. Growling under his breath, Amaimon leaped forward and quickly slammed (y/n)'s back against one of the pillars of the bell tower. "Answer me! Why don't you just submit? Why can't you just be only mine, and ignore everyone else?" He demanded, holding the human up by his wrist. Since he was taller than the teen, it made it easier to hold him down as he glanced into those angry, (e/c) eyes of his. The young male simply scoffed and struggled against the demon, failing miserably. "I would never submit to anyone! I'm not the kind of guy to stoop so low as to be anyone's bitch out of fear!" 

 

With a growl, Amaimon held (y/n)'s wrist tightly with one hand, as the other reached down to grip the younger male's chin tightly. With force, he made the human boy gaze at him as he bared his teeth. "I will break you, and you will be mine and mine alone." He spoke to him, growling lowly at the scoff that his human boy had sent him. With a growl of his own, the young teen glared deeply into Amaimon's dark blue orbs, standing up straight and showing him no fear at all. "I'd like to see you try, asshole." 

 

The two stood there, as minutes ticked on by, simply staring into each other's eyes. Silently challenging each other, the king of earth furrowed his eyebrows as a frown made its way towards his lips. Leaning down, he placed his forehead gently against (y/n) as he heaved a soft sigh. The young male pursed his lips as his frowned deepened, not once letting his guard down as he tried to free his wrists from the demon's hold. Amaimon had freed (y/n)'s chin, placing the hand on his shoulder as he gave it a small, desperate squeeze. 

 

He just wanted to have the male to himself, he wanted him for him only. Why couldn't the boy just submit and accept his position as being Amaimon's toy, rather than trying to force the king of earth to break his will into tiny pieces? 

 

"I just want my human... Why can't you just break already?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to gaze into (y/n)'s (e/c) ones, enjoying the way they soften for a quick second, before returning to their defensive self. Inhaling deeply, the young teen let out a long, tired sigh and groaned. "I don't break easily, like I said, I'm not the type to be just anyone's bitch out of fear." 

 

"You're very stubborn (y/n)." Amaimon mumbled in his normal, monotone voice. 

 

A small smile threatened to appear on (y/n)'s lips, as he scoffed and tried to push it down. "Aren't I always?" 

 

"Eine, Zwei, Drei!" 

 

At the sound of his brother's voice, the demon felt a familiar pair of metal beaks grip his waist tightly. Eyes widening in shock, he quickly let go of (y/n)'s wrist, watching as the young human gazed at him with a shocked expression. 

 

' _No!_ ' He thought, as he was pulled back with quick force. 

 

Everything went in slow motion, as he was pulled back. Reaching out, he called out for his human to help, only to watch as the young male began to shrink slowly. It was Mephisto's Coo-Coo Clock, the one he had once used to retrieve him during his fight against Rin. Only this time, no one would be there to break the clock in half and free him. 

 

"(Y/n)!" Amaimon cried out desperately, as he was pulled in, growling as he heard his brother's chuckle. Being inside the coo-coo clock, he watched with a scowl as his brother stood next to his human, struggling against his restraints as Mephisto placed a hand on a shocked (y/n)'s shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry brother." Mephisto began, lifting his umbrella up to point it at him. "But he seems to be one unbreakable human." 

 

"(Y/n)!" Amaimon called out, as the coo-coo clock's doors closed on him. The last thing he saw, was (y/n)'s face looking a bit distressed, before he was engulfed in nothing but darkness. 

 

" ** _(Y/n)!!!_** "


	6. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon's obsession goes a little too far and the Vatican catches wind of it, casing them to become cautious and put their guard up...
> 
> And when the Vatican puts their guard up, everyone else is screwed...

"You are no longer allowed to be near him, do you understand?"

 

No, he didn't understand. He didn't understand one bit. Why wasn't he allowed near him? He wanted to be near the boy as much as possible, and stop anyone who wanted to take him away.

 

"You're too obsessive over him, you can't see him or interact with him until your obsession is dealt with."

 

No, he wasn't going to deal with it. Frowning, Amaimon sent his older brother a look and shook his head. "I don't want to brother, just let me go see him." He wanted to see him, to see those (e/c) eyes stare at him in annoyance, to listen to his laugh when something funny happened and eat candy with him when he didn't have homework. They didn't understand, none of them did, they will never understand.

 

"Amaimon." Mephisto commanded. "You are not to see him, do you understand? This is only hurting you as well as him."

 

"I haven't seen him in a while." The king of earth whispered, looking up at the ceiling as he remembered the last time he had hung out with his human toy. He had successfully stopped the supposed date he was on, that will teach him what happens when you try to leave him. Sadly though, after the whole ordeal they got into an argument, and in the end of it all Amaimon never got the chance to break him. He wanted to break him in, to make him realize that all he needed was the king of earth himself, no one else in the world mattered. But (y/n) didn't seem to get it through his head, and instead fought him in an attempt to defy and rebel. He had been so stubborn, but his stubbornness is one of the many things that Amimon liked about him. It made things fun and interesting, there was never a dull moment when (y/n) was involved.

 

The king of earth had destroyed Mephyland and had endangered everyone else in it, but it was all in an attempt to make (y/n) kneel down and understand who he belonged to. Sadly, it was all in vain.

 

Mephisto let out an exhausted sigh as he watched his brother stare blankly at the ceiling. The situation had gone from bad to worse, and the whole MephyLand drama weighed on his shoulders. His desk was overflowing with paperwork that needed to be dealt with, all having to do with complaints and repair bills for damages and injuries caused to the park, its workers and the people who had visited. And with the Vatican breathing down his neck and annoying him constantly with getting him to stop the connection his brother had with the human boy, it just added more to the already growing pile of problems for him.

 

"Brother..."

 

The sudden sound of Amaimon's voice brought Mephisto out of his thoughts. Blinking away his confusion, the demon glanced at his brother with little to no interest. Amaimon's face remained emotionless, his stance still in his normal, slouching manner as he shoved his hands into his pocket. Normally Mephisto wouldn't pay much attention to him since he looked normal, but the small glint in his little brother's eyes told a different tale.

 

Clouded with need and a hint of desperation, Amaimon gazed deeply into his elder brother's defensive eyes.

 

"I need to see him."

 

Letting out another sigh, Mephisto lifted up a gloved hand and ran it through his hair. Lines such as this one were said for the past twenty-four hours that Amaimon's been held captive at the Vatican.

 

"I _need_ to see him."

 

"I just want to play with my human toy."

 

"I want to know if he still has candy."

 

"I only want _him_ to buy me candy, not you."

 

"I need to make sure no one takes my toy away from me."

 

He had underestimated his little brother's obsession with the boy, assuming it was simply his facination with the people of Assiah and that it would go away after a few years. How wrong was he, to believe it would go away.

 

Amaimon's fascination had slowly begun to grow into possessive obsession, wanting nothing more than to be with the boy at all times. Wanting to know what he was doing, what he had been doing, where he was and had gone to, with whom and why. He was so obsessed with the boy that he became irritable, throwing fits every now and then simply because he needed to know if the young (y/n) was alone or with someone else.

 

When word of it all had reached the vatican's ears, they had all thrown a fit. Human-Demon relations were forbidden, and the thought that Amaimon, whom had destroyed the courtroom once during the trial with Rin, might start a sexual relationship with the boy only made them panic.

 

Mephisto furrowed his eyebrows at his brother, knowing well that the other would try to pull another fast one on him in an attempt to escape once again. He had done so many time during the last twenty-four hours that he had been held captive, injuring every exorcist that had tried to check up on him and nearly killing half of them. Kissing his teeth and making a small 'tsk' sound, Mephisto shook his head and turned around, allowing his back to face the green haired demon. "I'm sorry little brother, but it seems like you will be here for a while until we can sort everything out." The purple haired demon didn't need to turn around to see that Amaimon's once blank expression had turned into that of pure rage. Growling under his breath, the king of earth leaped forward, ready to attack his elder brother.

 

Without putting much effort into it, Mephisto simply stepped to the side and swiftly lifted his leg, kicking Amaimon in the stomach and sending him flying across the room. Try as hard as he might, Amaimon could never beat Mephisto, the elder of the two was strongest and could easily win any fight they had. "I have said it once, and I shall say it again." Mephisto began, using his speed to be closer to the green haired male. "You are not, under any circumstances."

 

Reeling his leg back, the purple haired demon growled and kicked his brother once more, causing him to fly up into the air.

 

"Allowed." Jumping into the air, the elder brother punched his brother's back hard, causing him to fall down with force.

 

"To see him." Making it to the ground before Amaimon could land, he quickly kneed the king of earth in the stomach, ignoring his younger brother's grunts of pain.

 

"Again!" With one last punch to Amaimon's back, he watched as the king of earth hit the ground hard, causing the floor to crack upon impact. Sure it was cruel of him to do such a thing, since he normally never acted this way around the younger male, but it was the only way. He needed to discipline his younger brother, to make him understand how bad his relationship with the human boy was.

 

His brother's obsession was not normal, it was something he's never witnessed before. Amaimon had even offered to give up eating candy if they let him go, all because his need for the boy's presence was stronger than his need for anything sweet. They had tried to bribe him, to give him candy if he behaved and forgot the boy. But of course, the demon had refused, going to such lengths as to harm the exorcists who had offered the bribe.

 

"Have you tamed that beast yet?"

 

Turning to glance over his shoulder, Mephisto pursed his lips tightly and held his tongue. He was never fond of Arthur A. Angel, and hated the way the man glared back at him. The blond was practically in love with the Vatican, and would have married it if it were possible. Arthur had been the one who had suggested they keep Amaimon locked up, they would have killed him too had Mephisto not offered to keep him calm while he was in captivity. As Arthur walked into the large, metal covered room, he placed a cautious hand on his sword all the while sending Mephisto a disgusted look. "Is he still insistent on seeing the boy?"

 

"Yes, but I assure you, I've handled the situation." Mephisto replied, turning back to glance at his brother's fallen body. He had hurt him enough to knock him out, leaving him on the ground, not moving a single inch. Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, he was the one who was most insistent on Amaimon's execution. He believed that the King of earth had a sexual relationship with (y/n), forcing the boy into things that were not healthy for him. When Mephisto had heard of this, he had to try with every fibre of his body to calm himself down. He had met the boy firsthand, and had even kept surveillance on him. He watched the (h/c) haired teen's every move, seen when he left his dorm room and return, and had witnessed the way his younger brother acted around the teen.

 

In his opinion, Amaimon would never lay a finger on (y/n). The king of earth had used silly and pointless tactics in order to receive a kiss or two, be it indirect or direct, and any other form of affection he could from the boy.

 

Seeing all of that only showed the Headmaster that his brother did not, in fact, have sexual intercourse with the human boy, nor did he try to in the many years that the two have known each other. Sure, it was obvious that the green haired demon wanted to, but never made any further moves to touch the boy unless it was innocent in the boy's eyes. A simple kiss to the cheek, head, hands or neck, a quick and gentle hug or even sleeping next to one another.

 

"How about the boy? How has he been?" Arthur asked, strangely concerned for the teen's well being. Ignoring the way Amaimon's hand twitched, Mephisto gazed deeply into Arthur's blue eyes and heaved a sigh. "He has been okay in regular standards, but he hasn't been himself since the accident at Mephyland." The headmaster explained, turning his back towards his fallen brother in order to face the blond Paladin. "His grades have dropped, he eats less, he doesn't interact with his classmates as he used to and he no longer gets the same amount of sleep as he once did."

 

Arthur growled under his breath, his gaze turning towards Amaimon's fallen body with a deep scowl, all the while uncrossing his arms to place a hand on Caliburn. "He's been traumatized by that _**demon**_ , that poor child. We should have had that bastard killed when we had the chance."

 

Mephisto couldn't help the glare that he sent Arthur's way, not liking the stance he was taking before him as he turned his head to glare at the headmaster. "In fact, I think you're also the one to blame." He accused. "You always have a plan for everything, am I to believe that you are innocent? Why is it that every time something big happens you're involved with it?"

 

Mephisto felt his eye twitch in irritation, not taking notice of the way his brother began to jerk himself awake slowly. "First the spawns of satan are alive and under your care, now a poor boy has to suffer being near that demon." Grumbling, the blond Paladin huffed and stood up straight. He had no time to waste in that room speaking to such a vile creature, he needed to go check up on a certain someone. "I'm off. Make sure that brother of yours is kept under control, we don't need any more injured exorcists."

 

"(Y/n)."

 

Upon hearing the king of earth speak, both males froze on their spot. Amaimon sounded so sadden and desperate, almost to the point where he could go crazy and on another rampage within seconds if they did not hold him down. Turning their heads to glance at him from over their shoulders, the two males watched as he stood. His head was bowed, his hair covering his eyes as an air of desperation surrounded him. Lifting his gaze up, he turned to the two with his breath slowly quickening.

 

"I need to see him." He mumbled, turning his body to fully face theirs as Arthur scoffed.

 

"You are not allowed to be near that boy! We are going to have him transferred to a safe location! One where you'll never find him!" Arthur's screams echoed around the large, metal cell room.

 

Upon hearing his words, Amaimon growled, lifting his hands to clench his head. His nails dug into his skull, shaking his head as his hair became messy and ruffled, before he let out a loud and angry scream. " **NO!** " He cried, as he began to change forms once again, as he had when he was at Mephyland. " ** _YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!_** "

 

Grunting in frustration, Mephisto stood his ground and prepared himself for when his little brother pounced. If he needed to have a serious fight with his younger brother and break a few bones to calm him down, than he would do it with little to no hesitation whatsoever. Arthur placed his hand on his sword and slowly caressed the handle before pulling it out of its sheathe. "Caliburn, lend me your strength."

 

A girlish voice giggled, as she heaved a dreamy sigh. " _Oh Arthur, you're such a slave driver._ "

 

Growling again, Amaimon clenched his head a little harder, not once caring if he drew his own blood, as his tail swished dangerously from left to right. His body began to shake violently, his eyes clouded with nothing but hatred for the two males before him. While his growling grew louder and louder, the room around him began to quake. " _ **LET ME SEE HIM!**_ " He roared, pouncing on his brother with his claws out, ready to injure him all in an attempt to fight his way out of his prison cell.

 

He will see (y/n), if it's the last thing he does.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

  
_Scratch_.

 

' _How many more days?_ '

 

  
_Scratch_.

 

' _He isn't with someone else is he? No I doubt it. My human is a good human, and he only listens to me.'_  


 

  
_Scraaaatch_.

 

"Amaimon?"

 

The nail that the demon had been dragging down the metal walls of his cell stopped, as he stayed frozen on his spot. He knew perfectly well who's voice that belonged to, and at the moment, he didn't want to see him or hear him.

 

It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

 

As he continued to scratch the metal wall, the young male walked up to him, no doubt with a bowl of candy in his hands. The Vatican was still trying to reason with him, all in an attempt to keep him away from (y/n). "When can I go see him?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as his nails continued to damage the once clear metal before him. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his free hand wrapped around it in a tight embrace, all the while he rested his chin on his kneecaps. 

 

The stranger heaved a sigh, before repeating the same response Amaimon had always been given. "You're not allowed to see him. You two can't be together anymore, it's Vatican's orders."

 

Amaimon finally stopped his hands, his eyes gazing at his dark nails with his usual, emotionless expression. How long has it been since he's last seen (y/n)? Since the two had eaten dinner together, shared candy or even hung out like they once had? 

 

Why did all of this have to happen? 

 

All he wanted was for (y/n) to stay his forever, to be with him until the end of time. That wasn't obsession, not at all. It was just a simple wish, just a small desire to be with the human that meant everything to him. 

 

"Hmm." Amaimon hummed, retracting his hand and wrapping it around his legs. "I guess you're right." 

 

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, the king of earth gazed up at the young exorcist, blinking slowly at the look of surprise that was sent his way. "Everyone says the same thing, I guess the Vatican won't let me see him at all then." Yukio furrowed his eyebrows at the demon in suspicion, Amaimon normally never accepted it, he would often freak out or fight with them. It took over twenty to thirty exorcists to have him tamed and taken down when he went on a rampage, most of the time Mephisto had to be contacted in order to stop the king of earth. It was obvious to everyone that the demon wanted nothing else in Assiah than that young teen. 

 

(Y/n) (l/n) was Amaimon's everything, and the Vatican was at its wits end trying to figure out what they could do to have the situation under control. 

 

They would have sent the boy somewhere far away, but his family would probably ask questions. The young teen also had no idea what was going on, nor did he know what Amaimon was doing. They could have him transfer schools, but there is only one TrueCross Academy in the world, and Mephisto had informed them that the boy had decent grades and it would have been such a waste to take him away from the school. The young teen would also be disappointed to see he lost his tuition, especially since he had gotten into the prestigious school on a scholarship. Yes, the Vatican's hands were tied, this situation was a difficult one and it confused them all on what it is that they should do. 

 

Many exorcists have suggested seeing the young boy, wanting to meet him and find out what it was about him that made the king of earth so obsessive and possessive of him. But Mephisto had assured them all that the boy was just ordinary, and he himself had no clue as to why his brother acted the way he did. Yukio had met (y/n) a few times, when Mephisto had asked him to watch him from a distance, and even he could admit that the boy was just that. 

 

An ordinary teenage boy. 

 

All of this and more confused the Vatican and every exorcist that was involved in the situation, never before has something like this happened. So why was the Vatican so concerned about it all? Well, the answer was simple. 

 

Satan had taken a liking to Miss Okimura, who was also just a simple young woman. 

 

The one thing that struck fear into all of their hearts was just that, a Human-Demon relationship between (y/n) (l/n) and Amaimon, the king of earth. 

 

Another blue night would occur, and more lives will be lost. It was bad enough that Satan had caused enough damage and killed many exorcists, including the one who had given birth to their half-breed sons. But now a young boy in a relationship with Satan's son, two males in a relationship no less. It was taboo, an abomination. And the Vatican will not allow it to happen, even if it means having to take down the king of earth himself, or worse. 

 

Kill the young teen whom has captured the demon prince's attention. 

 

Many of them had gone against the idea, including Yukio, Rin, Shura and Mephisto. Taking one life out of fear was something they did not want to do, but it was Arthur whom had spoken in objection that had caused the Vatican to change their minds. This had shocked Yukio, for he knew that the Paladin was all up for having the king of earth exterminated. 

 

Pursing his lips, Yukio clenched his hands on the bowl's rim tightly, as Amaimon slowly stood. The demon looked like his usual self, his eyes clouded with an unidentified emotion, one that no one could decipher, not even Mephisto himself could tell what the demon had planned. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, as he eyed the bowl of candy in his younger brother's hands. "I'm guessing those are for me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "I haven't had candy in a while, I wonder if (y/n)'s eating any..." 

 

"Amaimon." Yukio began, receiving a hum in response from the demon. "I have a question to ask you."

 

"All the exorcists do." He replied, shrugging his shoulders in a laid back manner, before turning his gaze to the side. This was strange, why was he acting like this? Amaimon was the playful and devious type, he wasn't normally this laid back. If Yukio had to make a guess, it was as though Amaimon had suddenly become a strange version of (y/n). 

 

"Why are you so insistent on seeing Mr. (L/n)?" The young exorcist asked, his voice bouncing off the wall of the cell. The two were alone, with at least ten exorcists outside the door, ready to run inside should Amaimon attack. 

 

"Don't call him that, he doesn't like it. He says it reminds him of his dad, who wasn't really there for him." The demon responded, his eyes not once leaving the wall of his cell. 

 

This was definitely strange, Yukio couldn't help but bring his guard up. The demon was planning something, that much was obvious. By now, he would have attacked him and tried to escape, or at least injure the exorcists around him. He would also injure them when they asked him a question about the young teen, often drawing so much blood that the exorcist had to be taken to the hospital for blood loss. 'Something's wrong here.' Yukio thought, as he took a quick step back. 'What is he planning.' 

 

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" The king of earth asked, turning his head away from the wall to gaze deeply into his younger brother's eyes. His own blue ones were hiding a plan, something he had found out a while ago. He knew it was sure to work, for his kin were involved, as well as Bahemoth, which his elder brother had sent back to hell in order to avoid any trouble the beast could cause. 

 

"What are you planning?" Yukio asked, raising a brow at the king of earth before him. With a hum, Amaimon turned his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders in a lazy manner. "I have an idea, but the Vatican and my brother won't listen to me. I was wondering if you would listen to me."

 

Upon hearing his response, the young exorcist frowned. No one would listen to him, because all he would do is ramble on and on about the boy. The Vatican had had enough of his ramblings, since Amaimon would often taunt them with what he knew of the boy and for how long he had known him. The information would have been helpful, had the demon not try to attack them while speaking about him. Listening to Amaimon would be a very bad idea, and he knew it. But if there was any way to get information on him, any at all that would explain why he was so attached to the young human boy, or anything that could help them keep him away from the boy would be greatly appreciated. It was a risk trying to deal with Amaimon and listen to what he had to say, Yukio could be hurt in the process. But it was something that needed to be done, and if he had to shoot the demon if he was attacked, then so be it. Heaving a sigh, Yukio gazed into Amaimon's dark blue eyes and gave him a short nod. "I'll listen to you, if in return you won't attack me."

 

At that moment, a small and familiar mischievous glint appeared in Amaimon's eyes, something that he hasn't seen in a while since the demon had been held captive. "Yay." 

 

Taking it as Amaimon's way of saying yes, the young, raven haired exorcist nodded and walked over to a small, metal table that was near the only bed in the room. Placing down the bowl of candy upon it, the young exorcist took a seat on one of the two chairs and turned towards his half brother. Arms crossed over his chest, Yukio crossed his legs and nodded once more at the king of earth. "Alright." He began. "I'm listening, now talk." 

 

Amaimon stared at him for a moment, staying silent as he gazed deeply into his half brother's blue eyes, which were similar to his own in so many ways. After the minutes had ticked on by, the green haired demon finally opened his mouth and spoke. "If you can bring me a jar of candy, from (y/n), I'll tell you what you want to know." 

 

Yukio's eyes widened in slight surprise, this wasn't what he had been expecting. Amaimon was trying to strike a deal, in exchange for information. And all of this, for candy no less. "But you have candy right here." Yukio told him, lifting a to gesture towards the bowl of candy upon the table. Why would he want candy when there was some right before his eyes? It made no sense at all, the other exorcists and even Mephisto had brought him some treats many times over, yet the demon would rarely spare it a single glance. Everyone who knew the king of earth, knew he had the biggest sweet tooth in the world. Hence why the Vatican and the exorcists had all found it very strange when he would refuse to eat and go berserk when held captive. 

 

Amaimon's eyes traveled to the neglected bowl on the table, before his face scrunched up into an expression of pure disgust. "I want his candy. (Y/n)'s candy. I don't want it from brother or the exorcists, only (y/n)'s."

 

Again, Yukio was stumped, the king of earth was acting so strange. This boy had a strong hold on his feelings, and if he were to ever learn of it, he would no doubt try to use it against the world. _'No_.' The young exorcist thought, shaking his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts. ' _That boy doesn't seem like the type to want to destroy the world, nor does he look like he has any bad intentions_.' 

 

Pursing his lips, Yukio squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to consider Amaimon's offer. Should he comply and ask the Vatican if it were alright, they would receive the information needed to deal with the situation and hopefully stop Amaimon's obsession with the young teen. Lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, the young exorcist heaved a sigh before voicing out his decision to the green haired demon. "I'll see what I can do to get that candy, but only if you cooperate when we start questioning."

 

Amaimon blinked at him for a while, before he gave a small hop of joy. 

 

"Yay."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It had been a small battle, and it had started a small argument between the exorcists and the Vatican, but at last Yukio had been able to pull through. Mephisto had been shocked to hear of Amaimon's deal, his brother was never the type to try and negotiate with anyone. 

 

The king of earth was the type to attack and destroy to get what he wanted, his laid back manner and new attitude alarmed him, and since then the headmaster had tried to visit the young king of earth more frequently. There was just something about Amaimon that was just disturbing. 

 

The king of earth no longer fought with the exorcists, nor did he try to escape as he used to. The Vatican had tried to get to the bottom of the sudden change, they would have assumed that the green haired demon was finally over his little obsession with the boy, until they realize it couldn't have been that easy. The king of earth was being too calm about the whole situation, even the way he stood before a certain spot in the room was unsettling. He never stepped away from the spot, Yukio had noticed that it was the exact same spot that the green haired demon had scratched on the wall. Every now and then Amaimon would be caught scratching it. But it was obvious that he wasn't trying to scratch his way out of the room. 

 

The metal walls of the cell were too thick for him to even try, not to mention the fact that they were underground, with exorcists all scattered all over the place protecting the area. Should Amaimon ever escape, he would be attacked by the constant chants and even holy water, which would be thrown at him with no hesitation whatsoever. 

 

Yukio walked towards the large metal door with an emotionless expression, lifting his gaze to examine it. It was thick with pounds and pounds of copper and iron, which was covered in special seals, each one containing a verse of the bible which kept Amaimon in and all other demons out at all times. With a straight face, Yukio gave a nod to one of the exorcists at the door, waiting patiently as they began to open with caution. 

 

"I'm guessing that's from the boy, am I correct?" 

 

Turning to glance over his shoulder, the young exorcist watched as Mephisto walked up to him, umbrella in hand with a mischievous smile upon his face. He had arrived moments ago, all to make sure his brother cooperated with them as promised. 

 

"This is from his room in specific, it took a few months than intended but we finally got our hands on it." The jar was a regular, large glass one. With a simple cap to seal in all the treats inside ranging from gummies, to lollipops and jellybeans, to bubblegum. On the front of the jar was a piece of paper, taped around it with "(y/n)" written on it. 

 

As the door slowly opened wide enough to let Yukio and Mephisto in, the headmaster couldn't help but sniff the air. That familiar aroma lingered there, but there was an added twist, one he had a feeling his brother would not like at all. 

 

Taking a step inside, Amaimon, who was sitting in front of the metal wall of the room, snapped his head up.

 

' _That scent_.' He thought to himself, as he quickly twisted his head to glance over his shoulder. Upon witnessing his two brothers walk in, one of them holding a familiar jar in his hands, the king of earth's eyes widened. He had asked for the jar, but he had no idea the Vatican would have allowed him to receive it at all.

 

With quick feet the green haired demon stood, rushing towards Yukio with incredible speed. The others in the room had lifted their guns in his direction, ready to shoot him if he laid a single hand on the young exorcist. Mephisto had also prepared himself, if his brother went berserk again, he would have no problem taking him down. 

 

Before anyone could blink, the jar was out of Yukio's hand and into Amaimon's. "You actually got it." The king of earth asked with wide eyes, as he turned the jar around in his hands, examining every bump and scratch it held. He would recognize his human's belongings from a mile away, he had memorized everything the boy owned and had even remembered the way his dorm looked. From the way his closet was arranged, to every single shampoo and soap in his bathroom. His blue eyes gazed at the way his human's name was written, happy to see that it was his writing. "This is really his." 

 

Mephisto and Yukio both watched with cautious eyes as the king of earth gazed longingly at the jar, not moving an inch as he sat on the metal floor, legs crossed in a meditating position while holding the jar as though it were the most valuable thing on earth. 

 

This was another strange behavioural thing Amaimon did, and everyone in the room knew it. The demon had gone from being obsessive and crazy, going on multiple rampages to escape the room and injure any and all exorcists, to being calm, quiet and laid back. 

 

Now here he was, acting as though he had received the greatest gift of all as he held onto the jar that belonged to the boy named (y/n). 

 

Clearing his throat, Yukio got Amaimon's attention as the demon finally tore his gaze away from the jar to turn to his half brother. "Now that you've gotten what you wanted, you'll cooperate with us." He demanded, keeping his guard up. 

 

Amaimon blinked at him in a lazy fashion, before sending him a nod. He was ready to tell them what they wanted, as promised. But of course, a white lie here or there wouldn't hurt. They didn't need to know all about his human, if they did they would try to take him away, and Amaimon wouldn't have that. (Y/n) belonged to him and him alone, no one else had the right to be near or know too much about him. Placing his jar down gently, the green haired male couldn't help the small smile that made its way towards his lips, his canines showing as he twisted the lid open. "Yay! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed loudly, popping the lid open. 

 

To the exorcists in the room, Mephisto and Amaimon looked so strange sniffing the air, but only because they did not have the sense of smell the two demons had. Upon opening the lid, (y/n)'s scent mixed with that of the sweets inside was the greatest thing the king of earth had smelled since being held captive. "(Y/n)." He hummed, enjoying the scent of the boy he had missed after all this time. It made him miss the teen more, only intensifying his need to escape and find him before the Vatican took him away. 

 

Mephisto couldn't help but quickly stand in front of Yukio, lifting an arm in order to protect him from their brother. Although the young exorcist had no idea what was going on, Mephisto knew what Amaimon was about to do. He may not have seen it, but with that extra scent mixed in with (y/n)'s, the purple haired male knew his brother well enough to know his next move. 

 

The king of earth was about to go insane. 

 

A large smile made it's way towards Amaimon's lips, as his eyes began to sparkle with delight. Today may be one of the best days he's had in such a long while, he may not be with his human, but at least he had something of his, which was covered in his scent. 

 

"Yay!" He exclaimed once more, as reached in to pull out a lollipop wrapped in a green wrapper that was at the very top of the pile. He had missed the candy almost as much as he had missed the young teen himself, this was a treat he was sure to love and savour until he saw him again. And he was one hundred percent sure he would see (y/n) again. 

 

As he reached up to unwrap the lollipop, a strange and unwanted scent caught his attention. His smile slowly wavering a bit, he lifted the treat and placed it to his nose to take a quick whiff of it. 

 

Suddenly, his smile dropped completely as his eyes widened. No, that shouldn't be there, why was that scent there when it should only smell like his human? Turning his head sharply towards Yukio, the king of earth sent the raven haired teen a small glare, ignoring the way his elder brother sent him a warning look. "Where did you get this? And how?" 

 

Yukio raised a brow in confusion at the demon before him, what was wrong with the candy and the jar? It was what he had wanted right? So why was it that he looked like he was about to murder someone? 

 

"We got it from his room. Why do you ask?" The young exorcist responded, wondering why Mephisto was in front of him and taking a battle stance as though Amaimon was about to attack. The king of earth bared his teeth at the young exorcist in a threatening manner, but did not move from his seat on the floor. "How did you get this? (Y/n) rarely gives candy to anyone aside from me and Behemoth. He never let's anyone he doesn't know into his dorm room, so it'd be impossible to get this without having to break into his room." 

 

"We had Rin retrieve it." An exorcist on the side had answered, thinking it was no big deal with responding. No one did, since Rin was happy to help in any way he could, so there was really no problem with it. Yukio nodded to conform the exorcist's claim, gazing deeply into the green haired demon's eyes. "Rin befriended (y/n) and was let into the boy's dorm, he had taken the jar and quickly came to hand it over to me." 

 

Amaimon's eyes widened, as his hand let go of the lollipop. He paid it no mind as the candy hit the ground with a small 'thud.' All he could do was stare at his half brother in disbelief. 

 

All that time, while he was in captivity, his human had been hanging out with Rin. (Y/n) had been with him the whole time, and had even shared his candy with him. But that was impossible, his human never gave candy to anyone other than him or his kin. Why was he suddenly with Rin, giving him treats and spending time with him? What have they done together? How long have they been hanging out? Did (y/n) forget about Amaimon completely? 

 

All these questions and more entered the demon's mind, as rage began to boil within him. When he had opened the jar, all he could concentrate on was the sweet scent of his human, a scent he had missed this whole time. But when the faint scent of his half brother reached his nose, the king of earth couldn't help but be confused. He had felt his host's heart drop to the pit of his stomach, as dread began to fill him. He felt panic as well as anger rush though his veins, all the while images of his human smiling and laughing along with Rin came into his mind. 

 

"All this time." He mumbled, lowering his head as he gazed into the jar. Candies of different verities clouded his vision, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but there was no other way around it. The closer he got to the jar, the more powerful Rin's scent mixed in with (y/n)'s became. 

 

His hands, which hand been wrapped around the jar, slowly began to move. He picked up the lid and closed the jar, before throwing it towards his bed with great aim. Knowing that the jar was safe upon the mattress, the king of earth slowly stood. 

 

"He's been with Rin this whole time." His voice became louder, his hands reached up to clench his head. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want any of this to happen at all. His grip tightened, as he began to shake, seething with rage and hate at the very thought of his human with another demon, another man. "How could he..." Gritting his teeth, Amaimon began to change forms once more. 

 

Yukio's eyes widened, and he and the other exorcists reached for their weapons. Amaimon was going to go on a rampage again, and who knows how many lives he was going to take this time. 

 

"What's going on? Why is he going berserk? Isn't this what he wanted?" Yukio asked Mephisto, making sure his gun had bullets. Mephisto's serious expression did not change, as he kept his arm extended to help his half brother. "Amaimon is very possessive of the boy, his obsession hasn't left him at all as I've suspected. And the scent of Rin mixed in with (y/n)'s only drove him to the edge, no doubt he believed that Rin is stealing the boy away from him." Mephisto explained, as Amaimon started growling loudly, shaking violently as his hair covered his eyes. 

 

" ** _HOW DARE HE TAKE MY HUMAN!!!_** " 

 

The roar was so loud that some exorcists had to cover their ears, his voice had echoed around the room as he jumped at them, claws bared and ready to attack. 

 

With a swing of his arm, Amaimon was able to slash an exorcist in the chest, causing a large gush to appear as the exorcist began to bleed to his own death. Yukio turned to one of his comrades and nodded his head to his fallen friend. "Get him out of here! Quickly!"

 

**_"HE'S MINE!!!"_ **

 

The king of earth avoided each and every single bullet and attack that was thrown at him, rushing his way towards the door in an attempt to escape. Mephisto couldn't help but groan in irritation, before running after his brother. 

 

The Vatican won't be pleased at all with this. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"This is an outrage!" One of the women of the council shouted, as the others agreed with her. 

 

The Vatican had been informed of Amaimon's sudden attack, and had blamed the whole thing on Yukio whom had given him the jar of candy. Luckily on that night, Mephisto had been able to knock the king of earth out, saving his half brother in the process. 

 

However, Amaimon had claimed at least thirteen lives this time, and had broken Yukio's arm in an attempt to run towards the door and escape.

 

Mephisto, Yukio, Shura and Arthur all stood and waited to hear what they had to say, all in regards to Amaimon and his strange obsession. "It must be done, in order to save the boy we must take him to a special and secluded area. I am not sure how we will tell his parents, but it's for his own good." One of the younger men of the council had begun, as most of them nodded in agreement with him. 

 

"But we cannot do such a thing to the poor boy!" Another woman added. "He has been traumatized enough as it is! Leaving his friends and family members behind will only drive him to depression and madness!" 

 

"The lord does not abandon those who ask for his help!" An elder male cried. "The boy need only pray, and god will be there to help him. If we all pray for his well being, our prayers will also be answered." 

 

The council kept arguing back and forth, each one with a different view of the situation. One side was against the thought of sending (y/n) away, while the other was insistent on sending him to safety. Yukio, whom had kept quiet and was normally the quiet one, could not stand their bickering any longer. "You can't just take him away because of Amaimon!" 

 

His sudden outburst had caused the council to silence themselves, all of them turning their heads to gaze down at the young exorcist in surprise. "I've observed him from afar, he's not the type to be easily swayed or scared when it comes to Amaimon. Rin even told me that he had tamed Amaimon and stopped him before he could harm Paku, the girl." Yukio continued, trying to get them to see it from his point of view. The council and the Vatican can be very unreasonable at times, it was hard to get through to them but Yukio knew that he had to try. "He's a strong teen, he's been able to handle Amaimon for this long and he knows how to get him to stop! Maybe we can find a way to calm Amaimon down and not have to send this poor kid away-"

 

"Mr. Okimura! I understand that you and your brother are the procreation of a Human-Demon relationship, but the matter is much more complicated than you think!" One of the elder councilmen roared, causing the young exorcist to flinch. Yukio knew it was not his place, but he still did not want this sort of life for (y/n). His brother had gotten close and had become attached to him, he had heard stories of how kind and gentle the boy could be when needed. 

 

Someone like that should never have to go through such a fate, simply because the Vatican wants to hide the fact that Amaimon exists. 

 

"You old geezers just don't understand!" 

 

Upon hearing Shura scream, Yukio and Arthur snapped their heads towards her in surprise. Shura had been informed of the situation, and had been one of the people that had voted to have (y/n) taken away. Her outburst was a shock to everyone, including those of the council. "I've met the kid, and he's told me that he's been seeing demons since he was a babe! He's not afraid to smack around Amaimon if needed, if you just met him you'd understand!" Fisting her hands, Shura gritted her teeth and glared at them with such an intensity, it actually scared the young exorcist. "He has something about him that just screams exorcist! Of you give him a chance to study up on it, than I'm sure he can-" 

 

"That is enough!" An elder woman of the council screeched, causing Shura to shut her mouth. "Two outburst, and from two of the best? That boy is bringing us more trouble than he should! First Amaimon's attacks, next befriending the son of Satan Rin Okimura and now having two of our own on his side? I smell a satanist amongst us!" 

 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

 

Now normally, something such as this never occurred at the Vatican. Especially when Mephisto was around, he was always composed and calm, smile in place as he would negotiate with them like a sly and cunning fox. But this time was different, the headmaster of TrueCross Academy was actually laughing at the ridiculous accusations the elders were making. 

 

"My apologies." The purple haired male began once his laughter had come to a halt, wiping away a stray tear with his gloved finger. "But that was truly the most ridiculous thing I've heard in these past few months, I needed a good laugh." The council members stayed quiet, each one frozen on the spot in shock, as Mephisto straightened his back and sent them a smile. "Rest assure that the boy is no satanist, it would have been obvious if he were. I wouldn't have a satanist in my academy now would I?" Not waiting for an answer, Mephisto continued, adding some charm to his words in order to sway the council as he always had. "The boy, (y/n) (l/n) has Amaimon, the king of earth wrapped around his finger. Of course, we've all wanted to know what it was that made Amaimon so obsessed with him. And I think I know the answer to that question." 

 

"Well then?" One of the more younger council members began, lifting his hand to urge the headmaster to continue. "Spit it out Mr. Pheles, what is it that the boy has done?" 

 

With a smile on his face, the headmaster closed his eyes and nodded in their direction. "Why, the boy had been born. That is what he's done." 

 

A growl came from one of the women in the council, as she slammed her fist onto the armrest of her wooden chair. "Do not play games with us! Tell us the truth! Why has the demon Amaimon become so obsessed with this boy? If it isn't black magic and satanism, than what is?" 

 

Lifting a gloved hand, Mephisto closed his hand and left out his index finger. He brought it up to his nose, and gently tapped the tip of it. "As I've said, he was born. The boy has a scent to him that makes him delectable to demons, I've never witnessed this in all my years of existence. He has no clue of this, but he defiantly does smell oh so delicious." 

 

The council began to mumble to themselves, each one not in the least bit convinced with what Mephisto had said. He could be lying, all in an attempt to protect his younger brother. Or he could be telling the truth, all to stay loyal to the Vatican. 

 

Yukio's eyes widened in understanding, his mind quickly flashing back to Amaimon who sniffed the jar of candy with a look of joy on his face. Turning to Mephisto, Yukio sent him a look, as though trying to confirm his suspicions. "Does this explain why he went berserk when he smelled Rin's scent mixed in with (y/n)'s?" 

 

"Yes, I had a feeling Amaimon would go crazy in thinking the boy had left him for Rin." The headmaster confirmed, sending his half brother a smile. 

 

Shura suddenly snapped her head towards Yukio with a look of surprise, as she walked past Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This also explains why Rin kept saying the kid smelled nice, his scent only attracts demons." 

 

"And not just _any_ demons." Mephisto added, sending her a smile. " _Compatible_ demons. Ones that he'll get along with, and that are compatible with his personality." 

 

The council grew quiet, each one left to their thoughts as they listened in. Rin Okimura liked the boy's scent, Amaimon was able to tell the jar of candy belonged to the boy by his scent, and Mephisto had even stated that the boy smelled delicious in his opinion. Surely the headmaster must be telling the truth, especially since it has to be the only explanation to it all. Heaving a sigh, the head of them all gazed down at Mephisto, who only gazed back at him with that mischievous smile of his, and frowned. "Mr. Pheles, what do you suggest?" 

 

His smile grew, as the purple haired male tilted his head to the side in a sly manner. "Why, have him trained to become an exorcist of course! No doubt will he be a great addition to the Vatican. And just like Rin Okimura, (y/n) (l/n) will become a weapon to help rid the world of the bad demons!" 

 

Turning his head towards Mephisto, Arthur couldn't help but scoff in outrage. "You! You planned this all along didn't you!" He accused. 

 

Lifting his hand, Mephisto placed it over his heart and made a face of fasle hurt. "Oh how you wound me." He taunted, before turning towards the council with a serious expression. "We must make this human an exorcist, and train him before my brother escapes. No doubt he is up to something, and by the time we try to meet with the boy he will be in Amaimon's hands by then." 

 

"Are you saying the king of earth is already planning his escape? He has tried so many times that we already know his moves." One of the younger councilmen mumbled, as though he knew it all. 

 

"Clearly you have not seen his behaviour, he had suddenly stopped attacking and became calm and quiet." Mephisto informed them, remembering back to when he had seen his brother with a calm expression. They had even left the door wide open to see if he would escape, but Amaimon did not move an inch, as though the door did not tempt him at all. 

 

"He is right, Amaimon has been acting suspicious for a while now." Yukio interjected. "No doubt he is planning to capture (y/n) and take him away, to hell or to a secluded area outside of our reach." 

 

"Amaimon's also been muttering things under his breath, so there's no denying it." Shura mumbled, as the council began to talk amongst themselves. Gritting his teeth, Arthur turned away from the three and glared up at the council, his eyes filled with hate and rage as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "We must hurry and get to the boy, before that wretched demon takes him from under our noses!" He cried, causing the others to turned to him in shock. "Amaimon has gotten into the Vatican and knows his way around, no doubt he has a plan on how to and when to escape!" 

 

That being said, everyone began to talk among themselves, each one trying to contemplate what they should do. The situation was a tough and tricky one, only a great decision should be made at a time like this. Amaimon was a slippery one, so they must take all the precaution they can to ensure that he stayed within the cell. The Vatican needed to observe him, to make sure he stayed where they wanted him to. 

 

Should they fail, he would be gone in a flash before they knew what had happened. 

 

As the council spoke to one another, Mephisto couldn't help but turn his head towards Arthur. Ever since the blond had been informed of the situation, he had been more involved with it than ever before. What was more suspicious to the headmaster, was the fact that the blond was more protective of the boy than he normally was with anyone else involved with the spawns of Satan. ' _Just what are you hiding Arthur?_ ' Mephisto thought, furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. ' _Clearly something big, since you have no intentions of letting the boy leave your sight. Whatever it is, it must be big_.' 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The cell was quiet, as the sound of scratching was heard. The faint scent of blood lingered in the air, as the king of earth continued to run his sharp nail along the scratched up metal wall. 

 

In his lap sat (y/n)'s candy jar, opened with some candies missing as the king of earth chewed peacefully on a gummy bear. 

 

The exorcists guarding the door were outside, not one of them wanting to be in there with the green haired demon, as he spent time with the jar that belonged to his human. Candy that belonged to (y/n) was always the best, it tasted better when he was involved than when others got it for him. He missed the good old days, when the two of them spent their time together, eating candy and just laughing. ' _I do miss my human's laugh.'_ The king of earth thought, as his human host's heart began to beat fast again as it always did. He missed watching him sleep, the way he would toss and turn and simply curse out Amaimon under his breath. It made the demon happy to hear that (y/n) dreamt of him, and hearing his name being called out from the human teen's lips was also pleasant. 

 

Lifting his nail, the demon began to drag it along the very same curve as it normal did. A smile began to grow as he continued to finish his work. 

 

To others, it would seem like he was writing (y/n)'s name over and over again. But that was just part of the illusion he had set, as he was writing something better than (y/n)'s precious name. 

 

He was writing a pentagram. 

 

If Behemoth had gotten to his human, than no doubt was he writing a pentagram similar to the one on the wall before him. Day in and day out Amaimon had spent his time in front of the wall, digging his nails through the metal in order to finish writing it deep and properly. With his magic, he'll be able to travel from his cell to (y/n)'s dorm room, and from there he will take his human away. 

 

  
_Far_ away. 

 

He will take him to where no one else could find him, and no one would be able to take him away. It took a lot of concentration but he was able to make it, all he needed was for Behemoth to finish the pentagram at (y/n)'s house and all will be done. 

 

Lifting his hand to open his palm, the green haired demon's blue eyes gazed down at the strand of (h/c) hair that laid there. With his DNA, he will be able to make it. All thanks to the jar of candy, which held a piece of his hair. 

 

"(Y/n)..." The king of earth mumbled to himself, as he lifted the strand to his nose and began to sniff it, missing the way he would pet his human toy's head and play with his soft hair as he slept at night. It was a strange thing he did, but his host made him do it. Not that he minded much, since he loved touching what belonged to him. As long as no one else touched him, Amaimon was happy. 

 

"(Y/n)... I'm coming to get you..."


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's (y/n)'s side of this whole ordeal, how does he cope? And damn Shura, you're beautiful! Run Okumura? Nope, big fat nope, (y/n) refuses to have you keep an eye on him like he's some sort of prisoner.
> 
> Behemoth returns! Meaning the Amaimon is not too far behind!

 

An Eternity.

 

That's how long it felt since he's last seen Amaimon.

 

His demon friend had been taken away from him, and he hasn't returned since. When the giant coo-coo clock of doom appeared out of nowhere that night, all (y/n) could do was stand there frozen in shock, as he watched the demon get taken away before his very eyes. But what caught his attention the most throughout the whole ordeal, was the fact that once the metal beaks had clenched onto Amaimon's waist, he had immediately let go of (y/n)'s wrists. At first the young teen had assumed it was because he was going to rip the beak off of his waist, and he knew Amaimon could have easily done it, what with his super strength and all.

 

But the demon hadn't made a single move to struggle against the beak.

 

It was almost as though he knew what the beak would do, so he had let go of (y/n)'s wrists so that he wouldn't take the younger teen flying with him.

 

On that night as the king of earth was dragged into the coo-coo clock, (y/n) could do nothing but stand next to the headmaster of his academy and watch as his long time best friend was quickly taken away.

 

"Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore." Mephisto had told him, a bright smile on his face as he sent him a nod. "The Vatican will deal with him, for now why don't you just rest and live your life peacefully? Amaimon won't be there to bother you any longer." Before (y/n) could protest, the purple haired demon snapped his fingers and pulled out a rose from under his sleeve. He brought the rose close to (y/n)'s face, as he gazed deeply into the young teen's eyes with hidden want. "Sleep, everything will go back to normal once you wake up." The young teen could do nothing but raise a brow at the purple haired demon before him, turning his gaze towards the rose in his gloved hand.

 

Before he could blink, the rose exploded, causing a sickly sweet fragrance to hit (y/n)'s nose like a million bricks. Letting out a small series of coughs, he tried to gasp for clean air, only filling his lungs with the poisonous fumes of the rose. "What did you-" he couldn't finish his sentence, as he suddenly became woozy. The world around him began to spin, as his vision blurred. Try as he might to fight off the sudden fatigue, the young teen shook his head violently, taking a quick step back only to meet the cold stone of one of the pillars of the bell tower.

 

Mephisto watched with an intensity that frightened him, never has he ever wanted a human as much as he did at that moment. His demon instincts practically fought against his self-control, as they gazed at the helpless expression on the young teen's face. He was fighting as hard as he could against the sleeping powder, not wanting to lose to his fatigue in front of another demon.

 

' _This boy is dangerous_.' Mephisto thought, wanting to turn his head but becoming unable to glance away.

 

Grunting, (y/n)'s legs gave out, as he slid down the pillar to hit the ground with a soft 'thud.'

Lifting his head, he used the little strength he held within him, to send his headmaster a glare. The purple haired male let out a soft chuckle, walking closer to the boy, taking long and sly strides. "Come now, just close your eyes and sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Kneeling down before the teen, Mephisto lifted a hand and began to run his fingers through (y/n)'s soft, (h/c) locks. With a small growl, the young teen lifted his hand and weakly slapped the demon's hand away from his head. "You asshole." (Y/n) growled, as his eyelids began to fall, growing heavier and heavier by the minute.

 

The last thing he saw before he allowed himself to slip into that peaceful slumber, was the toothy grin of his headmaster, as he continued to pat his head softly.

 

"Sleep. Everything will return to normal once you awaken..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Once he had awoken, he had found himself back in his dorm room. Everything had stayed the way he had left it, as he laid there upon his bed, his vision slowly coming to focus.

 

He felt tired, groggy and overall angry. Mephisto didn't have to go and knock him out like that, what was he trying to hide?

 

(Y/n) had known Amaimon most of his life, from the moment they met when he was a child, to the time they reunited when he turned twelve. There shouldn't be any problem with his friendship with Amaimon, the demon hadn't tried to sacrifice him, rape him or anything else that many people believed demons did, so why did he feel as though all of this was just the start of something much worse?

 

Once he had felt well enough to stand, he ignored the way he felt dirty in his clothes from yesterday and ran for his door.

 

He had cried out Amaimon's name the moment he had stepped out of his bedroom, hoping to find his demon friend in the living room or in the kitchen. He had checked the closets and bathroom, ignoring the panic that had begun to fill his veins.

 

It had taken him a while to stop and take in that one terrifying truth, something he wished wasn't true.

 

Amaimon wasn't home and might not be coming home for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"How many more days?"

 

The young male asked himself, as he sat upon his bed with his back against the wall. It had been months since the incident, and Amaimon still hadn't returned. It felt like ages to the young teen, as he sat there waiting day in and day out in hopes to see his friend again. He had lost some weight, eating less and ignoring the meals others tried to feed him. His sleeping schedule was off, sleeping five or six hours a day, sometimes less and sometimes more when he was lucky. He had even stopped speaking with others and going to class, causing his once good grades to drop drastically. It just wasn't worth it anymore, not when the one person whom had always been there, whom had actually cared about him even though it was through cruel means, was long gone.

 

All the waiting was driving (y/n) mad, to the point where he had began to slowly isolate himself from all the others. His friend, his long time old best friend was gone, and he had absolutely no idea when he would return. All (y/n) could do was wait, for however long it took be it a year or an eternity, all in hopes that maybe...

 

Amaimon would return.

 

A knock at his door sounded, causing the young teen to jerk himself awake, realizing with slight disappointment that he had just drifted off to sleep while thinking.

 

Remembering the sound of someone knocking at his front door, the young teen growled under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sun's rays that peeked into his room through the curtains. Normally he would have been irritated at whoever it was that was making that noise, but he was grateful they had decided to drop by.

 

He had been having a nightmare, one that had begun to occur for a while now, and it made it terrifying to lay his head down to rest. The knock sounded once more, snapping him out of his thoughts as he glanced towards the clock sitting upon his side table.

 

4:20 pm.

 

School had finished an hour ago, so whoever it was probably rushed over here. Heaving a sigh, the young teen opened his eyes and prepared himself to leave the warmth of his bed, his now slander hands clenching onto the sheets tightly as he gazed tiredly at the wall in front of him. Whoever it was, there was no doubt in (y/n)'s mind that they wouldn't stop knocking until he answered.

 

With another deep and exhausted sigh, the young teen ripped the sheets off of himself and turned his body slowly to place his feet to the floor. A chill ran up his spine as his feet met with the coldness of the wood beneath him, his warm body slowly losing its heat. "Whoever it is." He grumbled to himself, as he finally pushed himself off of the bed to head towards his bedroom door. "I'm going to rip their head right off of their precious little neck."

 

It felt like years since he had last gotten out of his bedroom, he felt no need to leave. His best friend, although a jerk at times, was gone and would probably never return. But as long as (y/n) had hope, he knew Amaimon would come back. 

 

His house was collecting dust, his kitchen still clean and unused, staying the same way he had left it the day of his failed date. His trash can was beginning to stink as it overflowed with empty cartons and containers, each one from a different store that served fast food and takeout.

 

Staggering towards the front door, (y/n) lazily lifted his hand towards the lock, quickly unlocking and opening it slowly. Shifting on his feet, he peeked through the crack with tired eyes, only to meet with familiar bright, blue eyes and a demon-like aura. At that moment (y/n) felt his heart skip a beat, as his (e/c) orbs widened at the sight.

 

Had his demon friend returned?

 

Without a moments hesitation, the young teen threw the door open and jumped into the demon's arms, skillfully avoiding his tail. He had learned at a young age how sensitive it was, it can both hurt and pleasure a demon when held a certain way.

 

"You came back! You little jerk!" He exclaimed, tears prickling the edge of his eyes as he wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. His arms wrapped themselves around his neck, as the young teen pulled his demon friend into a tight embrace.

 

He had been sure that he wouldn't see him in a long time, but now he knew he was wrong. The embrace went on for a few minutes, as the two stayed there in a comfortable silence. The demon hesitated, before slowly, lifting his hands to wrap themselves around the young male's waist, returning the hug. After all his days of waiting, he was finally happy again.

 

"I didn't know you were waiting for me."

 

That voice.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes suddenly snapped open, as he realized something that broke his heart into tiny pieces. 

 

That voice sounded nothing like Amaimon. 

 

It wasn't as playful, or bored as it normally was, it was someone else's voice.

 

Slowly unwrapping his arms from the boy's neck, (y/n) leaned back as far as he could, brushing his nose on the taller male's cheek before finally facing him. Bright blue eyes met his gaze, his tail twitching curiously every now and then as the young male took in the person before him. 

 

Shaggy raven hair on his head, with a True Cross Academy uniform on, jacket unbuttoned and tie wrapped messily around his neck, undershirt untucked with slightly baggy trousers covering his legs, all accompanied by red converse. The young teen's (e/c) orbs travelled away from the teen's face towards the katana in its sheathe strapped to the boys back, his tail suddenly coming into view and waving around as though to say hello.

 

This was not who he had been expecting.

 

Sadness suddenly washed over him, as (y/n) glanced down towards his chest, hair covering his eyes as he loosened the grip his legs held on the boy's waist. "I'm sorry." He apologized, sliding off of the boy and keeping his head down, his arms sliding off of the young teen and falling limp at his side. "I thought you were someone else." 

 

 Turning, he ignored the visitor's voice and made his way inside, slamming the door in his face. The disappointment was too much for him to take, as tears began to well within his eyes. Pain started to grow in his chest, as his heart began to ache, he could have sworn it was Amaimon.

 

The same scent, same aura and same eyes, yet they were completely different now that he thought about it. His mind had been so clouded with the thoughts and hopes of it being Amaimon, that he hadn't actually paid much attention and had only shattered his very fragile heart. How much more could he take? How much more heartbreak and shattered hope could he possibly handle, until his cracked and torn heart finally shattered into a million tiny pieces that it becomes dust, and soon the dust will flow away with the breeze that also carry his silent cries for his friend. 

 

The knocking at the door, which he had unconsciously ignored became louder, as his visitor called out for him to open in a slightly panicked tone."Hey! (Y/n)? Are you okay?" He called out, stopping his annoying knocking for a second to hear a response. "My name's Rin Okumura, the headmaster sent me to check up on you and maybe keep you company!"

 

' _The headmaster? Amaimon's so-called brother?_ ' (Y/n) thought bitterly, rolling his eyes as he buried his face into his knees. He didn't want to deal with anyone, he didn't want to interact with anyone at all. To the world he had become anti-social, but the young teen didn't care what they thought, all he wanted was for his long-time friend to return from wherever he had gone off to. 

 

Staying silent he waited as time went by slowly, as Rin finally gave up and shouted out his goodbyes, calling out to the younger teen that he would be back the next day to hang out with him. (Y/n) listened as Rin's footsteps disappeared down the empty halls.

 

Staying seated on the floor by his door for a few more minutes, the young teen heaved a tired sigh and stood, his body swaying with every step he took towards his bedroom. Just as today, he would ignore the raven haired demon boy, he didn't want to speak with him or hang out with him at all. Making it to his bedroom door, the young teen raised a hand and lazily gripped onto the doorknob. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to lay on his bed and never wake up. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The sweet scent of breakfast lingered in the air, causing the young, (h/c) haired male to scrunch his nose up in confusion. 

 

How could his house smell so good if he wasn't cooking breakfast? No one lived with him, and the only other person in the world to have a copy of his key was the headmaster himself. It could only mean one thing, someone was in his room. 

 

With a soft growl, the young male pulled the sheets off of him and stood, making his way towards his bedroom door. If his headmaster was in his kitchen, he wouldn't hesitate to attack him. It was because of that jerk that Amaimon had been taken away, with his dark demon magic and his coo coo clock of doom. 

 

Grabbing a tight hold of his baseball bat that he had just in case, he slowly made his way out of his bedroom. Sticking close to the walls, he tip-toed his way towards his kitchen, knowing well that someone had intruded into his home. Eyes narrowing, he swallowed hard and prepared himself. His grip on the handle of his baseball bat tightened, taking in a deep breath before nodding to himself. 

 

He would knock the intruder out and carry their unconscious body out the door, closing it and locking it behind them, then he would call the police and head on back to bed.  ' _Seems like a good plan to me_.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes for a moment before turning a corner, and pouncing on the unsuspecting intruder. 

 

Frozen in place, the young, (h/c) haired male watched with eyes wide in disbelief as familiar blue eyes gazed back at him. Rin blinked a few times, as the eggs he had been scrambling on the frying pan sizzled in wait. He hadn't expected the young teen to pop out of his bedroom so suddenly, especially with a baseball bat and a strange intent to harm. Minutes ticked away as the two males stood there, eyeing the other down with confusion written all over their faces. 

 

Why was he here? In his home and making breakfast? Thoughts similar to that and more rushed through (y/n)'s mind as he tried to ignore the grumbling of his stomach, he won't lose to his hunger no matter how good the food smelled. Gripping his baseball bat, the young teen shook his head and glared at the demon before him, ready to see if he would make a move or not. Rin blinked a few more times at the human teen before him, deciding on the best approach to talk to him and maybe become friends. Mephisto had been the one to give him a copy of the young teen's house key, telling him to make him something to eat and check up on him. At first he wasn't so sure about becoming close friends with him, knowing how close he had been with Amaimon, but after meeting him face to face yesterday, he had felt a strange urge to return. 

 

His tail began to unconsciously away back and forth at the sight of the younger teen, as Rin's face broke out into a bright and happy smile. "Good morning!" He shouted, louder than intended and filled with such excitement that it sort of frightened him. What was it about this teen that made him feel so happy? As though he were a drug that he had tasted for the first time, causing him to return for more without having any control over what he does and where he goes. 

 

"I made you breakfast!" He explained, turning back to the eggs on the frying pan. "Also, I cleaned up in here while you were sleeping, it was dustier than I thought it was yesterday. I threw out your trash and put everything back in its place for you!" 

 

Raising a brow, (y/n) turned his gaze away from Rin and looked around the room. True to his word, the place looked spotless, no more dust or trash in sight. Everything practically sparkled compared to how it had been months before, almost as though the whole Amaimon ordeal hadn't happened. ' _Wait.._.' The young teen thought, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. ' _Who gave him permission to come into my house and touch my things?!_ ' 

 

Serving the breakfast onto two plates, Rin cleaned up his area and got everything ready, his tail swaying back and forth in an excited manner as the young demon began to hum to himself happily. "I have the table set up if you want, you can sit down and relax while I serve us both. Later we can go and hangout out-" 

 

_**WHAM!** _

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The glare that was sent his way didn't bother him in the slightest, as he stared down at the meal that had been placed before him. (Y/n) felt no need to eat, especially in front of a stranger who intruded in his home and randomly decided to touch his things. He didn't need a caretaker, he didn't need someone to look after him or try to make sure he ate and bathed and whatnot. 

 

"I'm not apologizing." He told the raven haired male sitting in front of him, lifting his head to send him an impassive look. 

 

Rin glared at him for a few more seconds, before heaving a deep sigh and turning towards his meal. He had a feeling the young teen wouldn't apologize, and he understood him completely. He would have probably reacted the same way if he found someone he didn't know in his house touching his things and intruding. And maybe he did go a little too far when cleaning, but you can't blame him! He was only taking orders from Mephisto, and his brother had told him to befriend the younger teen, they apparently needed information on him to see what it was that made Amaimon become so obsessive over him. 

 

Rin had been informed by Yukio on the whole situation, and had even been there when Amaimon went berserk and had attacked all those unsuspecting exorcists in an attempt to escape. He had never seen the king of earth act that way, and even he wondered what it was that made him so obsessive over this one kid. But after meeting him and cleaning up after him, he took into account just what kind of person this (y/n) (l/n) was. 

 

He was just a regular kid, going to school and having good grades, not a single bad record and he always followed the rules. Knowing this he knew that there must be something to this teen that others don't notice. Heck, even Rin noticed something was off about this boy, ever since (y/n) hugged him the day they first met. It must be a demon thing, since he's never felt such an urge to cuddle, hug or posses someone in his whole life. It embarrassed him, especially since he wouldn't normally feel such things with a boy, he'd understand if it were a girl. Hormones and whatnot, but no. 

 

(Y/n) was male. 

 

Pout plastered on his face, the young, (h/c) haired teen couldn't help but jump slightly in surprise as he felt something soft and furry brush against his bare leg gently, slowly making its way towards his thighs. Pursing his lips, (y/n) rolled his eyes and glanced down to eye the black tail with a huff. Amaimon used to do the same thing, until (y/n) showed him how annoying it was. 

 

Without a second thought, the young, (h/c) haired male reached down and gripped the demon's tail tightly, giving it a slight tug as he heard a yelp escape Rin's lips. "What are you doing?" He asked the demon before him, not once letting go of his tail but lessening his grip on it. Whimpering softly, Rin allowed his bright blue eyes to gaze down at his tail, eyes growing wide in surprise at the sight of it near the younger male's leg. "I didn't do it! I swear! My tail has a mind of its own sometimes, and I usually forget about it." Rin tried to explain, gazing into (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes with a soft whimper. The boy knew how to hold his tail light enough to not cause him immense pain, but tight enough to cause him discomfort. Like a mother tugging on her child's ear to scold him. (Y/n) eyed the demon before him, trying to find the lie within his words, once realizing that he was telling the truth, he heaved a sigh and gently let the tail go. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but try it again and I swear I'll cut it off." 

 

"You're very violent." Rin commented, gazing at him with curious eyes, cradling his tail within his hands. "Mephisto and your teachers told me that you're normally a nice guy, respectful and very hospitable." 

 

Scoffing, the young teen picked up his discarded fork and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was BEFORE Mephisto drugged me, took my best friend away and tried to force me into forgetting Amaimon's existence." Stabbing at his scrabbled eggs, he took a forkful and lifted it towards his lips, mumbling under his breath before taking a bite. "Jerk, Amaimon was the only friend I've ever had..." 

 

Rin decided it'd be best to keep his mouth shut, especially since it appeared as though (y/n) truly cared for his half brother. 

 

The two sat there eating in silence, the air between them finally calming down and becoming breathable. The morning had started off roughly but Rin was just glad that at least (y/n) was being kinder to him. Much kinder than he had been during their first encounter, having a door slammed on your face and whacking you in the nose hurt more than anyone would think. Once their breakfast was done, the young teen stood and thanked him for the meal, before turning on his heels and walking towards his bedroom. Rin sat there in silence, before heaving a sigh and running his hands through his hair. He needed to befriend the boy, not make him an enemy. 

 

The whole ordeal with the Vatican and their desperate need to figure out what sort of power he held against Amaimon was becoming a pain in the ass, Yukio rarely came back to their dorm room, and he would spend night after night at work trying to help Mephisto. Heaving another sigh Rin stood and began to pick up the empty dishes, taking them towards the kitchen to wash them. His tail had stopped swaying and hung there limply as he walked, as though he no longer felt happy. This confused him, since he normally became like that around Shiemi, his tail would away excitedly and wrap itself around his legs as though to stop its urge to hold onto her. 

 

But it was different this time. 

 

His tail had unconsciously moved to wrap itself around (y/n)'s leg, caressing him gently. He was embarrassed that he had done such a thing, since he was never like that with anyone before, so how come with this boy he began to act weird. The sound of running water echoed around the room as Rin began to think up of reasons as to why he felt that way, it was strange to him, but it could be a demon thing. He'd have to ask Mephisto about it at some point. 

 

Without realizing it, his tail began to sway happily back and forth, as footsteps neared him from behind. Too busy with his thoughts, the young demon jumped in slight surprise as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Wha-" 

 

"I'm sorry..." A voice mumbled, as (y/n) buried his embarrassed face in Rin's shoulder. "I didn't mean to be rude... I'm just... Tired of waiting..." 

 

"Waiting?" Rin asked, lifting a wet hand to turn off the running water. He didn't bother to turn around, knowing that what (y/n) wanted most at the moment was to just talk to somebody. (Y/n) nodded slowly, his arms tightening their grip on Rin's waist, as he continued. "Waiting for Amaimon to come back..." 

 

The sound of his voice made Rin's heart throb, he sounded so tired and lonely. The day they met when he had  hugged him, Rin could feel the relief and hope that seeped through his voice, but the sight of him realizing he wasn't Amaimon almost shattered his heart to bits. The Vatican and his brother had him thinking that (y/n) was some sort of evil teenager that had Amaimon wrapped around his finger, ordering him to do things and causing him to go berserk. But he seemed way different from that, as though he genuinely believed that Amaimon was his friend. 

 

Standing still, Rin couldn't help but feel as his tail began to wrap itself around the shorter boy's waist, holding on tightly in an attempt to bring him closer. As the two stood there in a comfortable silence, (y/n) couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, leaning back a little as he glanced down at the tail wrapped around him. "You know, you have that strange aura Amaimon has, maybe it's because you're both demons or something." 

 

Turning to glance at the shorter teen from over his shoulder, Rin gave him a bright, toothy grin. "Actually, Amaimon's my half brother." 

 

"Really?" (Y/n) mumbled, eyes wide in shock as he tried to lean back further, having the gentle tug of Rin's tail stop him. (E/c) eyes took in the young demon's figure, wondering how it was that the two were related. Sure they shared the same eyes, aura, sharp teeth and even tail, but other than that the two were completely different. Rin's soft looking raven locks were different from Amaimon's stiff looking yet surprisingly soft ones. His built was different as well, tall and lanky yet very handsome and admirable. From underneath the cloth (y/n) could feel the muscles the boy seemed to have aquired. Amaimon's build was different, tall yet skinny with not too many muscles on himself. He was so powerful, yet the body of his host wasn't able to take in any muscles at all when he fought. "You and Amaimon are really different." The young teen mumbled, his eyes traveling down towards the tail wrapped around him. 

 

"Yeah, our dad is... Well yeah. We don't get along much, he's a bit of a jerk and-" Rin let out a sharp squeak as he felt gentle fingers run through the fur at the tip of his tail. (Y/n) couldn't help but smile softly as he continued to caress the soft fur with his fingers tips, he used to do the same with Amaimon on good days, when the demon became clingy and strangely cute. "You and him are the same in some ways, you both purr softly when I pet your tail." 

 

Sure enough, Rin caught himself purring at the feel of his tail being caressed with gently fingers. His cheek began to glow a bright red, as he stiffened, he had no idea he could even purr. How was he supposed to know he could? Then again he had no idea his tail could feel so good when someone petted it. "I-I've never done that before!" 

 

"Is it because no one's ever touched your tail before?" (Y/n) asked, letting go of the appendage softly. "I used to pet Amaimon's tail a lot, I would play with it when I was a kid. And he'd let me, even when I was rough and it hurt him, he never yelled or hit me." 

 

Lossening his tail's grip on (y/n)'s waist, Rin turned around to face him fully. His eyes gazed down to meet with (y/n)'s soft (e/c) ones. They seemed to cloud over with sadness as he thought back to the times he spent with Amaimon, glossing over a bit as he tried to push back obvious tears that were threatening to come out. Rin could feel his heart throb painfully at the sight. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around the young teen and pulled him in close, holding his body in a tight embrace. Shock painted itself upon (y/n)'s face, wondering why Rin was suddenly hugging him so close. Normally he would have pushed the boy away, not wanting to be held by anyone who intruded into his home and such. But at the moment, he needed a hug. Lifting his arms up, the young teen wrapped them around the raven haired male and held on tightly. 

 

It felt like an eternity since he'd last received a hug... 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Months had passed since (y/n)'s first meeting with Rin, and said demon had been coming over to his place every day after classes. Arriving early and leaving late at night, sometimes he stayed over and slept on the couch, only to make breakfast and leave early in the morning.

 

He would cook and clean, and even bring sweets for the younger teen, learning that he had a big sweet tooth like Amaimon. Rin asked (y/n) multiple questions, wanting to know more about him, his likes and dislikes, and everything from his childhood to his crushes over the past year. There were times when (y/n) would just spout out the answer to each question, but when Rin got pushy or annoying he would just pull his hair, tail or flick him on the bridge of his nose, knowing well that those were sensitive spots for certain demons. 

 

There were days when Rin was able to convince (y/n) to leave the house, often bribing him with things like snacks or even pizza. 

 

This wasn't really how he had planned to mope around and wait for Amaimon to return, but he wouldn't lie, these past few months that he spent with Rin made him happy. Time flew by faster, and it made the waiting less slow and painful. For that, he was grateful to Rin for the company. 

 

But there were some things about the demon that made him feel a little uncomfortable. 

 

"Uh, Rin? What are you doing?" Said demon had his arms around the shorter male's waist, his face gently nuzzled (y/n)'s neck as his tail wrapped itself around the shorter male's leg affectionately. The two were sitting down on a park bench, enjoying their ice cream in peace as they sat there, alone and away from the judging eyes of everyone else. Rin purred softly as he continued to rub his face against (y/n)'s soft skin, ignoring the glare and question that said male sent him. 

 

He's been like that for a while now, every now and then he would come up to (y/n) and rub his face against him, similar to how Amaimon had done so when (y/n) was fourteen. The demon said it was so that other demons knew who he belonged to, that way, none of them would try to hurt him. 

 

"Rin!" (Y/n) growled, placing his hand on Rin's face and pushing him away. "I asked what you're doing, don't just ignore me." 

 

Blinking away his confusion, the taller of the two males simply smiled and began to rub his face against (y/n)'s palm. "I don't really know, I just know that I want to cuddle you and make sure you smell like me." 

 

"Smell like you?" The (h/c) haired teen asked, raising a brow at him in confusion. Taking his hand, he brought it up to his nose and began to sniff it. Faintly, he could smell a scent, like that of a cologne. It was almost as if it weren't there, but he could still make out small traces of it. 

 

The feel of something soft wrapping itself around his waist caught his attention, as the shorter of the two males heaved an exughted sigh. "You're so weird Rin." 

 

"Well this is surprising." 

 

(Y/n) jumped at the sound of another voice, turning to glance over his shoulder as Rin simply buried his face into the nape of the (h/c) haired teen's neck. Standing there behind the bench where the two sat was a woman, wearing a frilly pink mini skirt, furry boots, a red Bikini top accompanied by a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. The young teen could feel his jaw drop to the floor at the sight, his eyes traveling from her pretty Pink and blonde-tipped hair, to her soft lips, down her exposed body. 

 

He was a teenager, you can't blame him for his thoughts. 

 

"Uh, hello..." He squeaked, blushing in embarrassment at how lame he sounded. That wasn't how he wanted to sound like, he wanted to sound cool and sexy. 

 

She couldn't help but smirk at the blush on his cheeks, walking up to them while sashaying her hips, trying to hold down her laugh as (y/n) watched with eyes clouded in desperation. Maybe manipulating him into giving her information wouldn't be so hard after all. 

 

Suddenly, A low growl was heard, causing the woman and (y/n) to turn to face Rin with wide eyes. The young demon had a dark look upon his face, his arms and tail tightening their hold on (y/n). The closer the woman got to them, the tighter his hold would become and the louder his growls grew. Blue flames began to emit from his body, as his eyes started to glow lightly, a small taint of red began to appear in his irises. 

 

Shock appeared upon her face, as she stood there, frozen in place. She never expected Rin to act the way he did, he looked as though he were willing to rip her into tiny shreds without hesitation. 

 

Realizing what was happening, (y/n) heaved a soft sigh and turned to Rin with a growl. "Stop holding me so tight Rin." He grumbled, placing his hand on Rin's face and shoving him away roughly. "It hurts." To the woman's surprise, Rin went flying a few feet away from the bench, letting go of the younger male as he landed on the ground with a soft 'thud.' Turning to face the pretty young woman, (y/n) stood from his spot on the bench and straightened his clothes. "Sorry about that." He apologized, smiling at her softly. "He can get annoying, but he's really a good kid." 

 

Standing up from his spot on the ground, Rin let out a soft groan and began to dust himself. "You didn't have to push me so hard..." He grumbled, before making his way towards the shorter male. At that moment his eyes locked with the woman, stopping in his tracks as though it was the first time he's seen her. "Oh, hey Shura. When did you get here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as the young woman raised a brow at him in confusion. 

 

Placing her hands upon her hips, the elder of the two males in front of her hummed in thought. This wasn't how she had planned to meet the boy, but it was better than nothing. "I've been here the whole time Rin. You were just too busy growling at me and cuddling your little boyfriend to notice." 

 

 A blush appeared upon Rin's cheeks, all the while (y/n) sent her a soft smile, talking to a pretty girl at the park after AGES of not seeing one made him feel happy. She was a beauty in his eyes, and she seemed like his type. "Ah, he was just trying to assert his dominance as alpha or whatever." The two turned to the (h/c) haired teen with confusion written all over their faces, neither one of the two exorcists expected him to give them a strange answer. "Asserting his dominance?" 

 

With a nod, (y/n) continued. "Yup. It's a demon thing. They find something that intrigues them and causes them to become possessive, rubbing their scent upon it they start to slowly claim it." Rin's eyes lit up in wonder, as (y/n) continued to speak to them of his vast knowledge of Demons, even if he only knew what he knew from experience. "I didn't submit, so Rin kept trying to encourage me to be his possession. Of course since he's not as old as Amaimon, he can't control his urges as much. That's why you saw him cuddling me a while ago." 

 

"But that doesn't explain why he was growling at me kid, he looked just about ready to rip me apart like a piece of paper." Shura mumbled, eying the confused demon and watching as his tail began to unconsciously sway back and forth happily. 

 

"Ah, that's simple." (Y/n) began. "I showed no interest in Rin, but he saw I was very interested in you. To him, you were a threat trying to take my affection away. Therefore he was willing to destroy you out of instinct with little to no hesitation, and since he's half demon he wouldn't feel much remorse." 

 

"You sure know a lot doncha kid?" Shura asked, smirking at him and chuckling at the bashful expression that crossed the (h/c) haired teen's face. 

 

"I've encountered a lot of demons in my life, I could see them ever since I was a baby. And I've spent time with a lot of them..." (Y/n) admitted, frowning at the feel of Rin standing beside him, the way his tail began to wrap itself around the shorter male's leg affectionately. Rolling his eyes, (y/n) tried to ignore the way Rin began to bury his nose in his hair, sniffing it lightly and purring softly, all the while wrapping his arms loosely around (y/n)'s shoulders. Shura seemed amazed at the sight, never before had she seen Rin or any other demon act that way before, and he was purring. "I didn't know Rin could purr!" She exclaimed in amusement, laughing at the look of disapproval said demon sent her. 

 

"Yeah, they're like pets this way. Some don't actually purr they growl affectionately, but most of the demons that I encounter purr." (Y/n) mumbled in a bored tone. "They get clingy and whatnot, but it's fine as long as they don't piss me off." 

 

"Hasn't a demon tried to attack you?" Shura asked, as Rin turned to him, wondering what the answer might be. Shrugging his shoulders, the younger teen waved his hand around aimlessly, as though to brush the question aside. "Once or twice, but it's nothing new." Slowly, he lifted his hands and began to unwrap Rin's arms and tail off of him. "I can kick their asses easily, that usually shows them that I'm not afraid of them and I'm the dominant one when I want to be. I've kicked Amaimon's and Behemoth's asses a couple of times when they were getting out of hand, and I'm not afraid to do it again if they go too far." Turning on his heels, the young teen headed towards the trash can on the other side of the park, telling them that he was going to throw his garbage away as he ignored the soft whimpers that emitted from Rin's throat. 

 

Once out of earshot, Shura walked closer towards the younger demon and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him as she took in (y/n)'s appearance from afar. "What do you think of him? Does he seem like the type to want to use Amaimon against the Vatican?" She whispered, causing Rin to scoff. "(Y/n)'s not like that, he doesn't care about ruling the world or anything. Why would he need to?" 

 

Turning to face him, the elder woman couldn't help the small smile that made her way towards her lips. "You seem pretty attached to him. I didn't know you rolled that way Rin, and here I thought you and I could go on a date." She teased, chuckling at the small blush that made its way towards his cheeks. "I-it's not that I go for boys! I-it's just... He smells so nice and I just... I like being near him." 

 

Shura couldn't help but raise a brow at him. "He smells nice?" 

 

Rin nodded, his eyes not once leaving (y/n)'s form as the shorter male made his way back towards them. "It's... It's sickly sweet in an intoxicating and comforting kind of way... It makes me want to stay near him and it calms me down." 

 

Shura kept her mouth shut as the (h/c) haired teen made his way towards the two, small smile in place. "It's getting late, I'm going to head on home." He began, sending Rin a quick nod, before turning to Shura with a bright smile on his face. "It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady, I didn't introduce myself fully, but I'm (y/n) (l/n)." 

 

"Just call me Shura kid, nice to meet ya." 

 

"I don't mean any offence when I ask this but... You're older than me, aren't you?" The young teen asked, squeaking in shock when Shura suddenly wrapped her arm around his shoulders loosely, leaning against him as she gave a loud laugh. "Yup! I don't attent True Cross Academy like you and Rin here, I'm too old for ya!" 

 

(Y/n) let out a soft hum, before sending her a smile in return. "Ah! But don't worry! I'll be legal soon anyways!" 

 

"Yeah? In about five years or so, I don't really date fifteen year olds." 

 

To Shura's surprise, (y/n) chuckled and sent her a smug look. "Then you won't have to wait long beautiful, I'm seventeen, not fifteen." The look of shock on Rin and Shura's faces made (y/n)'s smirk grow, knowing that he was alway mistaken for a younger teen rather than someone his age. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was so undeniably handsome and adorable. He might as well be a vampire with how young he looked. 

 

Rin's jaw dropped to the floor as he came to a sudden realization. 

 

"You're my SENPAI?!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"I'm home..." (Y/n) mumbled under his breath, heaving a sigh as he closed his door behind him. It had taken a while to get Rin to stop calling him Senpai every five seconds, not that he didn't like it, especially since no one actually ever called him Senpai. He was also thankful that Shura had gotten the younger demon to go with her, rather then have him follow (y/n) home like a lost puppy. 

 

Taking his shoes off at the doorway, the young teen stood up straight and stretched, happy to be home again. 

 

Sure it was nice and clean and all, but it was still as lonely as ever. Amaimon still hadn't return, and it's been how many months now? "How long do I have to wait for you to come back?" The young teen asked himself, leaning against his door as he buried his face in his hands. He had been hoping with all his heart that Amaimon would be back within these months, but sadly, his home was still cold and empty. The king of earth had yet to return, leaving (y/n) to wait day in and day out, hoping to see the green haired male's face again. 

 

Groaning, (y/n) pushed himself off of the door and slowly made his way towards his bedroom. No use in worrying about it now, it was too late to mope about it. 

 

He'll mope about it in the morning. 

 

Reaching for his bedroom door's doorknob, he couldn't help but snap his head up in surprise. Someone familiar was in his room. The aura, the scent, it was there. (Y/n) had spent so much time with it that he knew it all by memory. His heart began to speed up, as hope began to well up inside his heart like a cup of water overflowing and spilling over. Without a moment's hesitation, (y/n) ripped the door open and nearly fell as he rushed inside. His eyes widened at the sight, as his heart skipped a beat. 

 

"Behemoth?" 

 

Said familiar, whom had been sleeping upon his bed, lifted his head and growled affectionately. It was him, Amaimon's familiar. 

 

Oh how he's missed that annoying yet lovable little demon. 

 

Spreding his arms out, (y/n) couldn't help the large smile that made its way towards his lips. "Behemoth!" Upon hearing his name once more, Behemoth jumped off of (y/n)'s bed and jumped into his arms, he cuddled and licked the boy, enjoying the feeling of his warm hugs and his scent. Tears prickled the edge of (y/n)'s eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Behemoth. If the familiar was here, if he had returned, then that would mean that Amaimon would to. "I'm so glad you came back." The young teen mumbled, his voice cracking as tears began to spill from his eyes. Falling to his knees, he held the familiar in his arms tightly, not wanting to let him go. 

 

"I missed you so much." 

 

  
_Grrrr_. 

 

All behemoth could do to comfort the boy was nuzzle his neck affectionately, giving his ear a nip or two to show him that he was missed. He knew no one would make him happier than his master, but his master wouldn't be able to come back until much later. 

 

From the other side of the bedroom, underneath (y/n)'s desk, scratched up on the wall was none other than a pentagram. It was almost complete and ready to help Amaimon escape, it was hidden away well enough to make sure (y/n) wouldn't see it. 

 

Soon... 

 

Soon Amaimon would return, and (y/n)'s wait will finally be over. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been writing Okimura instead of Okumura all this time and NO ONE bothered to tell me? Really?
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Shura is hot, admit it. I love her.


	8. Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Behemoth back, will (y/n) be able to hide him from Rin? That boy's been getting oddly affectionate lately, but it's not surprising. Also...
> 
> Amaimon... Returns?

Waking up in the mornings wasn't as bad as it once had been, not when a certain familiar woke you up with cuddles and light nibbles on your cheeks. 

 

(Y/n) was happy to have him back, but he knew one thing was for sure. He needed to keep Rin from knowing that Behemoth was back. 

 

Rin was Amaimon's half brother, meaning he was also Mephisto's half brother. And if that jerk Mephisto finds out about Behemoth, then no doubt will he try to take him away, and that's something (y/n) wasn't going to let happen. Glancing over to his side table, he realized that Behemoth had woken him up earlier than normal, not that he minded, it just meant that having the familiar with him again involves a lot of cooking and feeding. A smile made its way towards (y/n)'s lips as he reached out towards the little demon, wrapping his arms around his smaller body and holding him close. Behemoth growled in affection, nuzzling (y/n)'s cheeks all the while the young teen hummed with content. How he missed having small moments with Behemoth like that, it felt like ages since he's last held the adorable demon within his arms. 

 

After staying like that with the familiar for a while, the young teen popped an eye open and glanced over to his watch on his side table once more. Rin wouldn't be visiting until later on, and he had the whole day to himself now that he slept regularly again. ' _My fridge is pretty empty, I should probably go fill up with food and snacks now that Behemoth is here._ ' Glancing down towards the demon cuddling into his chest, (y/n) couldn't help but let out a small smile. _'I should probably pick up some candy and sweets too, in case Amaimon comes back.'_  


 

Heaving a soft sigh, (y/n) let go of the small demon and sat up on his bed. The birds began to chirp loudly as the young teen groaned, he hated waking up early now, since he had nothing to do. He didn't even want to go back to school, especially since Amaimon had yet to return. The last thing he needed was the stress of schoolwork, along with dealing with a clingy Rin. Stretching his arms, (y/n) couldn't help but groan as his joints gave that satisfying 'pop,' before pulling the sheets off of himself. Behemoth gave a loud whine, wanting (y/n) to continue cuddling him, before he pulled the sheets off of the bed in an attempt to cover his small body. 

 

Turning to face the familiar, the young teen sent him a smile as he turned to kneel down near the bed, staying eye to eye with him. "Don't worry Behemoth." He began, lifting his hand to pat the familiar's head gently. "I'm just going to go buy some groceries and candy for when Amaimon comes back." The familiar gave a small growl in understanding, watching as the (h/c) haired teen stood and walked towards his closet. Picking out his clothes for the day, the young teen headed towards his bedroom door and grabbed the doorknob. 

 

Opening the door, he glanced over his shoulder and sent Behemoth another smile. "I'm going to go take a quick shower, then I'll make breakfast for the two of us to eat before I leave." Turning, he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the familiar alone. Behemoth stayed in bed for a little while longer, waiting to see if (y/n) would come back or not. Realizing that the young teen was probably already in the bathroom, Behemoth hopped off of the bed and stretched. 

 

He needed to finish today, so that his master can hurry and take (y/n) away. 

 

Rushing towards (y/n)'s desk, Behemoth pushed the chair away and stood in front of the wall. Lifting his claws, he began to drag his sharp nail down the wall, making the markings of the pentagram. He needed to connect the circle and make sure the tips of the upside down star were touching each other properly. If they weren't connected right, his master won't be able to cross over. 

 

He needed to fix the gateway for his master, in order for the plan to go perfectly. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

His body hit the ground with a 'thud,' as panting was heard, echoing around the room. 

 

Opening his eyes, he stared deeply into the blue eyes that glared down at him, hatred seething out of him as he bared his teeth. "What are you planning?" He asked, his hand on the tip of his sword, ready to take it out should the demon before him try to attack. Amaimon blinked up at him, impassive look in place as he hummed. Arms and legs spread out, he stayed in place all the while allowing Angel to do as he pleased. He didn't care if he got beaten up, he needed to be patient, to wait for the gateway to connect. Once connected he can cross over, landing inside (y/n)'s room, ready to take the boy with him to a place where no exorcist or human can touch him. 

 

"I said," Angel began, unsheathing his sword and placing the end of it on Amaimon's neck in a threatening manner. "What are you planning? What do you want with the boy? Why can't you leave the child alone?" 

 

Amaimon's blue eyes glanced down towards the sword on his neck, his eyes reflecting on the steel of it, glancing back at him with the same impassive look that he held. Blinking once again, Amaimon's eyes travelled up the sword towards Angel's heated gaze. The man was serious, waiting for an answer that will determine Amaimon's fate at that moment. 

 

He was the only one in the room aside from Amaimon, as the other exorcists stood guard outside. Angel was furious, wanting answers and going so far as to threaten and take Amaimon on by himself if he needed to. Something about (y/n) drove him to this point, where he would risk his ranking of Paladin if he so much as _kills_ Amaimon out of anger. Realizing this both amused and angered Amaimon. What did he want with (y/n)? Why was he so concerned about him, when he was never really that concerned about anyone else before? 

 

Staring deeply into Angel's eyes, the king of earth couldn't help but let a large, toothy smirk make its way towards his lips. "I want him to be mine." He responded, watching as Angel stiffened. "I can't leave him alone because he's mine, he needs to be with me." 

 

Angel's eyes widened as he stared down at the king of earth who only smiled at him widely in return. Amaimon was serious, which was rare, since anyone who knew the green haired demon knew he was never serious about anything much less a human male. 

 

"I'm going to mate with him, and he will be mine. His soul, his mind, his heart... And his body." 

 

At that moment, Angel lost it. Letting out a loud cry, he lifted his sword and prepared himself to sever Amaimon's head from his body. 

 

At that moment, Angel was tackled to the ground by multiple exorcists, Caliburn was thrown away from him across the room. Amaimon knew this would happen, knowing that the Vatican wouldn't just sit by and watch as the Paladin executed the King of earth without their permission. Trying to stand, the green haired demon was surprised to see that he was unable to move. 

 

"I think it would be best for you to stay put Amaimon." A voice began, causing the green haired demon to glance up and meet a pair of familiar forest green eyes gazing down at him in disapproval. "Brother." Amaimon mumbled, trying weakly to move his body against his brother's spell.  Mephisto ignored his younger brother and turned his head to face Angel, who was struggling against the other exorcists. "Let me go!" He roared, trying to push each of them off in an attempt to get up and get his sword. "Let me go this instant! That Demon has gone too far!" 

 

"I think you're the one that has gone too far, Angel." Mephisto began, staring at him with a serious expression. Shura and Yukio stood off at the entrance, watching as the whole situation began to unfold. 

 

They had been informed by an exorcist that Angel had arrives to interrogate Amaimon, and that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone while doing so. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, if Mephisto hadn't announced his sudden suspicion on Angel, bringing it to the exorcists' and the Vatican's attention that the blond Paladin had been acting strange since the incident at MephyLand. Something about the boy being involved railed him up. Whenever Angel was in the presence of Mephisto, he would ask the demon how the young teen was doing, scowling when he heard of his conditions and heaving a sigh afterwords. The fact that he was worried for the boy's well-being was alarming to them, since he would never take such a personal interest in a single person. 

 

Catching Angel in the act of trying to behead Amaimon was enough to prove to them that something big was going on, and the Paladin had to spill the beans about it. If he knew something that the Vatican didn't know, something that could be vital information to help them with this case, then he had to open his mouth and let them all known, or else he'd be stripped of his title and be branded a traitor to the Vatican. 

 

Walking up to the blond exorcist, Mephisto gazed down at him with a serious expression, as the Paladin stayed still, no longer struggling against those holding him down. He glared up at the demon, baring his teeth as he patiently waited for him to speak. 

 

Yukio and Shura shared a glance, knowing well that what they had just witnessed was something that needed to be brought to the counsel's attention. 

 

"What were you trying to do Angel?" Mephisto asked, watching as the exorcists stood, forcing him to stand and holding him down in case he tried anything. One of the exorcists that hadn't been holding him down had picked up Caliburn, holding it within his hands as he walked up to stand next to Mephisto. Scoffing, Angel turned his glare towards Amaimon, who was still held down by his brother's magic on the cold, steal floor. "That so called "brother" of yours was planning to mate with the boy." He responded, as the exorcists all gasped silently. Mephisto himself had visibly stiffened, his eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the blond male, before turning to gaze at his brother. 

 

Yukio couldn't help but raise a brow in mild confusion, he knew a lot about demons and whatnot since he was a well trained exorcist, but he didn't know much about demons and mating. He actually had no idea demons _could_ mate, he just assumed they popped out of no where or just did the deed no questions asked and went on about their lives. Turning to Shura, Yukio leaned in close and whispered softly into her ear. "Is this bad? I know it is since he's a demon, but by the look on Mephisto's face it seems like this is something pretty big that I should know about." 

 

Turning, Shura sent him a small glance and nodded. "Amaimon is king of earth right? Demons and mating are like wolves and such, they're rough and possessive and can be abusive if their mate doesn't submit." She whispered. "But (y/n) is human, if Amaimon actually _does_ mate with him, he'd have to have sexual intercourse with the boy, but that could kill him. His body wouldn't be able to handle all that demonic power or the biting that demons do to mark each other. If (y/n) was like Rin and had _some_ type of demon powers within him, then maybe he'd survive one night, but other than that he'd die within seconds." 

 

Yukio's eyes went wide, as he turned to face Mephisto, all in the hopes that the headmaster will do something about it. Shaking away the shock, Mephisto sent Angel a dangerous look, baring his teeth lightly in a threatening manner as the exorcists all gulped and stood on their guard. "Are you telling me the truth? This is a serious matter we're dealing with, we simply cannot allow any type of misinformation or-" 

 

"Why would I joke about something as serious as this?" Angel responded with a growl, shaking the exorcists off of him, before walking up to Mephisto. "That demon told me so himself, he wants to mate with the boy and claim him. We cannot allow him to live if there is any chance of escape for him!" 

 

Leaning in, Mephisto couldn't help but growl at the blond standing before him. "You've been acting strangely ever since you found out that a young (y/n) (l/n) has been involved with the king of earth. What are you hiding from us Angel? We want the truth, the Vatican has been suspicious of you as well, so unless you want to lose your title as Paladin you better tell us right now what it is you're hiding."  

 

Angel's face twisted into that of shock, before he sent Mephisto a glare. He was hiding something, everyone could tell. But he wouldn't cave so easily. Sure his title was on the line, but there was something more important on the line that he couldn't give up so easily, he'd be breaking a promise. Mephisto sent him a look to say he was waiting, wanting to know what the blond's response would be. "We're waiting Arthur, what are you hiding?" 

 

Yukio and Shura shared another glance, each one not sure on how they should react to what was unfolding before them. No one was expecting Angel to be holding a secret from them, especially a secret from the Vatican. 

 

Everyone stared at him in waiting, hoping he'd spill the beans about whatever it was he was hiding. Amaimon gazed up at the ceiling with a bored expression, not caring about the situation. He knew what Angel's intentions were, he may not have known the secret but he knew that Angel wanted nothing more then to protect (y/n), to hide him and take him away from the king of earth at all cost. 

 

Angel pursed his lips tightly as he thought deeply about it, should he keep his position safe? Would it even be worth anything? The answer was simple, even Arthur knew that. Lifting his head to gaze deeply into Mephisto's Forrest green eyes, the Paladin sent him an impassive look as he stood up straight, head held high before he spoke. "I hold no secrets. And if I do, I will keep them to myself." He began, as Mephisto's left eye twitched. "You may strip me of my title and brand me as a traitor to the Vatican, but my lips are sealed. I will protect (y/n) (l/n) under any circumstances, and no one, not even the Vatican, will stop me." 

 

Yukio could feel his eyes pop right out of his head, as Angel stood his ground, not once moving as Mephisto sent him a growl. Shura let out a small whistle, impressed with the way Angel had acted. He was normally an uptight kind of guy, obsessed with killing demons and kissing up to the Vatican. He'd lick their shoes and kiss the very ground they walked on if he could, but I guess that wasn't the case now. Mephisto couldn't help but sigh softly, before standing up straight and pursing his lips into a thin line. "I will be informing the counsel of your decision, you will be taking your weapon and you will be leaving the Vatican." He informed him, as an exorcist handed Angel his sword, who gasped at what Mephisto had said. "Arthur A. Angel, you are now herby branded a traitor to the Vatican and no longer hold the title of Paladin." 

 

Taking his Caliburn, Angel turned to Mephisto and nodded, accepting his fate as he placed his sword back in his sheathe. Turning towards the other exorcists, Mephisto sent them a nod, before glancing back at the blond before him. "Escort him out, and let the counsel know of what's happened here." The exorcists nodded and walked towards Angel, who simply walked alongside them. 

 

As he passed by Mephisto, the two stared straight ahead, each with a plan of their own forming in their heads. Quickly brushing by each other's shoulders, they glanced at the other through the corner of their eyes. Sky blue eyes clashed with Forrest green ones as the sent each other a silent warning, telling the other not to interfere or cross paths with them, or else they won't be able to guarantee the other's safety.

 

Once Angel was out of the room, the door was closed shut behind him. The room was quiet, as Mephisto, Shura and Yukio stayed behind with a paralyzed Amaimon, each wondering what to do now. After moments of silence, Yukio quickly turned around to face Mephisto with a frown on his face. "Are you sure that decision was a wise one?" He asked, as Shura stayed silent. She knew what Mephisto did was correct, it was something anyone in his position would do. But she wouldn't lie, even she was curious as to what it was that Angel was hiding, but now that he was gone the question is left unanswered. Angel knew something, but his lips were sealed tight and not even his title nor his loyalty to the Vatican meant telling them the secret which he held dear. 

 

"It was what had to be done, but right now Arthur is the least of our problems." Mephisto mumbled, turning his head to glare down at Amaimon, who sent him a smirk in return. "At the moment, we need to deal with **him**." 

 

Amaimon couldn't help the bubbly feeling he felt raising within his throat, causing his lips to twitch into a familiar toothy grin. They had gotten rid of that Paladin, who always came to patrol him, now he wouldn't return at all and he could finish the gateway. "Ha..." 

 

Yukio, Shura and Mephisto watched as Amaimon slowly began to erupt with laughter, turning his head to the right as he roared happily as though he were having the time of his life. 

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

 

His laughter echoed around the room, causing Yukio to cringe at the intensity of it. It hurt his ears and causes them to ring, as the green haired demon took short breaths to continue laughing.

This was it, Amaimon's finally lost it. 

 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is just too much fun!!!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Maybe he should go back to school, that way, he'd be less bored at home and wouldn't try to spoil Behemoth like he would the moment he arrived home. 

 

Holding the shopping bags full of groceries, (y/n) heaved a deep sigh, before turning to sit on a bench he had come across. Placing his grocery bags down, the young teen leaned his head backagainst  the bench and glanced up at the clear blue sky. Amaimon could come home any minute now, and the two will finally be together again. He missed his best friend, even if he was annoying and a total cock-blocked. Why couldn't he just be a good friend, like a wing man, and just help him out when it came to pretty ladies and whatnot. 

 

The sound of a leaf being crunched beneath a foot lightly caught his attention, as the young teen whipped his head around, he couldn't help but glare at a tree a few feet away. Someone was watching him, and they were watching him closely. 

 

' _Damn it not again_.' He thought with a small scowl. This had been going on for months now, the feeling of being watched closely, as though he were some interesting specimen. Don't get him wrong, he was handsome in every way possible in his opinion, but to go to the point where it just reached stalker level was too much. Slowly, (y/n) stood and turned, not once taking his eyes off of the tree a few feet away. Being with Amaimon helped him learn when to detect the presence of a demon or human, if it had been a demon they would have approached him the moment they saw he realized he wasn't alone. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a familiar lock of hair. He's seen it before, he had seen it once as a child, but that had stopped when he turned nine. 

 

Opening his mouth to call out to the person, the teen took a battle stance in case he needed to fight back a kidnapper or something. 

 

It's happened once, but that's a story for another day. 

 

"Hey-" 

 

Before he could even manage to finish, the young, (h/c) haired male was tackled to the ground. Arms wrapped themselves around his upper torso and held him down, causing (y/n) to jump in slight shock. Had he been tackled without him even knowing? 

 

Struggling against the stalker's hold, (y/n) growled and scratched the arms that held him down tightly. "Get off of me!" He shouted with anger, kicking his feet and hoping someone would walk by to help him. The stalker's hold became tighter, causing him to be unable to breath as the stalker's head buried itself in his hair. "Can't... Breathe..." 

 

Suddenly, the hold loosened, as (y/n) began to take in gulps of air as his stalker leaned back to gaze down at him. (E/c) eyes met with familiar blue ones, as the young, (h/c) haired male's heart skipped a beat. The person holding him in such a tight embrace wasn't human, the tail that flickered back and forth happily made it clear. But how did (y/n) not notice them from behind him? 

 

"Hi (y/n)!" 

 

(Y/n) blinked in confusion, trying to register what was happening before him. After a few more moments of silence, he heaved a sigh and sat up, ignoring the way the demon sat on his lap and made himself comfortable. "Rin, what are you doing here?" He asked the raven haired teen before him. 

 

"School finished a while back, so I came to see you!" He responded with a smile. 

 

"Don't you have cram school?" (Y/n) asked, raising his brow in questioning. 

 

"There was an emergency at the Vatican so classes were cancelled." The raven haired male responded, leaning in to rub his cheek against (y/n)'s in an affectionate manner. 

 

"Won't your brother need you back at your dorm?" (Y/n) replied with an impassive look. 

 

"He's needed at the Vatican since he saw what happened." 

 

Heaving a sigh (y/n) rolled his eyes and just sat there, allowing Rin to cuddle him as much as he'd like. That way he wouldn't start whining and trying to make corny yet funny jokes in order to get a smile out of (y/n). 

 

He would have stayed there a while longer, until he realized something important. 

 

"THE ICE CREAM I BOUGHT IS GOING TO MELT!" 

 

Meanwhile, hiding behind a tree a few feet away from the bench stood a tall male. Hand on his sword ready to take it out in case anything went wrong. He watched closely as the boy interacted with the son of Satan, happy to see that the boy wouldn't let the demon get the best of him. 

 

Heaving a sigh he placed his hand down and nodded to himself, he had almost been caught. The boy was smarter than he gave him credit for, his senses are becoming sharper than they used to be, he was happy  to know that the boy knew of his presence and hadn't back down. Turning, he walked away from the scene without being seen, placing his hands in his pocket as he took a stroll. 

 

That boy was growing up. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Amaimon bit the tip of his thumb nail, waiting anxiously for Behemoth to connect the portals. In just a few minutes he'd be able to escape, he could feel it. 

 

His kin was scratching away at the wall, trying to make the pentagram as perfect as possible to allow easy and painless access for his master to go through. And lucky for Amaimon, that stunt before with Angel only made things easier for him. The counsel was having a meeting with everyone, trying to find a solution to the problem at hand. The situation with Angel only limited a lot of their options, especially since Mephisto suggested that the Paladin had some sort of connection to the boy. He, too, was obsessed with him. But it made no sense to anyone, including the headmaster himself, since Angel was human. Knowing this, the Vatican had no other choice. 

 

(Y/n) (l/n) was branded a danger to the Vatican, and so he would be executed. 

 

How did Amaimon know about this? He was able to possess one of the newer exorcist that had arrived to bring him his food, asking everyone various amounts of questions in an attempt to get answers. He had been hoping to use the time given to him by the Vatican to make his escape, but hearing about the execution only angered him. 

 

"Behemoth," Amaimon growled, biting his sharp teeth down on his nail as he glared at the pentagram on the wall. "Open the portal already." 

 

If the Vatican laid a single hand on (y/n), he would take as many lives as he could with his own hands, in order to compensate for what he had lost. 

 

"He's mine..." Amaimon growled. "He's **MINE**!" 

 

At that instant, the portal began to glow a poison-like purple. Amaimon's eyes widened slightly as he stare at it for a moment, Behemoth had finally finished the connection. A large smile made its way towards his lips, as the king of earth threw his hands in the air with a loud laugh. "Hahahahaha! Yay!" 

 

Placing his hand on the pentagram, he giggled as his hand began to slip through easily, as though he were merely passing through a doorway. He just hoped Behemoth made the pentagram big enough on the other end, he hated having to crawl through small spaces again. "Ah, but it's fine if it means I'm in (y/n)'s house." He mumble to himself, as he placed his right foot through. "Maybe it's in his bathroom and he's bathing... Or he's changing in his room right now... Yay." 

 

Right as he was about to place his left leg in, the door to his prison opened, causing him to turn and watch as a bunch of panicked exorcists began to enter. They all stopped on their tracks, staring with wide eyes in disbelief as Amaimon began to slowly crawl through the wall. 

 

"Amaimon!" Mephisto roared, sending his brother a dark look. He had suspected his brother was up to something, but he never would have thought he'd been making a portal, and right under their noses too! He must have used an illusion to distract them, thinking he was just crazy to the point of scratching the boy's name on the wall over and over again in an attempt to comfort himself. "Don't you dare step through there." 

 

Amaimon blinked at his brother with an impassive expression, before he sent him a smile. A laugh began to bubble up inside him, as he sent him and all the other exorcists a giggle. "Goodbye brother!" He shouted, as he began to go through the portal slowly. "I'll be taking what's mine! And you won't see him again!" 

 

Lifting a hand at his brother, Mephisto tried to use a time bubble to freeze him for a moment. But it seems as though the king of earth had known this would happen, for the time bubble was deflected by an invisible force. Glancing down at the ground Mephisto couldn't help but glare at the demonic symbols that had been scratched onto the floor, stopping him and his powers temporarily. "Stop him!" He ordered, as the exorcists all took out their weapons. 

 

Yukio quickly pulled out his guns and aimed for Amaimon, ready to shoot him down if needed. Amaimon laughed and began to crawl through the portal faster. "Yay!" He screamed, as the exorcists all tried to run towards him, avoiding all the pentagram on the ground. Mephisto had pushed past them all in an attempt to reach the wall. Amaimon smiled as he finally pushed his head through, sending a sneer at his brother, before disappearing through the wall. 

 

Mephisto reached the wall and prepared himself to climb through, until the sound of scratching was heard. It echoed around the room, causing all the exorcists, excluding Mephisto and Yukio, to cover their ears and groan in slight pain. Just as the sound had come, it was gone and the room was quiet once more. 

 

Gazing at the pentagram on the wall, Mephisto couldn't help but growl lowly under his breath. Yukio frowned and looked away, knowing that the counsel would not be pleased to find that Amaimon, king of earth, had just escaped from under their noses. Mephisto should have known this would happen, as he glared at the pentagram on the wall. 

 

There it stayed proudly, with three large claw marks running across it to cut the connection. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Kicking the door closed behind him with his foot, the young teen heaved a sigh as he placed his grocery bags on the floor. Convincing Rin to leave him alone was hard, especially when the demon caught a whiff of Behemoth's scent. 

 

He ended up sniffing (y/n)'s hair, neck, chest, arms and would have gone lower if (y/n) hadn't smacked him in the head. The raven haired demon had gotten irritated, demanding answers from (y/n). He wanted to know why he smelled like someone else and who it was that he smelt like. Normally (y/n) would just ignore Rin and walk away, but the demon held a tight grip on his arm, growling at him dangerously as he bared his teeth at him. He knew how demons would act when they became possessive and jealous, but he'd forgotten that Rin was still a child in demon standards. And control over his powers and emotions were harder for him than for anyone else like Mephisto or Amaimon, heck even Behemoth had better control over himself. 

 

(Y/n) bit his lip and cursed himself for actually feeling scared at the moment, and immediately decided to lie. He had told Rin it was an old shirt, one he hadn't washed since Amaimon had left, and that it was Behemoth's scent that he could smell. 

 

But what (y/n) hadn't expected was for Rin to rip his shirt right off of him, leaving him there shirtless where anyone could see. Of course, he didn't let Rin get away with it. Demon or not (y/n) loved that shirt, he'd worn it the first time he reunited with Amaimon and had kept it as a reminder ever since. Ignoring the fact that Rin was 100 times stronger than him, (y/n) choke-slammed him onto the ground and pinned him down, grabbing Rin's legs and giving them a twist as he heard the demon's joints 'pop' loudly. He knew he didn't break anything, even if he could without even trying, but Rin still needed to pay for what he had done. 

 

He was glad he took those Judo and wrestling classes for self defence. He wasn't a beefy and well built guy, but he was still strong enough to kick anyone's ass for destroying his favourite shirt. 

 

It took a lot of begging and pleading on Rin's part to get (y/n) off of him, and had offered the boy his uniform jacket to compensate. (Y/n) wasn't pleased, but it was still better than nothing. After that small show of dominance, a bunch of Rin's classmates had arrived. One of whom he recognized and had recognized him had appeared, as she sent him a bright smile. 

 

(Y/n) would have stayed longer to chat and flirt with the two pretty girls, but he needed to get home because of his ice cream, and the fact that Behemoth would be destroying his place if he didn't return soon. He was thankful that Rin's friends stopped him from following the (h/c) haired male home, distracting him as (y/n) slipped away quickly and ran home. 

 

And here he stood, at his doorway wearing the uniform jacket that Rin had givin him, with his food on the floor, waiting to be stored away. 

 

"Damn..." (Y/n) mumbled to himself, sliding down his door to sit on the ground, lifting a hand to rub the bridge if his nose. "Demons can be such a pain in the ass..." 

 

A crash was heard coming from his bedroom, as the young teen lifted his head with a frown. Behemoth was probably running around with the bed sheets in his mouth again, he liked the feel of it flowing behind him as he ran, strange little familiar. Heaving a sigh, the young teen stood and stretched, before taking off his shoes at the entrance and heading towards his bedroom. He'd see what Behemoth was doing and maybe get the familiar to help him put away his groceries, along with the now melted ice cream that has no chance of surviving at the moment and was probably soup by now. "Hey Behemoth," (y/n) called out, gripping the doorknob and twisting it as he opened the door to step inside. "What are you doing in he-" 

 

He cut himself off, as his eyes were greeted by a pair of familiar blue ones. The air in his room was different, as he felt that familiar aura that he'd missed for months on end. (Y/n) had to blink a few times, unsure if he were dreaming or if it was true. 

 

"(Y/n)..." 

 

Amaimon blinked at the human standing in front of him, his host's heart skipping a beat or two, before it sped up within seconds. 

 

Neither could believe it, each wondering if it were a dream or reality. We're they finally reunited? Or will they wake up to stare at the ceiling, wishing day after day that it were real and not just a dream. Behemoth glanced between his master and his master's love interest, as the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Minutes passed away as they stood there, before finally, (y/n)'s hand dropped from the doorknob and fell limp at his side. The king of earth stood in front of him, white bed sheets wrapped around him to make him look like a nun as he gazed at (y/n) with a soft expression. 

 

Even though the irony was enough to want to make (y/n) drop down and laugh at how strange the king of earth looked, the young teen held it in. 

 

"Amaimon..." He breathed, watching as the demon tensed, before making his way towards him. With the blanket still around him, Amaimon opened his arms and engulfed (y/n) in a tight embrace. "Mine..." He whispered, burying his face in the nape of the teen's neck. He missed the feel of his human's body against him, the way he smelled and how small he was compared to him. (Y/n) blinked a few times, trying to take in everything all at once. 

 

Amaimon was back, he was here in his bedroom like always, messing around with his stuff. This was real. 

 

He had returned. 

 

As those words rang in his mind, tears began to form at the edge of (y/n)'s eyes. "Amaimon!" He cried, raising his arms to wrap themselves around the king of earth's body, holding him close as though he'd disappear again if he didn't. Amaimon was pleased that his human had missed him, as he tightened his hold on the boy. He had wanted this for a while now, wanting to be with him and have him scold him, showing him all his expressions and emotions. His human was an interesting one, who never failed to amuse and surprise him. Amaimon could feel the way his host's body began to relax, wanting nothing more then to stay there holding the boy closer and never let him go. 

 

Behemoth was happy that his master was once again reunited with his mate, but now was not the time to be standing there waiting. He knew that the portal alerted the master's elder brother, letting him know of the location and whereabouts if his master. Growling loud enough to snap the two out of their moment, Behemoth proceeded to let his master know of the situation at hand. Glancing down at his familiar with his arms still around the young teen, Amaimon hummed and nodded. "I see." 

 

"What's Behemoth saying?" (Y/n) asked, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. He probably looked so lame at the moment, and to think this is how he wants to pick up pretty ladies? But then again, don't ladies like a sensitive guy? 

 

Turning to gaze into (y/n)'s soft and glossy (e/c) eyes, Amaimon pursed his lips and hummed. "I need to get you out of here, before my brother and the exorcists arrive." 

 

"Wait what?" The young teen asked, raising a brow at his demon friend. "What do you mean they're- Amaimon, what the hell did you do?" Now he knew this was supposed to be a touching moment between friends, but he couldn't help the anger that bubbled up inside of him. Did this idiot do something stupid while he was gone, all the while (y/n) stayed there waiting for him to return. 

 

"Ah." Amaimon mumbled, leaning down to bury his nose in (y/n)'s hair. "I've angered the Vatican, now my brother, the counsel and all the exorcists are after me." 

 

"What-" 

 

"And one of the Paladins got into trouble and ended up being branded as a traitor. It was fun." 

 

"Wait a minute-"?

 

"Also, you're involved in this so they'll be coming after you too." 

 

"WHAT?!" 

 

With a rough shove, Amaimon was sent flying across the room, landing on top of (y/n)'s bed. Behemoth whined and began to step back, hiding behind the chair at (y/n)'s desk. He's seen the young teen angry before, but it's been a while since they've last talked, and (y/n) only seemed to have gotten stronger. Amaimon sat up with the blankets still around him and stared at (y/n) with an emotionless expression, ignoring the way his heart began to beat loudly in his chest at the sight of the angry human boy. It's been a while since he'd seen him angry, and seeing him growl and look as though he wanted to rip him to shreds made him happy.

 

"What the hell did you do?! Why am I involved in this?! Why can't things just be normal and go back to the way they were?!" (Y/n) growled, gripping his head at all the problems he'd be facing. If Mephisto was involved, what would happen to his scholarship? He'd lose his house/dorm and his parents would have his ass for it. 

 

His parents weren't the nicest people in the world, his father was a heartless jerk and his mother was a snarky witch. 

 

Amaimon stood and walked towards him, tilting his head to the side as he watched his human growled under his breath. "The Vatican doesn't like me being with you, and they had me locked up. They won't let a human-demon relationship happen because they think you will have babies with me." 

 

Snapping his head up, the young teen stared at Amaimon in disbelief, before blushing to a crimson at realizing that the Vatican actually thought he was having sex with Amaimon. "I'M A GUY!!" He screamed, grabbing the front of the uniform jacket and pulling it off to expose his chest and shoulders to the demon. "See?! What part of me is female?! I can't have kids, what the fuck is wrong with the Vatican?!" 

 

Amaimon hummed as his eyes traveled towards (y/n)'s exposed neck and chest, before he narrowed his eyes at him. "Where did you get that jacket?" He asked, trying hard to ignored the strong scent of his half brother all around him. He had a limited amount of control, if he had to be exposed to the scent of his brother mixed in with his human for much longer, he'd go berserk. Glancing down at the jacket, (y/n) shrugged his shoulders lightly and waved his hand around aimlessly, as though to dismiss the question. "I got it from Rin after he ripped my favourite shirt off, but that's not the point here!" 

 

With a growl, Amaimon reached out and pulled the younger teen towards him. He ripped the jacket right off of him and threw it across the room. "I hate it." He mumbled, holding the teen close to him. "I hate that you smell like him, that everything smells like him." (Y/n) struggled against the green haired demon, his face as red as a fire hydrant as he was pressed against the demon's hard chest. "A-Amaimon! Let me go!" (Y/n) cried, pulling away from him with a small frown. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird." He asked, taking a few steps away from his friend. "And why are you wearing my bed sheets on your head?" 

 

The king of earth blinked at his human companion, before gripping onto the sheets tightly, rubbing his cheeks against the soft material. "I liked that it smelled like you, but itdidn't  smell like me, so I wanted to add my scent to it." 

 

' _You're acting like a pet._ ' The young teen thought to himself, sending Amaimon an impassive look. 

 

The demon looked as though he were content with the bed sheets, rubbing his cheek against it and wrapping it around his body, snuggling into it like a small child. It didn't surprise (y/n) that he was acting this way, since Amaimon's always been a childish person. The green haired demon turned his attention away from the bed sheets for a moment, opening his mouth to say something to his human, until a loud bang was heard. 

 

"(Y/n)!" A muffled voice cried out. 

 

Jumping in slight surprise, the young teen turned his head to gaze out his bedroom door. "Rin?" 

 

Amaimon couldn't help but frown at the sound of Rin calling out his human's name, banging at the door with urgency all in an attempt to enter. 

 

"(Y/n)! Open up!" 

 

Turning away from the door, Behemoth ran up to his master and began to tug on the bed sheets, growling at him with a serious expression.

_**"Grrrr rrrr grrrrr!"** _  


 

"I guess you're right." Amaimon mumbled, causing the (h/c) haired teen to raise a brow at him in confusion. "Wait, you understood that?" He asked, wondering what the familiar had just told his green haired master. 

 

Lifting a hand, Amaimon pointed towards the window and nodded his head at his human. "Get the portal open, I'll get (y/n)." With a growl, Behemoth turned around and hopped onto the chair, hopping onto the desk and opening the bedroom window, before jumping out of it. 

 

"Behemoth!" (Y/n) cried in alarm, ready to run towards the window, only to have Amaimon stop him by gripping onto his upper arm. "He'll be fine, he's just doing what he's told." The king of earth said, gazing down at his human with an intense stare. 

 

"Yeah but-" before he could finish his sentence, his front door broke down, as the sound of rushing footsteps were heard. "(Y/n)!" Rin called out, making it towards the bedroom door. "I was told Amaimon escaped! We need to-" 

 

The two demons stared at each other for a moment, neither one moving a single inch, all the while (y/n) stood there, shirtless with Amaimon's hand on his upper arm. No doubt this whole situation probably looked weird, what with Amaimon wrapped around his bed sheets looking like a nun ready to get his freak on. If (y/n) could face-palm, he would. 

 

And he actually did. 

 

After blinking away for a few minutes, with Rin's friends finally catching up and standing behind him, each one with a look of confusion and shock on their faces, Rin finally moved. He narrowed his eyes at the green haired demon, as he bared his teeth at him in a threatening manner. His tail stiffened, with the hairs standing up at the end of it, like a kitten trying to make himself look bigger. "Let him go." He growled, his hands tightening their grip on the doorframe. 

 

Amaimno simply stood there, sending him an impassive look as his hold on (y/n)'s arm tightened. Ignoring his human's squeaks of pain, he sent his half brother a glare, provoking him to attack. He was mad, furious at the sight of him. Rin's scent was everywhere, in (y/n)'s bathroom, in his kitchen, on the couch in the living room, on the plates and cups and even on the coffeetable. This was the demon that tried to take (y/n) away from him, that tried to cover him in his scent and mark him. Without realizing it, his hand had tightened their hold on (y/n)'s arm, bruising it as the young teen growled in pain. "Let me go you little shit! You're hurting me!" 

 

Turning his attention towards (y/n), Rin couldn't help the look of desperation and concern that clouded his eyes. "(Y/n)! Are you okay?" He asked, his tail twitching in agitation as he sent Amaimon a dark look. 

 

"Rin!" 

 

That was it. That was all it took to make Amaimon growl. 

 

The sound of his human's voice calling out someone else's name with such desperation angered him, it was even worse knowing that his half brother's scent overpowered his on (y/n)'s body. What had they been doing while he had been held prisoner? Where they friends? Or could it be that they've tried to mate? As that last thought cruised through his mind, Amaimon let out a loud roar, causing the room to shake loudly at the vibrations. " ** _HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY HUMAN, LITTLE BROTHER!_** " 

 

" ** _He's not yours!_** " Rin roared, baring his teeth and getting into his battle stance, ready to attack Amaimon in order to get (y/n) back. 

 

The young teen couldn't help but watch the two in schock, he hasn't seen Amaimon this angry since the MephyLand incident, and Rin only ever gets angry when he's being possesive. ' _Don't tell me these two seriously think I'm theirs!'_  


 

With another growl, Amaimon pulled (y/n) up to his chest and picked him up bridal style. "He's my human!" Amaimon cried, turning to run towards the window. " **Mine!** " 

 

Standing on the ledge of the window, Amaimon glanced down with a smirk, as Behemoth waited patiently for him. Below him was a pentagram written in blood, ready for Amaimon to jump. Struggling against the hold of the king of earth, (y/n) turned to glance over his shoulder towards Rin, sticking his hand out for him to help. "Rin!" He called out, as the raven haired demon quickly tried to run to his side. "(Y/n)!" 

 

Without warning Amaimon kicked himself off of the window ledge and fell down towards the pentagram with (y/n) in his arms as he prepared himself to land. "Rin!" (Y/n) cried, freaked out of his mind as he and Amaimon fell from the twenty first floor of his apartment/dorm, all the way down to the bottom. Rin stuck his head out of the bedroom window, staring down at (y/n) in utter shock, as he and Amaimon fell. "(Y/n)!" Rin cried out, climbing the ledge in an attempt to jump after them, only to have his friends hold him back to stop him. 

 

From a distance Amaimon couldn't help but smile brightly as the sight of his brother and half brother running towards the building with a serious expression. It took them a few seconds to look up and watch with horror as Amaimon fell with (y/n) in his arms, flailing his hands in a panic. Amaimon locked eyes with Mephisto, and let out a laugh, sending him a bright and toothy smile. "Yay! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed.

**_ "I FINALLY HAVE MY HUMAN!"  _ **  


 

"AHHHH!" (Y/n) screamed in terror, as he and Amaimon hit the ground, only to disappear within the pentagram that was written there. 

 

As everyone watched with shocked expressions, Behemoth took the opportunity to jump into the portal, hoping to shut it as soon as he could. 

 

Mephisto was the first to snap out of his shock, as he quickly ran toward the pentagram. If Amaimon did what he knew he did, then (y/n) was with him in the one place no human could possibly survive in. Running up to the pentagram, he cursed loudly at the sight of the cracked ground, causing it to no longer be functional. Behemoth must have crushed it on the other side as soon as he could, knowing that they'd come after him with little to no hesitation. Yukio ran up to Mephisto, standing next to him as he gazed down at the pentagram, a frown making its way towards his lips as he spotted the crack. "They've escaped..." Yukio mumbled, placing a hand under his chin in thought. "To think that (l/n) San had this all planned out-"

 

"He didn't." Mephisto interrupted, glaring down at the pentagram with a scowl on his face. "Amaimon took him without his consent." 

 

"So he escaped to kidnap (l/n) San? That means that he had nothing to do with it! His execution should be canceled!" Yukio began, as othe exorcists began to walk up towards them, Shura included.

 

"Oh, where he was taken to, the execution will be the least of his worries." Mephisto mumbled, clenching his hands into fists. He was angry, angry at Amaimon, angry at the Vatican and more importantly, angry at himself. He had allowed his brother to go off on his own and take the boy away, he had placed the life of one of his students in danger. How could he call himself the headmaster of True Cross Academy, if he couldn't even keep one of his students safe from his own brother?

 

Yukio noticed the way Mephisto began to shake with rage, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth painfully tight. He wondered where the young boy had been taken to, couldn Amaimon have taken him outside of the city? Of the country even? Or out of the planet itself? "Where is he?" Yukio asked, turning to face the purple haired male. "Where can we find him and apprehend Amaimon?" 

 

Mephisto pursed his lips and frowned. "It won't be easy getting him back..." 

 

"And why not?" Yukio asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He prepared himself for the answer, knowing that it'd be a difficult one. Amaimon was very unpredictable, at least, to all of them. But to Mephisto, he was as easy to read as a transparent card. 

 

Turning to Yukio, the headmaster of True Cross closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, not sure how he'll go through with letting the Vatican and everyone else know about how he lost the boy to his brother, and of the boys whereabouts. Gritting his teeth, the purple haired demon stood up straight and opened his eyes, sending Yukio the most serious expression the young, raven haired teen had ever received. 

 

"Amaimon took him down to the dirtiest, lowest and most dangerous pits of Gehenna... The seventh layer of hell..." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! And I'm so glad everyone actually enjoys my story... 
> 
> Thank you for the comments! Especially the long ones, those make me happy~ 
> 
> It's 5:47 am... Why am I up this late editing?


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon has taken (y/n) to the seventh layer of Gehenna, the worst part yet, and the Vatican is going bat shit crazy!
> 
> Something's wrong with (y/n), he can't be human, at least not fully, right?...
> 
> Why can't Amaimon touch him?

"This is an outrage!" One of the counsel woman growled, as the others agreed with her wholeheartedly. "How could you have allowed this to happen?! That boy was to be executed an-"  
  
"But he didn't do anything!" Yukio shouted, causing the counsel to stay silent for a moment out of shock, they never would have expected Yukio to suddenly shout like that, especially since he was so obedient and loyal to the  counsel. "When we arrived there, (l/n)-San was screaming for Rin's help! Amaimon had kidnapped him, taking him someplace we're unsure of!"   
  
To say Yukio was tired of their accusations of the boy was an understatement, he was sick of it, disgusted by their complete lack of knowledge when it came to (y/n) and the type of person he was like.   
  
Mephisto stepped in, with his hands behind his back and an emotionless expression upon his face, he gazed up at the counsel and cleared his throat, before continuing. "What Okumura-San is saying is nothing but the truth." He began, as the counsel whispered among themselves. "To say that (y/n) (l/n) is a threat is an understatement. He is indeed a threat..."  
  
"I knew it!" A young man of the counsel shouted, causing the others to roar with comments of wanting to capture the boy alive, since he needed to be taken care of before anyone else got hurt. Yukio turned to Mephisto and frowned, unsure of what the demon was thinking simply saying that to the counsel. That is, until he saw that gleam in the purple haired demon's eyes. Clearing his throat once more, Mephisto captured their attention and continued. "As I was saying before the counsel so _rudely_ interrupted me." Yukio's jaw dropped to the floor, as he tried to register what Mephisto had just said.   
  
"whoa, what's with the sass?" Rin mumbled, snickering a bit at the glare his younger brother sent him.   
  
"It _is_ true that (y/n) (l/n) is a threat... To demons." The counsel and everyone around the headmaster raised their brows in confusion, what did he mean by that? If he were a threat to demons, surely he was a threat to humans as well. Someone who can manipulate demons, and attract them just by scent, is nothing but a danger to society and must be taken care of immediately. "Mr. Pheles!" A counsel man called out. "What exactly do you mean, he's a threat to demons? He has the ability to gain their trust and loyalty! He is a threat to humans everywhere and-"   
  
"Ah! But you see, that is _exactly_ why he is a threat to demons!" Mephisto interrupted, smirk in place as he continued. "His scent is so irresistible, and he has the properties to becoming a potential mate to many. But, he's stubborn and won't let just anyone take him, and that also intrigues demons." The counsel stayed quiet, listening in on what the headmaster had to say, some even taking notes. Yukio and Rin couldn't help but blink in surprise, until Rin whispered softly. "Does that mean... I don't like boys? It's just him?" He asked, turning to Yukio with a smile. "Thank God! I was worried there for a moment." As much as Yukio loved his older brother, he was just too much sometimes.   
  
"He has a purity within him that confuses us, it's what protects him from any of the demonic powers that surround him, and it may be what's keeping him alive right now. And as heartless and cruel as demons may be, they still want to pursue him and do anything they can to woo him." Mephisto let out a soft chuckle, knowing that he, too, would have wooed the boy, had it not been for his brother getting in the way and constantly claiming the boy as his own. "Demons will try to court him in many ways possible, going to the extent of falling to their knees and kissing his shoes. He has the power to manipulate that, and make them do as he pleases. A threat to humans? That pales in comparison to how big of a threat he is to demons."   
  
The room was silent, as the counsel drank in his words. Was the boy truly that big of a threat to demons as Mephisto had just stated he was? Or was this a lie to have the counsel on his side? Maybe this was the secret that Angel had been hiding from them.   
  
"The boy is still dangerous nonetheless." Someone spoke, causing everyone to glance around to see who it could have been. Mephisto narrowed his eyes and turned to gaze up at one of the counsel members, a young man with his robes covering him from head to toe, leaving nothing exposed except the bottom half of his face. He sat still upon his chair, not moving an inch as the other counsel members soon turned to him. "You believe the boy to still be dangerous? What about sir Phele's offer? He can be of great use to the Vatican." An elder woman began, as those around her began to agree.   
  
"That still does not dismiss the fact that he is a threat to us as well." The counsel all stayed silent after hearing this. He was right, even if the chances were slim, it was still there. "The boy could turn on us, we have no idea what his true intentions are."  
  
Mephisto gritted his teeth as he sent the counsel man a glare, he didn't want things to turn out this way. Opening his mouth to argue with the rest of the counsel, in an attempt to get them to understand, the young counsel man stopped him. "Sir Pheles, I know you have good intentions, especially since you've been nothing but loyal to the Vatican with little to no hesitation when it comes to an order." He began, before lifting his head and holding it up high, as though to look down on the headmaster. "However, he is still a threat to the Vatican as well as the world. We must continue with the execution and get rid of him before it becomes too late." The counsel talked among themselves, all the while Mephisto and his half brothers glared up at that one particular counsel man. This one man, this one person in particular was new, yet he seemed to know something. He spoke with expertise and was just as charming as the headmaster himself, only difference was that he was trying to have a young boy killed while Mephisto was trying to save him. Growling was heard, as it echoed around the room. The counsel stopped speaking and turned towards the raven haired boy, each one frowning at his suddenly rude behaviour. "What do you think you're doing young man?" An elder counsel man asked.   
  
"Rin!" Yukio scolded, sending his brother a look of disapproval. Ignoring his younger brother, Rin turned his eyes and glared at the young counsel man. "You!" He shouted, watching with a frown as the counsel man sat there motionless. "You can't just decide to kill (y/n) without knowing him! I've spent time with him, and I know he isn't the type to try to use demons against the Vatican!"   
  
Mephisto stood there in silence, agreeing with Rin all the while not taking his eyes off of the young counsel man. He seemed suspicious, detemined to continue the execution at all costs. Did he have a grudge against (y/n)? Or could it be something else, something more?  
  
"(Y/n) doesn't even know what he does to demons! He just knows that they cling to him for no apparent reason!" Rin continued, his raising with each word that passed through his lips. "He's capable of beating them up, and he told me that he's interested in becoming an exorcist! How can you execute someone who wants to be and exorcist and has no idea of what he's capable of?!"  
  
A soft, almost unnoticeable laugh escapes the young counsel man's lips, as he gazed down at Rin with a smile. "But what if he finds out about his ability to control demons? Wouldn't that make him an even bigger threat than he already is not knowing about his ability?" This caused the counsel man and women around him to start nodding in agreement.    
  
"He's right, if the boy finds out about his ability, then who knows what he might do!" An elder man of the counsel began.   
  
"He might use the king of earth against us! He'll destroy everything and anyone that crosses his path!" A younger woman of the counsel gasped, turning her head slightly to glance at another woman of the counsel.   
  
"And with Angel on his side, who knows what he'll be capable of. He might become untouchable and take out many of our men and women." An elder woman of the counsel added, humming softly to herself in thought.   
  
"Then it's settled," the young counsel man began, sending a smirk down at Mephisto, as said demon fisted his gloved hands and sent him an icy glare. "By the power of the counsel, I hereby announce the agreement to execute this boy."  
  
"No!" Rin cried, struggling against his younger brother's hold, as he flailed his arms and legs, all in an attempt to get to the young counsel member. "You can't just kill him for not doing anything! You'll be soiling the name of the Vatican! (Y/n) isn't like that! Don't you   _dare_ touch him!"  
  
"Rin! Calm down!" Yukio shouted, trying his utmost hardest to hold his brother back.   
  
Mephisto stood there, closing his eyes as he waited for their final choice. It would make everything difficult for him, but he'd find a way out of this, all for the boy and his brother. As headmaster of True Cross, he couldn't just let this go so easily, he needed to protect his students at all costs.   
  
"Has the counsel come to an agreement?" The young counsel man asked, as the others all nodded their heads in unison, keeping silent and allowing him to continue. "Then from here on out (y/n) (l/n) will be on the most wanted list. Exorcists everywhere will be informed about this meeting, and their orders are as followed." Lifting his head up high, the young counsel man stood and glanced around the room, gazing at all the exorcists that had stayed silent since the start of the meeting from under his headdress. "Capture the boy at all costs and bring him here, we shall hold him prisoner until we have everything prepared for his execution. That way, we will finally be rid of this troublesome child and all will be well, no more demons going berserk over him and no more property damage." With that, the judge lifted his hammer and slammed it down, signalling the confirmation of the order as he glanced around the room. "The counsel has spoken!" He called out, as the young counsel man sat himself down.   
  
Mephisto couldn't help but growl, as he opened his eyes and glared up at the young counsel man.   
  
He was definitely out to get (y/n), that much was obvious.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hot.  
  
It was so hot, it was as though he were stuck in an oven. Groaning softly, the young, (h/c) haired teen opened his eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened.   
  
He had arrived home from grocery shopping, heading into his room to see what it was that Behemoth was doing. That's when he was reunited with Amaimon, who was prancing around with his ed sheets over his head like a nun. Rin had broken down his door and caught sight of him with Amaimon. The two argued and then Amaimon had jumped out of the window, falling straight down to the ground and-  
  
With a gasp, (y/n) sat up with shock written across his face, before wincing and laying back down. His head was pounding painfully, throbbing along with his heart beats as he lifted his hands to grip it tightly. It hurt so bad, as though someone were trying to split it open. "Gah!" He screeched, trying to calm down his aching head. It grew more intense with each beat his heart gave, causing him to feel as though his heart were in his head, purposely beating to keep him alone and in agony.   
  
"Make it stop!" The young teen cried, shaking his head from side to side rapidly, as his legs flailed, kicking at the air aimlessly.   
  
From beside him stood Amaion, watching the young teen with an emotionless expression. He had no idea why or what it was that was making his human act this way, but it was interesting. He's never seen (y/n) in such pain and agony, crying out for help and to make the pain go away. Blinking, Amaimon lifted his hand and moved it forward, wanting to touch the strands of his human's damp hair. As he inches closer, (y/n) snapped his eyes open and turned his head to face Amaimon, eyes clouded with desperation and agony, wanting nothing more than to ask his friend for help. But just as he had opened his mouth to speak, Amaimon's fingers gently brushed themselves against his sweaty forehead. In that moment, Amaimon's fingers began to sizzle, as the two hissed in pain and pulled away from each other.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" (y/n) screamed, lifting his hands to clench his forehead, wanting nothing more than to ease the pain.   
  
Amaimon stood there, eyes wide in shock and confusion as he gazed at his human. His fingers still sizzling from the touch, aching and throbbing slightly as they began to bruise a light red. He had been burned, all by touching his human.   
  
"(Y/n)-"  
  
"What did you _do_ to me?!" The young teen asked, sending Amaimon a flare as the edge of his eyes prickled with tears.   
  
The king of earth stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer. That's never happened to him before, he was so used to touching (y/n)'s head, face and arms, that having his touch be rejected like that hurt his host's heart more than the pain and sizzling of his fingers. (y/n) began to pant as he clenched his forehead, feeling himself grow hotter by the minute as though someone had raised the temperature in the room. The green haired demon watched confused eyes, as he leaned in to try and touch the boy once more. He wanted to make sure, to make sure that he was imagining things and that the sizzling had been nothing but an illusion of his. Feeling the king of earth get closer to him, the young teen snapped his eyes open and stared at the demon in shock.   
  
As Amaimon's hand inched closer, the young teen flinched and smacked his hand away, panting as he tried to back up as far away from the green haired demon as possible. Amaimon's hand stung, as though he had been touched by a holy object, stinging and aching like that time that woman had pressed her cross drenched with holy water in his face. His blue eyes gazed down at his host's hand, widening at the sight of the red bruising and sizzling on it.   
  
This was impossible, how could this be happening?  
  
(Y/n) had arrived shirtless, wearing nothing but boxers, jeans and socks. He didn't even carry a holy object since he knew it would affect Behemoth and Amaimon, and his clothes weren't the type to be blessed with any kind of holy object or holy water from church. So why was this happening? There were only two explanations that Amaimon could come up with.   
  
(Y/n) had the powers of an Angel, or he was a holy being.   
  
Pursing his lips, the king of earth gazed up towards the young teen, watching as he tried to catch his breath. Panting, (y/n) weakly lifted his head and glanced around the room, almost falling over as he struggled to stand up on the red bed he had been resting on this whole time. "A... Amai... Mon..." He whispered weakly, before finally collapsing.   
  
The king of earth stared at him for a moment, before glancing down at his hand. It still ached, throbbing painfully and feeling as though he were burning. It was a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time, and he didn't like it. If this continued without him being able to find a solution, then he would have to contact his brother for help...  
  
Or worse, his _father_.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"THAT DEMON HAS DONE _WHAT?!_ " Angel screeched as he slammed his open palms on the cafe's table. People all around them jumped in fright and turned to watch with wide eyes, as the blond glared at a purple haired male sitting across from him.   
  
Yukio, Rin and Shura sat at the table next to theirs, each one gazing down at their drinks with a look of guilt. Rin had been informed by Yukio and Shura about Angel and how he had been stripped of his title, the fight with Amaimon and the secret he held from the Vatican. Being up to date, he insisted that he go along with Mephisto to inform Angel about what the Vatican had decided to do about the whole situation.   
  
Angel didn't take it very well.   
  
"AND THE VATICAN DECIDED ON **_WHAT?!_** " Angel was panting, his face was red with anger as he tightened his hands into fists. Mephisto, who sat there with an impassive look upon his face, intertwined his fingers together and nodded towards Angel's seat. "I suggest you sit down, before they call the police and kick us all out." He told the blond calmly, waiting for him to calm himself down so that they could continue their meeting. Glancing around the room at all the faces that were staring directly at them, Angel took in a deep breath and calmed himself down, before taking his seat. They waited a few minutes until everyone went back to their own conversations, before continuing. "How could I have let this happen?" The ex-Paladin mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his long, blond locks.   
  
"To be honest, the execution act was avoided... Until _he_ spoke up." Mephisto said with a low growl, as he added three spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee.   
  
"He? Who is _he?_ " Angel asked, as Rin perked up and tilted his head at them with intrigue.   
  
Mephisto stayed silent for a moment, trying to calm his temper as he thought back to the young man. Behind the cloths he could see his face, and he knew for a fact that his intentions were anything _but_ holy. "He had raven hair and dark brown eyes, and he was young too. No doubt he worked his way to the top and had somehow swindled the counsel and was let in."  
  
"A young man on the counsel" Angel mumbled, placing a hand under his chin in thought. Before he had been kicked out of the Vatican, he had been informed of a new counsel member. He was young, so young that it was the first time in history that they had allowed someone such as him into the counsel. He was but a boy, only 19 years of age and a little too smart for his own good. As he kept on thinking, a sudden thought hit him. He remembered now, he remembered who it was that had just entered the counsel.   
  
If they didn't get (y/n) before the counsel did, than not only will (y/n) lose his life at the execution, but so will many others.   
  
"That man... He is after the boy!"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Are you sure about this sir?" A man in a dark blue cloak asked his master, as the raven haired male simply nodded, not once taking his eyes off of his victims before him.   
  
The room was dark, only lit by the soft glow of the candles that surrounded the five bodies that sat tied up in the middle. Others dressed in the same cloak began to move up to the circle, as the men and women tied up began to screech and struggle to escape their binds. A pentagram was drawn on the floor with blood red paint, as chanting began to echo all around them. The young male watched with a sinister smirk upon his face, ignoring the muffled screams of terror that left his sacrifices' lips. Everything was going according to plan. sure there was the mishap that the boy he was after was taken, and that the king of earth was the one that had taken him, but that was just a minor setback. He could retrieve him after all was said and done.   
  
"Once the gates of Gehenna are opened, we'll find ways to enter and retrieve as many demon servants as we can," he mumbled to himself, as he raised a gloved hand to his lips, watching the ritual take place as though it were his favourite television show. Nothing brought a smile to his face or gave him such a feeling of completion than watching his sacrifices scream in agony, it meant that it was working, and that he was closer to achieving his goal.   
  
Sacrifices for him were nothing but natural, day in and day out he and his fellow members preformed as many as they could, sometimes failing and other times succeeding in summoning a powerful high ranking demon to do their bidding. This was never his plans for the future, but after everything that has happened, this was all he could do. "Finally, he'll be able to pay for what he's done."  
  
The chanting grew louder, as the pentagram began to glow a bright red. The sacrifices were screaming in fear, not knowing what was going on and struggling against their binds. One of the cloaked covered men pulled out a dagger and walked towards a female, ready to draw her blood.   
  
The young male watched with amused eyes as the female screeched in pain, as her blood flowed down her body and onto the pentagram on the ground. The glowing grew brighter, as each of the cloaked figures moved closer to a sacrifice, not fazed in the slightest when they began to scream and cry, begging for mercy through their cloth-covered mouth.  
  
_'Those idiots at the Vatican have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.'_  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
**_-No one is sure who is behind all these kidnappings and murders, but police are instructing everyone to be on their guard and avoid the streets at night, as well as dark alleyways and suspicious looking people."_**  
  
Mephisto heaved a sigh as he watched the news from his office. There has been no sign of Amaimon, and the Vatican was going crazy murders and kidnapping, most of which involved exorcists. They were being killed off one by one, but no one knew who it was that was behind it or how it was that they did it without leaving a single clue behind. That wasn't the only thing that gave Mephisto a major headache, the increase in demons appearing out of nowhere, high ranking and chaotic demons,  was enough to make him cancel classes for a while until he had everything under control.   
  
Angel was slaying them along with Rin, Shura, Yukio and the rest of the remaining exorcists, that was at least something that gave him a breather. "They must be murdering all these kidnapped humans in order to summon these demons," Mephisto growled under his breath, wondering what was the point of all the death that was surrounding them. "And taking care of the mauled up and decapitated bodies is such a pain. If that young man is behind all of this, I won't go easy on him when I get my hands on him."   
  
As he sat at his desk watching the news, a sudden pentagram of fire appeared up on the ceiling, causing the headmaster to snap his head up with caution. Just as it had appeared, the fire went out, permanently marking the ceiling of the office with the pentagram mark that led to Gehenna. Mephisto was too surprised to do much, as green hair made it to his vision.   
  
"Big brother!"  
  
Blinking away his shock, Mephisto gazed into bright, blue eyes, not actually expecting to see them so soon and in his office at that time. "Amaimon? What are you doing?" He asked in a calm manner, Amaimon must have messed up somewhere in their plan, that has to be the reason as to why he was there in his office bothering him rather than being with the (h/c) haired boy he desired so badly. "Big brother! I can't touch him!" Amaimon exclaimed, shaking from the top of his head to the very tip of his toes in a panic. This was unusual for the demon, it was so out of character that Mephisto felt a tiny bit of worry for his brother, which was rare since Amaimon tended to ruin his plans or get on his nerves most of the time. "What do you mean, you can't touch him?" Mephisto asked, wondering why something so simple was freaking his brother out to the point of a mental breakdown. Turning to face his older brother, Amaimon's face was emotionless, his shaking had stopped as he stood there, frozen like a statue in place. This caused the purple haired male to raise a brow, he wasn't used to Amaimon acting this way and it was starting to make him panic. He always hated it when Amaimon filled the air with his emotional energy, he was never able to control it well and it affected everyone around him. Mephisto didn't like the feeling of distress, panic and hurt that he felt rushing through his veins. Walking up to his desk, the king of earth stood to glance into his brother's forest green eyes, lifting his hands up high before slamming his open palms on the desk and causing it to jump slightly in place. The sound echoed around the empty room, causing it to shake a bit as Mephisto's face twisted into an angry scowl. He had no idea what was wrong with Amaimon, but if he had left the boy in Gehenna just to arrive there to annoy him, he would go retrieve him and destroy his brother's host body again. Amaimon hated being a hamster, but he'll have to deal with it if he continues his childish act.   
  
"Brother," Amaimon began, his voice was serious as he stared at his elder brother. "I can't touch him. He says it hurts being down there and every time I touch him, my hand burns." Mephisto was confused, human's have been dragged to the deepest pits of Hell for millenniums, and all of them have been able to handle it until their punishment was over and they were to enter evolution again. "Brother, every time I touch him, it feels like I'm dipping my hand into holy water..."  
  
"What?" Mephisto exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "That's impossible, unless..."  
  
Unless he was a holy item or held a holy presence within him...   
  
The purple haired male could not believe it, it shouldn't even be possible. But if he thought about it correctly, everything up until that moment proved that it was, indeed possible, for (y/n) to be a holy being. "And Angel knew about this..." Angel had been determined to keep the boy away from Amaimon and any other such demons, he was also very protective of the child. If anything, he appeared as though he knew about his existence long before the Vatican did. He was the one that had practically _begged_ Mephisto to give the child an early scholarship, stating that he'd pay for his living space. Mephisto had though it was strange, but went along with it, and had even gone to meet with the boy's parents. His mother was a skinny woman, with beady eyes and a hooked nose, glaring at the way Mephisto dressed and stating that he resembled a circus clown. It had taken a lot of Mephisto's well trained self-control to not rip the woman apart right then and there, he had been quite amazed with him actually. (Y/n)'s father on the other hand, was a large man, round like a circle with bulging eyes and a fuzzy moustache right above his lips, he was pleased when he had heard that their 14 year old son had been accepted into the prestigious True Cross Academy. Those two barely cared for the boy, they just wanted him to succeed and be the ideal businessman, socialite son that makes billions by the hour.   
  
"Angel must have the answers," Mephisto mumbled to himself, as Amaimon began to shake again, his face still as emotionless as ever. "You must bring the boy back to Assiah, do you understand me Amaimon?"   
  
"No."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the purple haired demon gritted his teeth at his younger brother's stubbornness, as the latter simply stared back. "Amaimon, he will die the longer you keep him there, remember that he is in Hell. His scent attracts demons, even if he pleads and begs to them, they will not listen and simply take him by force." Realization crossed the king of earth's eyes, as they widened slightly. "Now, you wouldn't want that would you? Bring him here, no one comes to my office at this time of night, so it's better for him. Gehenna won't drain him of his life force here, and you will be able to touch and cuddle him as much as you please."  
  
Amaimon stood in place for a moment, as though to think about what he should do. He wanted (y/n) to live, but he didn't want anyone else to touch him, they'd just try to take him away again. Turning to his brother, Amaimon nodded, before moving to where the middle of the pentagram on the ceiling was. "I'll bring him back, but he's mine! So don't take what's mine!" Mephisto just waved his hand at him, shooing him away with an irritated expression. He wouldn't _dare_ touch the boy now, especially with the way Amaimon acts when someone other than him gets near the boy. With one jump, he entered the portal and disappeared from sight, leaving Mephisto alone with nothing but the sound of the television to accompany him in the large office.   
  
Once he made sure that his brother was gone, he turned on his heels and made his way towards the telephone that sat upon his desk. He needed to inform Angel of what had happened, especially since he knew more about the identity of the young counsel boy and the reason why (y/n) was acting the way he was. Of course he would leave out the part about having the boy taken to the deepest parts of Hell, because if Angel knew that Mephisto had been the one who gave Amaimon the idea, he would go on a rampage. Not to mention the way Rin would probably act, that idiot actually ended up growing as fond of (y/n) as Amaimon had. Dialing with quick, gloved fingers, the purple haired male waited patiently for the blond to answer. In no less than the second ring, did Angel pick up, as though waiting for his call.   
  
_"Speak, have you found the whereabouts of the boy?"_  
  
Heaving another sigh, Mephisto moved towards his chair and took in a deep breath, knowing that things were about to get complicated from there on out. But, he was prepared, being stronger than Amaimon and knowing that (y/n) could hold his own. That boy may look human, but there wasn't a single doubt in Mephisto's mind that he was probably more than that. "I was able to have Amaimon bring him back, but there's a problem..."  
  
From the other line of the call, he could hear Angel place down what sounded like a cup. _"What sort of problem? That demon brother of yours didn't violate that boy, did he?"_ Angel asked in a slight panic, before growling lowly. _"I will behead him in seconds if he touched that precious child."_  
  
"No, but that's part of the problem..." Mephisto began, heaving another sigh for the third time, as he lifted his gloved hand to his face, gently pinching the bridge of his nose in order to stop the oncoming headache he knew would arrive. "Amaimon can't touch him, no demon can. Touching the boy is as painful to as being dowsed with holy water. What exactly _is_ (y/n) (l/n)?..."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Bodies upon bodies began to stack up high in the corner of the room, as dark brown eyes watched with a sneer. Every person, every sacrifice, every drop of blood spilled, ever single body, every death, was precious. They couldn't just go about wasting it, the more they did the closer they got to being caught.   
  
"Sir," a cloaked woman asked, gazing up at him in admiration. "The people we used for the ritual, they aren't as effective as..." She trailed off, glancing to the side, unable to speak the words she wanted to say. But even if she didn't say it out loud, it still lingered in the air. He knew what she meant, he also knew that she didn't want to say it or to continue it, but it was too late to turn back now.   
  
What was done, was done.   
  
"Then we have no other choice," the raven haired male announced, causing the other members in similar cloaks to freeze in their spot. "It is the only way for us to accomplish our goal, we must do it until we succeed in creating the strongest demon army we can."  
  
"But sir!" One man spoke up, an older gentleman of the members, his face hidden away from the others thanks to the hood of his cloak. "We will only be putting ourselves in even more risk! You might get caught!" The room stayed silent, as the members all waited patiently for his response. They looked up to him, he was their chosen one, their idol, their _God_. His word was law, and they did everything he told them to do, especially since it would always bring great results. Many that had recently joined the cult had done so for him. Swearing their life and loyalty to follow him to the very ends of the earth if need be.   
  
Arms crossed over his back as he stood up in the highest wing, gazing down at his followers with an emotionless expression, the raven haired teen simply hummed in thought to himself. He didn't want to get caught, at least, not yet. He did not care about what they did to him, as long as he got his revenge and ruled with and iron fist. (Y/n) needed to be taken down, to be executed and fall to the deepest pits of Gehenna, he needed to pay for all he's done, and he would make sure the younger male would pay.   
  
"It is a risk I'm willing to take," he announced, as his followers all gazed up at him in admiration. "We must win this war, we must rid them of their power, of their title, and let them know that they will no longer corrupt this world with their laws or their ways!" The cloaked members all shouted and cheered, agreeing with everything the teen said, as the young woman standing next to him giggled, her eyes sparkling with love as she gazed up at him. From his point of view, a smirk could be seen growing on his face, as his brown eyes glanced down at every single one of the cloaked figures that cheered him on. They _worshipped_ him, willing to be one of the sacrifices if he asked them to, they were wrapped around his fingers. He was the puppeteer, and they were his puppets, dancing around as he pulled the strings, not a single one of them knowing his true intentions. He didn't care about them, their lives or their goals, they meant nothing to him. They could be so easily swindled, a few kind words thrown here, an innocent act thrown there, and they ate off of his hands like pets. "Idiots." He muttered under his breath, chuckling lowly to himself as every single one of them went back to continuing their work with a bright smile upon their face.   
  
They knew murder was wrong, they knew kidnapping  and ending the lives of others was a terrible thing to do. But they still did it, and will continue to do it until they reached their goal. The young woman that was still by his side had heard him mumbled, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Had she heard right? That couldn't have been what he had just said, he would never call anyone an idiot... Would he? "Sir?" She asked, startling him slightly as she took notice of the way his shoulders tensed. Had he forgotten she was still there? "Rose..." He whispered softly, causing the young woman's heart to skip a beat. Turning, the raven haired male sent the young woman a soft smile, as he slowly made his way towards her. "Brave, why is everyone so brave?" He asked, lifting his large hands to cup Rose's cheeks.   
  
_'Had he called us brave instead of idiots? I had heard him wrong?'_ She thought to herself, as her cheeks began to glow a bright red at the soft touch. _'Of course he did, he would never call us idiots...'_ A smile made its way to her lips, as she leaned in to his touch. "It is because we all believed in you, and we're all willing to die for you."  
  
"Thank you Rose, you and every member have been so very supportive of me," he began in a gentle tone, gazing deeply into her bright, hazel eyes. "What would I have done without all of you, without _you?_ "  
  
Rose felt her heart race in her chest, had he finally notice her? Will he finally gave her a chance, a chance to love him and care for him to the very end of their days? "Rose, will you help me move these bodies?" Another member of the cult asked, snapping the young woman away from her thoughts. Lowering his hands, the raven haired male hummed to himself, before turning around to return to his previous position. "You must go help the others Rose, that way, we can all accomplish our goals together." Rose wanted to stay, to be by his side a little longer, but she knew that it wouldn't be right. He was a busy man, warning everyone to be safe and sound, as well as trying to complete the plan. So without another word, Rose bowed and turned on her heels, eager to help the man with the rest of the bodies in order to please her leader.   
  
Once she was out of his sight, the raven haired male lifted his hands and began to wipe them with a handkerchief that he kept under his cloak. She disgusted him, her mindless adoration of him, the way she follows his every move, worshipping the very ground he walked on and silently begged for his attention. She was disgusting, someone who was as mindless as her would never measure up to his beloved. His beloved was a true beauty, inside and out.   
  
"Soon, everything will fall into place."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_**"Mine!"**_  
  
"Amaimon, I won't take him from you, I just want to place him in the space room to lay upon the bed." Mephisto explained, trying to refrain from throwing something heavy at him. The king of earth had returned from his special room in Gehenna, covered from head to toe in the blood of the demons that had tried to take (y/n) away from him, all the while holding an unconscious (y/n) in his arms. His hands were sizzling, being burnt to a crisp the longer he held onto the sleeping teen. But when Mephisto had tried to approaching the two of them, ready to help (y/n) sleep in a proper bed, his own brother had hissed at him and backed away.   
  
Now, he wasn't shocked about this of course, since it was natural for demons to hiss at others that were seen as potential mates for their  mates, what had shocked him was the fact that although he was clearly in deep pain, he just held the human boy closer to him.   
  
After chasing him around the room for what felt like ages, Mephisto was growing sick and tired of his younger brother acting the way he was. Glaring up at the bright blue eyes that glared back at him from his position at the right hand corner near the ceiling, Mephisto gritted his teeth and sent his brother a growl. "Amaimon!" He shouted, as his brother held the boy closer, ignoring the sounds of his host's body sizzling at the tight embrace. "If you don't allow me to help you, that boy will literally die!" Hearing this, the green haired demon halted his growling to stare at his elder brother in shock. He wanted nothing more than to protect (y/n), if he died at that moment, Amaimon would probably go insane and take as many human lives as he could, before waiting for the human male's resurrection.   
  
"I won't touch the boy," Mephisto continued, lifting his hands up in a gesture of surrender, as he took a step back in order to gain some trust with his enraged brother. "I'll lead you to the room, and you will carry him there. You will lay him on the bed and you may watch him rest. Just, let the boy sleep comfortably."   
  
"You'll try to take him away again, I don't want you near him." Amaimon tried to protest, digging his claws deeper into the wall to hold him and (y/n) up. Mephisto took in a deep breath, calming himself down and taking another few steps away from his brother, knowing that that was the only way to get the king of earth to climb down. "Amaimon, just as you feel pain when you touch him, he feels it too." This seemed to have gotten his attention, as Amaimon lessened his grip on the wall. "You may be able to ignore it and you will regenerate faster, but he's human. He can't handle all of that pain, he feels it inside and the longer you hold him, the faster he'll die!"  
  
"He can't die..." Amaimon mumbled to himself, sliding down from the ceiling and landing on the ground. His bright, blue eyes turned away from his elder brother and landed on (y/n)'s face, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of the shorter male's expression. His face was twisted into that of pain, his breathing became quick as his heart began to beat in his chest way too fast for Amaimon's liking, he was sweating bullets, as his body grew hotter and hotter by the minute, as though he would burst into flames. "He can't die brother... Help him, don't let him die. He's mine! I won't let him die!"  
  
"Then take him to the spare room and let him rest!" Mephisto roared, snapping his brother out of his panicked state. His emotions were becoming a pain, filling the air with his energy and causing Mephisto to feel it all. The desperation, the sadness, the need and want to be with the boy, and the deepest desires to take him. These feelings and more began to show, the longer Amaimon held the boy in his hands,  he needed to be stopped, to calm down and realize that this was also affecting the teen and shortening his life by seconds. "Follow me into the spare room, quickly, before you kill him faster." Wasting no time in waiting for his brother's response, Mephisto turned his body and began to speed-walk his way towards his bookshelf, which held many mangas, anime DVDs and figurines on it. Amaimon, who was standing close behind his brother, watched as the shelf opened, revealing to him the hidden room his brother had in his office. Inside was nothing but bright colours, the walls covered in anime posters as well as pictures and special sketches for different animes that the headmaster adored. Walking in, Mephisto opened the crisp white sheets to the large, king sized bed, waiting for his brother to lay the young human down to rest. "Here, lay him down so that he can heal himself."  
  
Amaimon walked towards the bed slowly, as his brother moved away from him, knowing that the green haired king of earth would only cause more problems and waste more time if he stayed close to the two of them. Placing the boy down, the green haired demon was relieved that the sizzling from touching (y/n) had stopped, as he reached down to pick up the white sheets, placing them over the teen's bare chest. (Y/n) gave a soft sigh, his sweating had stopped as his breathing was returning to normal, his heart was slowing down to its normal beating, allowing his face to relax as he finally had the chance to rest. "He seems better... But why can't I touch my human?" Amaimon mumbled to himself, kneeling down next to the boy, watching him with expressionless eyes as he lifted his hands to reach for (y/n)'s forehead. Using the very tip of his sharp nails, the king of earth pushed away some of the hair that struck to his human's forehead, wanting to get a better look at his face.   
  
From behind him stood Mephisto, back straight with his hands behind his back, a determined expression on his face as he watched his brother show a strange kindness to the sleeping boy. He must really want the boy, or else he wouldn't have acted the way he did. But that wasn't the problem here, the real problem now was getting rid of Amaimon, but in a way that will have the king of earth, Angel and Rin, as well as himself all pleased with the situation until they can figure out how to deal with everything. _'There is only one way, and hopefully, no one will fuss about it.'_ The headmaster thought to himself, as he gazed at the back of his brother's head, preparing himself to strike. "He will be safe now, as long as no demon touches him." Mephisto began, trying to distract his brother with light conversation before the moment arises. "I won't let anyone touch him, he's mine... Mine forever... Mine since he was little... Only mine..." The green haired male mumbled, running his nails gently against (y/n)'s smooth, soft skin and watching with slight amusement at the look of annoyance that crossed the teen's face. Ah how he missed that expression.   
  
"Ah yes, about that," Mephisto began, moving his hand as he prepared to strike his brother in the heart. "You won't be able to do much, since I already called Yukio, Rin and Angel to check up on the boy." Eyes widening slightly as he felt his brother's intentions, the king of earth turned around to try and strike back, moving too late as Mephisto gripped his right arm with his left. Lifting his hand up high, the purple haired demon cracked his fingers and sent his brother a stern look. "You will have to hide for the time being, because being to (y/n) is a burden to him as well as all of us."  
  
"No..." Amaimon mumbled, as his brother moved his hand. In one swift motion he striked Amaimon in the chest, his arm going through his younger brother's host body. "Brother... Please..." Amaimon said in a calm tone, not wanting to have his body destroyed, it would have him a long time to regenerate after the damage he took from holding (y/n) for so long, Not fazed one bit, Mephisto continued with what he started, setting his brother's body on fire and watching as the blue flames began to engulf him completely. "It is for your own good Amaimon. Stay hidden, that way, you can keep (y/n) safe."  
  
"But he's mine..." Amaimon began, struggling against his brother's hold as his body began to turn to ash. "He's mine! Brother!" He exclaimed, before completely turning to ash, leaving nothing but a pile on the ground. Mephisto glanced down at the ash pile for a minute or so, heaving a soft sigh before turning to glance at (y/n)'s sleeping face from over his shoulder. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a frilly, light pink handkerchief and cleaned his gloved hand, all the while moving towards the bed and gazing down at the boy.   
  
How could this one boy, this one human, bring him so much trouble? "Angel better have some explaining to do." He grumbled to himself, heaving another sigh, before moving a gloved hand to place it on (y/n)'s forehead. Luckily for him the feel of the boy's skin through his gloved hand wasn't as strong as it would have been if he wasn't wearing gloves, it stung a bit but only for a mere second. "You didn't ask for this, so I apologize in advance," Mephisto began, as (y/n)'s breathing went back to normal, appearing as though he hadn't been in pain just moments ago. "Things will be harder from now on, but rest assure that everything will be better in the end."  
  
_'I always make sure all of my students are safe, that is what a good headmaster does.'_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting intense... I'm amazed people actually read this. Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it.


	10. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is back from Gehenna and awakens to find that he remembers nothing! The Vantican has plans to execute him, but as always Maphisto has an offer for him...
> 
> Become an exorcist and be a weapon for the Vatican, or get executed...

Days had turned into months, as the murders grew larger and larger in numbers and casualties, causing everyone to go into a downright panic. And right when Mephisto had thought that things would get better, his female and male students were going missing. 

He had felt something inside him snap, as he sent his many kin as well as Amaimon's to find the missing teens. Chaotic and high ranking demons were nothing to Mephisto's and his younger brother's kin, they were much stronger and quick fighters. Luckily, all twenty two students had been found, tied up and placed on the floor where sacrifices had been made in the past. Apparently men and woman in dark blue cloaks had captured them, planing to preform a ritual until they suddenly ran off upon sensing the demons heading towards them. 

Once the teens had been returned to their families, everyone within the school had been told to return home, school would resume when the murders were put to a permanent end. The purple haired headmaster had received praise by many, the Vatican had even been impressed with the way he had handled the situation, but none of that mattered to him. 

Especially since (y/n) had yet to awaken. 

Angel had been in a panic, assuming that the boy would forever be in a coma, stuck in a deep sleep until his dying day. Rin had stayed by (y/n)'s side, talking to him and hoping that he'd wake up any day now, touching him on the cheek on occasion and hissing at the sting he felt upon contact. Yukio and Shura had examined (y/n), both stating that he was just fine and would probably wake up in a few more months. But what had baffled all of them was the strange, new discovery about (y/n)...

His sweat, it was actually holy water. 

"Angel." Mephisto had said in a dark tone, glancing over to the blond that stood closest to the bed, his face was expressionless as he gazed down at the peacefully sleeping teen. "You know something, and you've been hiding it from all of us," he began, Shura, Rin and Yukio all turned to him while nodding in agreement, each one wanting to know what he had been hiding but none having the bravery to ask the easily angered man. Angel didn't move, his eyes taking in the younger male's appearance as he continued to stand near the bed in a statue-like stance. He took in the way (y/n) held a peaceful expression, looking almost as though he were dead, or as though he were a doll, both ideas frightened him to the very bone. At the sound of Mephisto's forced throat clearing, Angel heaved a deep sigh, before turning to frown at the wall, raising a brow at all the strange poster with the words Soul Eater written across the top. "You can't blame me for that... Fujimoto thought it would be wise. He said it would help him in the future, should anything happen to him, and it looks like he was right."

"Wait," Yukio suddenly exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers at the sudden news of his father's involvement with the boy. "Our dad knew (y/n)?" He asked, as Rin hopped off of the bed, walking up to Angel with an angry expression. "Hey! How is our old man involved in this? This is the first time I've heard of this!" Angel ignored the angry, raven haired teens, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood his ground. He was going to keep his lips sealed tight, not wanting to give them  _too_  much information about the boy and his life up until that moment. "This hippie is hiding a lot from us," Shura commented, crossing her arms over her chest as she sent Angel a glare. "Better start talking, or I'm going to have to take drastic measures to force it out of you."

"Madam, I highly doubt there is anything that you can do to force any information out of me." Angel responded in a cocky manner, he knew how to keep his lips sealed, and he would take his secrets to the grave. Like a true paladin, he keeps his secrets in order to protect, and to prevent anyone from using them to harm. Sending a smug expression to Shura, the paladin couldn't help but feel confident with himself, glad to see that there was nothing she could use against him. But to his disappointment, Shura simply returned the smug expression, pulling out her sword from her chest as the others watched with intrigue, wondering what it was that she was planning. "You asked for it," she mumbled with a chuckle, holding the sword tightly within her hands. "I know the one thing that is more precious to you than life itself and loyalty to the Vatican." 

Raising a brow, the blond male couldn't help the confusion he felt, ignoring the feeling of panic that tried to crawl up his spine. "What are you-" Cutting himself off, Angel quickly pulled out Caliburn and clashed swords with the younger woman. He gritted his teeth, hating the fact that she was about to draw blood, with no sign of her showing any remorse for it either. Rin, Yukio and Mephisto all stared with wide eyes, too shock to do much as they tried to comprehend the situation.

"You wretched woman!" Angel growled under his breath, trying to push down the feeling of desperation that crept up his throat. "Take it out on me! Don't bring him into this!"

Shura chuckled, allowing her sword to press harder against his neck, enjoying the way Angel squirmed. "It's up to you, do you want me to stop?" She asked, taunting him as she spotted the scowl on the blond male's face. "Of course! Don't you even  _dare_  move an inch closer." 

"Then spill it, spill everything you know about him sweating holy water and what Shiro had to do with it." She demanded, her expression turning from smug to serious in a split second. Angel should keep quiet, he should have his lips sealed and not say a single word to anyone, taking his secret to the grave just as Shiro Fujimoto did. But he couldn't do it, not when she was threatening him like this. He has known Shura for a long time, and she wasn't the type to back down form anything. Taking in a deep breath, Angel lowered Caliburn and stood up straight, glaring deeply into her eyes as he gave her a nod. "I will tell you what I can... The rest has to be told to (y/n) when the time is right."

Shura seemed hesitant at first, wanting to know the whole story, but she understood what he wanted. (Y/n) needed to hear about it, he needed to know about what was going on and what powers he held within himself. Heaving a sigh, Shura turned to gaze deeply into Angel's eyes, detecting the panic and desperation hidden within them, as she sent him a nod in return. Moving her blade away, she inwardly apologized to (y/n) for taking him hostage while he was unconscious, luckily for him she didn't leave a single scar on his pretty little neck thanks to Angel acting fast with Caliburn. 

Snapping out of his shock first, Yukio growled under his breath and sent Shura a scowl. "Are you insane?!" He screeched, hating the smile she sent him, not in the least bit worried about the scolding Yukio would probably give her. "You can't just use (y/n) as a hostage to get what you want! Act your age, how beastly can you be?!" 

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" She responded, fixing her bangs before waving her hand aimlessly at the young exorcist. "At least I got him to speak, you would have done something less cool." Mephisto couldn't help but roll his eyes as the two started arguing, with Rin now joining in, angry with the woman for almost harming the unconscious male upon the bed.  It  _was_  true that she had gone a bit overboard, but was effective in getting Angel, the most stubborn man to ever be Paladin, to submit and spill the beans. And Mephisto wouldn't lie, it was amusing and intriguing to watch the man squirm and become desperate to save someone as he had at that moment. Turning his head, he watched as Angel knelt down next to the bed, his right hand placed on the top of (y/n)'s head as he patted it softly. Angel's gazed upon the boy was strange, something Mephisto had never witnessed the blond show before. Ignoring the three that argued in the background, the headmaster walked towards Angel, watching him closely as the blond ran his fingers through (y/n)'s (h/c) haired locks. 

"Sad how this poor child has to live through such difficulties, simply because he was born under a strange star and planet formation." He mumbled softly under his breath.  

Mephisto hummed softly in agreement, as he gazed down at (y/n), watching the boy with a strange fondness. He resembled an angelic being, one he hasn't seen in centuries since his first visit to Assiah. "It was written in the stars for him, he has to live through difficulties if he wishes to achieve harmony." Angel heaved a sigh, bowing his head as he thought to himself. "Fujimoto saw demons following him a few months after he was born, so he decided that the only thing that would save him in the future would be a holy ritual and baptism." Mephisto stayed quiet and listened, furrowing his eyebrows at the confession about the boy and his ritual. "(Y/n) had been blessed profoundly by multiple priests and monks, and bathed in holy water, as well as drinking nothing but holy water for seven days. On the Sunday of the seventh day at first light, Fujimoto called me to say that the ritual had been a success and demons stayed far away from him." 

As Angel continued, Rin, Shura and Yukio had stopped their arguing in order to listen. It was amazing that someone had actually done such a strange ritual. It couldn't have worked, could it? It was impossible to believe that it did, but it  _would_  explain why Mephisto had avoided touching the sleeping teen at all costs. "Fujimoto had explained to me that (y/n) had the properties to mate with demons, any demon at all. He could become as evil as Satan himself, or as holy as the greatest angels up in heaven. But that was up to (y/n) in the future to decide which path he wanted to take." Lifting his head, Angel glanced at the sleeping face of the young teen that laid on the bed, looking so at peace and oblivious to what had been happening all around him. "The moment he is introduced to strong, demonic powers, his body will immediately go into a safe mode. It will bless itself constantly, and he will feel as though he is on fire, but that is only because he becomes sensitive to the feelings of others who felt that pain, such as humans, animals, plants... And demons. He can sense all of that and their suffering, and it will hurt him to his very core." He explained, spitting out the word demon with such hatred.

"(Y/n) has a purity, which I will give my life to protect because... He is a special child... Fujimoto was fond of him, and visited him every now and then when he could until he became too busy with the sons of Satan." Rin and Yukio glanced at each other, before turning to glance at (y/n). Neither of the two knew about (y/n) or that their father had known about him, they would have remembered him if he had ever gone to their home, but then again they had gotten so many people there that they would probably have trouble remembering him in specific out of all those faces. 

"What about you?" Shura asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest once more. "Where do  _you_  play a part in all of this?" Mephisto also wanted to know what Angel had to with (y/n). What was his role in all of this? Why was he so intent on keeping (y/n) safe? Pursing his lips, Angel took in a deep breath and heaved a tired sigh. "I'm..." He began, closing his eyes tightly before he continued. 

"I'm the one that found him in his mother's arms... After she was killed by a demon..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been about a month since Angel had confessed, and since then (y/n) had stayed asleep. Mephisto thought to himself with a serious expression about what he could do to save the boy, as he continued to stir his coffee. He was confused as to why Shiro had kept (y/n) a secret, he would have told the Vatican about him, but then again Shiro had a lot of secrets that he kept to himself. 

"He had taken the boy from his dead mother's arms..." Mephisto mumbled to himself, as a soft squeak was heard. Unconsciously picking up a sugar cube, he lifted it up to his hat and placed it there, as a green hamster scurried towards the sugar cube. "So that is how he had arrived to this world, surrounded by demons and death... Now the one question that keeps bothering me is, who or  _what_ was his mother?" 

"Who cares." Amaimon mumbled as he continued to eat the sugar cube. It had taken him a while to create a small body to use, since his brother had destroyed his host's body badly, he must have had a grudge on him or something to destroy his body that bad. Closing his eyes, Mephisto stopped stirring his coffee and heaved a sigh. Angel hadn't spoken much after that, the talk about the young woman had made him uncomfortable, and he had tried to get everyone to leave the room to allow (y/n) to sleep. Shura and Rin had both protested, wanting to know more about (y/n), but had immediately shut their mouths when Mephisto had told him that Angel was right. They had all exited and left, making sure they were all out of the room before the headmaster closed the room behind the large shelf. 

"Big brother," Amaimon began, jumping down from the edge of Mephisto's hat to stand on his shoulder. "I want to see him now, take me to him." 

Glancing at his younger brother, Mephisto lifted his hands and intertwined his gloved fingers, placing his elbows on his desk. "No Amaimon, you'll be injured again and you'll be hurting him. He's still recovering, so you'll have to wait until he awakens." 

Amaimon growled, as he began to push his elder brother's cheek with his tiny paws, he wasn't as powerful in his hamster form as he was in his original. "Brother!" He whined, pushing the purple haired male's cheek a little harder. "Let me see my human! I wanna see him, I wanna see him, I wanna see him!" 

A vein throbbed in Mephisto's forehead, as he gritted his teeth. His brother was so irritating, his childish ways were a pain and it never allowed him to think or plan anything else out. Right as Mephisto was about to yell at his brother to stop, the doors to his office opened, as Angel, Rin, Yukio and Shura all entered. It wasn't unusual for them to arrive randomly, they've been doing it for months all in order to see if and when (y/n) would awaken. Mephisto had been expecting them, especially Rin and Angel, since they would run to his office in fear that Amaimon would return and take (y/n) away. Walking up to Mephisto, Angel frowned and glanced at the green hamster on the purple haired headmaster's shoulder. "I am here to see the boy, has that demon stayed away from him?" The blond asked, narrowing his eyes at the green haired hamster that simply continued to harshly poke Mephisto's cheeks, not making a single sound save for the soft squeaks that strangle resembled soft grunts. 

"Yes I know why you're here, rest assure that to this day Amaimon hasn't set foot into that room." Mephisto reassured him, as he heaved a sigh and stood. Rin was skipping with a bright smile on his face, all the while his brother and Shura followed behind him. Mephisto had walked towards the shelf, picked up the usual figurine and pressed the button. "When do you think he'll wake up?" Rin mumbled to his brother, who only shrugged his shoulder. "He hasn't bumped his head, and only passed out. I'm not really sure as to why he's in a coma." His brother responded. 

Angel's eyes immediately landed on the small figure that slept upon the bed, as multiple feelings rushed through his veins. Guilt, regret, sadness, all these feelings and more began to fill his heart as he wasted no time in walking in, ignoring the others that sent him a confused look. Angel had kept quiet, not once caring about the multiple questioning looks that the others sent him. 

Walking up to the bedside, Angel knelt down and clasped his hands together, bowing his head down as he whispered to him softly. "I apologize, I should have protected you like I had promised your mother that I would, but I didn't... This is all my fault..."

Mephisto and the others all walked up to him, the headmaster holding no expression on his face. Rin and Yukio shared a look, wondering what it was that had changed Angel. He wasn't acting like himself, if anything, he was acting like an uncle or a relative that was mourning the loss of a loved one. Shuffling of the sheets on the bed was heard, as a hand placed itself on top of angel's head, alerting the blond. 

Mephiso's eyes widened at the sight, as Amaimon let out a delighted squeal. With one leap, he was intending to jump upon the bed and towards the boy, but Mephisto was faster, extending his hands and grabbing the little green hamster before he could get too far. "Amaimon, stay put." The headmaster growled lowly through gritted teeth, sending his struggling brother a glare. Rin, Shura and Yukio weren't paying attention to the headmaster, for each of them was shocked at the sight, none of them were expecting to see (y/n) awake and well at that moment, looking as though he had just awoken from a nap. 

Lifting his head, Angel met with bright, calm and kind (e/c) eyes, gazing down at him with a small smile. "You okay there pal?" (Y/n) asked softly, concerned with the way the blond acted, as though someone close to him had recently passed away. Sitting up from his spot on the fluffy bed, the young teen rubbed his eyes in a lazy-like manner, glancing around at the others in the room. He felt refreshed, as though he had taken the nicest bath and fell asleep on a cloud. Unable to believe his eyes, Angel suddenly stood, staring at the boy as though he were witnessing a miracle. "(Y/n)!" The blond man cried, kneeling back down to place his large hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're finally awake! Tell me boy, how do you feel? Does it burn anywhere? Has that wrenched demon done anything to you?!" 

(Y/n) was confused at all the questions that were being thrown at him, he had no idea who this blond man was, but seeing that Rin was in the room meant that he knew and trusted the man. And knowing Rin, if the blond man did anything weird, he'd pull out that weird katana he always carried around. Staring deeply into his bright blue eyes, the young teen couldn't help but find them familiar, he had witnessed similar eyes as a child, but he wasn't quite sure where. "I feel fine, why? Did something happen to me?" He asked, clearly confused about the whole situation, all he could remember was returning home from grocery shopping and heading straight into his bedroom to see what Behemoth was doing. The rest was nothing but a blur, as though his own mind were trying to block it out so that he wouldn't remember. Rin wasted no time in walking up towards the bed, a smile of relief on his face as his eyes checked (y/n)'s body, making sure there were no scratch marks or bruises on his upper torso. "You were out cold for months! Don't you remember anything?" He asked, watching as the confusion in the young teen's face grew more and more by the second. "For months?" He mumbled to himself, glancing down at his lap, ignoring the way the blond man stared at him intensely, as though waiting for an answer. "I just remember us hanging out at the park before I went home... Then I think I was on a bed with red, silk sheets... But other than that I don't really remember much." He confessed, lifting his gaze away from his lap in order to stare at the raven haired demon. "Why? Did something happen?" 

"You were dragged to hell by Amaimon." 

Turning their heads, the three males watched as Mephisto walked up to the bed with long strides, as he clenched onto a small, green hamster tightly, as though to prevent it from running away. The green hamster squeaked and grunted, scratching at Mephisto's purple gloves as he struggled to escape, often times reaching his tiny hands towards (y/n) in slight desperation and excitement. Staring at Mephisto with a soft and confused expression, the young teen waited for him to continue, his eyes occasionally falling towards the small hamster. "He had escaped captivity and came for you, before taking you down to the seventh layer of Gehenna. I was able to bring you back, and Amaimon hasn't been back since." The purple haired demon ignored the way the green hamster hissed at him in rage, before turning back to (y/n) and reaching his small paws out for him. All (y/n) could do was furrow his eyebrows in confusion, before his eyes travelled towards the small hamster, raising a brow at the way he reached out for him. 

Angel heaved a deep sigh, before turning his attention towards Mephisto with a serious expression. "We know that he is well, but it won't be long until the exorcists realize he is out of Gehenna and back in Assiah." As the two chatted, Rin ran towards the shorter teen and quickly wrapped his arms around his body, bright smile on his face as he rubbed his face against (y/n)'s cheek in affection. "I missed you buddy! I'm glad you're alright and that Amaimon didn't do anything to you." He cooed, his tail swaying back and forth like always, all the while Yukio and Shura made their way towards the two. Looking away from the affectionate, raven haired demon, the young teen's (e/c) orbs met with a smiling Shura and an annoyed Yukio. "Hi..." He greeted as best he could, as Rin continued to cuddle him, purring as his tail began to wrap itself around his bare chest. (Y/n) couldn't help but glance at the green hamster in Mephisto's hands, who had squeaked loudly and tried to reach for (y/n), hissing loudly at Rin.  

Yukio fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, before reaching over to Rin's shirt collar and pulling him back. "Sorry about him, he's been an annoyance since Mephisto retrieved you from Gehenna." He explained, scolding a whiny and angry Rin for jumping (y/n) just as soon as he had awaken. Shura rolled her eyes, before sending the young teen a small smile, glad to see that he was awake. All this time while they had been worried, she had been thinking nonstop about what she could do to help keep him away from the Vatican's hands and any exorcist that may try to hurt him. After struggling with his brother for some time, Amaimon was finally able to break free, jumping down from his hands and scurrying across the floor towards (y/n)'s bed. The purple haired headmaster growled under his breath in frustration, before heaving a sigh and deciding to just leave him be. Amaimon was a pain, but as long as he did what he was told and didn't place (y/n) in any more danger, than he was allowed to be near the boy. He was just glad that no one had taken notice that the hamster was actually his brother in disguise until his host's body regenerated again. Turning to Angel, Mephisto sent the blond a swift nod before walking up to the bed where (y/n) sat. The young teen sat there comfortably, holding his brother's small body within his hands, as Rin sent him a dark look of suspicion. "It turns out that the Vatican will not rest until they get their hands on you," the headmaster began, capturing his attention before continuing. "And because that is the case, I have decided to propose to you a very serious offer." 

All the young teen could do was nod and wait patiently for the headmaster to continue, he may not like the man, but right now he needed to trust him. Maphisto couldn't help but smile at the determined and attentive look he received, he wished he could just take the boy right then and there, but there were many dangerous obstacles in his wake. Besides Angel, Shura, Rin and Yukio, who are exorcists and wouldn't hesitate to behead him on the spot, there was Amaimon. 

Amaimon as a demon is extremely obsessive possessive, if he were to try something, there was no telling what the green haired demon would do. It was highly possible that he'd go on a rampage, he would hail open the gates of Gehenna and bring in the darkest and cruellest of beasts up to Assiah, and there was no way he was going to allow that. Clearing his throat, the purple haired male smiled down at the young teen gently and continued. "Take this as an opportunity that will bring you a peace of mind as well as your freedom." He noticed the way the young teen's eyes began to widen in slight shock, as though that was exactly what he had wanted all along. And of course, who wouldn't? When the Vatican as well as exorcists and demons alike were all after you, wanting peace and freedom was something everyone craved in that situation. He was strong, amazingly so physically as well as emotionally, to be able to handle everything that had happened to him. 

Mephisto's smile turned into one that a father would give a son, a proud smile, before he finally said the words that will stay with (y/n) for the rest of his life. 

"You will go to cram school and become an exorcist, that way, the Vatican will have trouble going against my school's rules and trying to execute you as a threat to the human race." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thinking hard about what he had been told, the young teen heaved a sigh and turned to face his bedroom wall. He had returned home after about a week, just to make sure he was alright, through a magic key that Mephisto seemed to carry. He had been told to pack all of his things and get a good night's sleep, since he'll be moving into the same building with Rin and Yukio, in order to have the two keep a close eyes on him in case he were to get attacked or Amaimon returned. 

Heaving another sigh, (y/n) turned away from the wall and glanced towards his now empty room. Boxes upon boxes were filled and sealed, labelled and stacked on top of one of another in order to be taken in the morning. Good memories were created in that dorm, everything from when he had first moved there up to when he had returned from shopping. 

His memories were still gone, blackened by his mind as though he didn't want to remember what he had gone through. Squeaking was heard, echoing around the nearly empty room causing the young teen to sit up and glance down towards the small cage on the floor near his bed. The green hamster was squeaking and whining, shaking the small cage door in an attempt to get out and make it towards him. Mephisto had told him to keep the green hamster inside the cage at all time, since the little hamster was getting frantic and aggressive. To him, the little hamster just wanted to be held, but if Mephisto glared and scolded the hamster, it was probably for a good reason. The hamster noticed that he had woken (y/n) up, and had stopped his frantic act to stare up at him with its large, magenta coloured eyes. The two had a mild stare down, before the hamster squeaked once more and reached out its tiny arms from the small bars of its cage. (Y/n) blinked down at it, looking towards a sleeping Behemoth at the foot of his bed, before glancing back down at the small hamster. "You don't seem dangerous to me." He whispered, as the hamster tried to knock the small door of its cage open. "Hey, do you want to sleep next to me?" 

Taking the small squeak as a yes, the young teen smiled and leaned down, working through the tough lock on the small cage before opening it. Right as his fingers swung the door open, the small hamster immediately scurried up his arm and made it towards his shoulder, cuddling against his cheek affectionately with its tiny paws as well as his whole body. The way he showed deep affection caused the young teen to chuckle, especially since he had missed having something to cuddle with him. Behemoth was cuddly, but not as much as the little green hamster was. Leaning down to rest his head against the pillow, (y/n) lifted his hands and gently pulled the small hamster away from his cheek, staring at it with a small smile on his face. The little hamster looked at him with what seemed to be a small smile upon its furry lips, tilting its head to the side as though wondering what it was that the teen was doing. "You remind me of someone," he whispered, before turning to his side and placing the small hamster onto the pillow to rest next to him. "He's somewhere in Gehenna, but I know he'll be back. Nothing keeps Amaimon away, not that I mind. He is my best friend after all." 

(Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle under his breath when the hamster scurried to crawl under his chin and made himself comfortable, ready for sleep. Deciding that the small hamster had made itself comfortable, (y/n) closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, calming himself as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

He didn't know what it was about the small hamster, but it made him feel comfortable having the small animal there with him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Looking around the room, (y/n) couldn't help the way his mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, as he took in all of the details of the small classroom. It was much different from the ones back in the main building, less majestic than his homeroom. But he didn't mind, he actually liked it since it made him feel much more comfortable. Yukio smiled at him softly, before heading towards his desk and getting ready for his lesson. 

Normally the room would be filled with nothing but students all studying to become exorcists and whatnot, however, since Mephisto was very strict as to who could meet him and who he had to avoid, (y/n) was to take the advance classes with Rin and all of his friends. The advance classes was created for Rin since the headmaster thought it'd be best if all of the original students that had been in cram school first were to stay together. 

"You may have a seat wherever you feel the most comfortable (y/n) san," Yukio announced, before turning back down at his desk to sign a few papers. "Class will start soon, so be prepared for that." 

(Y/n) would have bowed to his Sensei to show his respect, but with the small, green hamster, which he had come to realize was male when he had taken a shower and the hamster had run inside to shower with him, was sitting upon his head looking around as though to protect his territory. "Okay, thanks." He muttered, making his way towards an empty seat at the front. Lifting his hand, Yukio fixed his glasses upon his nose and cleared his throat. "Thank you,  _Sensei_." He corrected, surprise to hear (y/n) laugh brightly and send him a smile. "You're younger than me, you should be calling me Senpai rather than having me call you Sensei." The young teen laughed some more at the sight of Yukio's blush, all the while he grumbled under his breath about how he went to school and had earned the title of Sensei, and that it should be used as such. 

Before (y/n) could say anything more, the door burst open, as bright blue eyes made contact with (y/n)'s (e/c) ones. "(Y/n)!" Rin exclaimed, running up to the shorter teen with a bright smile, embracing him and holding him close while cuddling against his cheek. "You left the dorm without me, why didn't you walk here with me instead of coming here with four-eyed Yukio?" He whined, as the room began to fill up with different students. (Y/n) didn't have the heart to push Rin away, which shocked him since he normally would have pushed him away. Ever since he had woken up from his long sleep, he felt refreshed and strangely kinder than normal. This would have scared him, but he had no reason to be scared, so it could have been just his imagination. "Oi! Okumura! What are you doing?!" A gruff, deep voice asked as Rin was pulled off of him. 

The soft, and strangely warm body that had been embracing him was gone, and in its place stood a tall, angry looking teen. He held the confused looking Rin in one hand, while glaring down at (y/n), all the while his two friends walked up to his side with eyes filled with intrigue. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, shocked when Rin growled loudly at him and got him to let go of the back of his white collar. "Don't be such a jerk Bon!" He growled, hopping to (y/n)'s side and making sure to block him in case the tall teen with piercings decided to bully the shorter male. The green hamster upon his head also growl, looking as though he were ready to jump and attack the teen if he dared to take another step towards him. Within seconds, Rin and this, Bon character, had gotten into a heated argument, growling and looking as though they were literally inches away from punching the other with little to no hesitation. 

"Don't mind them, they're always like this." A voice suddenly spoke, as a short boy with glasses stood by his side, smiling up at him kindly before sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you! I'm Konekomaru Miwa." He introduced himself, as (y/n) took his hand and gave it a shake. Suddenly a pink haired male took his hand and shook it, sending the young teen a bright smile. "And I'm Renzo Shima!" 

A smile made its way towards his face at the bubbly and carefree expression on Shima's face, all the while two young girls walked up to him, one sending him a suspicious glare and the other staring at him with wide eyes in recognition. "Ah! You're that girl from the flower place right?" (Y/n) asked, before sending her a teasing smile. "Rin's girlfriend."

The blush that coated her entire face amused him, especially when she and Shima began to deny it profoundly, Shima not wanting to accept the idea and the blond girl not wanting to say that it was true. Rin immediately stood in front of (y/n) with an annoyed frown, causing the young teen to wonder what he had said to make him look like that. "Sheimi's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." The young teen could see the way Rin's tail twitched every now and then in annoyance, all the while said demon puffed his cheeks out and grumbled under his breath, glancing at another part of the room. (Y/n) couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, reaching out to pat Rin's head softly as he nodded in agreement to his words. "I see, alright I promise not to make assumptions about who you're dating and who you're not." As soon as he heard those words, Rin's face broke out into a bright smile, his tail slowly moving to wrap itself around (y/n)'s left leg, tightening every few seconds as though to secure itself and not allow the taller of the two to escape. Bon, as well as everyone else in the room watched in confusion, each one wondering who (y/n) was, why he was even there and why Rin acted the way he was acting around him. This was the first time they had seen the son of Satan act the way he did when around someone. As though reading their thoughts, Yukio stood from his position at his desk and walked over to them, sending his students a smile before explaining. "This is (y/n) (l/n), he was chosen by the headmaster and Arthur A. Angel themselves in order to attend the advance class." Their looks of shock was as expected, since anyone in their position would be shocked to see a plain looking male standing there with a smile on his face, only to be told that said male was chosen by the headmaster himself. "He must be pretty special to be chosen by the headmaster  _and_ sir Angel." Konekomaru muttered to Shima, who only nodded in return. Bon turned his gaze away from Yukio, in order to look at (y/n) up and down, sizing him up to see what was so special about him. "So what's he going to be? Is he really that special?" The tall brute muttered, raising a brow when the green hamster and Rin both sent him another low and threatening growl. They didn't like the way Bon was acting so rudely towards (y/n), but they both knew that they couldn't do much unless they wanted to get into trouble. Lifting a hand to his face, Yukio fixed his glasses before answering Bon's question. "He's been given the opportunity to become a Tamer, and he's a good one at that. The best one we've seen in ages." 

"A Tamer?" Shima muttered, turning to stare at (y/n) with a raised brow. It was obvious to everyone that he was a good Tamer, what with the way Rin acted like a puppy who wanted attention and liked being cuddled by the teen, which was odd since Rin never acted like that with anyone nor would he ever do so in front of everyone. "Humph! He doesn't look like a good Tamer to me." A girl with purple hair muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her head to look away. At that moment, the little creature on top of Sheimi's head let out a soft, 'nee,' as he hopped off and flew over to the (h/c) haired teen. "Ah! Nee?" Sheimi asked, a bit surprised at the sight of Nee landing into the open palms of (y/n)'s hands and cuddling against his fingers. Nee was kind to everyone, but this was the first time the blonde had ever seen him act that affectionate, he was almost never that clingy, not even to her. 

"See what I mean? He can attract any and all sorts of demons and they wouldn't harm him. It's a skill that is very much needed among us exorcists, and the headmaster thought it would be wise to train him so that he could become much more powerful to aid us in any sort of demon attack." Yukio explained, before plucking Nee out of (y/n)'s hands and handing him back to Sheimi. Nee cried and whined, all the while stretching his little arms out to the tall teen, wanting to be held again only to become ignored as Yukio turned to him and smiled. "I hope you get along with everyone, (l/n) san." He told him with a smile, turning to everyone else and nodding his head towards the seats. "Take your seats everyone, we will begin in a minute." The others had more questions to ask, but decided it was best to leave it until after class, when they could ask (y/n) themselves. Bon grunted and walked passed the teen, making his way towards his seat along with Konekomaru and Shima. Sheimi and her friend also walked towards their seats, with Sheimi smiling and sending the teen a quick nod as she passed by him. Rin wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s arm and tugged on it lightly, pulling him towards a seat where the two could see the board properly, and still be seating next to one another. They sat themselves down and began to pull out their notebooks as well as pencils, preparing themselves for when Yukio began to teach. "Hey!" Rin suddenly shouted, nearly scaring everyone in the class with his booming voice. Turning to face him, (y/n) let out a soft hum to let him know he was listening, all the while opening his notebook to a new page and writing the date at the top, right-hand corner. Rin blinked at him for a moment, before lifting his hand and pointing towards the green hamster that had made itself comfortable and was now sleeping soundly on top of the young teen's head. "Isn't that Mephisto's hamster?" Rin asked with a raised brow, watching the way the hamster tensed, before turning to him with a bored expression on its furry face. Looking up, (y/n) smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he gave the little guy to me since he said he wouldn't stop trying to come after me when I left. He told me to never let him out of his cage, but I couldn't help it..." 

"You took him out of his cage?" Rin asked, a deep frown on his face as though he were disappointed in the elder teen. "What if he's dangerous? What if he tries to eat you, or drink your blood like the movie Deadly Hamsters From Mars?!" 

"Oh  _yes_  Rin!" (Y/n) responded in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes playfully at the raven haired teen that sat next to him. "That'll  _totally happen_  since he is  _definitely_  a blood-sucking _vampire_." Reaching up to his head, (y/n) gently plucked the green hamster and held him near his face. " _No_  Midori! Don't drink my blood!  _I thought we were friends!_ " He teased, pretending to gasp for air while the green hamster squeaked and rubbed his head against (y/n)'s nose affectionately. "Oh yes, he is a true murderer who's after my blood." The (h/c) haired teen muttered, chuckling a bit when the green hamster licked his nose. 

"Midori? Did you really name the hamster, Midori?" Rin asked with a smirk, snickering at the embarrassed blush that coated his friend's cheeks. Sure the name wasn't original, but he didn't have the time to be original and it was the best he could come up with on such short notice. And besides, the hamster liked it and didn't complain. "Shut up." The (h/c) haired teen muttered, placing Midori upon his head right when Yukio stood to announce the beginning of class. As class went on and (y/n) took as many notes as he could about the important stuff that actually interested him, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Here he was, in a new class with new people, actually learning about things that interested him. Stuff that he'll  _actually_  be using his day to day life, unlike finding the square root of 37 by dividing three cakes so that John can take a walk and see how fast two trains can cross at the speed of light. 

Yup. That's math for you. 

He didn't remember much of what had supposedly gone down, but he wanted Amaimon to return. He felt that the demon was near and watching over him like he normally would when he was in class. However, he just didn't see him anywhere and he knew he wasn't mixing Amaimon's aura with Rin's, they were similar but also very different from one another. 

The more he thought about the king of earth, the more grateful he became knowing that he had been given an opportunity to become an exorcist. At least that way, he wouldn't be harmed by the Vatican that supposedly wanted him dead. On his head sat the green hamster, snuggling closer to the teen's soft hair and taking in a deep breath. He missed the scent and the sweet warmth from him, and even though he couldn't take the male and mate with him in his current state, at least he could be as close to him as possible and ward off any unwanted demons. He couldn't take out Rin at the moment, but he would soon enough. 

(Y/n) was his anyways, he'd never let him go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was surprisingly enjoyable to write. Anyways I apologize for not updating as soon as I could, I've been pretty busy on my other accounts on different sites as well as the fact that I'LL BE HEADING HOME TO CANADA SOON YESSS I LOVE MY LIFE. And, that's right, I'm everywhere...
> 
> Ask .FM
> 
> FanFiction .Net
> 
> Archives of Our Own. 
> 
> Twitter. 
> 
> Quotev .Com
> 
> DeviantArt .Com
> 
> Movellas .Com
> 
> Tumblr. 
> 
> And so on and so forth. I don't know why I like being everywhere, but I do. Suck on that social media, I love to chat with people everywhere! All you have to do is Google me and BAM! YamiBaki accounts everywhere.


	11. 33%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has to tutor Rin in order to get him that 33% to pass. However, being sidetracked he gets captured!
> 
> The Vatican still can't decide what to do, but with quick convincing, they consider (y/n) an Ally...
> 
> But for how long?

"So basically, what you're saying is that if I can help Rin get no less than a 33% in the up-coming Exorcists Exams... You'll give me whatever I want?" The young teen asked his headmaster, holding his hands out and moving them along with each word he spoke as though that would help him emphasis and better understand the situation.

The green hamster sitting upon his head squeaked, tilting his head aside in an attempt to agree with the young teen, as Mephisto heaved a sigh. He had his hands held out in front of him, his fingers intertwined with his elbows resting against the desk. He had called the young teen there after about three months of him in the advanced class. Not really surprising to him, the young male had been able to up his grades in the past three months of being there that the other kids had all be pretty surprised at how smart he could be when something interested him enough. Yukio had stated how much he loved the fact that (y/n) was attentive and would participate in learning as much as he could in class, he loved students that loved learning and taking in a lot of information as much as he did. The headmaster had found out not too long ago that, if a certain subject interested him, he would undoubtedly do the work and try what he could to learn as much about said subject as he could. Apparently, studying to be a hard working businessman who works the same job day to day was just not his thing, but then again he wasn't as ordinary as the dream his supposed 'parents' had wanted him to work. It was obvious to everyone except the boy himself that he was adopted, he looked nothing like those two. Their personalities also didn't match his, since they were strict, cruel and very rude people, whereas (y/n) was laid back, carefree, kind and very friendly. Yet, with as rudely as they treated everyone including him, the young teen still loved them to bits.

It was something that Mephisto couldn't understand, and he doubt anyone in his position would. Mortals were strange when it came to things such as feelings for others, they would adore that which hurts them. Demons are nothing like that-

Wait, he shouldn't actually assume that since they're all masochists and sadists alike...

Heaving a sigh, Mephisto glanced at (y/n) and smiled, sending him a swift nod. "That's correct, you seem to be doing extremely well and he's failing. As my younger brother, I want him to thrive among everyone else in his class. It would be very much appreciated if you would tutor him, and in exchange, you may have anything you desire that I am possibly able to provide for you." He explained, waiting to see what the young teen would ask for. Will it be riches? Women? Ammunition? Travel to exotic places? Humans had many desires, so wondering what this one young man would want excited the purple haired male.

"Candy."

The sudden response shocked the demon, as he sat back to stare at him with wide eyes. (Y/n) stared back with a deadpan expression, the small hamster following his suit as the two waited for the headmaster to respond. The answer was completely unexpected, but then again, he should have seen it coming. When he had destroyed Amaimon's body, he had taken a peek of the first time the two had met, and he blamed the young teen for his brother's sudden love of candy and everything sweet. Not that he minded, he himself enjoyed a cake here or there, and tea did taste better with some sugar every now and then. Heaving a sigh, the headmaster raised a gloved hand and placed it upon his temple. "Candy? You want candy in return for tutoring my brother?" He muttered, watching as (y/n) and the hamster nodded in sync.

"And I want tons of it, a lifetime supply of candy." The young teen explained, stretching his arms out to the sides as though to emphasis how much he wanted, the green hamster following his suit. "As much as you can afford, and I know you can afford a lot since you're rich and handsome. And everyone knows that the handsome ones are the ones that have the most money."

Hearing this caused a smirk to reach his lips, allowing him to think of a million things for him to say to him in return, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He really liked the boy, he unwillingly had to push down the urge to just take him and mark him on the spot every time he was around. Amaimon's scent, which normally coated the boy's very being was slowly being washed away, and his natural musk was growing stronger and stronger by the day. He wanted to ravage him and mark him until he begged for a rest. However, he couldn't risk the death of millions of people due to a jealous Amaimon. His little brother still had a tight hold on the boy, and with Behemoth possibly running around protecting the boy's room, he still had the boy marked as though he were courting him. But with the scent growing stronger, he knew it was only a matter of time until  _it_  arrived. That boy was becoming dangerous and it was only a matter of time before the Vatican finds him and tried to execute him. "Alright, I suppose that can be arranged-"

"Yes!" The young teen exclaimed, fist pumping the air with his right hand, as he hopped around the room in excitement. He acted more like a child rather than someone his age sometimes, but Mephisto assumed that was just the way he was. Before he could say anymore, he sensed something strong, as though someone was watching their every move.

Watching (y/n).

Without hesitating, the headmaster stood and glanced around the room. Amaimon must have sensed it as well, for he stopped dancing and immediately hopped onto (y/n)'s shoulder, causing the teen to raise a brow in confusion at the small hamster's actions. Amaimon was growling, glaring viciously at the large window behind Mephisto's desk. Taking notice of his brother's sudden action, Mephisto immediately turned and tried to sense the danger, knowing that whatever creature was lurking out there had bad intentions. As his eyes scanned out the window, he spotted it. The large, red eyed demon sat at the ledge of a building a few feet away, simply staring straight ahead at the young teen that couldn't seem to see it. The demon ignored Mephisto and Amaimon, simply staring at (y/n) without really doing a single thing, knowing that if he did try to attack, it would only be pointless. He may be a high ranking demon, but he was nothing compared to the sons of Satan. And it wasn't just those two, he hung out with the other two half breeds of Satan as well, and the last thing he wanted was to anger the four of them. He may have been summoned by his master and must do as he was told, but he wasn't going to die because of his master's deep desire for the young, human boy.

"What's going on?" The confused teen asked, glancing between his hamster and his headmaster. He could sense it, something dangerous was around yet he couldn't really see where this hostile presence was coming from. He knew it was a demon, it had to be, the only thing that could give out such a feeling was either a really powerful demon, a pissed off Amaimon or a deeply possessed human. Midori squeaked and growled, tugging gently at one of (y/n)'s stray hairs with his little paws, before turning to glance at the door. "You should leave, now." Mephisto suddenly spoke, his voice was surprisingly serious, so much so that it sent a shiver down the young teen's spin. He knew that the situation was going from bad to worse, especially since Midori the hamster and Mephisto were both so on edge by whatever it was that they had seen outside. (Y/n) hesitated for a moment, feeling the way Midori tugged on the strand of his hair, before nodding and turning around to head out the door. As soon as he reached it, the young teen pulled out his key and prepared to place it into the keyhole, until Mephisto called out to him once more, not once turning his face away from the window.

"Stay with Rin or Yukio at all times, if not, stay with Shura or Angel. Don't  _ever_  be left alone. Not even for a single second, do you understand me?"

The way he had said this sent a sort of feeling through him, it wasn't exactly dread, but it did sent a cold chill down his spine. Someone was after him, someone wanted him and it would not turn out well if he got caught. Without so much as a word, the young teen turned the key and opened the door, taking back the key and entering his bedroom.

He didn't know why, but he felt that someone was coming for him, and it wasn't the Vatican.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) heaved a sigh as he watched Rin try his absolute hardest to study, it had been about a week since that demon incident in Mephisto's office, and since then he was never left alone. Rin had even offered to share a bed, it was to 'keep an eye on him,' or so he says. 

Now, (y/n) didn't mind it at all, he understood the dangers of being alone and having a demon chase after him, but what he  _did_ mind was the fact that he had to stay in the empty dorms when the others left and wasn't allowed to leave on his own. He missed his freedom, he missed being outside, he missed the cute girls in their outfits and giggles. Oh the horrors of being a teenager with raging hormones and having nothing to satisfy him!

 _"(Y/n)! (Y/n) look! I can wrap my two tails around my face like a moustache!"_  Kuro exclaimed, capturing the Tamer-in-training's attention. 

The young, (h/c) haired teen couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the little cat was just so adorable. When they had first met, the young teen couldn't stop himself and ended up cuddling the cat for the whole day. Kuro didn't seem to mind his cuddling either, in fact he encouraged the Tamer by acting cute, purring randomly or licking his cheek when he was studying. Rin would get annoyed at their affection, but wouldn't do anything to bother them since he liked the sight of the two getting along. Midori, however, wasn't okay with this. He often fought with Kuro, biting the cat's tail, throwing things at him and even scratching him in the nose. And although Kuro wanted nothing more then to attack Midori, he just let it happen because Midori was smaller and got (y/n)'s the sympathy, and the last thing Kuro wanted was for the teen to hate him. Sitting on top of (y/n)'s head, Midori chewed away happily on the green jellybean he had been given, too distracted with his sweet treat to bother with Kuro. Lifting his head up and away from the adorable familiar, (y/n) turned to watch the son of Satan study, all the while he ran his hands through Kuro's soft fur, feeling him purr through his fingertips. "Uh, Rin, you doing okay by yourself?" He asked, only receiving a nod in return. 

It was obvious that he was having trouble studying, but he didn't want to say anything in case he looked like a loser. (Y/n) only knew this because Yukio had told him, apparently the younger of the two twins had a big mouth when it came to ranting away to releve stress. Not that (y/n) minded or anything, it was nice bonding with Yukio since he always seemed so uptight about everything. Taking in a deep breath, the tamer-in-training let out a sigh and placed the now sleeping familiar down gently to rest against the pillow on the bed, before getting up and walking towards the raven haired male. "Alright, where are you having trouble?" He asked, moving the chair from Yukio's desk and sitting down next to his classmate/friend. Turning to him, Rin pouted, before showing him his paper and glancing the other way. Taking a quick look at it, (y/n) felt his hand twitch, oh how he wanted to face-palm himself so hard. 

Rin didn't do  _anything_. Not a  _single_ answer was written, not even a wrong one. 

The paper was still blank, not a single question was answered and the only thing written on it was his name and the date. Not wanting to give up on him, the (h/c) haired teen took another look at the study sheet that Yukio had left for his brother. It wasn't long before he found the flaw in Yukio's teachings, that he understood why Rin couldn't study it properly. "This is boring as hell..." He muttered, leaning away from the paper and watching as Rin nodded in agreement. Yukio's teaching was full of nothing but deep, detailed descriptions of every little thing, long paragraphs and numbers, some long explanation thrown here or there and finally questions that had more words that would make anyone want to drop everything and flip a table in frustration. "I found out your problem Rin." (Y/n) announced, sitting up as Rin watched with intense, blue eyes. He wondered what the elder of the two would do, and how he would explain things, hopefully it'll all be explained better than how Yukio teaches it. "Give me this, and we shall solve your problems!" He muttered to himself, grabbing a black permanent marker. He sent Rin a smile, enjoying his confused face before grabbing the study sheet. "Now, get rid of this," he then proceeded to scribbling a long squiggly line across one long paragraph on the sheet detailing the history of Arias, and how well they use their powers. "And this!" He moved the sheet and began to coat every single word talking about the Doctors and how to heal wounds inflicted by lower level demons with the black marker. "You getting the picture? Forget everything, all of it. It's useless and you don't need it." 

"Wha- Hey! How am I supposed to pass the exams?!" Rin cried, turning to (y/n) with desperation in his eyes. The tamer-in-training just sent him a smug smile, putting the cap back onto the permanent marker and twirling it around his fingers. "Worry not my child, for I, your senpai, will teach you!" He announced, moving a little closer to the teen and not noticing the blush on Rin's cheeks or the way Rin's tail rested itself on his lap. Midori also became interested, leaning over to see what the two were doing now that his Jellybean was gone. "The thing is, if you get a 33% and over, Mephisto will see you as a passing student right?" Rin nodded, still not getting what (y/n) was saying. "Well, why not just answer and learn the things that interest you? I'm studying to specifically be a Tamer, or Meister, therefore I don't need to know every little detail about every single Dragoon or Aria or whatever." 

Turning to grab the paper, he showed it to Rin, pointing to the spot that had Tamer as the title with the black marker. "You see this area?" He asked, receiving a nod. Slamming the paper down, he uncapped the marker and wrote a giant X across it. "Forget that, you're not going to be a Tamer. You won't need this information." He then capped the marker again and threw it onto the table. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper, he began his explanation as to why he should forget it. "Each section on the exam is about the 5 Main whatever you call it, right? Knight, Doctor, Dragoon, Tamer and Aria. Well, you! My good sir, don't need to study all that useless crap if you're going to be a Knight! Or, Dragoon, whichever one you pick." 

"I'm studying to be a Knight, I told you that." Rin responded, sweat-dropping. He didn't blame (y/n) for not remembering, he had to study twice as much as everyone since he was way behind and being in an advance class didn't help. Rin was impressed with the way the teen was able to balance his regular school life with Cram school, doing all of that and  _still_ being able to stay alert and enjoy life. In all honesty, he wouldn't have been able to do all of that. 

"Then just study that one. The exam is to determine if you're good enough for what you're studying, so just study for what you want to do." (Y/n) told him, writing down some notes next to each one. "For Knight, you study everything you can and memorize it. For Doctor, you just need to know the basics like first aid. For Tamer, you have that down with Kuro so you're good. And Aria? Just know the ones that can get rid of demons or distract them and you're good. The ones that can be used for exorcisms are also helpful." 

Rin listened to him intensely, nodding every now and then, watching as he wrote everything down. Once finished, (y/n) handed the paper to his friend, watching with a smile as the younger of the two began to read through it. He looked focused, and began to write things down in his notebook in case he lost the sheet and needed the notes for a later class. At that moment, the door to the room opened as Yukio walked in. The glasses wearing teen heaved a tired sigh, closing the door behind him before spotting the two of them sitting at Rin's desk. "How's the studying going?" He asked, walking over to place his suitcase down on his side of the desk before moving over to take a quick glance at the studying his elder brother was doing. A frown made its way towards his lips, as he spotted the study sheet he had left for Rin earlier that day, nothing but scratched out words, a few scribbles, a doodle here or there about Mephisto and some Xs were on the entire sheet. "Rin what did you do?" Yukio asked, his tone showing them just how tired he was of the days events. He had been called to help his fellow exorcists with a demon problem as well as try to find the missing people, and now that he was in the comfort of his own home, he couldn't even relax because his brother didn't use the study sheet he had written up for him the night before. "I leave you a sheet to use as study material, and you just scribble all over it?" He scolded. 

"Uh, that was me, actually." (Y/n) confesses, lifting his hand like a shy little kid trying to ask a question in class. Yukio turned to him with an eyebrow raised, why would (y/n) feel the need to scribble all over a study sheet with a black marker? He was a good kid, this sort of thing just wasn't like him. As though reading his mind, the tamer-in-training sent him a nervous laugh, before explaining as best he could what he thought about the study sheet without offending Yukio. The man had stayed quiet and listened to him, but eventually heaved a sigh. "Well... it  _is_ true that answering like that will give you enough points to pass the test and give the teachers an idea as to what it is you want to be but..." He trailed off, wanting to tell him that maybe it wasn't that wise to study like that, however, he had nothing. There wasn't really anything he could say to counter that, I mean, what  _could_ he say? No you can't do that because my way is better? Now that just sounded rude, and he knew that (y/n) was just doing what he could to help Rin study and pass the exams. 

"See? I was right." (Y/n) sang, standing up from his seat and poking Yukio in the nose. The glasses wearing teen blushed, turning away and fixing his glasses while grumbling under his breath. Rin just let out a laugh, pointing at his brother as his tail swished back and forth. "Your face is so red! Haha!" 

Yukio sent Rin a frown, telling him to get back to his studying as he grabbed the chair (y/n) had been sitting on and moving it to his own desk to sit himself down, he still had work to do and he would rather do that than deal with his brother's teasing. Yes, he knew he was also affected by (y/n)'s scent, but he was able to control himself. But it was hard to do so when the teen did cute things like what he just did, it made his heart race and his stomach fill up with the butterflies. He didn't want to be like his brother and he knew that if he didn't have his self-control, he would have been exactly like Rin and he'd never hear the end of it from Shura, Rin and even Mephisto. 

"Well! I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back in a few." (Y/n) announced, moving towards the door with Midori still on his head. Hearing this, both Rin and Yukio turned away from their work to stare at him. "Uh, hold on a minute (y/n), I'll accompany you." Yukio told him, placing his pen down and standing from his seat. The tamer-in-training let out a sigh, sending the exorcist a pout as he shook his head. "Come on, I'm older than you by two years and I have to have you guys follow me everywhere. The least you guys can do is give me the freedom to pee in peace. I'm a man after all, not a little girl who needs to hold your hand  while I pee." With that, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Yukio standing there with wide eyes in surprise. (Y/n) never really complained when they followed him everywhere, they knew he understand, but this was really the first time he had spoken up about it. 

"Pfft," turning to glance beside him, Yukio frowned at the sight of his brother trying to hide his laughter. "Haha! You got told! Poor little Yukio just got rejected!" His teasing caused Yukio to blush. As the younger of the two fixed his glasses in order to hide his face, he quickly sit back down at his desk and kept his head lowered. Picking up his pen, he continued to grade papers, but not before muttering a simple comment under his breath. "(Y/n)'s the kind of person that likes hanging out with intelligent people, that's why he has such high grades." 

That comment seemed to have shut Rin up, as the raven haired teen frowned and went back to his studying. 

As he walked down the halls and entered the restroom, he hummed a soft tune and lifted his hands to gently pluck Midori off of his head. "Sit here for a moment little buddy, I need to just do my deed." He told the hamster, unsure if Midori would understand as he placed him down onto the counter before going to one of the urinals at the far end of the room. It was weird at first, peeing there and having an adorable little hamster just stare at you with its beady little eyes, but it's been a while since (y/n) had received Midori and he was now used to it. He didn't know why the little guy liked keeping an eye on him, but he wouldn't question it. Hell, he even bathed with Midori, not really feeling like leaving the little cutie alone since he had grown so fond of him. Finishing up, he zipped up his pants and went to wash his hands, drying them out with a paper towel before checking himself out in the mirror.  _'Yup, still pretty good-looking.'_  He thought to himself, chuckling softly at his own thought while Midori climbed up his arm and made himself comfortable on the top of his head. Why the little hamster liked his head, he'd never know. 

Suddenly, (y/n) heard a noise behind him, in one of the stalls. Midori quickly turned towards it, letting out a low growl as his hair stood on its ends. He normally did that when he didn't like someone, or when he assumed someone or something was a threat. (Y/n) couldn't see who or what it was but he could sense it, it was a special set of skills he had come to learn that came from his special, 'holy powers' as that blond man, Angel, told him. All of those emotions, all of those vibrations and senses came at him like a smack to the face. It was a demon, a large one, and it was definitely after him. 

Swallowing hard, the teen slowly turned around to glance quickly over his shoulder. That's were he saw it, the large, black and red striped creature standing there. His teeth were bared, and his fur was standing on ends, his body hunched over as he prepared himself to attack. (Y/n) cautiously turned around, making sure to keep his eyes on the creature in case it made a move until they were both face to face. Minutes seemed to have passed as the two continued their stare down, no doubt Yukio and Rin were waiting for him, counting down the minutes to see how long he'd take before they came looking for him. (E/c) eyes turned to glance at the entryway for a second, before turning back to stare at the creature before him. Would he make it if he made a mad dash for it? Probably not. Midori was still growling at it, his normally high pitched growls grew lower and lower, to the point where (y/n) started to think that he sounded like Amaimon. Normally Amaimon growled like that when he got too close to an alleyway where a bunch of bad kids were or when some guys tried to pick on him for being too short, fortunately for him no one bothered to try anything since Amaimon always made himself known to them. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted his hands up in front of him in defence, before slowly stepping towards the door. The demon didn't move, it just watched him with intense eyes. (Y/n) was  _sure_ he was going to make it, and once he was out in the halls he would make a mad dash to where Yukio and Rin were. But that didn't go as planned. Midori had somehow lost his footing and slide off of (y/n)'s head with a squeak in surprise. With quick reflexes, (y/n) was able to catch him before he hit the ground. The demon, however, saw this as a signal to attack and immediately pounced on the unsuspecting young teen. The last thing (y/n) remembered thinking at that moment was  _'damn, should have let Yukio hold my hand while I peed...'_

Back in the bedroom, the two were becoming uneasy. (Y/n) was taking a while to go to the restroom and return. How long does it take a person to pee? He didn't have a lot to drink, so why was he taking so long? At that moment, they both heard a crash, soon followed by a loud roar and the vibrating of the floor. Turning to face each other, the two quickly stood and made their way towards the door.  _"Rin!"_  Kuro cried, watching as Rin grabbed his sword and Yukio grabbed his guns, before bolting out the door and down the hall. They made it to the restrooms in record time, standing there with wide eyes as a demon walked out of the wreckage, an unconscious and injured (y/n) in it's large, clawed hand. "What the hell did you do?!" Rin growled, unsheathing his sword as he was engulfed in blue flames. Yukio aimed his guns and prepared to pull the trigger, while Kuro quickly took his larger form. "You bastard!" The twins shouted in unison. Noticing them, the creature let out an ear piercing roar, one that caused the two sons of Satan as well as Kuro to wither in pain because of their sensitive hearing.The demon took this opportunity to break another wall and hop out of it, taking (y/n) with him. 

"(Y/n)!" Rin growled, quickly recovering and staggering slightly to where the demon had escaped. But it was no use, the demon was long gone. 

"(Y/N)!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Without hesitation the two brothers had gone to inform Mephisto, who in turn informed both Shura and Angel. This was unacceptable, it was a mistake on their part and it did nothing to sooth the stress the headmaster had been going through. The cultists that had been murdering and kidnapping everyone recently had gotten their hands on some of the first middle class exorcists and when they found their remains in empty warehouses, building basements and parking lots, nothing could be used to identify them except their dental records or blood. They were always left completely mauled and mutilated, traces of demon tracks were also found at the scene of the crime as well as discarded knives and cloaks, if this didn't prove that they were all in danger nothing else did. 

"If you piece all of this together, then it's obvious isn't it?" Angel began, turning to Mephisto with a deep frown on his face. "These cultists must have found out about (y/n)'s existence and are doing everything they can to capture him. Their attacks have been frequent, the body counts are rising and the fact that a high level demon has taken him away is just proof that the child needs to be well protected and taken care of!" The others simply nodded in agreement, all the while Mephisto kept his eye on  _him_ , the youngest member of the counsel. Somehow the Vatican had caught wind of what had happened and called for an emergency meeting, to which all of them knew did not mean good news. 

Many people on the counsel were still against the thought of having the boy alive, and teaching him how to tame demons will only help the boy go against the Vatican. At the moment, Rin, Yukio, Shura, Mephisto and Angel were trying to convince them that everything was fine and that they could hunt down (y/n) and the one who had thrown the demon at them. "It is true that these cultist could use him for their own evil deeds, but if you think about it, the boy is not the kind to betray the Vatican." One of the men began, causing a counsel woman to scoff at him. "Were you not one of the voters that said he'd betray the Vatican and kill us all?" 

"Listen, now is not the time to be fighting!" Shura cut them off, sending them a glare. "According to Rin and Yukio Okumura, (y/n) had simply gone to the restroom for like, five minutes before he was attacked and taken away. That would mean they were planning for him to be alone, this is serious!" 

"Yes," one of the counsel men began. "But it could also be a trick. He wanted to go alone, correct? So this would mean that he must have called that demon forth to escape."

Mephisto felt his eye twitched, all the while Angel raised his arm to prevent Shura from attacking, as Yukio held his brother back. Staring at the youngest counsel man, Mephisto couldn't help but feel like he was up to something. Or rather, he knew something and was hiding it, but what was it? Mephisto had been analyzing him, wanting to find a flaw in his words, in anything that he did in order to use it against him. "I vote to continue the execution, if we have him killed, there is no risk of him betraying us and the cultist will have nothing to use against us." The counsel man suggested, causing everyone in the room to stay silent. This was a big decision, they had come to the conclusion that the boy was still trying to understand the power he had been given, so was taking his life a good idea? 

"No, that's not a very wise choice." 

Everyone turned to stare at the youngest male of the counsel, who just sat there without much of an emotion on his face. "Our first priority is the boy's safety and the capture of the cultists and their ring leader. I don't want this boy's blood on my hands when we're dealing with a group of people who are a bigger threat to us than (l/n) san will ever be." 

"Not to mention that (y/n) is similar to a holy item, we have told you about his condition. Even if they try to harm him, he'll only harm them far worse than anything." Angel added. "He is also not the type to be pushed around, he is a stubborn young boy that refuses to take orders from anyone he does not like or trust. Rest assure that he is trust worthy, and will buy us some time until we capture these cultist who are capturing and murdering our men." The others all nodded with Angel, agreeing with everything he said and stared up at the counsel, hoping that they would understand and stop trying to execute (y/n).

"Then it's settled!" The young counsel man began, not bothering to pay attention to everyone's uncertain chatter. "(Y/n) (l/n) is an ally to the Vatican, and we will do what we can to capture the cultist." The chatter turned into outraged yelling, causing even the other members of the counsel to scoff and gasp at his decision. How dare he? He thinks that he can suddenly claim the danger of the counsel as an ally without evidence? What if they were betrayed? As though reading their minds, Mephisto cleared his throat and smiled up at them. It was time to up his charm, especially since the boy needed his help now that he was captured by who knows what. "Think of it this way, would you rather spend time and resources looking for this boy and then having his innocent blood on your hands, while all the exorcists out there are being hunted down and gutted like fishes for demonic rituals," he began, causing them to stay silent and listen attentively to him. " _Or_ , would you rather call (l/n) san an ally, spend time capturing the cultist and saving our exorcists out in the field instead? You save millions of lives  _and_  you don't have the blood of the innocent in your hands." 

"That  _and_ it could be possible thatthe cultist are trying to bring forth Satan or maybe even try to cause the end of the world." Yukio suggested, causing many of them to hum and nod, they did not know the cultists reasons for their sacrifices, so it could be that they were trying to summon the devil. "They're probably trying to rule everyone with demon companions, that could explain why they wanted (y/n). Maybe they wanted him to guide them through it? People who stray from the right path need to be stopped before they cause harm to the innocent." Angel added, further convincing the counsel men and women. 

"Alright, we will temporarily call (y/n) (l/n) an ally to the Vatican, and our current mission is to stop and capture the cultists." They announced, with everyone agree wholeheartedly, no a single one of them really objecting. It was most likely due to the fact that they had friends and family on the front lines, and no one wanted to lose someone important to them simply because the Vatican saw one little boy as a bigger threat than a group of cultists. Mephisto, although pleased with the results, was still very wary of the young counsel men. What was he after?

And why did he want to stop them from executing (y/n) (l/n)? Why now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He felt someone calling his name, as though to wake him up. His whole body ached, and he didn't know why. Letting out a groan, the young teen slowly opened his eye. immediately the first thing he noticed was how cold the air felt, and how he had been laying down on the cold, hard ground. 

Looking around as his eyes tried to adjust to where he was, he felt something fuzzy moving in his open palm. "Midori?" He groaned, sitting up as best he could, he lifted his hand and let out a sigh. There he was in a little ball, his fur all dishevelled as he began to breathe slowly. "You're fine," he whispered, lifting his hand to gently rub his nose against the little hamster affectionately. "you're fine..." 

His eyes began to glance around the room, taking in his surroundings with a deep frown as he stood with wobbly legs. "Where in the hell..." He muttered, taking a few steps forward and trying to find a way out. He was in an empty and abandoned warehouse, the windows were broken, some without glass and it was stripped of almost everything. There were a few, empty and rusty barrels in the corner, with an old, broken vending machine on the second floor of the warehouse. Taking in a deep breath, he walked forward towards the two, rusty double doors until he heard a squeak. Midori was freaking out, squeaking nonstop and pulling at his thumb as though to tell him not to take another step. Normally he would think that the hamster was being a little too paranoid or wanted to pee, but Midori was a demon hamster, and he had always saved him when he least expected it. Glancing down, he finally saw why Midori wanted him to stop moving. There was a sloppy pentagram painted in red paint on the floor, and he was just mere inches away from stepping onto it. "Whoa, that would not have been pretty." He muttered, taking a few steps back until-

**_GrrrrrrRRrrrrrr._ **

That familiar growling caught his attention, causing him to turn around and watch with wide eyes as the demon from before glared at him. Frozen in fear, (y/n) stood there with Midori growling in his open palms, while the demon hopped off of the balcony of the second floor of the warehouse to make it towards him. This would be the time where he would use all of his Tamer training to defend and protect himself, but standing before such a big and frightening demon made him forget all of that training. Midori squeaked nonstop, trying to get him to move, going so far as to bite and nibble on (y/n)'s fingers, only to fail miserably. (Y/n) stood there, eyes wide as saucers and not once taking his eyes off of the demon before him. He felt the demon's feelings, the hate, the misery, the pain, every thing as it finally stopped before him. 

"Uh..." He muttered, glancing at him and trying to regain his voice, with Midori growling to make himself look as bad as he could. "Hello...?" He knew that if he moved even just one inch backwards, he'd be in that pentagram and anyone could use it against him. If there was one thing he had learned from both his teachers  _and_ Amaimon, it was that a good pentagram and the right skills could seriously harm anyone touching or inside of it. It took all of his strength to stay put, and hopefully, it stays that way. 

The demon just stared at him, a growl rumbling in his throat until finally, he slammed his clawed hands onto the cement ground, opening his mouth and roaring loudly. (Y/n) could  _feel_ the fear eat away at him, until he finally let out a yell, as the demon's teeth neared his face. 

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_


	12. Dead Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has to find a way to escape now that he's in danger and fight some crazy woman's demon familiar, but just as he's knocked unconscious, Amaimon pops out of nowhere to rescue him!
> 
> However, while being captured (y/n) overhears a conversation... Turns out the Vatican was wrong... And so were they....

Nothing was going right, everything they had planned, all that hard work and locations they had been scouting, gone. The leader let out a growl, before his ears picked up the sound of footsteps making their way towards him. Inhaling a deep breath through his nostrils, the male sighed and calmed himself down. The last thing he needed was to lash out at one of his followers and have them fear him, the only way to have them on his side is to show them that  _his_  way was the  _right_ way. 

Turning around, he forced a smile as he watched the young girl approach him. She wore her black cloak, hood down with her hands neatly in front of her. Seeing him turn to her, the young girl quickly gave a deep bow, showing her respects before opening her mouth to tell him her concerns. "I-I noticed you getting a little uneasy and wanted to know if everything was alright..." He already knew that was what she wanted, she always wanted to know if he was alright or if he was feeling well. Not that he minded, the fact that she was so infatuated with him meant that he had a firm control over her. Stopping himself from grinning at the thought, he heaved a sigh, looking as exhausted as possible, before shaking his head. "No, it seems that the Vatican caught wind of what we're doing, therefore we need to find a way to be one step ahead of them." He explained, watching as she gasped in shock, listening to his every word. "They have captured many of our comrades, and it won't be long until they find our current hiding spot." 

"You've told us over and over again that you knew who the anti Christ was and that the Vatican was holding him as a trump card against humanity... I-Is it alright if you told me his name or who he is in specific?" Rose asked, taking a few steps closer to the taller male. The leader couldn't help but purse his lips, wondering if this would be a good idea or not. Staring at her for a good minute or two, he decided that she would probably find out eventually and heaved as sigh, sending her a short nod. "He is a boy by the name of (y/n) (l/n), he claimed the life of someone I loved and holds the ability to control and summon some of the strongest demons." The man explained, gritting his teeth as he thought back to when he had met the boy who was only 10 years old at the time. Rose frowned, almost as though she couldn't understand how a boy had that sort of ability. "This boy has even wrapped The King of Earth, Amaimon, around his finger. I've seen it, especially since in the Vatican held him captive until he escaped to take the boy to Gehenna. The counsel has yet to find the king of earth, but it would be a pain if they executed the boy. He would only return back to earth if they don't get rid of him properly, that is why we need to get to him before they do." 

"Is he really that powerful?" Rose asked, pursing her lips in thought when he nodded. "And they are training him to become a Tamer, it won't be long before he grows powerful enough to call forth Satan." The man told her, turning around to gaze at the wall behind him. There were pictures of the boy, each one from when he was younger, to the most recent being a picture from afar of him walking down the street with the Son of Satan, Rin Okumura. He couldn't help but glare at the picture, hating the look of the young boy's innocent face as he played with his toy truck and did other such things as though he were a normal human. But he knew the boy was anything but normal, and he will make sure the child paid for what he did. Two arms began to wrap themselves around his torso, as Rose pressed her face against his back, embracing him as though he were her lover. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked softly, hoping there was something,  _anything_  she could do to help capture and stop this boy before he grows too powerful to handle. 

"No," the man began, not bothering to turn around to stare at her, nor pushing her away. "There is nothing you can do, he is someone that will do the impossible to be one step ahead of anyone." This just made her frown, as she tightened her hold on the man. 

If there was something she could do to help, she'd do it for him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto was getting tired of having to deal with this whole situation as well as everyone in that damn cultist group that just won't allow themselves to be capture. Never has he ever had to deal with such a pest, he normally had a back up plan, and back up plans to his back up plans. 

To him, life was a game, human life to be specific. He always played to win, and win he did. This time, however, he was dealing with a character that just wouldn't let him win. He was glancing down at the chessboard that sat upon his desk with a frown, the ticking of the clock echoing all around him as he gave each piece a position. The difference with this chess board, compared to regular ones, was that he was actually using pieces that were in the form of people. 

The King was actually a small figurine of (y/n), wearing the king's crown and cloak. His eyes were closed to indicate that he had no clue as to how big he had of an impact in this little game. He sat blindly in his throne, not realizing that his every move was made thanks to Mephisto who protected him as best he could while pulling the strings in the background. The Queen was non-other then Amaimon, who also had the crown of a King, holding a blank expression on his toy face and standing in front of (y/n) protectively. Then there were the two Rooks, who Mephisto had made into Behemoth and Kuro, the two familiars that had grown fond of the King and will protect him as much as they could. The two Bishops were Arthur A. Angel and Shura Kirigakure, the religious pieces who also stand before the King and will use their powers as exorcists to set things right.  The Knights were the two brothers, Rin and Yukio, who will draw their weapons and prepare for their battle to guard the King as well as everyone else. As for the pawns, he didn't have many, but there were a few whom he'd use every now and then to move around the board at will when need be. At the moment, however, he was at a loss. He couldn't move a single piece, not because he had no plan, but because he refused to move unless their opponent made a move, and the fact that they had taken the king hostage just enraged him. Nothing angered him more than having someone make an unwanted or useless move. But rest assure he's get the King back, and he'd make sure he'd get them back 10 times fold. 

As he tried to figure out what moves he should make next, the door to his office opened. The headmaster didn't bother to lift his head, already knowing who it was as he continued to glance from figurine to figurine on the board. "Did something happen?" Mephisto asked, turning his head to the side as though to look at the whole situation from a different angle. Stopping before his desk, the exorcist allowed his eyes to stare down at the board, a brow raised in confusion before raising in surprise when he noticed who the pieces on the headmaster's side were. "No, and are those pieces of us?" Yukio asked, sending the man a look of disapproval. He remembered speaking with Shura once when they were having a small competition, and she  _did_  mention that Mephisto was probably playing them all like a game of chess, and that they were probably all pawns in his sick, twisted little game. As though reading his mind, the headmaster sent the King chess piece on the other side of the board a glare before answering his unasked question. "No, you are not a pawn," he began, before picking up one of his white pawns and moving it forward to stand before one the enemy's black pawn. "You are, in fact, one of the Knights along with your brother." 

"What?" Yukio asked, as his eyes quickly moved to the figurine of him holding his guns out, before shaking his head and sending the headmaster a scowl. "No, wait, that's not why I'm here!" 

"Why are you here then? This better be important, I'm planning our next move." Mephisto responded, as he lifted his hand to knock out one of the enemy's pawns, as though knowing it would happen in time. Yukio watched in silence, not liking what the elder male was doing, but keeping his mouth shut since he knew this was just how Mephisto came up with his great plans. "I wanted to ask if you were really okay with(y/n) being taken. You haven't really made any move to go find him or anything." The young exorcist began, watching as the headmaster picked up another pawn and tried to move it closer to the enemy's pawn. "Angel, Shura, Rin and even everyone else in the advance class are all wondering what our next move is, we need to hurry in case (y/n) is in any immediate danger." 

"He is in no danger, he'll be fine on his own so leave him be for now." Mephisto responded. He was shocked at first, but he wasn't really worried. Sure the young boy was human, and his skills as a Tamer still needed to improve, but there was not much he could do at the moment. Beside, the boy had all the protection and power needed to survive until they find him. Yukio growl under his breath, sending the purple haired male a glare. How could he just sit there and not do anything? A boy's life was in danger, and it was one of his students no less! Before Yukio could voice out his anger, the headmaster finally turned his head to stare at him with a smile. "Don't worry, he's protected from harm. I made sure of it." Yukio frowned, still not satisfied with the answer. "How? What did you do?" He questioned, he wanted to know to not only ease his worries, but also have something to tell Rin so that he'd stop badgering him about the boy. With a small chuckle, Mephisto picked up one of the figurines off of the board, waving it back and forth gently while gazing at Yukio with a smug expression. "Did you really think I'd sit around playing chess while one of my students was in danger? Of course I'd have some one watch over him!" He responded, showing his half brother the Amaimon figurine while tapping the crown with his index finger gently. 

"Why, I made sure Amaimon kept an eye on him from a... Safe.... Distance."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) stayed put, his eyes staring deeply into the demon's red ones. He didn't dare move, nor did he try to take a step back. There was no way he was going to step into that little red line, who knows what could happen to him if he did. The demon, who had opened his mouth in an attempt to bite him, slowly began to close it. Its eyes still glowed a deep red, but it was slowly leaning back to gaze at all of him. (Y/n) began to sense confusion, and desperation. Was this what the demon was feeling? Is this what he was going though?

_"Why do you refuse to attack? Why do you just stay still?"_

The sound of a male voice rang in his head, almost as though he had though it himself. But the voice was very deep, yet still young, sort of like one you would hear a prince from back in the edo period use. 

 _'Or, you know, Ono Daisuke, the seiyuu playing Sebastian.'_  He thought to himself, only to hear an angry growl. Turning his attention back to demon before him, the young teen swallowed and had to consistently remind himself that the pentagram was  _literally_ inches away from his foot. Midori, who was still growling and keeping his eye on the demon, nibbled on (y/n)'s thumb, almost trying to tell him something but being unable to since it came out in squeaks. Suddenly, a girl appears from the corner of his eye wearing a black cloak, and he could tell she was female due to her frame and the fact that her long, curly hair was seen peeking out from the hood. He was a little like Shima when it came to women, and that was probably one of the reasons the two of them got along. "Come." She ordered in a voice filled with authority. The demon looked at her, turning back to gaze at (y/n) momentarily and growling under his breath before hesitantly making its way to her side. (Y/n) watched with intense eyes, as the demon stood next to the woman, not making a single sound and obediently awaiting for her next order. Midori let out a a squeak in confusion, turning his head to the side. He was probably just as confused as (y/n) was, not really sure of what to make of the situation. 

He thought only strong, brave exorcist could summon high level demons. He guessed anyone nowadays could do it, who knew. 

"Who are you?" (Y/n) asked, taking a few steps away from the pentagram in case something happened and he ended up touching it by accident. He never took his eyes off of the woman, feeling nothing but ill intentions emitting from her. He had become sensitive to other people's emotions, and it came in handy, like right now for example. Now he knew when someone wanted to slap the crap out of him, or when they meant no harm. The woman heaved a sigh, as though she was frustrated with him and just didn't want to deal with him anymore. "I've been trying to get to you for weeks, months even. And when I finally catch you, you control my demon and try to make him docile. You really are a threat..." She grumbled, turning to her demon companion only to frown when it just stood there staring at the (h/c) haired teen with a look in its eyes that resembled that of intrigue. 

"You didn't answer my question." (Y/n) pressed, lifting his hands and holding Midori close to his chest. He wanted to protect the little guy at least, he didn't want him to be injured. He also ignored the woman, he hadn't done anything to the demon, but then again he still had no knowledge on how to control his powers so maybe he did? Who knows. The woman just turned to him and scoffed, almost as though she couldn't believe that he was acting so assertive. From what she remembered from his info and his photos, he seemed like the type of boy that would obey anything an elder told him. Her info of him must either be outdated or overall wrong. "To answer your question from before, you're just a special case. You need to be executed, to be gone from this world completely not only our sake, but the sake of the world." She explained, standing tall with her head held high as though she were staring at nothing but dirt. 

"I need to be executed? Why? What the hell did I ever do to you?" (Y/n) muttered under his breath, before letting out a laugh. This laugh seemed to shock her, for her eyes went wide and her serious demeanour dropped in a matter of seconds. She never expected the teen to just start laughing, then again she's never faced off with someone who had his kind of power. Lifting a hand to wipe a tear away, he sent her a smile and shook his head. "Great, you're one of  _those_ kinds of Christians aren't you?" 

Letting out a growl, the woman lifted her hand and pointed towards him. "Attack him!" She ordered, waiting for her demon companion to take her orders. The demon hesitated for a moment, unsure of who to follow anymore before shaking its head and growling, finally rushing towards the teen to make his attack. Holding a growling Midori close, (y/n) quickly stepped to the side and successfully dodged the demon's attack. Midori squeaked in surprise, turning to glance up at him and took notice of his still injured body. The first fight they had the day before had left his body strained, and he wasn't as strong as Rin to be able to take in that much damage. Falling to one knee, (y/n) made sure to check up on Midori, before rolling on the floor to the other side the moment the demon jumped once more, landing hard onto the ground and causing the cement to crack a bit due to his strength. "You're such a pest!" The woman growled, watching as the young teen continued to dodge every single attack that was thrown at him. 

"Shit!" (Y/n) hissed, kneeling down and trying not to take his eyes off of the demon before him. When he was dodging one of the attacks, he accidentally missed his step and felt a sharp pain in his left ankle. The demon stopped for a moment, analyzing the situation for a moment as though he couldn't believe that the teen was injured, before running towards him. (Y/n) knew it was a very bad situation, getting such an injury during a fight was never a good idea. Fortunately, he had fast reflexes, and that was what had saved both him and Midori from the demon's sharp claws. Rolling off to the side, (y/n) let out a grunt in pain as he stepped too hard with left foot. The pain shot up his ankle and up to his knee, he felt the very vibration in his bone which caused him to stumble backwards and hit his back against one of the old metal columns in the warehouse. The demon quickly rushed him, and without hesitation it grabbed a firm hold of his head, squeezing it tightly while (y/n) struggled with the little energy he had left against him. 

The demon growled a little louder, moving (y/n) towards him, before smashing him back against the column with a loud bang. Everything was slowly fading to black, and he felt his body go limb, letting go of a squealing Midori who slipped from his fingers and hit the ground with a thud! But right before he passed out, he could have sworn he saw blue flames with his vision, as Amaimon stood before the demon while changing his form. The words he heard will forever echo in his mind, as he finally closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to engulf him. 

**_"DON'T TOUCH MY HUMAN!!!"_ **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voices were heard in the distance, as the young teen slowly but surely began to open his eyes. His whole body felt as heavy as lead, and he barely had any energy to even move his head. 

"-He even summoned the king of earth out of thin air!" A female voice exclaimed, her voice echoing all around him in the empty warehouse, causing his head to pound loudly. "When they said he was powerful, I didn't think he was  _that_  powerful! I have a high ranking demon that's in the rankings of general and is almost  _imposible_ to summon, and he went and called for the king of earth! My demon had no chance going up against it and was killed in seconds!" 

 _'Who the hell...?'_ He thought to himself, forcing his eyes to move to the source of the voices. There he saw the woman, hood down and face red in frustration. She was speaking to a man in a similar cloak, balding with a long beard. "If you were told he had the ability to do such a thing, then  _why_  did you bring him here and try to fight him? If your familiar hadn't injured him earlier, who knows what he would have done to you! You should be thankful that God was on your side this time!" The man scolded, not liking the way the woman huffed at him. "I know that Lord Sasagawa would never lie to me, but the boy looked so weak compared to what we all imagined him to be." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced around the room. It was covered in blood, with a multitude of scratches on the walls, hands and foot prints as well as discarded metal and pieces of the wall and ceiling in some area. 

A grand fight must have occurred while (y/n) was knocked out, it's a miracle he's still alive, it looked like someone had committed genocide there. "When he is sacrificed, we will finally be able to go on with the plan, I just wanted to help speed things up for him. The Vatican is horrible!" The woman ranted, squeezing her hands into fists as she spoke. "How dare they? They talk about God and his will, yet they allow the son of Satan to live and run freely, and now this have this boy training to become a strong tamer! Lord Sasagawa is correct, this boy will bring about the apocalypse, we need to have him killed as soon as possible!" 

The elder man growled and sent the woman a glare. "Yes, that is correct, but the fact that you went and took him without following Lord Sasagawa's plan to leave him be until the last minute is unforgivable! You will burn at the cross with him, and the two of you will parish!" 

(Y/n) was slowly waking up more and more, as he strained his ears to pay closer attention to their conversation. What were they talking about? They wanted to sacrifice him? But he hadn't done a single thing wrong! "I will do anything and everything for him, he will lead us to paradise and avenge us all. And when we decide to destroy the Vatican,  _then_  we will all find peace. I will not kill the boy, I'll just leave him injured and present him to Lord Sasagawa." She told the elder male, a small smile on her face as she thought about the man.  _'Lord Sasagawa?...'_  (Y/n) thought, trying to remember everything he's hearing while pretending to still be unconscious. Lady luck must love him right now, since neither of the two had noticed him there, still watching and listening to them, recording it all in his mind in order to let everyone else know when he escapes that place. Heaving a sigh, the elder man shook his head at the young woman's ignorance, before turning to walk away. "Do as you wish, but if Lord Sasagawa finds out about what you've done, you will be dealing with the consequences." He told her, his footsteps echoing within the whole warehouse. "That child is protected, so if lord Sasagawa does not get to you first, the demons that protect him will..."

This seemed to make the woman feel uneasy, for she tensed and watched the man until he disappeared. (Y/n) felt himself slowly fade back, as the woman turned around and went storming off in the opposite direction, clearly upset that her conversation with the man did not go as she would have liked it to. Grunting, he felt something fuzzy on his hand.  _'Midori?'_  He thought to himself, turning his eyes to see his little green hamster sleeping peacefully in his hand, his fur covered with dried blood as he slept like a baby.  _'Shit... I won't last like this...'_  

Lifting his free hand weakly, he forced his hand to reach his mouth. Ignoring the pain that soared through his whole body, he bit down on his finger hard enough to break the skin and draw enough blood for his pentagram. He felt his finger throb as the blood dribbled down his wrist towards his elbow before dribbling the ground. Pulling his finger away from his mouth, he leaned over with his shaking body and placed his finger on the floor, hoping to all the deities out there that it worked. 

"Mephisto... Needs to... Know..." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the demon arrived with a message for him, he had assumed that it was someone from hell trying to communicate with him, he never would have thought that such a low ranking demon would arrive just to leave him such an important message. He didn't give (y/n) enough credit, his skills were far beyond that of a regular Tamer, he had yet to see a beginner call forth a level 1 Limbo demon for such a simple task. 

As he sat at his desk, hands gently holding onto the King figurine of (y/n) with his gloved hand, he waited patiently. In no time, he was rewarded with his door slamming open, as Yukio, Shura, Rin and his friends all rushed into the room. "It took you all long enough." Mephisto sung, gently swaying the little king figurine back and forth as Rin slammed his open palms on his desk. 

"What were we wrong about? Is it true that (y/n) sent you a message? Tell me!" Rin growled, his frown deepened when he noticed the smile on Mephisto's face grow. To the others, he looks as though he had just won the biggest prize in the world, and it was something he had been wanting for a while now. "Oh, what a wonderful, intelligent little boy that (y/n) (l/n) is!" Mephisto exclaimed, standing up from his chair as he held the figurine with his open palms. 

"Mephisto, explain yourself!" Shura roared, demanding to know just what sort of news the headmaster had received that involved the boy. Mephisto's smile simply grew, as he turned to the others in the room. To them, it looked as though the headmaster had finally gone mad, maybe all the stress finally got to him? "(Y/n) is alive and still breathing... Well, just barely. But his message just proved that we were all wrong." He told them, enjoying their looks of concern and confusion. 

"Wait, just barely breathing?!" Rin exclaimed, looking worried and hoping that maybe, just maybe the teen was in a safe place and no longer in any immediate danger. 

"Proved us wrong? Wrong about what?" Bon asked, raising a brow at his headmaster. They had all been informed of what had happened these past few weeks with the teen, as well as when he was kidnapped just yesterday. To receive a message from the teen this fast was pretty impressive, then again he could have escaped or something by now. 

"Ah, that wonderful child... It explains why Amaimon is so very possessive of him. Had I found him first..." The purple haired headmaster muttered to himself, placing the figurine back onto the chess board before explaining. "Earlier today I was visited by a lower rank, level 1 Limbo demon who had a message from (y/n)." He began, as they listened to him intensely, not one of them wanting to make a sound in case they missed what he said. "The demon had come all the way from where he was being kept to the school just to tell me that the cultists were the ones that captured him. A woman in specific. And according to him, they were planning on capturing him for a reason involving his skills as a tamer." The others seemed to heave a sigh of relief, turning to one another with a smile on their faces. At least they knew (y/n) was alive. "So we were right about that, they want to use him to destroy the Vatican." Yukio muttered, placing a hand under his chin in thought. Mephisto shook his head, sitting himself and glancing at the chess board before him. There was more to the message that he had heard, but it was better to keep that to himself. Reaching over, the purple haired male moved to where the enemy's pawn was, and knocked it over. The more information he has, the more he can plot and sooner or later, he'd win this game. While the others chatted among themselves, Mephisto thought back to what the messenger had told him. 

_"The leader of the cultists is named Lord Sasagawa, they plan on sacrificing him because they believe he will bring forth the apocalypse and they'll soon get their revenge on the Vatican for something..." The little demon told him, gazing up at him with his bright, beady green eyes._

When he dismissed him, the demon sent him a toothy grin, before disappearing. No doubt he'll be back, to think that a seventeen year old was able to summon personalized demons, that boy might as well be a demon himself and Mephisto would have believed him if he didn't sweat holy water.  _'So the Vatican was wrong about him... And we were all so very wrong about the cultists and their motives...'_ The headmaster thought, his eyes staring at the king on the other side of the chess board. He'll have to look up who this Lord Sasagawa was, and if he was lucky it'd be that counsel boy. 

He knows he's not wrong, and he knew the others suspected him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To anyone who has no clue as to how chess works or how many pieces there are, here's some info for you. 
> 
> The game begins with the following 16 pieces:
> 
> 1 King.
> 
> 1 Queen.
> 
> 2 Rooks.
> 
> 2 Bishops.
> 
> 2 Knights.
> 
> 8 Pawns. 
> 
> The King(The Reader): This is the piece the whole game revolves around and the supposed leader. And yet, it is the least powerful piece in terms of ability to move about the board. It can only take one step at a time, though it can travel squarely or triangularly. 
> 
> The Queen(Amaimon): This is the most powerful piece on the board having unlimited movement in any of the eight directions. She is the power of Nature, reflecting the light of the King, possessing unlimited potential. The most protective of the king, as well as the one willing to take damage to protect what belongs to them. 
> 
> The Bishop(Arthur A. Angel and Shura Kirigakure): These pieces remain upon their own color throughout the game and can only move diagonally. One bishop travels the path of the head and the other enjoins the path of the heart. The Bishop represent the power of religion. 
> 
> The Knight(Yukio and Rin Okumura): The Knight represents the awakening of the spiritual initiate acting in the world. It moves by leaps of intuition along the sides of a right triangle. It alternates between white and black squares with each move, therefore, engaging the head and heart in each action. Only a knight or a pawn can initiate the first move of the game. The knight can make a move that even the Queen cannot make. They are the King's guards and nobles of the realm. 
> 
> The Rook(Behemoth and Kuro): These are the only two pieces permitted to move strictly along straight lines in the four cardinal directions. They represent our physical power to act in concert with the world's material structures. The Rooks are the guards of the fortress walls. 
> 
> Pawns: Pawns represent ordinary men and women attempting to move across the board of life toward eventual initiation into union with the divine. The pawn utilizes only the simplest interactions with other pieces and does not recognize the divine forces behind its life. It only moves one step at a time. Always forward, never backward. It can move either straight ahead when challenged, or diagonally, showing that it can utilize the head or heart in it's progress. If the pawn gets far enough to triumph over life's trials and adventures, to the eighth square of the opposing side, it achieves a higher state. At this point it can transform into any piece is desires. Usually the pawn is made a queen and thus becomes a co-creator. Though many a wise man has chosen to become a knight and won a definitive victory as a result. The Pawns are ordinary people who can sometimes do extraordinary things like gain entry to the enemies strong hold and become a very powerful threat.


	13. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon has had enough, he fights to protect his human, not really caring about the bloody mess he'll leave behind. (Y/n) eventually wakes up and hears about what they'll do to him... Well! Time to leave!
> 
> Angel needs to leave, how suspicious. After voicing his suspicion, Maphisto is pleased to hear about the secrets Angel is hiding, and secrets that Will be revealed soon...
> 
> ... Or will they?

Sitting back and watching people fight it out was normally fun for the king of earth, he would watch a multitude of fights with his brother. They would sit up in the sky and watch the whole thing play out, from world wars 1 and 2, to the battle Rin and Yukio had with their father. It was always so much fun. 

But when it involved his human, it was different. 

All he could do was squeak to stop himself from speaking, watching with rage bubbling up inside him as another demon tried to attack and harm the boy. When (y/n) had hissed in pain for spraining his ankle, Amaimon was sure he was going to lose it. But he had to fight it, his brother told him if he didn't and the boy as well as the rest of the exorcists found out he was the little  green hamster, they'd try to take (y/n) away and (y/n) wouldn't want him anymore. And he couldn't have that. 

When the demon had gotten a hold of (y/n)'s head, he began to lose it. He couldn't stand and watch anymore as some demon laid their filthy hands on his human. (Y/n) was blacking out, and Amaimon saw his opportunity to appear. When he felt his human's grip loosen and his hand grow limb, he waited until he fell to the ground with a 'thud!' before transforming. The woman's eyes had begun to widen when she saw him, blue flames and all. He took his beast form and growled, not allowing himself to enjoy the feel of his bigger body, already wanting to kill the demon standing before him. General Demon or not, he was not going to let him get away with hurting what was his. The demon must have sensed his anger, for he let out a whine and took a step back, not listening to the woman's confused voice telling it to stand its ground. 

"Y-You're the king of earth..." The woman stuttered, the blood draining from her slightly tanned face as she took a step back. The air around them began to grow heavy, with Amaimon's uncontrolled anger floating in the air. This only seemed to make both the woman and the demon shake with fright, they could feel the dread grow inside them as they stared at the angry, green haired male standing before them. As hard as they will fight, they both knew that it would be useless, Amaimon had no plans to show either of them any mercy. The green haired king of earth let out another growl,  tensing when he heard his human groan in pain behind him, before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. His words were what set the king of earth off the most, probably because it's been so long since he heard his name pass through the lips he wanted to claim in a nearby future. 

"A-Amaimon..."

Staring at the demon General that stood a few feet away from him with a blank expression, he stood there protectively and possessively in front of the unconscious boy. "How dare you," he began, taking slow steps towards the demon. The woman and the demon instinctively took a step back as they neared the wall of the warehouse, neither wanting to mess with the angry king of earth, as blue flames emitted from his body. "How dare you touch what's mine!" 

"Attack!" The woman screeched, not liking the fact that her companion seemed to freeze on the spot. He had to listen to the woman, due to the blood contract he had with her and all, but facing the king of earth was just suicide. With a rumble, Amaimon let out a loud roar, which shook the whole warehouse and caused them to flinch. He was going to rip that General to pieces, and he'll make sure the woman tells her friends of what would happen if they tried to go after his human ever again. 

 ** _"DON'T TOUCH MY HUMAN!!!"_**  

Amaimon went into a frenzy, rushing the demon and kicking it into a wall, enjoying the loud crash that it made on impact as he broke a hole right through the warehouse. The demon barely had time to recover, as the king of earth stood by his side within seconds and threw a powerful punch to its face. As the demon laid there, the king of earth threw punch after punch, repeatedly getting him in the face with each punch being stronger than the last. As his hands began to soak with the demon General's blood, Amaimon stood and hopped back a bit, reeling his leg back and kicking the demon until he flew into the air. While the demon was in the air, Amaimon jumped and kicked him in the stomach with his  heel. The demon then hit the ground with a loud bang! Cracking the cement and causing the whole warehouse to shake. The woman growled and began to chant, biting her thumb and with her blood placing it into a multitude of tiny sheets she held in order to summon more demons to her aid while Amaimon continued to kick the General demon in the face as though he were just toying with him and not taking the fight seriously. It wasn't long before a bunch of demons began to appear, growling and hungry, waiting for her to shout her commands. "Attack him!" She roared, as they all immediately rushed to the green haired king of earth. This didn't worry Amaimon, he could handle low ranking demons such as the ones she summoned, it would end quickly and he would be able to get back to his human's side. Scratching, punching, biting and throwing demons left and right, the woman watched in utter terror as the king of earth ripped them into little pieces as though they were nothing but a piece of paper. He grabbed one of them by the head and began to smash him against a wall, blood flying everywhere as he did it all with an indifferent expression, not fazed in the least that there was blood all over his clothes, face and hair. 

He didn't care that he was covered in their blood, but when the big guy attacked, that was when he was starting to get concerned. Would his host's body be able to hold out? Throwing the now dead demons away, he quickly opened his arms and stopped the general demon's claws with his bare hands. Amaimon felt his feet slide against the floor, as the demon pushed on, his plan was to squish the king of earth against the wall and show no mercy. Amaimon could already feel his host's body giving out, the internal wounds he had received from his brother had yet to heal and although he felt nice in his full form, it put a considerable amount of strain on the body. "Go! Do whatever it takes just, kill him!" The woman yelled, desperation coating her voice as she watched from far. If her demon couldn't take down the king of earth, she would just grab the boy and make a run for it. 

Amaimon's eyes quickly moved to check up on his human, watching as the woman inched closer and closer to his unconscious body, glancing at them before turning to make sure (y/n) was still unconscious. This angered him, how dare she? She has no right to go near him, no right to touch him. Was she going to take him away? Was she going to hide him, or hurt him? The thought only fuelled Amaimon's anger, as he growled and began to push the general demon back, overpowering him as the ground began to quake. 

The woman let out a gasp in surprise, almost losing her footing as she turned to watch what was going on behind her. She had just been about to grab the boy before the floor began to shake, had the king of earth seen her? Her eyes widened when she saw it, the enraged expression on the king of earth that strikes fear down to her very bones. 

"Don't go near him!" Amaimon roared, pushing the general demon away and watching as he hit the wall. Running and leaving bloody footprints on the floor, Amaimon lifted his clawed hands and jumped, slashing the demon deeply and watching as his blood sprayed out of him. It wasn't long until the general demon died with a loud, long whine. Amaimon stood there before the disappearing body of the demon, huffing before turning slowly to glare at the woman from over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, turning on her heels and trying to make a run for it, forget the boy! She needed to save herself!

But Amaimon wasn't having that. 

Before she could even take her forth step towards the doors to the warehouse, the king of earth was standing in front of her in seconds. She let out a scream in surprise, stumbling backwards before falling on her butt to the blood covered ground. She couldn't help but shiver in fright, gazing up at the bright blue eyes that glared down at her, no expression on his face but that combined with the blood only made him look twice as evil. "Wh-What do you-" 

"My human." He interrupted, causing her to raise a brow at him in confusion. He didn't do much, just stand there, pleased that he had heard her before continuing. 

"My human, my (y/n). If I ever,  _ever_  see you lay a hand on him again..." He then leaned closer, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders. She jumped in surprise, before hissing in pain as his sharp nails began to dig inter her shoulder blades. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? At the hands of the king of earth, who was being strangely possessive about a useless child? "I'll take you down to hell, and watch you get tortured. They will rip you apart every day, and regenerate you in order to do the very same thing nonstop forever..." The way he said it was like he was telling a little kid that they were going to go to the candy store, and if they were bad they were going to get into trouble. It was childish, but that only made it scarier. 

She simply gave him a shaking nod, flinching and letting out a curse when he dug his nails in deeper. Suddenly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, as though she were nothing but a stuffed toy. She hit the ground with a loud thud, groaning in pain as she tried to stand, her arms and legs wobbled while trying to pick herself up. Turning around, she couldn't help but watch as the king of earth sat himself down next to the boy, watching him and lifting his hands, grazing his nails gently against the boy's cheek. He looked as though he wanted to touch him, but was unable to. "You better leave, or I can kill you if you want. Killing you sounds like it'd be much more fun than just letting you go..." 

She didn't have to be told twice, as she quickly got up off of the floor and ran faster than any Olympian track star, there was no way she was going to get herself killed. 

Amaimon just stared at (y/n), feeling his host's heart do that flippy thing again and beat faster. He wanted to touch his human, to play with him again like he used to, to eat candy and bother him and stop any stupid human female or demons from going near him. He wanted his human to pay attention to him again, to kiss his cheek when he asked for it, to cook for him, to buy him candy and even sit on his lap after a fight when he was tired. But he knew that at the moment, that was impossible. Reaching out, Amaimon allowed himself to gently graze his fingers alongside the teen's cheek, until they sizzled and began to burn. He was still unable to touch his human as his normal self, it hurt but it seemed to hurt more that we wasn't allowed to touch what belong to him. 

Seeing (y/n)'s open palm, Amaimon knelt down picked up the hand, rubbing his cheek against it. Sure it hurt and there was some sizzling, but he would rather take that than not being unable to touch him for long. "Mine..." He muttered, going into his hamster form and slowly falling asleep in (y/n)'s open palm. 

"Mine..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two sugar cubes were dropped into the tea cup, as gloved hands began to stir happily. The suns shined brightly up in the sky, as it peaked through the large windows in his office. Mephisto was happier than normal, but he had many good reasons for it. Not only was this one boy so very, very interesting and entertaining, he had also found Amaimon's location thanks to one of his familiars, and to put the cherry on top of his metaphorical Sunday, they have already captured a multitude of cultists who are involved in the many kidnappings, murders and devil rituals. 

Of course they wouldn't talk or say who their leader was or where their comrades were, but that was not a big concern for them right now. They could always get them to talk using other methods, like mind control. Unless that was too much for humans, which was highly likely that it was.  

As he gazed out of the window in his office, his office door opened, revealing a nicely dressed Angel. "My, where have you been all this time?" Mephisto asked, turning his gaze away from the window in order to turn towards the blond male. Angel has not only been quiet, but he's been missing these past few weeks. He's been keeping up to date with Mephisto when it came to (y/n) and the cultist, but other than that not many people know of what he's doing, where he's going or where he's been. Walking in, Angel stood in front of Mephisto's desk, a hard, almost unreadable expression stayed on his face as he avoided the headmaster's eyes. "I have somewhere I need to be, so I was wondering that when you find (y/n), you keep an eye on him for me." He asked, hoping the headmaster would say yes. He had to, this was his student they were talking about. 

Mephisto hummed, turning to sit down at his desk and reaching over to pick up his cup of tea. "Oh? Where are you going? You  _did_  get the memo that we found the boy alive and fighting?" He received nothing but a nod in response, as silence grew between the two. This only meant one thing, that Angel had something to do, but did not want to tell him just what it was. 

The headmaster pursed his lips in slight irritation, if there was one thing he hated, it was when someone did something that he might not have the chance to figure out. If he wanted his little game of chess to go well, he needed to know he could trust each individual chess piece and have them within eye range. But whatever it was that Angel needed to do, it must be important, especially since he always did something big if it meant it would benefit (y/n) in any way. He had lost his position as Paladin for (y/n), so whatever he did next would also be beneficial to the boy. And if it benefited (y/n), it benefited Mephisto. 

With a smile, the purple haired male sent the blond a nod, agreeing to take care of the boy silently. But just as Angel heaved a sigh of relief, the headmaster lifted a hand, as though to stop him from doing so. "I will take care of the boy, however," he began, taking a quick sip of his tea before continuing. "In return, I want you to tell me where you went and everything else you know."

"I've already-"

"There are still some things you're hiding from me, and I want to know what they are if I'm to use my resources and put my job and life on the line to protect the boy." Mephisto interrupted, watching him with a smile as he drank his tea happily. It was no surprise that the blond was angry with him at the moment, but he couldn't afford to leave the boy alone and not have anyone look after him. He needed to go to that place, he needed to go see him. Swallowing his pride, the blond took in a deep breath, before exhaling through his nostrils and giving the headmaster the response he wanted. "I will tell you everything that I know... Once I return." He told him through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the smug look on Mephisto's face. 

"Wonderful!" Mephisto exclaimed, placing his cup down before clapping his hands together. "Then I'll be sure to take good care of your boy, in fact, by the time you return he'll already be here in my care!" Angel didn't say anything, as a vein in annoyance popped in his forehead. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the boy with this man, but then again, who else could protect him from those cultist than Mephisto himself? Saying his goodbye, the blond turned and walked off, going out the door and closing it behind him. Mephisto stayed in his office in silence, as the previous conversation played over and over again in his mind. It wasn't long before he had leaned his head back against the chair to let out a small chuckle, that soon turned into a full blown laugh coated in nothing but joy.

"Oh I just can't  _wait_ to hear all about (y/n) and his deceased mother..." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When (y/n) opened his eyes, he literally expected to be tied to a cross and be drenched in gasoline before being set on fire. But what he didn't expect was to find a cute, green hamster nibbling at his nose in an attempt to wake him up. 

"Midori?..." (Y/n) asked, groaning as he began to stand from his sitting position on the ground. His back and body ached, and it made him wonder just how long he had actually been there laying against the cold, copper column in the warehouse? His legs wobbled as he tried to hold himself up, before a hiss escaped his lips. 'Shit, I forgot about the ankle.' He thought to himself, hearing Midori, who was now sitting on his shoulder, squeak in concern. "I'm okay little buddy, I'm just fine." He reassured his little friend, making sure to rest all his weight on his right leg. He felt a little better, and the energy he had lost before seemed to have returned. The only downside to everything was that he was hungry, and would literally eat a demon if he saw one. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what demons taste.

Glancing around, he realized that the whole warehouse was now empty, not a single soul in sight aside from him and Midori. _'Now would be a good time to run away,'_ he though, trying to take a quick step forward, only to find himself on his knees on the ground and holding his mouth so that he didn't curse out from there to the high heavens in pain. 'Okay... I'll limp away instead.' Limping away as he had told himself he'd do, the teen found himself outside, seeing that the warehouse was near a forest which made it perfect for him to hide in case they came after him.  As he was about to limp away some more, he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Cursing under his breath, the young teen quickly limped towards a bush and dove in, trying to hide himself as best he could so that he wasn't caught. Through some of the leaves, he was able to see her again, the same woman that had kidnapped him and tried to kill him. He was amazed that he was still alive actually, did she just up and leave him there to die instead of doing the job herself?

As she grew closer to the warehouse, (y/n) noticed a group of people wearing the same black cloak as her following behind, each one ranging from teenager, to middle aged, to elderly as they walk in a long crowd and into the warehouse. He waited a few more minutes for them to all be inside, before trying to silently get up and limp his way into the woods. That is, until he heard them speaking. 

"He's gone!" The voice of a young teen gasped, before a number of voices followed. 

"You let him escape! Now what are we supposed to do?" Another voice, female, asked. 

(Y/n) just rolled his eyes and continued doing what he was doing, why stay there and listen when he could be running off and finding his way back home? He wasn't an idiot, and Midori agreed with him getting up and getting out of there before they found him and did who-knows-what to him. 

"Lord Sasagawa will be disappointed that we won't be able to burn the boy at a stake in the graveyard..." 

 _'Oh hell no.'_  The teen thought, feeling his eyes widen. If he was caught now, they'll do exactly that to him, and he had no plans of dying. Hell no, not today son. Making sure Midori was securely on his shoulder, (y/n) nodded to himself and quickly stood, making crow noises to make the others believe he was just a bird. With that being said, he turned and limped as fast as he could into the woods. 

He needed to find his way back, and fast!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grab everything you can and pack! We need to hurry before they arrive!" An elderly man shouted, as everyone around him began to grab everything they could, packing frantically as they tried not to panic. Turning around, he walked up to the small office that had the door ajar and walked in, seeing the young male quickly stuffing some clothes and files into his bag. 

"Lord Sasagawa," the man spoke, hearing a hum from the man, indicating that he was listening. "Everyone is grabbing as much as they can, we should leave soon before the exorcists arrive." 

"Alright, go do your packing, then we leave." The young male told him, as the elder man bowed before turning on his heels, running out the door and closing it behind him. Sasagawa let out a sigh, before glancing around the room. They needed to leave, they needed to grab everything they could and get out of there as fast as they could. The Vatican was coming for them, and if they didn't get out of there to warn the others, then their whole group would be caught and all of those years will be wasted. Sasagawa growled under his breath, cursing the Vatican and their exorcists for capturing them and trying to stop them on their mission. They were just doing their work, just following the will of God, how could they stop them? 

Glancing up at his desk, he pursed his lips as he gazed at all the notes, pictures, files and papers that involved the boy and everything he's done in his life since the age of 4. He couldn't leave that behind, he needed all of that for when he finally captured him. 

As he grabbed all of that information, he stuffed it into his bag and grumbled under his breath. They had gotten a tip from one of their own who worked at the police station, according to him, the Vatican had found out where they were all hiding and were planning a raid later that night. Their previous locations had all been raided and their people were taken, so this news caused them all to panic and get their things to leave. They couldn't afford to get caught, not today. He was angry, but decided not to lose it, he needed to stay calm for the others. At that moment the same elderly man returned with wide eyes, almost as though the news he had for their leader was not good. "L-Lord Sasagawa..." The elderly man began, watching as their leader picked up the last of the files and rushed towards his back. "The boy named (y/n) (l/n) is being held captive at the warehouse..."

As expected, their leader stopped in his tracks with wide eyes, all while the files dropped to the floor with a soft thud!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Vatican counsel men and women sat in a room holding a private meeting, discussing the events that had taken place. Many of them were surprised at how well Mephisto had been taking care of the situation, including the capture of a multitude of cultists which consisted of some of their very own exorcists. 

"Mephisto is doing a well enough job as it is, I don't see why we need to send in a spy." One of the elder counsel men spoke, not liking the thought of having to mess with the purple haired male. 

"True, but we need to pass judgement soon, this constant on again off again decision to execute the boy or not is becoming a pain." A woman spoke, taking a sip of her tea. They all murmured among themselves, chatting and wondering what decision they should make. It was hard for them to come to a proper conclusion that won't place the blood of the innocent in their hands, nor risk the lives of a multitude of people. They were still concerned about the boy's kidnapping, but did what they could to keep calm and quiet since Mephisto had assured them that he'd take care of it. As annoying and plotting as the headmaster was, he was still the most reliable. 

"Do we have any idea as to where the boy may be?" The youngest member of the counsel asked, causing the others to turn to him. Being so wise and so young, many of them had placed their trust in him. A young, fresh mind is just what they needed, and he has gained their respects with all the right moves he has made only having the Vatican and the exorcists in mind. "We don't really know where the boy is being held," the elder woman of the counsel told him, as the others nodded in agreement. "We just know that Mephisto is doing what he can to find the boy." 

"As for the cultists that we're holding in captivity," another elder added. "They refuse to speak! Even some of our traitors are there, how could they have turned their backs on us!" 

The Vatican has been trying for quite a while to get the cultists they had captured to speak, but they kept their mouth shut and did not say a word. The one time one of them spoke, they simply started shouting profanities at the Exorcists for capturing them when they were doing the world a favour. The counsel needed to find a way to get them to speak without resorting to torture, that was a method suggested by one of the exorcist but was quickly rejected. They would not stoop to their level, and torture would not benefit them at all. While they spoke, one of the counsel men heaved a sigh, tired of all this bickering, especially since it didn't take them anywhere. "We need to come to a conclusion eventually," he muttered, turning his head to stare at the raven haired male with a small smile. The young counsel man turned to him with a smile of his own, he knew the man was about to ask a question, so he was prepared to answer it as best he could. 

"What do you think we should do, Mr. Sasagawa?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a little sneak peek of what everyone can expect of the Mephisto Pheles x Male Reader story that'll be written once My Human is finished. The story, which is up on DeviantArt and Quotev, is called Let's Drink! I can't wait to publish the Mephisto version of My Human, which'll be called Immortal Exorcist. I hope you all enjoy the preview!


	14. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) was able to escape and rescued! Only escaping with a few scrapes and a sprained ankle. All seemed well, until he received a court order. Now the Vatican is trying hard to get him executed, but will he be safe?
> 
> Hopefully Mephisto and Yukio have a plan, but why is Sasagawa helping him too? What is he planning?

The day was still young, the sun still in the sky with people all around him, many shocked to see him there at all. He was normally with the main group, so many of the smaller ones rarely saw him. They chatted among themselves, wondering what could have happened to make their leader gently push his way through them all in order to make it inside the warehouse. He ran there as fast as he could, trying to see if it was true, if they really had gone and done it. 

If they really  _had_  captured (y/n) (l/n). 

Many of the elders were trying to catch up with him, as he grew closer and closer to the warehouse's entrence. They were also in shock, wondering if it was possible to even capture the boy since he was so heavily guarded. They had all tried in secret, but found it difficult since every demon they sent after him would be too afraid of the sons of Satan, or would fall for the boy to the point where the sought out his attention and no longer listened to those that had summoned them. Making it to the entrence, he went inside, ignoring the warnings from one of the young, cloaked teens guarding the door. He had no problem with the younger members of his cult, he just didn't have time to be ordered around when he needed to see if it was true. Upon entering, he couldn't help but freeze on the spot. The dried blood, the bloody foot and hand prints on the ground and wall, the crushed floor and walls, everything about the inside caused him to stare in disbelief, but the one thing and one thing only crossed his mind as he stared at the whole mess before him. 

_'Is the boy still alive?'_

"Lord Sasagawa?" A familiar voice called out, as Rose appeared from around the corner. He took in the sight of blood on her cloak, and around her shoulders. They resembled splatters and a pair of hand prints that looked as though they had been holding her back, but the hand appeared to have claws on them judging from the five small holds on each of her shoulders. The hands looked too big to be (y/n)'s, so it had to belong to someone else, a demon. Suddenly, it clicked, causing the raven haired male to scowl as the woman walked up to him. She smiled brightly while not noticing the annoyed and angered expression on his face, as she fixed her hair before glancing up up him. "What are you-" 

"What have you done, Rose?" He interrupted, causing her to freeze on her spot in confusion. The others all stayed silent, not moving an inch and just watching to see what Rose could have done to enrage their leader. She was the most obedient when it came to him, and never made a move unless he ordered her to, so whatever she's done this time was probably out of line. "What-" 

"The  _ **boy**_. Where is he?" Sasagawa growled, walking past her and into the warehouse. He glanced all over the place to find him, fearing that he'd see the boy on the ground and dead, but fortunately he was no where in sight. Where could he have been? They couldn't have killed him already, could they? No, they would never do such a thing, they would never go against him. They were all loyal, they would never disobey what he said. Or so he had thought until Rose stepped out of line.

Rose's father walked up to him, standing up straight and taking in a deep breath. Sasagawa stared at him, silently ordering him to speak and tell him what he wanted to know. The man was as equally obedient as Rose, the difference being that he's never stepped out of line. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf, lord Sasagawa." The elder apologized, bowing his head down deeply at the man in respect. He hoped the man would forgive his daughter for her insolence, and if he planned on punishing her, then hopefully he would punish the him instead. "What, has she done?" Sasagawa asked in a slow manner, as though trying stop himself from getting angry but letting him know that he was pretty angry. 

Without lifting his head, the elder male nodded, before explaining what his daughter had done. "She assumed that capturing the boy and holding him down until you arrived would be a wise choice... But, she had underestimated the boy who had summoned the King of earth Amaimon to his aid... Amaimon went on a frenzy and has threatened to harm her if she ever went near the boy again." He explained, before hesitantly telling him that when they had returned to the warehouse to check up on the boy, he was long gone. Sasagawa didn't say a word to the man, instead turning his head sharply to send Rose a glare. The young woman couldn't help but flinch at the sight, not used to being on the receiving end of the man's anger, before bowing her head down obediently and not having the courage to look at him. She was like a child, being scolded for her bad behaviour. Walking up to her slowly, he leaned in until their faces were close enough for him to speak through gritted teeth. 

"Next time you disobey my orders," he began, watching as all the others listened in intensely on what he had to say. "I will  _personally_ hand you over to the Vatican with a bow wrapped around your head."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had woken up to find himself in the infirmary back at his school, with his body patched up and in his pyjamas. There was a bandage wrapped around his left ankle, no doubt he had sprained it, hopefully that was the case since minor sprains don't take that long to heal. The room looked much nicer than the ones he used to use when he was younger, then again he was in an elite school for the rich and snobby, so it was to be expected. He only knew it was the infirmary for one reason and one reason only.

The last time he had a fight with Amaimon, the demon went too rough on him and he had broken an arm. 

If memory served him right, he had limped away from the warehouse with Midori squeaking in his ear. Without really knowing where he was going, he continued to venture further and further into the woods, trying to see if there was anyone or anything that could help him as well as making sure that he wasn't being followed. The sun had set a long while back, allowing him to only be guided by the light of the moon, and poor navigation skills. He would have given up too if it hadn't been for Midori pointing out a cabin further up ahead. Thinking he had found his salvation, he limped on as fast as he could. 

Passing through thick trees, he made it to a small clearing where the cabin stood. There was no smoke coming from the fireplace, and no lights were on, so he assumed they were either asleep or that no one was there. And the latter seemed the most likely possibility, making him lose hope. Tired, hungry and in pain, the young teen stumbled across the clearing and tried to climb up the steps of the cabin. "Hello?" He had called out, receiving no response. Fortunately for him, he was able to open the door and it was confirmed that no one lived there. Not a single piece of furniture could be found, the fireplace was bare and the cobwebs and dust showed him that not a single soul had set foot in that place in a while. But just as he had been about to turn around to leave, he suddenly began to feel dizzy again, probably because he hasn't eaten in a while. How long has it been since he had last had a nice meal? 

Collapsing onto the dirty floor, he heard Midori letting out a squeak in alarm, checking him to see if he was aright and patting his face with his little paws. Without thinking twice, the teen lifted his hand and bit it as hard as he could to let it bleed. Midori had let out a high pitched sound, which (y/n) could have sworn was a gasp, before he ran to his hand and began to squeak in disapproval. "I'll be fine... Trust me..." He had told the little hamster weakly, before lifting his hand and drawing another pentagram beside him, planning to summon another demon. What demon, he had no idea, but he knew whichever demon he summoned it would help him. "I call you from up in Assiah, come to me." He muttered, as a light began to fill the room. It wasn't long until a little demon, cat-like in some ways with dog-like features stood there, staring at him with its beady little green eyes, tilting its head to the side as though to ask him what he wanted. "I need you to find Mephisto Pheles... " He began, slowly feeling himself falling into a deep sleep. "Tell him... I escaped... But I'm lost... Lead him to me..." With a snort, sounding almost like a pig, the little demon quickly ran out the door and disappeared into the night. (Y/n) held out as much as he could, not wanting to pass out since the demon needed his life source to be able to feed off of before completing his task. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before (y/n) slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, with Midori squeaking in the background.

Glancing around the room one last time, the young teen let out a yawn before laying his head back down against his pillow.  _'I'll just keep sleeping then... Five more minutes'_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and falling into blissful sleep. That is, until he realized something.

Midori was no where to be found. 

Sitting up in a panic and ignoring the fact that the blood had rushed to his head a little too quickly and made him feel dizzy, the young teen pulled off the sheets he had on him and turned to stand. Standing, however, was not the smartest move. In seconds he found himself crumbling to his knees on the floor, as he tried to stop himself from cursing at the pain he felt on his ankle. The last time he had cursed while there, the nurse had smacked him over the head with her clipboard. Ignoring the pain he felt in his ankle as best he could, he began to look around the room, trying to find his little green hamster, wherever he may be. "Midori?" He called out, looking under the bed, chairs and other furniture that was in the room. He didn't leave him back in the forest, did he? No, that little hamster almost never left his side. But if that was the case, then where could he be?

"Awake I see." A familiar voice spoke, as he turned around to see Mephisto staring at him from the entrence, in his hands he held a trey with what appeared to be purple soup and some orange juice. "Uh, hi?" (Y/n) muttered, raising a brow at him in confusion. The headmaster had this weird expression on his face, his head tilted to the side as he licked his lips, almost in an animalistic sort of way. But from Mephisto's perspective, seeing the boy on all fours with his rear up in the air was a delicious sight. He was practically begging to be taken, and Mephisto would have done so gladly, but he knew that would be the worst move possible. Too bad the boy wasn't his, but oh well, you can't really have everything you want in life. "Hello, what are you doing?" The headmaster asked, not once taking his eyes off of the boy as he watched him slowly stand and limp, placing all of his weight on his right foot. Pity, he was enjoying the sight. "I'm looking for Midori." (Y/n) told him, almost getting back into his panicked mode and wanting to continue his search for his little green hamster. In that instant, the little green hamster appeared strutting around the tip of Mephisto's hat, letting out a little squeak when he saw (y/n). 

"Midori!" (Y/n) exclaimed, limping as fast as he could towards the headmaster. With his arms stretched out in front of him and a large smile on his face, (y/n) watched as the little green hamster let out a loud squeal before jumping off of Mephisto's hat and into his open palms. The headmaster watched with amusement in his eyes as the boy showered his brother in nothing but pure affection, the latter loving every single minute of it. "He wanted to let you sleep little longer, so I took him with me to make you something to eat," Mephisto explained, lifting the tray in his hands up a little to show him, before nodding his head towards the bed the young teen had been on just mere moments ago. "You should lay down and not put so much strain on your leg. Yukio checked it and said you had a sprained ankle, it'll take 4 to 15 days for it to heal so don't walk around unless needed." 

Taking in his words, (y/n) nodded and limped his way towards the bed, slipping silently into the sheets with Midori still cuddling his furry face into his hand and fingers. He sat up and thanked the headmaster, who placed the tray of food onto his lap. (Y/n) was going to be honest and admit that the food, soup? Whatever it was, it looked like a witch puked into a bowl, heated it up, ate it then puked it out again. It was bubbling and there was a strange odour emitting from it, not to mention that it seemed to sizzle every time he tried to put the spoon in it. So instead, he reached for the orange juice and just drank it all. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed, the purple haired demon took in a deep breath, giving him the most serious expression the young teen had ever received. And seeing him like that, made his heart skip a beat, and not in the way it does when you get a glimpse at a girl's panties when the wind blows her skirt up. 

"There is something I need to discuss with you." He began, making sure he held the boy's attention. (Y/n) swallowed hard and nodded, feeling Midori stop his cuddling for a moment to watch as everything went down. (Y/n) didn't know what this was about, but he knew that if it made the headmaster look this serious, then it was probably not that good. Nodding his head, Mephisto closed his eyes for a moment, staying silent for dramatic effect before revealing the news to the boy. 

"The Vatican has requested I take you to court in two days," the headmaster began, lacing his fingers together and placing them onto his lap. 

"According to them, it is now time to meet you and make the final decision on what they will do with you." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Silence! Court is now in session." 

The whole room began to quiet down, as (y/n) stood there, gazing up at the three, maybe four people sitting up high with a judge in the middle staring down at him. He was confused, especially since he's only ever heard of that place from Rin and Amaimon. Apparently when you are called there, it wasn't pretty and according to Yukio, they weren't the kinds of people to give mercy. 

Everything was so beautiful, but a little too over the top for his tastes. A lot of people were there, exorcists and teachers, staring down at him to watch how this whole situation would turn out. (Y/n) stood on this sort of tall, golden stand that was closer to the people of the counsel  yet still so far. Mephisto was right next to him on the stand, playing as his lawyer of sorts while he gazed up at them with a stoic expression. 

This whole situation was confusing to him, he didn't even know what he was being put on trial for. With Midori sitting silently on his shoulder, (y/n) began to glance around the room, catching eyes with Rin who was up on the second floor of the counsel room watching them. He cupped his hands over his mouth and began to mouthed out the word 'stay calm' while Shura, who was standing next to Rin, sent him a thumbs up. The judged cleared his throat, before opening his mouth and turning to Mephisto. "Today we are here in the matter of (l/n) (y/n). Present in the court room are the defendant (l/n) (y/n) and his attorney Mephisto Pheles, the deputy prosecutor which will be Mr. Okumura Yukio to take the place of Mr. Arthur A. Angel who is unavailable at the moment, and the counsel." (Y/n) knew that Yukio wasn't really up for going against him like that in court, but for some strange reason one of the counsel members had appointed him the role, they were testing him weren't they?

"The first issue at hand, should Mr. (L/n) be allowed to continue his schooling with the rest of the student body, exorcist or not? Deputy prosecutor Mr. Okumura, please make your statement." The judge reads, before turning to hear what Yukio had to say. Hesitant in his position, the raven haired teen allowed his eyes to glance at (y/n) for a quick moment, before taking in a deep breath and speaking. "Thank you your honour. From our perspective, should (l/n) san be allowed to continue his studies with regular students, he will be placing them all in danger with the fact that there are many people after him." Yukio began, as the counsel men and women nodded their heads in agreement. "With the cultist also going after many of the students, as they have done so before, then going after (y/n) while kidnapping some students would not really be that big of a surprise."

"Objection, you are disregarding the school's safety therefore you should also be thinking about the dangers both Mr. Okumura and his bother can bring to the other students." Mephisto objected, keeping his face stoic like a professional that had done that over a million. (Y/n) turned to him with an impressed expression on his face, he already knew about Rin and Yukio, from a long ways back when Amaimon informed him about it, and the fact that Mephisto was able to bring his brothers into the argument was both dickish and impressive. 

"Yes, but we have someone to sustain both brothers should anything happen." Yukio quickly added, not bothering to look at Mephisto as he gazed up at the nodding judge. "Ms. Kirigakure Shura has been more than capable of stopping Rin Okumura on a multitude of occasions, whereas (l/n) san has no one." 

"(L/n) has had Mr. Arthur A. Angel to watch over him after all these years, to which he has kept it a secret from the Vatican successfully and it has only been recently that cultist have been after him," Mephisto began, keeping his arms behind his back. "And with Arthur A. Angel gone temporarily, I will be the one to take custody of the boy." 

"What of his family? Why are his parents not involved?" One of the counsel women asked, causing many others to also chat and murmur among themselves. (Y/n) couldn't help but face-palm at the woman's question. The Vatican had done a thorough background check on him, it should be obvious that his parents are not exorcist nor do they believe in any sort of entity or higher being. He wouldn't have believed in anything either if it hadn't been for the fact that he's been seeing demons since he was three. "The parents have no idea that the boy is studying to be an exorcist, they rarely check up on him and don't really bother with his life unless his grades slip, to which I get a call from them." Mephisto explained, knowing all too well that (y/n)'s parents were not really the kind, loving parents the boy deserved. When (Y/n) had been depressed and rarely ate anything, his parents had called in to yell at him because their son's grades weren't as high as they used to be. When he had tried to explain that (y/n) was not feeling well, they didn't care about that, they cared only for how well his grades were. "I requested to be his temporary guardian and his parents agreed while signing a form allowing it." 

Before the counsel could object to it, or find some sort of loophole, the youngest counsel man, who Mephisto knew was Sasagawa san, spoke. "Then it is settled. With you as his guardian, it means that (l/n) san is allowed to continue his schooling." 

The others all turned to him in shock, they never thought him, the first one who suggested the execution, would suddenly agree with the boy and Mephisto, even if the headmaster gave a good argument. The purple haired demon gazed up at the young male, sending him a cold look. He knew who he was, he had done his research and was surprised to see that the man was raised in the same city, town and area where (y/n) was born. It had been suspicious, and it made it even more so that Sasagawa suddenly became a counsel member around the same time that the Vatican started to intervine in (y/n)'s life and taking Amaimon away after the MephyLand incident. The Judge just continued, glancing down at his paper at hand. 

"The next issue at hand, the case of Amaimon, King of Earth, having connections to Mr. (L/n) (y/n)." He announced, turning to Yukio Okumura. "Deputy Prosecutor, you may start." 

Yukio nodded, clearing his throat before beginning. "It has come to light that Amaimon, king of earth, has grown fond of Mr. (L/n) within these last few years. As you all know, Human-Demon relationships are banned by the Vatican to prevent another incident like that of the Sons of Satan." Everyone around them began to murmur, with Rin frowning at his brother. "We all know what demons are capable of, and it won't be long before the king of earth takes his infatuation too far and decides to mate with the boy." 

"Objection, the boy has been in contact with Amaimon since he was a child." Mephisto quickly objected, knowing that if he didn't, Amaimon, who was sitting and growling on the top of (y/n)'s shoulder, would lose his form and give away his location. The Vatican was still after him, and he didn't know when they would discontinue the search for him, but until then Amaimon will stay a hamster. "If Amaimon wanted to mate with the boy, he would have done so a long time ago." 

"You don't know that sir Pheles." One of the counsel women began, while the others agreed with her. 

"I'm his brother, of course I would know. Not only that, he's a demon, they don't care if you're a 12 year old or a 40 year old, they will mate with you on the spot regardless." Mephisto told her, quickly shutting her mouth. While all of this was going on, (y/n) couldn't help but think about how stupid these accusations were. This is what they were trying to do? They just wanted to find something to use against him to execute him, and that was slowly starting to piss him off. But getting angry wouldn't help his case, so it was better to reach over and hold Midori close to his chest, it would calm him down and probably drown out all the stupidity in the room. The counsel tried to argue, causing everyone else in the room to start talking loudly, each wanting to voice their own opinion on the matter. Glancing over at Yukio real quick, the two caught each others eyes for a minute, and that's when he realized it. Yukio was the one who gave the counsel their stupid questions,  making it easier for Mephisto to defend him. He noticed when he saw the smile Yukio sent him along with the wink.  _'You smart little- I should hug you!'_  (Y/n) thought, sending his friend/teacher a bright, thankful smile.

"You have no evidence of-"

"Very well, it's settled. The demon Amaimon, king of earth, will not mate with (l/n) (y/n)." Sasagawa interrupted, not caring that the other counsel members were staring at him in utter disbelief. Even Yukio and Mephisto were shocked, if they hadn't known better, they would have thought this man was trying to  _protect_ (y/n) rather than try to have him killed. What was he up to?

"Order! Order! We need to get this thing moving!" The sound of the small wooden hammer hitting the stand quieted everyone down, until the room was completely silent. Once the room was quiet enough to hear the sound of a pin drop, the judge continued. "Now the next issue at hand," he began, reading at the piece of paper in his hands. "Mr. Okumura, if you please." With a nod, Yukio cleared his throat, glancing down at the paper at his hands before pursing his lips. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen, who had seen his friend/teacher look a little uneasy. "Yes, your Honour. (L/n) (y/n) is a danger to not only the Vatican, but the world. His skills to tame demons has not gone unnoticed by the Vatican, and he has been deemed a threat. We have a choice to execute him, to which will prevent him from betraying the Vatican by using his demon familiars against us or to let him live and risk betrayal and disobedience." Yukio to in a deep breath, before continuing. "We can have him executed to not cause anymore problems or kidnappings, or we can allow him to live and continue his studies to become a tamer, to work as a weapon for the Vatican against demons and Satan himself." 

"Objection." Mephisto called out, knowing that this was what the counsel was waiting for. They wanted this one to be called out, just to use it as an excuse to list all of (y/n)'s flaws. 

"Overruled, continue Mr. Okumura." The judge continued, to which both (y/n) and Mephisto 'tsk'ed to. Midori growled, but stayed in his spot since his brother sent him a warning look. "It could be possible that (L/n) san would eventually stray from the light of God and go against the Vatican as have the cultist and exorcists. Seeing that he is capable of not only controlling the king of earth, but he has been to Gehenna and has returned, and it could be possible that it may have corrupted him."  

"Object-" 

"Overruled." The judge immediately interrupted, causing Mephisto to gaze at him with a cold glare, (y/n) would have said he felt the headmaster practically seethe with hatred, but it was hard to feel it when he was so focus on mentally slapping the crap out of the judge. It could be just him seething with hatred, but he couldn't really tell because of the demon next to him and the little one in his hands. The counsel men and women began to chat with one another, all of them except the youngest. He just sat at his chair, his gaze stayed on (y/n), un-moving as though waiting for something, waiting for him to make a move. "Your honour-" 

"Now is not your chance to speak, sir Pheles." The judge interrupted once more, ignoring the look the man sent him. Oh he was not pleased, not pleased at all. At any rate, they were going to do everything in their power to shut him up and justify their choice. What was the point of taking the defendant go to court, if you already made your decision to execute him and are just putting on a show for everyone? They were making a mockery of everything, and it irritated the man to no end as he opened his mouth to voice out his thoughts.

"That's bullshit!" 

Everyone in the room gasped as they turned to stare at (y/n), surprised that he would suddenly use such vulgar language, especially in front of all the exorcists attending as well as the counsel. The elders all gasped, while Sasagawa simply smiled, as though  _this_ was what he had been waiting for. Glaring at the counsel men and women, the teen took the opportunity while they, as well as everyone else, were all in utter shock, in order to give them all a piece of his mind. "I didn't even know I  _was_ in Gehenna! When I woke up I was sleeping on a bed with no memory of what had happened last! And another thing, just because I can tame demons doesn't mean I'll use it against the Vatican, you guys have exorcists who have  _years_ of experience compared to me!" He growled, not noticing the amused expression on Mephisto as he allowed the boy to continue. The counsel needed to hear him out anyways, they  _needed_ to know just how he was like and how he acted when accused of a crime he didn't commit. "What's the saying? Ye of little faith? You people are just afraid of something you think you won't be able to control! If it makes you feel safer, A) I haven't seen Amaimon since I was 'Kidnapped' by him or whatever. B) I don't have the strength to kick a puppy or squish a spider, let alone harm an innocent human being, and C)! Mephisto can take me down in two seconds flat! You haven't seen him deal with troublemakers? He moves quicker than Rin does hearing the word 'Satan' from a distance!" 

The counsel was speechless, they hadn't expected the boy to react the way he did. It made them feel angry, was he accusing them of something? How dare he? "Sir Pheles! Do someth-" 

"If you recall he hasn't said a single word since he entered the room, when I tried to object to defend him I was interrupted. You made it seem like there was no room for argument, anyone in his position would be angry." Mephisto interrupted, sending the judge a smug look. "No matter, we have seen enough to know that the boy is too violent," one of the counsel man began, not bothering to spare (y/n) even a tiny look. "He spoke out against us and raised his voice. All of us in favour of having him executed say Ay." 

"Ay." The other three spoke, with Yukio and Mephisto tensing. How did it even come to this? (Y/n) just glared at them, before feeling someone watching him intensely. Turning his head, he met with the youngest of the counsel members, just gazing at him without a single word. But for some reason, he didn't feel any ill intent coming from him, it was different. Among all the mixtures of feelings in the room, rage, disbelief, fear, sorrow, and so on, the feeling coming from him was different. It was almost comfortable, nostalgic even, but what could it mean? "Not all of you said ay..." (Y/n) mumbled, not once taking his eyes off of the male, not even when Mephisto turned to him with a look of surprise on his face. The young counsel man sent him a soft smile, almost brotherly, before opening his mouth and speaking. "I agree. I did not say Ay, in fact I say Nay." 

"But-" 

"We can use his powers to our advantage, just as we have used both Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio." He continued, not once taking his eyes off of the boy. "And as he has stated himself, sir Pheles is capable of stopping him, if not sir Angel will take it upon himself to take care of him upon his return."

"But there is still no chance of proving that," a woman on the counsel began. "We can't risk it." 

"It is just as he had said," the young counsel member continued. "We are afraid of the results, we are merely trying to find a way to make ourselves less guilty if we have him executed only to find out we have taken the life of an innocent boy." This seemed to shut everyone up, as they tried to find a way to find a good rebuttal. When they had none, they just stuttered incoherent words that made them sound stupid in the eyes of the other exorcists there. Lifting his hand up gently, as though to silence them, the youngest counsel member gave them a suggestion. 

"How about we put him up for a test?" He asked, not once letting go of that smile of his. "We can have him put under surveillance, and we will receive a report on how he is doing in his everyday life. If he steps one toe out of line, we execute him." 

The counsel spoke among themselves, trying to see if this would be a good idea or not. The young counsel man hasn't failed them yet, he was very bright, and always made the right choices. "What are you planning?" (Y/n) heard Mephisto muttered, as he turned away from the smiling counsel man in order to stare at the headmaster. He seemed to be in deep thought, looking almost as though he couldn't believe that the counsel man was actually trying to help. Something strange was going on behind the scenes, and Mephisto knew he might need to do a little more research before he confronted the man. The counsel men and women both nodded, before turning to Sasagawa with their answer. "We agree to this." 

With a nod, the young counsel man lifted his hand as everyone quieted down, listening intensely to what the verdict might be. "We hereby announce that (l/n) (y/n) san is innocent of all crimes he's been accused of, and therefore he will not be executed and will continue to be apart of the Exorcist Cram School at True Cross Academy. However," (y/n) swallowed, as the man turned to face both him and Mephisto, with the headmaster keeping a stoic expression on his face. "We will keep (l/n) san under surveillance until it is proven in solid form that he is of no threat and the Vatican has nothing to fear." The young counsel man turned to the judge and nodded, to which the judge nodded back in return before lifting up his hammer and preparing to strike it. 

"(L/n) (y/n), by the order of the Vatican and the counsel, you are hereby put on probation until further notice, with Sir Pheles watching your every move. Case closed!"

**_Slam!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I went to Law class back in high school during the 10th grade, went to parliament to do a Mock trial and have two certificates thanks to it. But I am not, no will I ever be, an expert at all things involving the law. I didn't exactly fail my Law class, but I didn't pass with flying colours, if anything I just barely made it. I suck at Law and I had to Google and Youtube some things, so if you get mad that I didn't get something wrong, let me state this. THIS IS A MAGICAL STORY CALLED A FAN FICTION, NOT EVERYTHING WILL BE 100% CORRECT. With that, I take my leave. No room for rebuttal. 
> 
> P.S: I took Law in high school because my mom wanted me to, even though I told her I wasn't interested. Taking a class you don't like or want to is like playing on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart, you're lucky as HELL if you even finish the race when going up against skilled players. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, Probation and parole are both alternatives to incarceration. However, probation occurs prior to and often instead of jail or prison time, while parole is an early release from prison. In both probation and parole, the party is supervised and expected to follow certain rules and guidelines.


	15. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of (y/n)'s probation and although it's annoying, he learns to deal with it. Amaimon reveals himself to his human, wanting to stop him from crying. And Mephisto finds something interesting concerning (y/n) as well as lord Sasagawa...
> 
> How long until all the pieces are connected together?

If there was one thing (y/n) hated, it was being under constant watch. He knew he shouldn't complain, especially since he had narrowly escaped being executed by the Vatican's hand. It was an annoyance, but he had to deal with it. Mephisto, that beautiful bastard, found a way to put a camera on him so that he didn't have to walk around with an exorcist looming over him 24 hours and 7 days a week. The purple haired demon gave him a beautifully carved cross necklace, and placed a hidden camera and microphone on the inside. It helped the headmaster keep an eye on him, and it made it easy for him to walk around without someone breathing down his neck. 

"That's your camera?" Rin asked, blinking as he gazed at the necklace. (Y/n) stood in the middle of the hall with the raven haired male poking the cross with caution. Finding out it wasn't blessed and it didn't hurt him, he picked it up and held it, rubbing his thumb against the black rock in the middle of the cross before realizing it was the camera. "And Mephisto just lets you walk around and do whatever you want as long as you wear this thing?" 

"Yeah, but I have some things I'm not allowed to do, say, or see and some places I'm not allowed to go." (Y/n) muttered, not really in the mood to flirt with the girls around him. It had been shocking to a lot of his classmates when Rin popped up and called out to him, none of them have seen him before and he couldn't blame them. Rin's regular classes are on the other side of the academy away from him, so he must have ran all the way around in order to be there fast enough to meet him as he left. (Y/n)'s classmates did talk about Rin being weird, but that was because his class was filled with students that came from rich families, they were raised to be prim and proper. Him and Rin were the only ones that were so out of place, but they couldn't care less about what anyone thought about them. "Really?" Rin asked, letting go of the cross in order to shove his hands into his pockets. "That sucks, so if I ask you to go to MephyLand with me, you can't go?" 

"No, the Vatican would have a fucking barn if I went to MephyLand." He grumbled, as his raven haired friend chuckled. He knew all too well how strict and annoying the Vatican could be. "Apparently 'fun' isn't in their vocabulary and they actually stopped realizing that I'm a seventeen year old teen, I want my fun before responsibility smacks me in the face!" 

"But, we can still go get some ice cream at the convenience store, right?" Rin asked, tilting his head to the side as though trying to be as cute as possible. (Y/n) turned to him with a blank expression, before heaving a sigh and nodding. "Yeah, let's go get some ice cream." He muttered, smiling when Rin cheered loudly and did a little jump on the spot. It may have been rude of him, but it was funny as hell watching all those snooty rich kids jump slightly in fright at Rin's sudden outburst. 

After hanging out with Rin and going for some ice cream and snacks at the convenience store, the two walked around the area (y/n) had to stay in. According to the Vatican's rules for the Probation as Mephisto had informed him, he was not allowed to summon any demons, nor was he allowed to hear or watch anything inappropriate, or do anything inappropriate in the bathroom unless he needed to actually use the facility. So, the Vatican wasn't completely stupid, they knew he was a teenage boy with needs and were trying to save his innocence or something. Rin thought they were going to far with the bathroom thing, especially since he was also a boy with needs and knew what it was like to be suppressed. He was also not allowed to curse, but Mephisto knew that it was not a wise idea. Restricting someone of too many things will make them want to rebel, and that's what (y/n) did. As soon as he got the camera and was told the Vatican was watching him, he began to curse out a storm as his way of rebelling against them for telling him he couldn't curse. 

Walking up to his bedroom door, he took out his special key from his pocket and placed it into the keyhole. Turning it, he heard a click and pulled it out, turning the knob to open the door. Mephisto had given him the same amount of keys that Yukio had, he trusted the teen and told him that if anything should happen he could just use those keys to escape to any place in Japan or the world. Entering the room, he couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of the headmaster hunched over his desk, with paperwork surrounding him as he held a serious expression on his face. "What happened to you?" (Y/n) asked, closing the door behind him and walking up to the headmaster's desk. There sat stacks upon stacks of papers, some written in Italian, others in Japanese, probably by the exorcist branches in Japan and Italy. "I'm doing research on someone, and I have to edit your videos since no one wants to see you and your hands 'bonding' in the toilet." He muttered, inwardly smirking when the (h/c) haired male blushed. "Y-You tell no one about that!" He stuttered, blushing even more when the purple haired male chuckled. 

"Are you here to keep me updated?" Mephisto asked, smiling at the teen as he turned away from the paper he was signing. The teen had yet to notice the chessboard behind the headmaster's desk, showing that some of the pieces had moved, putting the figurine of the boy standing there with Amaimon in front of him. When (y/n) nodded, the headmaster just hummed and went back to signing his paperwork. "No need, I already know you went to the convenience store to buy some ice cream with Rin." 

"You know, I don't mind probation and all, I just hate not being able to see, hear, speak or do certain things freely." He told the man, crossing his arms over his chest. Midori, who had been sleeping in his uniform coat pocket the whole time, poked his head out and gave a small yawn. It took everything in (y/n)'s power in order to not grab the little hamster and cuddle him. He had to give Midori his space, hugging him too much would be bad for the hamster's health. 

"Well, it's better than having you executed." Mephisto told him, lifting up a piece of paper to read it quickly. "Your mother didn't die saving you to have you killed." 

"My mom what?" (Y/n) asked, raising a brow at the sight of the purple haired male tensed, his hand that had been moving to sign one of his papers stopped, his eyes growing wide as though he had realized his mistake. (Y/n) wasn't stupid, he knew that the headmaster had said something about his mother dying, but last he checked she was still alive and well. "Mephisto, what did you mean by-" 

"My apologies, I was reading this report and ended up mixing my words." Mephisto interrupted, sending him a small smile while lifting his hand and waving it aimlessly as though to dismiss his previous words. "What I meant to say was, your mother didn't give birth to you just to see you get executed. She is a lovely woman, have I mentioned that? She definitely does not look like a crow." The (h/c) haired male just continued to stare at him in confusion, unsure of what he meant by that but decided to ignore it. "Okay? Anyways, I'll be going back now, see you tomorrow or whenever." He told him, waving goodbye as he turned on his heels and made his way towards the door. Mephisto watched him as he left, staring closely at him until he disappeared from his sight, closing the door behind him. Letting out a breath, the headmaster leaned back against his chair, dropping his pen while glancing up at his ceiling. That was a close one. 

(Y/n) didn't know he was adopted, and Angel would throw a fit if he accidentally told the boy. The blond wanted to tell (y/n) when the time was right, so letting that slip almost ruined it all and Mephisto didn't want to deal with a raging Arthur. 

"Not now," the headmaster muttered, heaving a deep sigh. "You don't need to know about your real mother. Not now... Not when  _I_ don't even know what happened to her..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being at home while no one was there was boring, and it made him feel lonelier than normal, but could you blame him? Laying there in his bed, he couldn't help but stare blankly up at the ceiling. Everything that has happened up until now he's kept a cool head, but now that he was all alone to think about it, it was finally crashing down on him. 

Those peaceful, happy days filled with fun, annoyance and frustration were long gone now, and he'd never be able to get them back now at this rate. Maybe never again, especially since his best friend was long gone. 

How long as it been? 

How long has Amaimon been away? Not once bothering to appear, call him or even send Behemoth over to show that he was alright. Mephisto hadn't brought up his brother, and Rin and Yukio don't seem to know anything. Candy didn't taste the same, nor did it feel right just doing homework without the sound of someone munching away on jellybeans on his bed, or trying to distract him. He would constantly glance over his shoulder, expecting to see him, only to find him there with that same old indifferent expression like always. But every time he looked, no one was there, and knowing that only made him feel worse about everything. 

"Why did this have to happen to me?" He told no one in particular, lifting his hand up to the ceiling, as though calling for someone or something to take it. What was he looking for? Why did he feel so sad? What did he really want? 

"Why me? Of all the people in the world... Why me?" Midori, who had been eating a starburst cube, turned his little head to glance at the boy. He could feel it, the sorrow and distress, the desperation and discomfort, he felt it all. It wasn't that hard for him to, since the two were connected with how much time they spent together, and feeling his human's emotions this way made him want to comfort him. "I didn't ask for this... I didn't ask to be born, I didn't ask to have the ability to tame demons, I didn't ask for any of this!" He growled, pulling his hand down and clenching his head in frustration, his voice lowly cracking with how angry he was suddenly growing. "BECAUSE OF IT THE VATICAN IS RUINING MY LIFE, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE THE WAY I AM AND BECAUSE OF IT I CAN'T BE FREE ANYMORE!" 

Without wasting a single second, Midori scurried and hopped onto (y/n)'s chest, before going up to his face. He gave a little squeak in questioning, almost as though asking him what was wrong and why he was suddenly acting this way. But he would never understand the inner turmoil that the boy was in, especially now that everything was cementing itself in his mind. He was just now realizing it, how dangerous things were getting, how he had narrowly escaped execution and death, how he can call forth demons he's never even heard from or seen before, and how he'll probably never get back to the life he used to have. No more making history, no more flirting with girls, no more rivalry, no more of  _anything_. With the Vatican breathing down his neck, how could he live a normal, human life like he used to? How did all of this not sink in before? Why was he realizing it just now, when this has been going on for months?

 _'Because I didn't want to think about it... So I always made sure to keep myself busy...'_  He thought to himself, inhaling deeply through his nose to calm his nerves, before exhaling a shaky breath. He just wanted to run away, to run and never look back. Exorcists and the Vatican can both suck on it, he just wanted to give up. 

"Midori." He suddenly speaks, hearing the green hamster respond with a squeak. "Did I ever tell you about my childhood?" He didn't wait for a response, as if the hamster could understand him. That just wasn't possible, right? 

"When I was a kid, right after I met Amaimon, I was teased nonstop because I saw things that weren't there..." He began, the whole room as quiet and still as it could get, with Midori not making a single squeak. (Y/n) had to stare down at him to make sure he was still breathing, since Midori was usually never that quiet. "My parents would yell at me for talking about it, especially since the two of them are atheist and don't believe in God. My mom was one of those strict women that always wanted the house clean, and she would yell at me if I ate dinner and never washed my hands or had any food on my clothes or face." Memories flooded into his mind, one by one of him with his mother. Many called her mean, cruel and all sorts of things, but they didn't see her the way he did. When he was a little kid, he would stand in the kitchen door frame and watch as she baked her famous crapes. Turning, she would see him from over her shoulder and frowned at him. To most people, this would be a sign that she wanted him to leave, but all he could do as a child was sent her a bright smile. 

_"Well don't just stand there child, come over here and help me."_

She would say, and without hesitation he would run up to her side, pull in a chair and help her with the batter and placing the crapes onto the plate. "She would always tell me that I was a messy little man, and that no girls would like me if I continued to be so dirty." He continued, letting out a chuckle. 

 _"Look at you, messy messy messy. You need to be as squeaky clean as possible."_  

She would scold, but even though she always scolded him, she never stopped that almost invisible smile while cleaning his face with a wet rag. "I got made fun of for my parents, and I never had any friends. Neighbours had even called social services thinking I was being abused, but they never had any proof of it. My parents have never laid a hand on me unless it was to pat my head, or clean and cared for whatever messes or bruises I made or had." 

His mother was always being called a witch, probably because she was very skinny and thin, with a hooked nose and had long, thin hair that made her look like Sadako from the Ring. But he loved her all the same, she was so beautiful in his eyes, and he thanked her for the life she gave to him. "My father wasn't really as  _kind_ , but man, did he teach me a  _lot_." He remembered being only 9 years old and standing by the wall as his father tried to make a business deal. Unlike his mother, his father was shorter and rounder, he was just as strict as his mother and believed that a man should always pay for the bill and allow his lady to live as he should. 

_"As a boy, you should respect women, no matter what age they are. As a man, you should help them when they ask and back off when they tell you to. Don't do stupid things that will get you into trouble, troublesome people are never wanted."_

His father would tell him, patting his head a little roughly before heading off to work. He was a great man, but because of his appearance, they assumed he was the kind of man that made sure his wife stayed at home, when in reality it was his mother that loved staying at home and doing what she wanted there. "When I went to a business party with him, it was like seeing him in a whole new light. He was just like Mephisto in personality, always getting what he wanted and speaking with so much confidence. He's probably the reason why I trust Mephisto so much, the two of them are the same in personality but different in appearances." His father rarely showed anyone any affection, and (y/n) had found out why. He was neglected as a child, and showing the love he was never given was hard for him, but when he  _did_ show it,(y/n) would always enjoy it. He remembered seeing his father kiss his mother for the first time, when he was three. It was father's day and his father walked into the kitchen during lunch with a bouquet of roses in his hands, handing them over to his wife and thanking her for making him a dad. It was a sight like that, that made him want to be like his old man when he grew up, studying to enter into True Cross Academy and working hard to get a great job in the business world. 

"But you know, now that I think about it... There was someone else..." He muttered, lifting a hand to grab his forehead as though he were in pain. "But... Trying to remember him... Sort of hurts... Whoever this random man is..." Taking in a deep breath, he frowned sadly at the sight of Midori just staring at him with his beady, purple eyes. He reminded him of Amaimon, with his habit of always being there when he least expected him to be, eating candy nonstop like it were a regular meal, and even the little spike that came out of his head was the same. 

"I miss Amaimon..." He whispers, leaning his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. "He was my first friend, and he took care of me a lot as a child. When my babysitter threw a lamp at me and tried to hit me when I was 6, Amaimon appeared and tell me to hide in my room for a minute. I don't know what he did, but the police came and found me. Thinking about it now sure it sounds bad, but it's better than getting smacked and traumatized as a child." Letting out a bitter laugh, he didn't hear the small chuckle that came from the little hamster. He remembered that day, it was a day after they had met at the park since he followed the boy home with intrigue. "Amaimon went with me everywhere, held my hand when I tried to cross the street alone, and pulled me out of traffic when the ball I had was kicked into the streets by my bullies. Despite the Vatican wanting to have him taken away, Amaimon was a bigger part of my life and well being then they know..." 

Midori just stared at him, but when he saw something wet slide down the boy's face, he panicked. Standing on his little feet, he let out a squeak and walked up to him, patting his cheek with his tiny paw hoping to get an answer as to what he was doing. When he heard the sniffling, he understood. 

His human was crying. 

Midori has only ever seen (y/n) cry a handful of times, with a majority of them being from when he was a child and scared but it became rare as he grew older. "Midori..." He sniffled, covering his face with his forearm in an attempt to hid his face away from the hamster. "I love it here, I love everyone I've met and the fun I have, I love learning to be a good tamer and the missions they take us Exwires on... I just really,  _really_ hate the Vatican and their stupid choices and rules..." He sniffled once more, his body trembling as he tried to stop himself from sobbing like an idiot. "I hate all the stress of this, of not knowing if the Vatican will execute me or not, if I'll ever live the way I used to, if all these fucking unanswered questions and memories I don't even remember living are real or if they're apart of a dream! This is driving me insane!!!" The little green hamster didn't really know what to do, this was what humans do when they feel stressed or just bad. When Amaimon first saw him cry, he thought he was broken or that someone had broken him. The very though angered him, he didn't want anyone touching what was his, and making him leak through his eyes was not acceptable. The boy had hugged him the first time he cried in front of the king of earth, and although Amaimon had been confused at first, he picked up the boy and held him until he fell asleep from all that crying. That was what humans did for comfort, right? Remembering the multiple times he had held him until he fell asleep made his little heart do that strange thing again, he seriously needed to figure out what that was. Continuing to pat the boy's cheeks, he finally lost it when he heard what the boy whispered. "I wish Amaimon was here..." 

Hopping off of the bed, the little green hamster transformed with a poof, causing the teen to sit up on his bed in shock. His eyes widened as he watched Midori change into Amaimon within seconds, with the smoke in the room clearing up. Those bright, blue eyes similar to Rin and Yukio gazed back at him, that same, indifferent expression and that same little spike on the top of his head began to appear within his sights. This was Amaimon, his best friend, his long-time brother and the one who always looked out for him despite how much he teased and made the teen's life complicated. "A-Amai...Mon..." He whispered, his face scrunching up as he stared at him, trying hard to stop the overflow of emotions. 

Not hesitating for a moment, the king of earth immediately jumped on the boy, his arm stretched out wide as he glomped him, pushing him down onto the bed. The two laid upon the bed, Amaimon's arms around the smaller boy's body, surprised that he wasn't sizzling or feeling any pain from the contact. He made sure to tighten his hold on the boy, enjoying every single second of it. It's been so long since he's been able to actually touch the boy without having his hands sizzle, it was just like the old days. (Y/n), who was just sitting there in shock with the green haired male hugging him hold, finally took it all in. 

Amaimon was here.

Amaimon was real, and he was there. Hugging him tightly. 

Feeling the king of earth's warmth, scent, and the way his tail seemed to wrap itself around his waist, (y/n) felt all of his self-control crumble. It wasn't long until he wrapped his arms around the elder male, his face scrunching up as he began to sniffle. "Amaimon..." He mumbled, the tears falling down his face like a waterfall. "Amaimon!" Within seconds, he let himself tighten his hold on the king of earth's clothes and began to sob uncontrollably. Amaimon just kept a blank expression, allowing him to let out as much stress as possible. 

He'll deal with his angry brother later, (y/n) always came first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto hummed a soft tune the more he researched, feeling as though today he'd find out something interesting. As he began to go through some files and papers on his desk, he comes across something that catches his eye. It's (y/n)'s school files. 

Now, normally this wouldn't be a surprise since he kept the file on his desk in case something happened or he needed to update something. This time, however, he noticed something that made him feel like the biggest imbecile in the world. 

(Y/n)'s full name was (y/n) (l/n), while his parents' surname was Hibiki. 

Quickly setting aside all of his other work, the headmaster opened the file and began to read through it, finding something he never thought he'd miss. "He's adopted, yet they made him keep his birth name?" He muttered in confusion, before taking his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing the number on the file. It rang for a couple of seconds, until (y/n)'s mother finally answered. 

_"Yes?"_

"Hello, this is John Faust, headmaster of True Cross Academy." He greeted, still glancing down at the file before him. "I called because I found something rather interesting. It says here that (y/n) is adopted, but he has his true parent's surname. May I ask why?" There was a pause on the other end of the line, followed by some shuffling, before she spoke. She must have moved the phone, with the noises in the background being lowered, she must have been watching television. 

 _"So you found the adoption papers,"_  the woman responded with a sigh, before continuing.  _"We wanted to change his name when we first received him, but the father refused, saying that the boy should have something that was connected to the mother."_

"The father?" Mephisto asked, reaching over to grab a notepad and pen. These were important points, and he needed to make sure he had them written down to be able to connect everything together in the end. 

 _"Yes, he even paid us a hefty amount of money to take the boy in and paid for his every need."_  The woman told him.  _"We used it for his clothes, toys and schooling. He's also using the 200 we send him every month for whatever need he has."_

"Has the boy ever asked about his name? Or inquired as to why his name was different?" Mephisto made sure to write what they said down, nodding as he realized that the boy had no clue. The father paid to have him adopted? Why? Was there something important he was trying to protect? Was his mother really killed by a demon, or was there more to everything that seemed to have happened in the boy's past? 

 _"He has,"_  the mother grunted.  _"But my husband and I just told him that he was named by an angel, and he seemed satisfied with that answer. That boy has always believed in things that weren't there, no doubt he'd believe that."_

Mephisto hummed in acknowledgement, quickly scribbling it down on his notepad. His normally beautiful cursive was a little sloppy, but at least he had what he needed down. Without realizing it, his elbow hit a file that he had yet to open, dropping it onto the floor and out of sight. "What of his biological father? Is he dead?"

 _"No, he's still alive."_  She confirmed.  _"He stops by every so often to check up on the boy, and is always updated on his whereabouts and whatnot. He's a very handsome young man, rich and very polite, I guess (y/n) lucked out with his birth father."_

"How did he approach you with the boy?" Mephisto quickly asked, clenching the pen in his hand a little too tightly. He needed to know, he needed to know more about the boy to ever be satisfied with his current knowledge of the boy's power and to know how to make his next move. The cultist were moving, he needed to make a move and fast or they'll take him by surprise. And he hated being caught off guard without a plan. 

 _"He just walked over with the boy in a small bundle, bringing him over. (Y/n) was turning 1 at the time, but I doubt he remembers anything."_  She explained.  _"He asked us to take care of him, told us he'd pay for the boy's expenses and even brought us a contract four days later to sign so that we'd be his adoptive parents. We weren't to tell him anything about his birth parents, not that we planned to, since we barely knew much about his father and even less about the mother. But his biological father is here, so if you wish to speak with him you'll have to come here to town."_

"I see. Well, thank you for the information." Mephito muttered, hanging up the phone before looking down at his notes. (Y/n)'s mother was deceased, but his father was still alive, and the man lived in the boy's hometown. He's paid them to take care of his son, and he's updated on everything that involved the boy. Who was the father, and why did he not make himself known to the boy when he was older? Did he have something to hide? As he thought more and more about this, he couldn't help but notice something from the corner of his eye. A file, new and unopened laid on the ground with a red stamp on the bottom right corner on the front. With a raised eyebrow, the headmaster leaned down and picked it up, wondering who that file belonged to. He couldn't remember who's files he had since he had brought in so many, but it must be pretty important judging by the stamp. Opening the file, he reads the name until it dawned on him. 

"Sasagawa Seiji, age 27, born on October 25th." 

It was Sasagawa san's file, he had forgotten that he had brought it with him in order to investigate. Moving the notepad away, he put the file down and began to scan it. As Mephisto read on, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Sasagawa had started his exorcist schooling at the age of twelve, and had gotten the attention of a Shiro Fujimoto, who had given the boy a chance to study further and it wasn't until a month after his 26th birthday that he was suggested by another exorcist to join the True Cross Order and became a counsel member.  _'So he's ten or eleven years older than (y/n)...'_  He thought to himself, letting out a soft hum. At that moment the door to his office opened, with Yukio appearing in his sights. He closed the door behind him, before walking up to Mephisto's desk. He held a file under his arm, taking it out and placing it down onto the headmaster's desk as soon as he was close enough, expecting the man to open the file and read it. "The mission you sent us on was a success, we've been able to capture more of the cultist and we found one who was willing to talk, but wants to be spared in exchange." Yukio began, raising a brow at the sight of the purple haired male, just sitting there reading a file with a serious expression. "We're deciding to see if we should take his offer, since it's too good to pass up. He'll tell us where the leader of the cult is held, and what he-"

"Oh, this is interesting." Mephisto muttered, interrupting Yukio as as smile made it's way towards his lips. 

"Did you find something?" Yukio asked, waiting patiently for a response. Mephisto just sat at his desk, smiling down at the file with his eyes scanning whatever it was that was written on the sheet. After a few minutes had passed, Mephisto placed the file down and stared up at Yukio. He leaned his chin against the open palm of his right hand, pointing to one piece of information he never imagined as a possibility. "I just found something interesting about our good old friend Sasagawa San..."

This made sense as to why (y/n) and him were connected. It answered some questions, but left so many unanswered. 

He couldn't wait until Angel returned to hear this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solace: Comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness.
> 
> Slowly starting to feel bad for all the things I put reader through... I'm sorry... 
> 
> P.S: To anyone else who is just wondering, Sasagawa is there to cause confusion, the Vatican is there to cause problems, Amaimon is there to protect and Mephisto is there to help solve all the little mysteries that involve the reader and his past. And as for the comedic relief, that's reader himself, he IS the comedic relief, but right now he can't be funny because of all the sadness that's to come.


	16. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all becomes too much to bare knowing that Amaimon was Midori all along, hopefully (y/n) will be able to take it well. After a chat with Angel, who's returned from his mission, Mephisto ends up defending his brother. Just when Angel was about to give (y/n)'s backstory, a phone rings...
> 
> The news is not pretty...

The sound of his footsteps echoed against the walls of his new office, while he grumbled under his breath. Sasagawa paced back and forth, his mind coming up blank as he tried to think up of a new plan that would help his group and its members from shutting down and being abandoned. He was still so very furious with Rose, her mistake set them back a long way and set a trail for them to be caught. And because of that, many of the others had abandoned the group, to which he had allowed them to leave. If they didn't have the strength or will to keep on fighting, than they had no right to be there. 

Sasagawa took in a deep breath, before growling and cursing. It only enraged him the more he thought about his recent issues. Not only are the funds for the cult lowering, but they've recently captured more of their members, one of them being a very rich politician and their biggest donor. As he's pacing, the room begins to ring with a soft beeping. Turning his head, he walked up to his desk and picked up his cell. On the screen it showed a blocked number, but he knew who was calling, and  _he_ was the last person he wanted to speak to. Taking in another deep breath, he answered the call and pressed the device to his ear, might as well see what he wants. 

"What do you want?" He growled, not liking the calm tone on the other side of the line. 

 _"Just checking up on you,"_  the one other line began. _"As you've heard, we've captured more of your members, it won't be long until we're closer to finding the main group and taking you into custody."_

"As if you could do such a thing, you and I both know that I'm not the enemy here." Sasagawa growled. It took all of his self-control to keep as quiet as possible. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper and have the remainder of the members in his group to barge in and ask what he was doing. He didn't want them to find out who he was talking to, it would blow all of his plans away. 

_"If you're suggesting (y/n) is the enemy, then you are dead wrong."_

"I don't see why you have to protect him, when he's the reason I lost everything!" Sasagawa accidentally yelled, clearing his throat and hoping that no one heard him. "I will get rid of him, and I won't let you get in my way."

 _"..."_  The man on other line kept quiet, before taking a deep breath and calmly saying.  _"If that's how you're going to be, than I have no choice but stop you."_

"I would like to see you try." As always, he was being threatened. He could no longer trust anyone, not his members, and not even those reliable resources that always kept him up to date on the (h/c) haired teen. "What I'm doing is the right thing, I'm doing the world a favour and getting rid of him to make sure no one dies because of him. He's a demon magnet and a bad influence, and God wants  _me_ to save everyone. I was born to take out that boy-"

 _"What you're doing is trying to take an innocent life."_  The normally calm male on the other end of the line began to get serious.  _"Stop justifying yourself and your actions and making up excuses. You and I both know that you're using this whole cult and group as an excuse to kill (y/n). I'll protect the boy with all I have and I_ will  _stop you."_

Sasagawa growled, and without hesitation, he pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He had no reason to fear the man, simply because he had the Vatican on his side and exorcists who will listen to him. He, too, had many people on his side, and if it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get. Staring down at the phone in his hands, he couldn't help but let out a small smile, a chuckle rumbling in his chest at the sight of his screen saver. 

It was a recent picture of (y/n) eating a convenience store ice cream with the son of Satan. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto waited at his desk patiently, smiling to himself as he stirred his tea cup with his left hand. A certain blond was supposed to arrive today and check up with him, and that would mean he would get the answers he was looking for. 

As if on cue, the door to his office opened, and in walked Angel. the blond wore his typical white with red linings exorcists uniform, with Caliburn strapped to his side and his regular stony expression. Ever since he had told the Vatican about (y/n)'s holy powers, they had allowed him back as Paladin and he was no longer branded a traitor, courtesy of Sasagawa san. Of course, Mephisto may or may not have forgotten to inform Yukio and Shura, but they'll find out eventually. Mephisto smiled as the blond walked up to the desk to speak with him, he has been waiting a week for him to return, and he couldn't wait any longer to hear the story of the (h/c) haired teen and what had happened to his mother. 

"My my, look who's returned." Mephisto began, sending the man a smirk. "Tell me Arthur, where have you been?" 

Angel didn't move an inch, as though expecting this sort of thing from the purple haired headmaster. Then again, why wouldn't he? The headmaster could be so childish sometimes, and knowing him for so many years now, Angel knew what he would do 33% of the time. "I will have to tell you about that later." He mumbled. "Right now I want to see the boy, I was informed by Okumura that they had found him the day after I left."

Mephisto couldn't help but frown, stopping his stirring motion in order to send him an un-amused look. He was  _not_ backing out now,  _not_ when he was so very close to figuring out the truth. "We had a deal, Angel." Mephisto mumbled in a serious tone. 

"I know we did." Angel replied, unfazed by the glare he was given. He was going to hold onto this secret for as long as possible. "I'm tired from my trip, and I just want to see the boy first, after I return I will tell you everything." With that, the blond haired Paladin turned on his heels and began to make his way to the door, not really caring that the headmaster wanted nothing more than to rip his head clean off. That is, until he got an idea. 

"(Y/n) is on Probation by the Vatican, but I'm sure you know that." He taunted, knowing full well that Angel was the only one who wasn't informed of the teen's court date and results. And he was glad he decided not to let him know, who knew it would come in handy? Turning, Angel sent the headmaster a glare, not liking the smile he was being sent as he turned back around to face him. This was the first time he's heard of this, why hadn't anyone told him? He had left his earpiece on, surely someone would have taken the time to give him a call. "Why? And how? What exactly happened while I was gone?" He asked, his frown deepening when the purple haired male simply shrugged his shoulders and began to look through some files on his desk. "I will tell you about that later," Mephisto told him, trying to look as though he were busy. "I'm tired from my work, and I just want to rest first. After I'm done, I will tell you everything." 

Angel didn't miss the way the purple haired demon just used his own words against him, then again what should he have expected? Heaving a deep sigh in exhaustion, the blond paladin lifted a hand to rub his tremble, feeling a headache coming on. He was in no mood to deal with him or play games, so he might as well get it all over with. "Fine, I'll confess to everything, I'll answer all of your questions and not try to dodge the subject any longer." He told him in defeat, not liking the pleased expression on the headmaster's face. 

"Alright, you may go see (y/n). The boy isn't feeling too well, the restrictions of the probation has him at his wits end so it wouldn't be surprising to me to hear that he's been sobbing." He tells him, but just as Angel turns to leave, he lifts his gloved hand to stop him in his tracks. 

" _But,_ I expect to hear  _absolutely everything_ when you return to my office."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glaring, glaring and more glaring. He just couldn't stop himself, not even caring that his eyes all puffy and red. He probably looked like a nerd, but if anyone asks he was crying because he was watching a sad movie. Wait, no, scratch that, that's even worse.

He stubbed his toe against the edge of a metal table, everyone would understand his tears then. 

Glaring from his spot in the corner of his bedroom, the young teen pouted at the sight of the green haired male sitting upon his bed, munching on a bag of chocolate covered almonds that (y/n) was  _sure_ he had hidden.  _'That bastard was always good at finding my snacks.'_  He thought to himself bitterly, as he wrapped the blanket he had taken from his bed around his head until he looked like a weird caterpillar. 

After he had finished his sobbing, he stayed in that position with Amaimon until he realized what was happening and the situation he was in. Without a second thought, he pushed Amaimon away from him, only to fail since the green haired male wouldn't let go of him. Amaimon was the king of earth and he was just a regular human, how was he supposed to push the green haired bastard off that easily? He had tried again and again, but Amaimon only tightened his hold and refused to let go. After fighting with him for another couple of minutes, he had been able to grab Amaimon's tail and squeezed it tightly, causing him to hiss in pain and giving the teen an opening. Quickly pushing him off, he ran to a corner with the bed sheets in hand and stayed there, glaring at the green haired demon, moving away every time he tried to take a step closer to him. Amaimon didn't like this, and had tried to get closer to him, only to watch as the (h/c) haired teen told him to back off. He ended up trashing the room a bit in annoyance, until he had found his chocolate covered almonds and just sat down to eat them peacefully. If (y/n) didn't know better, he would have assumed that the demon was just a child in a teenager's body. 

And  _that's_ what led to their current situation. 

"All this time..." (Y/n) began, capturing the green haired male's attention. "All this damn time you were Midori... And you  _never_ bothered to tell me?!" 

Amaimon just sat there, chewing away at his almonds before swallowing. With his regular indifferent expression, he just tilted his head to the side, as though he didn't know what it was that he did wrong. "Brother told me to stay hidden, and that you shouldn't know. It was fun." 

"Don't make up stupid lies and excuses!" The raven haired teen growled, trying to stop himself from standing up and punching the demon in the face. Seriously, why did he have to do this sort of thing? One of these days he's going to get  _really_ mad at his friend and without realizing it,  ** _BAM_** _ **!**_  Right in his stupid, good-looking face. "Now the Vatican knows! What the hell are you going to do now that they know where you are? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO ME NOW THAT THEY KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!?!?" He panicked, clenching his head as his mind began to race with all the possibilities of what the Vatican and the counsel will do to him with little to no mercy. They weren't exactly favouring him, he was still in on the verge of execution, holding onto that ledge by a merciful and strong branch, but even he knew the branch wouldn't hold out for much longer. Still eating his chocolate almonds, the green haired demon just stared at him without a single ounce of worry, before muttering as best he could with a mouthful. Seriously, this man knew no manners. "Brother edits the video's that the Vatican receives, so you'll be fine."

(Y/n) looked at him skeptically. "This is a live feed though, I doubt he'd be able to edit that." 

"Brother uses his magic to edit them, it only shows them the good parts." He explained, grabbing a fist full of chocolate almonds. "It's editing every second, it's even editing right now so they don't even know I'm here, they're probably just seeing your ceiling and thinking you're asleep or something." With that, the green haired demon shoves the almonds into his mouth and began to eat them all. (Y/n) wanted to say something, he really did, but what can you say to someone who was probably right? Heaving a sigh, the (h/c) haired teen leaned back against the wall, tightening his bed sheet closer to him. Why did this have to happen? Why was everything going so wrong? 

What other bad things does he have to go though until he can just be happy again? Screw the Vatican-

His thoughts were interrupted when something tiny hit his forehead, before bouncing right off. Glancing down at it, he frowned, realizing it was a chocolate almond. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask Amaimon what he was doing, another on hit his nose. Amaimon was throwing the almonds at him, not caring that it was a waste. "Would you sto-" He couldn't finish his sentence, before an almond went into his mouth and landed on his tongue. He'll admit he was impressed, but he was still angry at the green haired demon. Closing his mouth and eating the almond, the teen just turned his body around to face away from the king of earth, pouting in a corner by himself and not bothering to see what he was doing. But before he could even blink, the young teen was suddenly tackled to the ground by something heavy, bed sheets and all. "Ow." He groaned, trying to lift his hand to rub his aching head, only to be stuck due to a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. It didn't take long from him to realize who those arms belonged to, and although he was okay with them holding him a while ago, right now he was too annoyed to enjoy the warm hug of his long-time friend. "Amaimon," he grumbled under his breath, struggling to get the clingy demon of off him. "Let go."

"No." He replied childishly, tightening his hold on the teen like a stubborn child not wanting to hand over his favourite toy. 

"Amaiiiimoooonnn!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What the purple haired headmaster least expected, was an outraged Angel barging into his office and slamming the door behind him. Did his visit with the boy not go well? Before the headmaster could ask, the blond paladin slammed his hands down onto the desk and growled. "That demon brother of yours is back, and he's with the boy in his room!" 

That wasn't a pleasant thing to hear. 

Cursing his brother under his breath, he tried to remain as calm as possible while facing the man. He'll deal with Amaimon later, right now he needed to get some answers from the Paladin. "To be quite fair, Amaimon has been with him this whole time, you just never paid much attention to him."

With a raised eye brow, Angel tried to calm himself as he asked through gritted teeth. "What in the world do you mean-" Then it dawned on him, the little green hamster. He had seen the hamster with (y/n) the day he awoke, and every day since the teen has had the hamster with him at all times. He assumed the boy was fond of the demon animal, even if it was strange that the two did just about everything together, they even went to the restroom and bathed together. "You!" He growled, shoving a finger in Mephisto's face in accusation. "You planned this all along! That demon could have hurt the boy! He could have-"

"-Protected (y/n) no matter where he was, at all cost." Mephisto interrupted, his face still as stoic as usual as he defended his brother. Yes, he knew Amaimon could be such a pain and all, but he came in handy when he needed to, and he needed to protect his puzzle piece. He saw that Angel was getting angry, so without hesitation he brought up the best argument he could to calm the man down. "Amaimon has kept a close eye on (y/n), and since he's very protective he doesn't let a single person or demon near the boy if he sees them as a threat." 

"How can you possibly tell me that-" Angel began, but was cut off by the headmaster once again.

" _He_ protected the boy while  _you_ were away, and  _he_ made sure that (y/n) was never alone.  _He_ also made sure the boy was never lonely, nor was he ever in any life-threatening situation." Mephisto told him, slowly standing up from his chair. He didn't know why he did so, he guessed it was from his need to prove to the blond that he shouldn't overreact to Amaimon's role as (y/n)'s hamster. "While  _you_ were away on your little  _mission_ ,  _he_ saved (y/n) from being sacrificed by those cultist. When the boy passed out in a cabin in the woods, Amaimon picked him up and brought him back here safely, where we patched up his sprained ankle and fed him." 

Angel couldn't really say much, since he knew that if he did he'd give out information on what he had done in his mission. Taking in a deep breath, the blond calmed himself before sending the demon a glare. He's never liked the man, and he doubt he ever will, but for the boy's safety and for the Vatican, he needed to. Seeing that Angel won't argue with him anymore, Mephisto sits back down and smiles at him, knowing what's to come next. "Now then," he begins, lacing his fingers together and resting them upon his lap as he leaned back against his chair to make himself comfortable. "About our deal. You were to tell me about (y/n)'s mother and the cause of her death." Angel pursed his lips and stood there in silence for a moment, clenching his hands into tight fists. He didn't want to, not yet, not when the boy had yet to find out about his real parents and what had caused him to gain his powers. "Very well then..." Angel grumbled, taking in a deep breath before glaring at Mephisto. "It started about 17 years ago, his father was-" 

At that moment Mephisto's cellphone rang, causing the purple haired demon to growl and curse at whoever it was that was calling him. Angel heaved a sigh, pleased with himself that he had an excuse to keep his mouth shut for a while longer. Taking out his cell, Mephisto answered it and tried his hardest not to growl at the person on the other end. This had better be important-

 _"S-Sir Pheles!"_  An exorcist on the other end cried.  _"W-We have a problem! The school-"_  He was cut off by the sound of an explosion, followed by the screams of what Mephisto could only assume to be his students. 

Ignoring his previous anger, the purple haired demon quickly stood from his seat. Angel must have also heard, for he tensed and began to listen intensely on what was going on. "Where are you?" Mephisto asked calmly, sending a nod to Angel, telling him to be prepared for what's to come.

 _"It's the school sir!"_  The exorcist on the other line shouted.  _"It's under attack! The students are in danger! It's the cultists! They're-"_

**_Beep Beep Beep!_ **

The exorcist didn't get to finish his sentence, for the line was cut off by some unknown force. At the sound of the beeping, the two males in the room gave each other a glance, both already knowing what it is they had to do. Pulling the cell away from his ear, Mephisto ended the call, before pocketing the device and walking around his desk. Standing next to the blond, he sent him a bitter smile, not liking the way things seemed to have turned out. He was so close, so very, very close to finding out the truth. 

"It looks like (y/n)'s backstory will have to wait," he mumbled, walking towards the door with a scowl on his face. "My school and its students are in great need of my help..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother won't stop being a pain in the ass unless I ask all my readers to read his story "The Forgotten God" on Wattpad. His username Deadheadz, that little shit. Leave him a comment so he can leave me alone to continue my story. Read it if you want, it's up to you guys. It's an original story, since he doesn't really write fanfiction. 
> 
> The Forgotten God: www.wattpad.com/story/51470084-t...
> 
> P.S: Did I make Mephisto sound sassy at the end? I get the feeling that I made him a little too sassy...


	17. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cultists are attacking the Academy and (y/n) is there to fight and defend with Amaimon by his side, there he faces off with Rose, who is seeking Vengeance.
> 
> But what happens when her Vengeance is taken to far? Why did they have to lose their lives?

The sound of something loud coming from outside caught his attention, as an earthquake followed. Freaking out, the young teen let out a gasp and held onto the green haired male, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it'll all pass. Amaimon's body was surprisingly sturdy, if anything fell on him or if anything happened, the young male would be safe. Once the earthquake stopped, the young teen opened his eyes and waited, waited to see if an aftershock was on the way or not. Realizing that no aftershock was coming, he let out a sigh in relief as his hands fell from the demon's body. "That was scary..." He muttered to himself, until he heard it. 

The faint sound of screams, roars and things being smashed and thrown. 

Furrowing his eyes, the (h/c) haired teen gently pushed Amaimon away, a little surprised that the demon allowed himself to be pushed away, before sitting up. There were strange sounds coming from his window, with the ground slowly shaking every now and then, but it wasn't as big of an earthquake as the first one. "What the hell?" He mumbled, walking up to the window, his eyes widening at the sight. 

The academy seemed to be on fire. 

"Shit!" He growled, dropping his bed sheets and turning to head towards his bedroom door. Amaimon had seen his urgency and quickly turned back to being a hamster, running after his human as he quickly made his way out the door. Fortunately for him, (y/n) wasn't so mad as to leave him behind, quickly reaching down to pick up the little guy and place him on the top of his head, before making sure he was running down the halls and straight to the entrance. 

He's never put on his shoes at such a speed before. 

While running down the streets, he met with a lot of people standing around, gaping at the very sight of what was happening. Pushing through them, the (h/c) haired teen continued on his way. He didn't know what was going on, but the feeling in his gut told him that it wasn't a good thing. Making it closer, his eyes were met with a multitude of red. The skies were coated in smoke and fire, as the academy glowed from the fire that had been started. Demons of different levels and rankings were attacking the school, with the exorcists doing their bests to keep them at bay until backup arrived. He could see some students still in their uniforms, screaming in fear and cowering. School may have ended an hour or two ago, but there were still students there. Looking around, (y/n) caught sight of the cloaked figures getting demons to attack, standing on the sidelines through out the whole thing. 

The cultists.

Growling under his breath, (y/n) pulled out a small sheet with a pentagram drawn on it, knowing he should thank Izumo later for telling him to always keep one on him. Biting his finger and ignoring Amaimon's squeak, he pressed his thumb against the sheet and spoke. "I call you from up in Assaiah, come to me!" It wasn't long before a demon-like snake appeared, hissing and bowing his head down to show (y/n) some respect. The snake was pretty big, tall and could almost pass for a python if he weren't a lime green with pink and purple scales followed by bright, orange eyes.  _'My demons always look so damn beautiful... Seriously, why?'_ He thought to himself, before running and telling the snake to follow him. Making it past the exorcists telling him to stay back, he watched as a group of girls screamed, while some goblin-like demons cornered them with wide, Cheshire cat-like smiles on their faces. They looked so damn creepy, he would have shit himself if he didn't already know those little bastards were demons and were pretty weak. "Get them!" (Y/n) ordered, as the snake quickly slithered on the ground at a speed that would frighten anyone, as it made a grab at the goblins and wrap them around its large body, squeezing the life out of them. Taking this golden opportunity, the young teen manoeuvred his way around and went straight for the girls. Quickly making it to their side, he cautiously placed his hand over one of the girl's shoulders, causing her to flinch before turning to him with wide eyes. "You need to leave, quickly!" He told them, as they nodded and ran off, not having to be told twice. 

The demon Python crushed the goblins as they shrieked in their high pitched voices, as they burst into a puff of smoke, before turning to him as though looking for his approval. Feeling this, the young teen heaved a sigh, before smiling and petting the python's head gently like he would Amaimon when he wanted attention. "You did good." He muttered, before getting serious. "Let's go crush some more demons." With a nod, the python hissed and the two quickly ran off. 

It wasn't long until the teen was able to get rid of a number of those pesky demons, saving many of the students and helping them escape. The other exorcists saw this and stopped trying to get him to leave, if he was there to help then they'd let him be. As his python crushed more goblins to death, his eyes caught sight of Bon, Konekomaru and Shima all helping out. As he watched them to make sure they were okay, the teen failed to notice the large demon rushing towards him. Amaimon let out a squeak in fright, but it was too late. 

_SLAM!_

With great force, the young teen was sent flying. Amaimon flew from (y/n)'s head, looking shocked at what had happened as he watched his human fly away with his wide, beady eyes. 

**Bam!**

It wasn't long until the young teen hit the wall of the academy with great force, and soon after he lost consciousness. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What?" The young male asked in shock, not believing what he was just told. 

The exorcist before him, a young boy he had come to learn was Yukio Okumura, simply nodded. With furrowed brows, the young counsel man hummed, trying to figure out what he could do without getting anyone in trouble. The last thing he needed was to cause more trouble, and it would actually ruin his plans. "Sasagawa san?" Yukio asked, raising a brow at him in confusion. Turning away from the floor, he stared at the young 15 year old before him, sending him a quick nod as though to let him know he had heard him. 

"Have the rest of the exorcist get ready in case this is a distraction," Sasagawa told him, making his way towards is desk. Reaching his hand under the desk, he pulled out a Nodachi and made his way towards the door, Yukio following behind him. "Get whoever we can to guard the captured cultist, if this is what we think it is, then they'll do what they can to get to the others." Yukio nodded, taking out his phone and dialing. Sasagawa strapped his Nodachi around his shoulder, before pulling out a special key from his pocket. Placing it in the keyhole, he turned it until he heard a click, pulling the key out and opening the door to step out. 

It wasn't long until he was inside the academy, glancing down the empty halls as the school started to slowly crumble. Yukio was right behind him, pointing out the nearest exit for the two of them, as they ran down the halls and avoided the falling bits of concrete and bursts of flames from the classrooms. 

Once outside, Sasagawa told Yukio to get the remainder of the students out of there, while he took care of the demons. Yukio was hesitant at first, but nodded anyways. He knew that Sasagawa was the leader of the cultist, but he was having a hard time believing it. How can someone so calm and kind be a cult leader? Yukio's witnessed him from the sidelines and knew that the man wanted nothing more than the best for (y/n). But he guessed everyone had a dark side to them, if it ever came to light it will in time. Once the boy was out of sight, Sasagawa was stopped by a large, round demon sending him a sneer. He was an ugly thing, but then again not all demons were lucky enough to look even remotely good. Keeping his cool, the young counsel male took off his Nodachi and unsheathe it. "Hikari, bless me with strength." He muttered, cutting his thumb on the sharp edge of the blade and watching as it began to absorbed it all until the blade went from pure while to crimson in a matter of seconds. The demon let out a roar and charged at him, but with quick reflexes, Sasagawa jumped out of the way, flicking his wrist and making sure to slash the demon's leg with little to no effort on his part. As it screamed, Sasagawa took in a deep breath, before lifting his Nodachi once more for another attack. "Heaven's Light." He called out calmly, watching as it slashed the demon. It wasn't long until the demon shrieked and was suddenly sliced into a million pieces. Many would say it was impossible for someone to make such a move, but he wasn't just anyone. As each piece began to disappear in a puff of smoke, he hears clapping from behind him. 

"That was quite a show." 

Turning to glance over his shoulder, he couldn't help but inwardly heave a sigh. There stood Mephisto, amused smile on his face followed by Angel, who looked annoyed beyond belief. "Sir Pheles, sir Angel." Sasagawa greeted with a nod, turning around and making sure to keep his Nodachi away from them. Wouldn't want them to get hurt or anything. Before Mephisto could open his mouth to speak, they were surrounded by low level demons. Now this wasn't a problem for the three, since they were ranked way beyond the demons, but it was going to be a pain getting rid of them all. Angel quickly pulled out Caliburn while Sasagawa took a stance, glad that he hadn't brought his black exorcist coat with him and had more room to fight. Those things were just as heavy as they looked. Mephist simply hummed to himself, swishing his umbrella around as he also prepared himself to fight. This would be interesting. 

In less than a couple of minutes, the three exorcists began to put the demons in their place. Angel sliced them apart, angrily trying his best to stay composed. (Y/n) was fine, he just had to keep telling himself that and not let it mess with his fighting moves. Sasagawa was also trying to convince himself of the very same thing, especially since the two were so invested with the boy and wanted nothing more than his safety. He wondered if the boy was alright, the last thing he needed was for him to be injured or killed. But if he was right, the king of earth was watching over him. He had seen the video and knew that the boy was fine, and that Amaimon was the little green hamster that rested upon the boy's head. Mephisto did his work as quickly as he could, growling under his breath because he couldn't move his hands fast enough. How much longer will this go on? If he was lucky, hopefully not for long. After finally slashing and killing the last demon, the three stood in a circle, backs to one another and on the lookout for any demon that may try to hurt them. Fortunately for them, not a single demon was in sight. 

"Finally," the young counsel man mumbled, letting out a sigh as he re-sheathed his Nodachi, giving it a small 'thank you' while doing so. "Thank you for your hard work, gentleman, but I have someone I need to find." As he was about to walk away, he was stopped by a gloved hand, gently pulling him back. "Now now, don't leave just yet," Mephisto told him in a sing-song tone, watching with a smile as the young male turned his head to glance at him from over his shoulder. "I know a little secret about you, and your true identity as well as your family... How about we have a truce? I won't say anything, as long as you tell me and Angel everything you know." As he said this, the young male's eyes widened. 

How did he find out? Then again, he didn't really hide it as much as many would have assumed him to, he had thought that putting it out there in plan sight would hide it well enough since people tended to ignore that sort of thing. Taking in a deep breath, Sasagawa nodded, as Mephisto took his hand off of his shoulder. Turning, the young, raven haired counsel man faced the headmaster, their eyes meeting for the very first time and Mephisto got a good look at him. Long, well-kept raven hair that reached his shoulders with light red eyes that almost looked Magenta in the right lighting, so this is what he looked like without his robes or headdress. He looked younger than his age, which surprised the headmaster, but not Angel. Apparently, the blond knew more than he let on, and that very thought annoyed the headmaster. "Alright, I'll confess to everything." Sasagawa began, as Angel and Mephisto nodded, pleased with his answer. That is, until he raised his hand to momentarily stop them. "On one condition."

"And that is?" Angel asked, raising a brow at him in confusion.

"I want you to make sure (y/n) does not find out about this, any of this." Sasagawa told them, serious expression on his face. The last thing he needed was for the teen to know, he didn't want to ruin everything he had planed. 

"He is not to know about my involvement in anything, nor about what you know. I have plans for him, and I would like to follow them accordingly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) let out a groan, feeling himself being cradled in someone's lap. Was it his mother? When he was younger, the woman would scold him for getting hurt while out playing, but eventually she'd cradle him for hours without saying a single word. He never understood why, but he would ask her later, he needed to call his parents anyways since it's been a while since they last talked. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he almost let out a scream in shock when he met with the bright, orange eyes of the python demon he had summoned before. _'Wait,'_ he thought, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. _'Weren't demons supposed to disappear if the one who summoned them was unconscious or didn't have anymore energy?'_

The python hissed, as the sound of fighting reached his ears. Now he remembered, he was fighting some demons and saving his fellow classmates until he was slammed into a wall. Looking around as best he could with his aching body, he realized he was laying on his python's lap, being held there safely with the python looking over him. Turning his head, he watched with wide eyes as Amaimon began to take out demons left and right, one by one without stopping. He held an indifferent expression, toying with them as though he weren't taking the fight seriously. But this is Amaimon we're talking about, of course he wouldn't take it seriously. It was then that (y/n)'s eyes landed on  _her_ , that all too familiar woman in the background, just watching the fight as it went down. 

The woman that had kidnapped him. 

She must have been behind the whole attack, and he probably wouldn't put it past her not to. Watching as she sent more and more demons to attack his green haired friend, the young teen gritted his teeth and tried to get up. This bitch was seriously becoming a pain, and he never thought he'd say that. He ignored the hissing of disapproval that the python gave him and tried to stand, groaning at the ache he felt down to his very bones. His legs wobbled with each step he took, but he did everything in his power to make his way towards his friend without falling over. Amaimon stood his ground, his tail slowly swaying back and forth as he gave the General demon a blank expression on his face. The young teen reached out a shaking hand to grab Amaimon's hand, holding himself steady as he sent the cloaked woman a glare. Amaimon turned his head to stare at his human, a bit surprised that he had gotten himself up and walking after how hard he had hit the concrete wall of the academy. "What the hell are  _you_ doing here?" (Y/n) hissed, sending the girl a dirty look. 

She walked up closer to the two, taking slow, long slides until she made it to the general demon's side. She never took off her hood, but (y/n) could see her bright, angry grey eyes. She scowled, lifting her hands to cross them over her chest and standing her ground while her demon companion growled. "It should be obvious," she began, not caring about the glare the teen sent her. "I'm here to get back at you for what you've done." 

"I didn't do anything to you." (Y/n) responded, thanking Amaimon under his breath as he helped him stand up straight. 

Growling, the woman took a step forward, as though she wanted to get closer to him, but hesitated. She ended up staying in her spot, not wanting to deal with the King of earth, not after what happened last time. Amaimon slowly turned his head to her, his face showing an expression (y/n) has never seen before. He looked sort of daring, as though telling the woman to take a step forward, and they'd both know how it'd end. "Amaimon?" (Y/n) asked, raising a brow at the green haired male in confusion. Amaimon didn't answer, too busy keeping his focus on the young woman. 

"Damn," he heard her muttered, before sending him a glare. "You're lucky you're being protected, or I would have gotten my revenge on you and gotten this whole thing over with."

"Revenge? I told you I didn't do anything to you!" (Y/n) growled, as the python demon slithered its way next to him, preparing itself to attack should she move or do anything. (Y/n) had no idea what this woman wanted from him. Why was she after him? Vengeance for what? He would have remembered if he had pissed someone off, but he knew he hadn't done anything wrong to this crazy woman. 

"Shut up!" She growled, hopping onto her demons back. "You've humiliated me, you've made lord Sasagawa angry with me, and you've made him de-rank me to the point where I can no longer get close to him. You've ruined everything! And I'll make sure you pay by taking what's most precious to you!" As she shouted all of this, the general demon she was on got angry, preparing itself to attack as though he was feeding on her emotions. Amaimon prepared himself to protect his human, if this demon laid a single claw on (y/n), Amaimon would rip him to shreds and then torture the woman for hours. He had warned her about going near his human, but she didn't listen, therefore it was okay to hurt her.

Amaimon logic. 

Just as Amaimon was about to attack, he felt a tugging at his clothes. Turning, he couldn't help but stare with a confused expression at his human. Why was he stopping him? Didn't he want this woman dead? She was clearly there to kill him, so killing her first had to be their first priority. Before Amaimon could ask, (y/n) let go of his clothes and began to make his way towards the general demon, taking shaky steps. The general demon seemed confused by this, but stayed in his position, watching as the boy stood in front of him. (Y/n) sent the demon a quick smile, before turning to glance up and send the woman a glare. He never thought he'd say this, but he really hated this girl. "You're so damn pathetic," he told her, watching as she scowled at him. "I didn't do anything wrong,  _you_  kidnapped  _me!_  And why do you even follow that Sasagawa guy? What does he have that makes you act like such a spoiled brat?" He questioned, not bothering to listen to her curses and just continuing. "You're such a fucking child, I hate people like that. Amaimon is an exception, because he knows when to quit, but you're below that." Just as he finished, Rose began to summon a bunch of low level demons to surround them, causing Amaimon to let out an annoyed grunt. He hated fighting weak demons, but he didn't want them to lay a hand on what was his. This didn't seem to phase the young teen, as he stood there gazing deeply into the general demon's eyes. 

His demon python hissed, preparing itself to protect his master no matter what. As the demon goblins growled, they glanced at their master for a sign to attack, and when she nodded, they pounced. It didn't take long for Amaimon and the python to attack, each one making sure not a single goblin made it to the young teen. 

Growling, Rose pointed a finger at (y/n), and ordered for the general demon to attack. (Y/n) didn't move, instead, he lifted a hand and extended it, as though wanting the demon to grab it. The demon seemed confused, not sure what to do about this situation. Should he listen to the woman that had summoned him, barking her orders at him and kicking him? Or should he listen to the kind and skilled Tamer, that didn't appear to abuse any of his demons? (Y/n) just smiled, waiting patiently for the demon to make its decision. If he was attacked, then so be it, but he knew he had to do something. 

"I'm (y/n), a member of Assiah and a close friend of Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon." He greeted, speaking slowly to make sure he didn't frighten the demon. The general demon seemed to have made his decision, for he slowly made his way towards the boy. Amaimon tensed, quickly standing by after he finished killing all of the goblins, ready to claw the general demon in case he attacked. "What are you doing?!" Rose questioned, not liking the way the general demon seemed to bow his head down to the young teen, allowing him to pat his head. She couldn't believe this, did he just tame her demon? He couldn't do that! He was her familiar! Just as she was about to order it to kill the teen once more, said teen lifted his head and sent her a small, smug smile. "Get off."

Within seconds the young woman found herself on the floor, with her now traitor of a familiar standing by (y/n)'s side, along with the python he had summoned and the king of earth to his left, arms and tail wrapped around his arm and wrist as though to show his claim on him.  _'This is impossible!'_  She thought, sending him a glare. How did he manage to turn her own familiar against her? The demon just shook her off when the boy told her to get off, and just went to his side. Was he really that skilled? No, he couldn't be, he was just a child! At that moment, one of her members went to her side, informing her of something under his breath. (Y/n) didn't know what he had said, but whatever it wasn't couldn't be good if it made the woman smile wider than a Cheshire cat. With a look to the young teen, she chuckled under her breath and stood, opening her arms wide as she lifted her nose up to the air. "And with that, our vengeance is complete." She told him, not bothering to care about the raised eyebrow or confused expression the teen held. In a split second she turned on her heels and ran away, her comrade following close behind. It wasn't long until they began to retreat, the remainder of demons running off with them as the exorcists began to cheer, believing they had won. And even if they did, their laughs and cheers of victory did nothing to ease this feeling of dread the teen carried with him. What had she meant by their vengeance being complete? What had they done? A soft nudge was felt, causing the boy to turn his head and glance over his right shoulder. He expected to see Amaimon acting like a whiny and  clingy demon again, only to be shocked to see the General demon gazing down at him with bright, red eyes. (Y/n) sent him a smile, reaching over to pet his nose, ignoring the low growl and hiss that came from a jealous Amaimon and Python. 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." He thanked, leaning his head against the demon and closing his eyes. He would never admit it out loud, probably because the Vatican was always listening to him like a bunch of creepy stalkers, but he adored demons who were this cute with him. It wasn't long until the demon growled at him affectionately, like Behemoth would, before disappearing with a puff of smoke. He was surprised to find the piece of paper with a pentagram drawn on it slowly float down to the ground. Reaching out (y/n) watched as it landed on his open palm, reading it and noticing the blood stain on it. This was probably what Rose used to summon the demon. With a smile he pocketed the pentagram for later, being so happy that she was gone he didn't even try to push Amaimon and the python away as they began to cuddle him. However, despite the warm feeling he got from the two demons, he couldn't stop this feeling of dread. 

"(L/n) san!" 

Turning, he watched as Mephisto and Angel ran up to him, with some other exorcists following right behind. Now, normally this sort of sight shouldn't have bothered him, but with the look of distraught on Angel's face and the serious expression Mephisto held made him think otherwise. 

"What happened?" (Y/n) asked, surprised when Amaimon quickly turned into a hamster and sat on his shoulder. He was pretty fast, when did he change? The python was still next to him, but stayed by his side as they approached him. The python knew they weren't a threat, but even so it stayed on guard, the last thing it wanted was for its new master to get hurt. The others stood in front of him, hesitating and unsure of how to tell him the news. Fear began to run though his veins, as a million thoughts rushed into his mind. He couldn't help but think over and over again that something was wrong, that the cultist had done something unforgivable, and that he knew what he was about to hear was not pretty. Mephisto noticed everyone's hesitation, and with a deep breath, he walked to stand in front of the boy, sending Amaimon a quick glare before revealing to the teen the last thing he ever expected to hear. 

"(Y/n), we just received word from one of the exorcists that work at Rin and Yukio's old church..." He began, watching as the young teen gave him a nod. He held a serious expression, pursing his lips and swallowing hard as he waited. But what came next, was something that made him feel his whole world crumble. 

"The cultist arrived at your parents's home earlier today... And killed them..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before the limo could even fully stop, the (h/c) haired Exwire hopped out of the car and quickly made his way towards his house. A multitude of police officers and exorcists stood there, chatting with one another about what had happened. Neighbours gossiped and chatted, many trying to see what had happened while others were unsure if they could approach to ask or not. When they saw him racing towards his home, they tried calling out to him, but he only had one thing on his mind.

He needed to see if mom and dad were okay. 

Pushing pass bystanders, paramedics, police officers and exorcists alike, he ignored them and just ran in, ripping off the police tape without a single thought before barging into his childhood home. "Wait! You can't go in there!" A female exorcist exclaimed, trying to stop him at the entrence. Knowing it was rude yet not really giving a crap, he pushed her aside and headed straight for the living room, letting the woman fall to the floor with a grunt. As soon as he entered, he stopped near the door frame. 

The sight was so horrific. 

Everything in the room was trashed, picture frames and decor on the floor. There were cracks on the walls, and what appeared to be scratch marks here or there. But the thing that churned his stomach the most and widen his eyes like saucers was the blood. He didn't know whose it was, but just seeing it smeared on the walls, splattered on the floor and even the hand prints that looked as though someone tried to escape was clear enough to him that the battle that was had there, was not a fair one. 

Finally his eyes landed on the two motionless bodies laying on the ground with a cloth over them. 

"Hey kid! You can't be here." One of the paramedics told him, before turning to two male exorcist and nodding at him. "Get him out of here." They nodded and began to approach him, as he slowly tried to make his way towards the two bodies. "Wait!" One of the two exorcists began, holding him back by the arms, the other trying to pick him up and take him back, but failing when (y/n) began to flail. "No! Let me go you assholes! Those are my parents!" He screeched, trying hard to make them let go of him but they still tried to pick him up and take him out of the room. "No! Let go of me! That's my mom and dad! Those are my parents!" 

Without warning Amaimon hopped off of his shoulder and climbed into one of the exorcist's hand, biting him and causing the man to curse and let go. Taking the opportunity that Amaimon gave him, (y/n) quickly elbowed the other exorcist and ran towards the two bodies. The paramedics tried to get him to stop, but it was too late.

Moving both sheets, (y/n) felt his blood run cold. 

His mother and father laid there, looking as though they were sleeping, pale with blood smears on their faces. He knew that if he moved the sheets any further he'd see their wounds, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Mom... Dad..." He whisper, as it all washed over him like a cold wave. A teardrop fell from his eye the longer he stared down at the two. It wasn't long until his face scrunched up, and for the second time that day, he began to sob like a newborn baby. 

Many of the people in the room glanced down, silently giving the boy their condolences and feeling their heart ache at the sight. His head was pulled back, as he let out all those tears, all that frustration, all that sorrow and more. The tears never let up, falling down his eyes like a waterfall, as he called out for his parents. 

Entering the room, Mephisto and Angel kept quiet, watching the boy with worried eyes as he cried. The loss of his parents, the people he cared for and that had cared for him, it was too much for the young teen to take. Ever since the Vatican stepped in and the cultists began to appear the boy has had it rough, and this was just the nail in the coffin that made him crumble. 

Turning his head, Mephisto's eyes landed on a family portrait. The frame was cracked and scratched, with some blood splatters here and there, but the picture was fully intact. His eyes stared at the man and woman in the picture, smiles on their faces as they stood their with a young, 12 year old (y/n) in the middle, bright smile on his face. 

But it was the two other figures in the picture that confirmed everything the purple haired demon needed to know. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done, they had to die... I liked them...


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (y/n) has to deal with a lot, and Mephisto finally got his wish. 
> 
> They were going to learn about (y/n)'s true parents, including the father that gave him up to save him. 
> 
> How will the teen handle it? I mean, how does one take in information about your real parents and learning your adopted, a couple of days after your adopted parent's death? Not well, I assume...

Glancing down at the chessboard that sat upon his desk, Mephisto couldn't help but glare at it. He had thought he had a plan, everything all written down and perfect for whatever came next. But every time something was starting to go according to plan, something changes and he has to deal with it. What the cultist did this time was not something anyone saw coming, and what they did was break the young boy. 

He had cried for hours on end, everyone of his neighbours as well as the police outside had heard his cries. It was amazing what a cry full of nothing but sorrow could do to a multitude of people and how it could affect them, even Angel had to glance away from the boy, his face twisted into that of utter guilt. He could have stopped it, but he didn't, and now the boy was alone in the world. The exorcists and the police had tried to take him away from his parents's body, but to no avail, he absolutely  _refused_ to be moved. Mephisto ended up vouching for him, and sat there all night watching over the boy as he slept in-between his parents body. His tear stained face was a sight he never though he'd see on the normally happy boy, his eyes swollen and his voice undoubtedly horse from all that crying he had done until he fell asleep. Mephisto will get chewed out for this, but as he had stated before, he didn't do things that didn't mean something for him. If it benefited (y/n), it benefited him. 

He looked like a child to the headmaster, seeking his parents warmth and protection, all while cuddling Amaimon, who was now a hamster, in his arms. Mephisto had draped a blanket over him, and didn't sleep a wink, making sure the boy didn't wake up and tried something. He has seen it before, humans so desperate and so filled with sadness that they try to take their own life. 

When (y/n) awoke, it was a hassle getting him away from his dead parents. He fought bravely, until Angel held him behind, telling him to wake up and realize that they were now gone and he won't see them until his own time comes. As cruel as it was, Mephisto had to hand it to the blond, he had handled that well. Angel had held onto the saddened boy as he mourned, muttering a little prayer under his breath to comfort him. The prayer didn't hurt him, but he had to take his hamster brother and leave the room since it made them uncomfortable. 

The door to his office opened, as Angel walked in. Turning his eyes away from the chessboard, the headmaster took in the bags that were under the blond's eyes. He hadn't slept at all, not that he could blame him. (Y/n) hasn't been himself since the death of his parents, and the funeral was to come in a couple of days. "You look horrible." The headmaster commented, turning to gaze back down at the chessboard. He didn't care that the blond noticed the chess pieces and their design, he could bitch and moan all he wanted, but right now Mephisto needed to come up with a plan, something that could turn all of this around so that they could finally get back at the cultists and put a stop to all of this. 

"I think it's time... That (y/n) finds out about his true parents..."

This had caught the headmaster completely off guard, as his head snapped back up to stare at the blond as though he had grown two heads. Did he really say what he thought he had said? Was he finally going to confess everything? Looking away, Angel took in a deep breath, holding a melancholy expression. "Get the boy in here... When I come back I'll tell you both everything I know..." He slowly told him, turning on his heel and taking slow strides towards the door. Mephisto watched him with wide eyes as he walked off, watching him until he disappeared from sight. Mephisto sat there in pure silence for what seemed like hours, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Was Angel really going to tell him this time? No excuses? No interruptions? Nothing at all? 

There was only one way to find out. 

Reaching towards his cell which sat on the far end of the desk, he picked it up and quickly dialed the number. He didn't need to think hard to know where (y/n) was, it's obvious that he hasn't been attending classes or even leaving his bedroom after the incident. It only took a couple of rings until someone on the other line answer. 

"Yukio, bring (y/n) to my office as soon as you can," the purple haired male told him. "There's something the boy needs to hear..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He sat there with the other counsel members, his face held a neutral expression, completely different from his normal, calm one. The soft smile he would normally hold was now long gone, as though he were mourning. 

This sudden change didn't go unnoticed by the other counsel members, as they waited for him to speak. He had called for a meeting, wanting to talk about the final verdict of (y/n)'s case. He had been the one in charge of watching the videos after one of the other members confessed that the boy did nothing but spend time in class, with friends or staring up at the ceiling and sleeping for hours. The decision laid within his hands, he could decide if the boy was executed and deemed a threat to them, or be used as a weapon for the Vatican and be allowed to live. 

Lifting his head away from the table, he gave them all a nod in greeting, to which they returned. The clocked ticked on by, as they sat in silence. They didn't know how long they had been there, but they needed to be patient. Sasagawa was the most trusted member, skilled beyond belief and very wise, so whatever decision he made will be followed through and through. 

"I've decided that the boy is of no threat, and his skills are beyond amazing," Sasagawa began, ignoring the counsel's shocked expressions. "Therefore, he will be used as a weapon for the Vatican, just as Okumura Rin." 

"But," one of the male members began, clearing his throat before he continued. "Are you sure of this, Mr. Sasagawa?"

Sasagawa just nodded, lacing his fingers and resting them onto the table. There was no way they could refuse, especially since they've all given their word to follow his decision through and through. After what happened with those rebels of the cult, it was obvious what his decision would be. They all heard about how the boy fought to protect his fellow classmates, turned a demon against one of the cult members and even lost his parents in the process. The Vatican had no more proof to use against him, and Sasagawa made sure to keep quiet about Amaimon and his hamster transformation. The other members glanced at one another, before nodding in agreement. "It's settled then," a counsel woman spoke. 

"(Y/n) (l/n) will not be executed..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What was he doing there? Don't tell him there was more bad news to be heard. (Y/n) heaved a sigh in exhaustion, ignoring the glance Mephisto sent him to make sure he was alright. He was tired, not just physically, but also emotionally. Every night he dreamt of his parents laying there, sheet covering them as their voices rang in his mind. 

_It's all your fault._

_You didn't save them?_

_Why didn't you help?_

_How could you let this happen?_

It had gotten to the point where he would spent countless nights away doing his homework, reading or just staring blankly at his ceiling. Amaimon would turn back to his regular self and sleep next to him, holding him close and burying his face into the nook of (y/n)'s neck. The young teen wouldn't lie, the cuddling was very much welcomed, especially since he needed someone there with him to stop his mind from wondering. 

The sound of the door to Mephisto's office had snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned his head to watch as Angel walked right in, a small bag in hand as he closed the door behind him. It wasn't long before he lifted his head and spotted him, blue eyes meeting with (e/c) ones for the first time since the incident at the young teen's childhood home. Angel just sent him a nod in greeting, before walking up to the couch where he sat. Mephisto placed his pen down and stood from his seat at his desk, taking a small file with him as he made sure his phone was on silent, before walking towards the single person's chair. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but raise a brow at them in confusion, turning to glance at Mephisto, before glancing at Angel, then back at Mephisto. Minutes passed by, with the clock echoing all around them, neither of them saying anything at all. After a long while of silence, Angel took in a deep breath, before finally speaking. "I know that this is a very difficult time for you, but there's something you must know..." He began, trying not to allow his voice to waver as he began his story. This boy, this precious young boy, was going to hear it all. "(Y/n)," Mephisto suddenly butted in, as the boy turned to him with furrowed brows. "There is no guarantee that you will like what you hear, so please tried to listen with an open mind." 

Angel cleared his throat, making sure the other two were paying attention, he finally began. "(Y/n), you are a gift, the greatest gift your mother has ever given, And I am sure you know that, correct?" All the young teen could nod in confusion, not really sure where the blond paladin was going with this. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one, as Mephisto sent him a raised brow. Taking in another breath through his nostrils, Angel finally got to the point. "Your parents, Mei and Touru Hibiki, are not your birth parents... They adopted you after your mother was killed by a demon..." 

They both watched as the young teen's eyes widened in shock. They were joking right? Why would they say such a thing? What were they getting at? As though reading his mind, Mephisto leaned over and placed the file he had with him onto the teen's lap. (Y/n) was so confused, looking down at the file before sending the headmaster a raised brow, as though to question him. "Read it," Mephitso told him, his face as serious as ever, all the while the two exorcists watched intensely as (y/n) opened up the file. 

(Y/n) felt his heart fall to the very pit of his stomach. 

"These are..." He mumbled, shaking his head as though not wanting to believe it. No, they were lying. This was a joke, it has to be. But the stamp on the paper said otherwise. 

They were his adoption papers. 

"(Y/n)..." Angel began, feeling himself grow more and more guilty by all of this. No, now was not the time to be feeling sad or guilty, he needed to tell the boy, he needed to let him know. Putting on a serious face, the blond paladin stared down at him from his own seat at a single person's chair in front of the boy. "Your mother, a very beautiful woman by the name of (m/n) (l/n), met your father and fell in love. It was a normal relationship, they were both very happy people, but not everyone agreed." (Y/n) lifted his head and gazed deeply into the blond's eyes, feeling his heart break when he noticed that the man was telling him the absolute truth. "Your father was a great man, an exorcist through and through who had made it to the title of Paladin. But there was one man who disapproved of him, and he is the very reason your mother has passed on..." 

"You're Joking... Right?" (Y/n) asked, expecting to see the man nod and send him a smile, with Mephisto agreeing. But all he received was a serious look and a shake of the head, causing his heart to ache realizing that they could be right, he could be adopted. 

The people that had taken care of him, weren't even his real parents. 

"You have a long bloodline of exorcists and priests within your family, there have even been ancestors that have married and mated with a number of demons," Angel explained, watching as both Mephisto and the young teen stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. Should the Vatican know about this, who know what they'd do to him. "You are the only living child and heir to your family's fortune, and because of your grandfather, you have demon blood flowing in your veins which probably enhances your skills..." As he started, he took out a book he had from within the bag he had brought with him, placing it down before him. It was a photo album, a very beautiful white one with elegant designs and detailing. As his eyes began to examine the book, his eyes stopped at the silver plaque with the words (m/n) (l/n). It was his mother's name, his birth mother's. Opening the book, he met with a beautiful sight. 

Long, flowing (h/c) hair, bright (e/c) eyes so full of life and a gentle smile. A woman, holding a bouquet of roses, as some of the petals flowed around her, the light of the sun hitting her just right to make it looked like she glowed with her pure white dress. But what caught his eyes the most were her eyes, they held a certain emotion he never thought he'd see in a face so similar to his own. They held love, and a strong kind, one that a woman would give a man she wishes to be with for the rest of their lives. "Your mother was still just learning to be an exorcist, until she met and fell in love with your birth father. They wanted to get married, but one thing led to another and she was pregnant with you before he could propose. Your parents were happy, but your grandfather was not. He wanted your death, and your mother ended up arguing with him."

"A child born of a normal human woman, but there's something more isn't there?" Mephisto asked, his tone coated with nothing but seriousness. He was normally never like this, you would think he'd be over the moon with intrigue and joy that he was finding all of this out, but it was actually quite the opposite. He was sort of angry that he had no idea, and hadn't learned this sooner. "Your grandfather, who is a child born of a human and a demon, was so angry with your mother that he placed a curse on her." (Y/n)'s eyes widened, as he turned away from the picture of the beautiful young woman to stare at Angel. "His curse is what lead to your mother's death... And your current skills..."

"What... Did he do?" (Y/n) asked, his voice just barely above a whisper as he turned the page. Pictures upon pictures caught his eyes of the woman, in different places, different clothes and poses. In her exorcist uniform, a true cross uniform, a bathing suit, a Sunday dress, and in each one she smiled either at the sky, or at the camera. 

"He made it so that demons would target her, but it wasn't like you. She was their kill target, and as amazing of an Aria and Doctor as she may have been, she was never really safe." Angel told him. "Your father made sure she as well as you, who was still forming in her belly, were safe. She stayed at his monastery, and always made sure there was at least one strong exorcist with her at all time."

The more pages he turned, the more he noticed how she changes. Her hand would be on her belly, and sooner or later the belly would grow and grow, her smile brightening as she stared down at her belly. "They had been fine for the duration of her pregnancy, but after your birth, when you were just five months old, your father went away." Angel continued, looking down at his clasped hands that sat upon his lap. "He was told that he needed to go on a specific mission, since it's been a while since he's listened to the Vatican. But once he left, it happened. Your mother was attacked in the middle of the night of a rouge demon, she had done everything to defend herself but... She sacrificed herself to save you, using her body as a shield when the demon came close to your crib..." 

 _'The Vatican... Of course.'_ (Y/n) thought bitterly, as he turned the book, only to be shocked at the sight of a familiar man, holding him when he was a baby in his arms, and having a bright smile on his face. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn up and down that this man was...

"Is my dad... The one who saved me?" (Y/n) asked, not once taking his eyes off the picture. The man, he had seen him throughout his childhood, the very same man that visited his home, and the one who wold always spend his visit with him just playing and talking about God knows what. 

Angel pursed his lips, he squeezed his eyes and kept silent as he took in a deep breath through his nostrils. It was then that Mephisto knew, he knew that Angel had lied to all of them back then, to cover it up. "You lied, didn't you?" Mephisto mumbled, receiving a nod from the blond and a confused look from (y/n). Minutes passed them by until Angel finally told him. "Yes, your father was the one that found you in your mother's arms. He feared he'd never be able to protect you, and that he had to get you away from your grandfather. It wasn't long before he had them do a holy ritual for you, to negate the curse. But in the end, all he did was turn it around, you attract demons but instead of them wanting to kill you... They want to protect you..."

"D-Does my grandfather know... I'm alive?" The teen turned away from the picture to stare at Angel, eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. He didn't know how to feel, his parents were killed by vengeful demons, only for them to not be his birth parents? His biological grandfather cursed his mother because he didn't want him to be born? His biological father threw him a ritual, then put him up for adoption? He couldn't believe it. He didn't  _want_ to believe it... 

But he did...

Angel nodded, sending the carpet a scowl as he squeezed his hands. He hated the man, and he hated it even more that the bastard had the audacity to call himself an exorcist and go visit his daughter's grave on the death of her anniversary. "He has no clue, as if I'd allow him to know. Who knows what he'll do to you upon finding out." Angel muttered. "Your father.. He made sure you were safe and sound, and had everything you needed to help you grow up in a healthy environment."  

"His name." 

"What?" Angel asked, surprised at the serious and stern tone the boy used. Lifting his head, he met with dull (e/c) eyes, showing him that he wanted to know, and was determined to know. 

"My dad. What was his name? Did he really love me? Why would he just abandon me?" (Y/n) asked, trying hard not to believe that he was such a nuisance to the man that he'd just be abandoned so easily. 

Angel then stood and stretched his arm to place it on the boy's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Your father loved you more than you could  _ever_  imagine, as did your mother and as do I." He began, feeling himself smile softly when the boy lifted his head to gaze up at him with those familiar, (e/c) eyes he was used to seeing. "You were not put up for adoption because you were unwanted, you were put there and given to a very trusting family  _because_ you are loved. Your father risked it all for you, his job and even his title for you. He gave up the right to  _be_ your father and gave it to another man, because he wanted you to be away from the stress and cruelty of the Vatican, but you've witnessed the hardships of being an exorcist yourself, and have even dealt with the loss of your adoptive parents." Angel told him, seeing the boy nod in understanding. "You are a precious child, and we didn't want any harm to come to you, we will never want that. You are loved, and your father loved you very much, even if it pained him every time you two met, especially when he heard you call another man 'dad' instead of looking at him. But your happiness and safety were top priority to that man..." 

"But, I can meet him, right?" (Y/n) asked, turning to look up at him with desperate eyes. "I can meet him, my dad. He'll be okay with meeting me, right?"

Angel stayed silent, not sure how to tell the boy the news. He already lost his adoptive parents, how would he react to knowing that his biological parents are also gone from this earth? "Your father... Is deceased..."  

Mephisto, who sat silently listening, caught on to what Angel was saying, and his eyes grew wide. He never knew, and after all these years of knowing each other, he never knew of the boys existence. How would Rin and Yukio take the news? Angel nodded, before finally, finally revealing the truth. 

"Your father was a great man, known as Fujimoto Shiro..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drip. 

Drip.

Drip. 

It had begun to rain, but it seemed to suit the day very well. It only added to all the sadness, as the young teen stood there, Amaimon in his hamster form sitting on his shoulder, as he gazed down at the two tombstones before him. They were regular tombstones, buried in the back of a church where the rest of his family were. 

Or should he say, where the rest of the  _Hibiki_  family was buried. 

This wasn't the burial ground where his mother and father were buried. His mother was on the other side of town, and his father, he had no idea where he was buried. "You'll catch a cold if stand there in the rain." 

Turning, (y/n) watched as Mephisto sent him a small smile, holding his signature umbrella over his head. "Come now, don't look so saddened. Life goes on." Mephisto began, trying to cheer him up. He was never really good with such troublesome things, they weren't really his things. But he knew he'd gain nothing if the boy stayed saddened and mournful, and feeding him with rage or telling him to avenge them would not end well. Many demons go for that sort of thing to feed off of, but it never ends well for the vengeful humans. 

After a few more minutes of silence, with people, neighbours and close family friends saying their last goodbyes, the boy finally spoke for the first time since the ceremony started. "Can you... Take me to see my real parents?" He asked, taking the demon by surprise. He was very good at doing that, not that Mephisto minded, it was never a dull moment with him. "I... I want to meet them... Just once, I want to visit them..." 

Mephisto couldn't bring himself to tell the boy no, not when he was making that sort of expression,. When had he grown to care for him? He was just a human boy, skillful and very delectable to the sense. But what he used to fell, that lust he had once had for him, it changed. He saw the boy as something more than someone to pounce on, he saw him as a young child. And that's what he was at the moment, a lost little boy in need for guidance. He didn't want to become the boy's guardian at first, but seeing him like this, how could he refuse? Reaching over, Mephisto pulled the boy in closed, amazed that Amaimon didn't try to bite him or growl for touching him. Then again, he knew his brother felt a sort of love towards the boy, a love that was different from his. The two stood there, with Mephisto holding the boy close with one arm, as he held the umbrella up with the other. (Y/n) let out soft, inaudible whimpers. How had he done it? It baffled the headmaster to no end. 

How is it that (y/n) was able to make even Mephisto fall for him, and feel nothing but a love and need to protect him from harm?

Glancing up, the purple haired demon couldn't help but let out a small, bitter smile.  _'Look at what your son's done to me... Shiro...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some questions, yes, I did purposely mean to mess with everyone's minds. And yes, this chapter is called Love to show everyone the love Angel has for the boy, going so far as to risk his very own position as Paladin to protect him. And to show the love Fujimoto and Reader's mother hold for him. Even Mephisto's sudden love for the Reader kun is involved in this, please play close attention to that. Because (y/n), you are loved, even by Author-Sama, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.


	19. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and (y/n) is ready to meet them, he wants to go see his parents. Yukio and Rin know that he is their brother, but how will they react? 
> 
> And why is Sasagawa san here?

"Get her out of my sight, what she's done is disrespectful to all of us, and now we'll have to pay for her mistake." Sasagawa growled, throwing his cup onto the ground, causing it to shatter into a million little pieces. Many of the other members were shocked, they've never seen the man act like this before, he was normally a great and kind man. But then again, anyone would be that angry to be as betrayed as he was.

"Yes, lord Sasagawa." Rose's father spoke with a deep bow, he felt greatly disappointed at the fact that his daughter had convinced some of the other members to cause an attack on the academy without any orders, and what's even worse they killed two innocent people that weren't even supposed to die.

Just as Rose's father was about to turn and leave the man's office, the door bursts open, and in they threw Rose, who had struggled against them. She let out a grunt and landed onto the ground with a thud! Before turning to send them all a glare. "Rose!" Her father exclaimed in shock, before turning to gaze at the raven haired male with worry. He didn't know what the man would do to her, but he knew that he was angry enough to hurt her without mercy. Lifting her head, she quickly stood and dusted herself off, before sending him a bright smile. "Lord Sasaga-"

"How dare you?" He interrupted her, shutting her up as she stood there, wide eyes in confusion. Why was he so angry? He should be pleased with her and rank her up again to the main group, all she did was get revenge on the boy that's been making him and the rest of them suffer. "How dare you go against my orders? Do you know what you've done?!" With each word he spoke, his tone rose an octave higher, it became louder and the anger in his voice became known. They have never seen someone so angry before, especially the one man who would keep his cool under the most troublesome circumstances. Rose took a step back, she could feel herself fill up to the brim with fear. "I-I just got revenge for all of us. I-I did it for you!" She confessed, feeling tears prick at the edge of her eyes.

"Revenge?" He questioned, taking a few steps closer to her. Her father was powerless and all he could do was stand aside, allowing the man to step closer to his daughter without a word. She had this coming to her, and if he even tried to intervene he would also feel their lord's wrath. "You _killed_ Hibiki san and his wife! That's not revenge, that's cruelty! They were not on the list to be sacrificed! How dare you mix them up in all of this?!"

"They were the ones who gave birth to that horrid child! I had to take them out so that they'd have no more children like him!" Rose argued, her eyes glossing over as she tried to stand her ground. She wasn't in the wrong, she knew she wasn't, how could he not see that what she did she did for him?

"THEY WERE HIS ADOPTIVE PARENTS!!!"

The whole room stayed silent, listening in with inwards gasp. Even those that had followed Rose to the attack of the academy also stayed silent. What did he mean by adoptive parents? Was it true? If it was, then that would mean-

"You went against my orders and killed an innocent couple who knew nothing of what that boy was and is capable of." Sasagawa told her through gritted teeth, his hand curling into a fist and shaking uncontrollably. No, he wouldn't lay a hand on this woman, he wouldn't stoop to her level. The damage is done, he can't bring back the dead no matter how much he wanted to.

"But... Then his real parents-"

"They're dead. His mother was killed by a demon five months after his birth, and his father died not too long ago. He's never met his real parents." Sasagawa confessed, slowly calming down as he sent the woman a glare. Rose's eyes were as wide as saucers, her knees giving up on her as she fell to the floor. He could tell that she was regretting everything she has done, and had a million questions to ask, but Sasagawa wouldn't answer anything. He just wanted her out of his sight. Turning on his heels, he walked towards his desk, passing by Rose's silent father, who just kept his head down and his mouth shut. "Get her out of my sight, I don't care what you do but get her out of here." He ordered the man, not bothering to look or even turn to face him.

"She is no longer apart of this group. Do not associate with her whatsoever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The way the trees seemed to pass them by only made him even more nervous than he thought he'd be. The last thing he wanted was to feel like he'd throw up, that'd be nothing but a big disrespect to his mother. Reaching up to his tie, the young teen began to fiddle with it, undoing it and redoing it over and over again until a gloved hand placed itself over his.

"There's no need to be so nervous," Mephisto reassured him. "There is nothing to be afraid of, everything will be fine and go just as planned." (Y/n) didn't know whether or not to take the man at his word, but with how kind he was being and with everything he had done for him, how could he not? Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and calmed himself, sending the purple haired male a small smile of gratitude, before turning back to stare out the window. Amaimon was, as always, with them, sleeping on top of (y/n)'s head as he waited for them to arrive at their destination.

It was about a month after (y/n)'s adoptive parent's funeral, and it did take the boy a while to recover from it. But once he did, he appeared in Mephisto's office, nervous expression on his face as he walked in. He was pleased to hear that the Vatican had decided to keep him alive, but he absolutely refused to give back the cross he wore. When the headmaster had asked him why, the young teen simply smiled at said "because it was a gift from you, why would I give it back?" If the boy didn't already have him wrapped around his finger, that line would have been the end of him.

Damn, if only he had met the boy before Amaimon did...

When Mephisto had asked him why he was there, the young teen shuffled his feet on the spot, like a child that was too nervous to ask his parents for something, before finally fessing up.

He wanted to go pay his respects to his birth mother.

The purple haired male had been expecting this, he knew that sooner or later the young teen will want to meet them, even if it was through means of visiting their graves. He didn't hesitate to give his answer, telling the boy to dress his best while he went to get his car ready. In an hour and a half or so, the headmaster was taking a well-groomed teen out of the academy's grounds and straight to where his mother was buried. Quickly glancing over at the now calm teen, the headmaster couldn't help but wonder how the other two would take it.

Angel had been the one to go to them while he brought the boy to the graveyard, he had already gone to visit the woman and was fine with letting the sons of Satan know that they had another brother all this time without knowing about it. Apparently, when he had been away for a whole week while (y/n) was kidnapped by the cultists, he had been visiting the woman's grave and giving (y/n)'s parents his deepest gratitude, lying to them that he was the boy's real father, which explained who they were talking about on the phone some time ago. "I think I see it." The boy suddenly muttered, pulling the headmaster out of his thoughts as he glanced out. It was true, they had made it to the graveyard. Once his limo stopped at the front, he and the boy got out, letting the chauffeur know that they'd be back in a couple of minutes, before leading the teen pass the large, beautiful silver gates.

The graveyard was beyond gorgeous.

Various pearly white tombstones aligned each and every single section neatly, one by one, some having a multitude of flowers, while others just sat there bare. "Here you go." Mephisto began, handing the boy a bouquet of roses in full bloom, which consisted of a multitude of colours. Some ranging from dark crimson, to dark pink, and the traditional red ones. It was a beautiful bouquet, and he knew that she would love them. Swallowing, (y/n) reached for them, taking the bouquet in his hands and holding them gently as though they were a precious gem. "Th-Thanks..." He stuttered, a small blush coating his cheeks. ' _What the hell am I blushing for?'_ He thought to himself, trying to shake away the blush that coated his cheeks. ' _These aren't for me, and I'm not a girl.... Even if they are pretty...'_ There was a slight cracking noise which had confused him at first, until he realized what it was.

His manhood.

Yup.

Way to crush his manhood Mephisto, thanks. Really needed that.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Mephisto asked, turning on his heels and walking up the stony steps. He had gotten directions from Angel and he knew where the grave was. At the very top, where a statue of a woman sat overlooking the sea over yonder. (Y/n) nodded and followed behind him, neither one of them saying a word as a soft wind blew by. The closer they got to the top, the stronger the scent of sea water became, followed by the soft sounds of the waves clashing with the sandy shore. It didn't take long for them to reach the top, and (y/n) was just glad they had made it. He may be an exorcist, but stairs, stairs did not like him.

Those little bastards mocked him and his lack of stamina.

Trying to hide the fact that he was gulping up air like a thirsty man in a desert drinking from an oasis, he watched with a raised brow at the sight of his headmaster walking away from the other tombstones before them. "Where are you going?" He asked, only to receive nothing but silence. Looking around real quick, he heaved a sigh, before running to catch up to the man. Maybe he knew where the tombstone was, and it was better to be with him than wonder around aimlessly in a graveyard.

He's read scary stories on reddit, he knows what happens there if you're not careful. Making it to the purple haired demon's side, (y/n) took this opportunity to look around. The area they were headed was cleaner, greener with so many flowers of different colours and types. It was like entering a garden, almost like Shiemi's story of The Garden of Omahara, but so different in so many ways. The young teen kept glancing around in awe like a kid in a candy store, until he bumped into Mephisto's back. He would have dropped the bouquet, but his quick reflexes were able to catch them in time. Lifting his head, he was just about to curse out his headmaster, until the tombstone that was seen within the corner of his eyes made him swallow his own words.

"Is that..." He whispered, unable to finish his sentence or take his eyes off of it. Mephisto, also speechless and still having a serious expression on his face, just nodded.

There sat a statue of a woman, beautifully carved out of marble as she sat with a book in her hands. He would have mistaken it for an actual woman, had it not been for the fact that the statue lacked colour. It was breathtaking, with her (h/l) hair, calm expression and the way it was positioned to make it look as though she were actually reading a book that brought her the utmost happiness. The flowers that surrounded the statue made it pop, adding to the whole scene. He couldn't control the movement of his feet, making his way towards the grave one step at a time, not once taking his eyes off of the beautiful statue of the woman. Mephisto reached out and plucked Amaimon, who was now wide awake, from the boy's head and stayed in his position. This was something the boy needed to do on his own, any sort of interference was not needed at all. Stopping before the tombstone, (y/n) took in what was written on the gold nameplate.

**_Here lies (M/n) (L/n), age 25. Wonderful daughter, faithful spouse, courageous exorcist, and amazing mother._ **

_'I'm._..' The young teen thought, staring up at the statue. A face similar to his own, smiling down at her book as flowers surrounded her. He felt like he was going crazy, because he could have sworn the woman had turned her head slightly to gaze at him, warm smile gracing her lips as her eyes gleamed in the light. It wasn't long until he finally inched closer, falling to one knee and gently placing down the bouquet of roses before the tomb. A mixture of emotions rushed to him, sorrow, relief, joy, and respect. This was the woman that had given birth to him, the woman that had blessed him with life and gave up her own so that he could live.

"I'm... Sorry for what happened..." He whispered, bowing his head down in respect. "But... Thank you... I'm alive today because of you, I have friends who care about me, and people I want to protect no matter what." He thanked, lifting his head up once more to smile up at the statue. Now he was sure it was staring at him, but it wasn't creepy, it could never be creepy. "Thank you for saving me, I have people I want to meet, places I want to visit and things I want to do... And all of that is possible, thanks to you." A soft wind blew by, brushing through his hair as through they were fingers. He just sat there, taking in the sweet, peaceful silence with a small smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the soft breeze, as the rustling of the leaves and flowers rang in his ears like a sweet lullaby. Mephito and Amaimon watched patiently from the sidelines, allowing the teen to say his greetings and farewell to the mother he never knew existed. Normally Amaimon would be whining like a baby at how bored he was, but he was surprisingly quiet and patient, probably because he knew he'd get scolded by the (h/c) haired teen. And the last thing he wanted was to make him mad, the last time he did the boy kicked him out of the room and even if he broke in he would be attacked by Bible verses.

(Y/n) doesn't play around when it comes to defending himself from demons after the death of his adoptive parents.

After what felt like hours, Mephisto placed Amaimon on his shoulder before walking up to the tomb, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest in respects to the woman. He stood in silence for a moment, before turning his attention to the kneeling boy. Reaching down, the headmaster placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze in order to get his attention and not startle him. "I believe it's time to go..." He told him. "You still need to go visit Shiro's grave, remember?"

(Y/n) simply nodded, opening his eyes as he stood. He wanted to stay longer, to indulge in the beauty and tranquility that surrounded him, to pray more to the woman and thank her, but he also needed to pay his respects to his biological father. Being a little hesitant at first, the young teen took a deep breath to push down the silent tears that would not form or fall from his eyes, and turned to walk out of that area with Mephisto, who guided him with a hand on his shoulder. Amaimon let out a soft squeak, running down Mephisto's arm to make it to his human's shoulder. (Y/n) took Amaimon's cuddling with a small smile, as they made their way towards the stairs. But at that exact moment, a tall man with black hair holding only a few strips of white walked up to them. The man stopped in his tracks and just stared at (y/n) with wide eyes, almost as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the bouquet in his hands almost falling if Mephitso hadn't noticed him and cleared his throat. "Is something wrong sir?" He asked, quickly moving (y/n) behind him to block the man's view, you never know what anyone was thinking nowadays, he could be a pervert after young boys for all Maphisto knew. The man blinked before shaking his head, as though slowly coming back to reality. Turning to Mephisto, the man's shocked expression changed to that of annoyance, almost as though the purple haired demon's presence was not wanted. "Who are you people? Why is a demon here?" The man asked in a gruff tone.

"We're here to pay our respects to the deceased like any other person would do," Maphisto responded with a smile, but (y/n) knew just how fake that smile was. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must be getting going. Have a nice day." Not allowing the man to utter another word, Maphisto made sure to gently push (y/n) to walk forward. As they passed, (y/n) turned his head and caught a glimpse of the man's eyes, they were (e/c) much like his own and his scowl seemed to send a shiver down his spine. He was angry, the teen could sense, but more importantly he was angry at him. Not wanting to be there with the man's intense gaze on him, he made a grab for Mephisto's wrist and pulled into a speed walk. The headmaster made no complains and went along with him, he, too, wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The man just stood there, watching them until they disappeared from sight. Something was going on here deeper than he thought, it might be time to look into what had been happening at the Vatican.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If we ever run into that man again," Mephisto began, keeping a close eye on (y/n) who was gazing out the limo's window while gently petting Amaimon on his shoulder. "I want you to ignore him, if I'm not there with you, I want you to walk away from him. _If_ he starts becoming aggressive, run away or call for help if I'm not around, if he starts asking questions, don't tell him anything, you are not obligated to tell him anything no matter who he may be do you understand?"

"But who was that guy?" (Y/n) asked, turning to the headmaster with a raised eyebrow. "I've never met him before, so why was he glaring at me like I killed his wife or something?"

"I'd rather you not meet a man who is soo deep and obsessed with his religion that he'd kill a child if it meant it was for his God." Mephisto hissed under his breath. He knew who the man was, sure it had taken a while to rack his brain for his name, but as soon as he remembered he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep (y/n) away from him. "Oh so he's one of _those_ Christians." (Y/n) muttered, nodding his head as though understanding. "He probably thinks rap music and heavy metal or rock are the devil's music. Or thinks women should all be virgins and not have sex with anyone until they marry, or must marry a man of the same religion, or shouldn't have any free will, or thinks he's better than everyone because he's supposedly 'blessed with God's love and passion' and thinks that every word in the bible is meant to be taken literal rather than analyze them in order to be a better person rather than a hypocritical dick head." As soon as he realized the impressed expression on Mephisto's face, (y/n) cleared his throat and gazed out the window. "I uh, I've had my share of obsessed asshole Christians before. Thank God not all Christians are the same. Some are actually very kind." Mephisto chuckled under his breath, before turning to gaze out the window as well.

The rest of the ride was peaceful, sure he was a little nervous about having to see his father's grave, but it was now or never right? He wondered how Rin and Yukio were, how would they take the news? They had been raised by Shiro since birth compared to him, would they hate him now? Would they blame him for his death? He knew how Rin still blamed himself for Shiro's death, Kuro had told him, but would he shift the blame once he knew?

Not long after he had these thoughts did the limo stop, snapping him back to reality as Mephisto moved to walk out the door. "We're here." He announced, his voice monotone as he waited for (y/n) to climb out. Swallowing hard, the teen took in a deep breath before walking out of the limo. The sun that once been shining in the sky was now gone, hiding behind the clouds as a cold breeze passed him. "Follow me." Mephisto ordered, walking around the car and into the graveyard. (Y/n) was starting to grow weak in the knees with nervousness, ignoring Amaimon's squeak for attention as he glanced around the place. They all looked alike, each tombstone was the same saved for those with a few flowers or offering of sake. He almost bumped into Maphisto by being too distracted, but luckily saved himself. "It's the fourth one to the right, you'll know it when you read the name." With that being said, the purple haired demon handed him a much smaller bouquet of roses and didn't bother to move, not really following the teen who took hesitant steps forwards.

(Y/n) clenched the flowers in his hands, glancing at the tombstones and reading them one by one, looking carefully to make sure he didn't miss it. Amaimon stayed quiet, nuzzling his Human's soft cheek as though he were trying to scent him. The king of earth had been surprisingly well behaved, no whining or complaints of any sort, it almost made the teen want to thank him by giving him all the candy he had hidden.

Almost.

The more he glanced around, he found himself feeling a wave of emotions. This seemed to occur a lot when he went to graveyards, but these emotions were stronger. It was never a bad thing, but it did make him a little uneasy knowing he was feeling _someone's_ emotion. He would have passed the tombstone, had it not been for the soft call of his name that caused him to stop. Turning his head he examined the name plate, and sure enough, he had found the right one.

**_Shiro Fujimoto._ **

It took him a while, but with a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and took slow, cautious steps forward. There sat a small bottle of Sake with a cup, already poured with some flowers that seemed to be about two weeks old, judging by how wilted and dry they looked. Swallowing the small lump in his throat, (y/n) fell to one knee and placed the bouquet of flowers down gently next to the old one. "Uh..." He muttered, unsure of what to say to a man he wasn't even sure he remembered meeting as a kid. But he had to say something, this was his biological father after all, the man who willingly gave up the right to raise him in order to keep him safe. "Uh... Hi... Dad..." As soon as those words left his mouth, a small with blew, brushing some leaves by and coating his clean suit in slight dust. "Hey!" He grumbled, now he'll have to take it to the dry cleaners, and he didn't even _know_ how dry cleaners worked! Amaimon let out a squeak when the wind suddenly pushed him off of (y/n)'s shoulders, causing him to fly away a few feet from the boy. That was weird, the wind wasn't strong enough to push him off, it was almost as though someone swiped Amaimon off with their hand as if the demon were a speck of dirt. Just as the teen reached out to save his demon friend from hitting the ground, a soft, deep chuckle caught his attention. Soon after the feeling of another presence made itself known to him, filling him with emotions he's never felt before while visiting a graveyard.

Pride.

Fondness.

Joy.

Relief.

And love.

Not even when he had gone to see his adoptive parents had he felt these emotions, sure love was one of them, but it was much stronger in front of this certain tombstone than it was in others. Slowly, the teen turned his head towards the source of the sound, and he felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

There sat a man in priest robes, wearing glasses and holding the cup of Sake in one hand.

He gazed down at the teen with a fond smile, one that was so much like his own. He didn't say much, but he didn't really need to, he knew his presence was enough to let the teen know just who he was. (Y/n) didn't move and inch, he couldn't, this was his biological father, a man who had similarities to him and seemed like he, too, had seen his fair share of crap thanks to the Vatican. "D... Dad?" He whispered, another, much softer breeze blowing by as the man gave him a nod. Tears seemed to prickle the edge of (y/n)'s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. This was his _father_ , this was the man who gave him up and watched over him.

It wasn't long after those words left his mouth that the memories flooded back to him. He had seen this man before, around his neighbourhood as he was growing up. He visited often, bringing gifts for him when he was just a toddler and would sit down at the park to talk for a while. It wasn't important to him at the time, since he always assumed the man was his parents friend, but to Shiro it must have meant the world to be able to spend even five minutes with his son.

Mephisto watched with wide eyes as the young teen spoke with what happened to be a soft glow sitting near the tombstone. As a demon he could see supernatural things such as ghosts and other beings that most humans missed with their closed minds, but this pure light was different. Sure he could make the outline of a being, but he couldn't really see who or what it was. And judging by how (y/n) reacted, it was obvious that the teen could see who it was. The sound of footsteps walking towards him snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned to glance at the newcomer from over his shoulder. "Ah, you've finally arrived." Mephisto greeted, his regular smile making its way towards his lips as Angel stood next to him, wearing a white suit to show his respect. "How did it go?"

"They took it surprisingly well, they were shocked at first but seemed to have accepted it." Angel responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yukio took it professionally, as to be expected, but Rin seems a little unsure of how to take all of it in."

"Yes," Mephisto hummed, turning to watch as the two sons of Satan stood off to the side near the car, Yukio scolding Rin on something as Rin fixed his tie nervously. "Well, it's to be expected. How _does_ one react to hearing that someone you knew as a friend was actually your father's biological son? They're practically brothers, if you think about it."

"How did (y/n) take the visit to his mother's grave?" Angel asked, watching in slight concern as the teen stood before his father's grave, looking as though he'd break down at any given moment. Mephisto let out another sigh before growling under his breath, he knew that Angel will try to take action in order to prevent that man from trying to see (y/n), but it would be for the best to have the blond there. "We bumped into _him_ , and I'm sure he's now curious about (y/n). But other than that the visit went well, he said what he wanted to say before we arrived here." Angel didn't need to be told who Mephisto was talking about, and judging by the soft curse under the blond's breath, he was just about ready to hunt the man down and threaten him to keep his distance. But that wouldn't be a good idea, at least, not _now_ anyways. 

(Y/n) did nothing but stare at the man, feeling nothing but peace in his presence. It was strange, looking and meeting your deceased father, especially like this. The teen was now standing up straight, his gaze not once wavering while the man let out a chuckle, one much like his own. Just how similar was he to his father? Did he also hate being bothered while he slept? Did he hate it when he talked to a pretty girl and have someone, most likely a demon, interrupt and ruin his chances? Was he happy being surrounded by such serious exorcists and seeing how annoyed they got when he would act immature and play things off as a joke? He wanted to know more about this man, he wanted to know what he had been like when he was alive and what he liked and disliked. Before (y/n) could open his mouth and say anything, he spoke. Not a single sound escaped his moving lips, yet the words rang in the teen's ears as though he were whispering right into it. 

_Your younger brothers... Go see them..._

_'My brothers?'_ He thought with a frown. How did he know? What exactly was he talking about? Shiro must have noticed just how confused the teen was, for he let out another soft chuckle, before nodding his head in the direction behind him. (Y/n) raised a brow in confusion, shaking his head at him and not really understanding what his father wanted, before turning to glance behind him. 

Rin...

Yukio...

The two were slowly making their way towards him, an nervous expression on both of their faces as they neared the tombstone. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Mephisto and Angel, standing off to the side and watching them all interact closely, while chatting about something serious considering their expressions. It wasn't long until the twins were standing before him, fidgeting slightly on their spot and glancing at one another. "Uh.... Hi guys..." (Y/n) greeted weakly, slowly turning his body around to face them fully. He wondered how this whole thing will go down, were they going to get angry at him for not telling them? Were they going to just stop hanging out with him or talking to him because of this? Yukio had been the first to speak, cleaning his throat and ignoring Run when the elder of the two grunted and glanced at his feet. "We... We've been informed of the whole situation by Angel, about your mother and about dad... I mean, Fujimoto San..." 

(Y/n) couldn't help the frown on his face when Yukio referred to his dad as Fujimoto San, he sounded so hurt, was it his fault? He hoped not. "I'm sorry guys..." (Y/n) whispered, glancing at his shoes with a look of regret. "You guys probably hate me now... I mean, I probably have no right to be here, he knew me from a distance and I never knew he existed or remembered him at all..." Yukio and Rin didn't say a single word, both just standing there and listening to him apologize from the bottom of his heart. "He was _your_ dad, not mine. I mean, sure biologically he's my dad but... I don't have the right to call him that... I just... I wanted to see him..." (Y/n)'s voice was slowly cracking, the tears he had tried so hard to hold back were winning the battle, causing his vision to become blurry. "I wanted to thank him... Please don't hate me, you guys became my best friends and the thought of having you as brothers made me happy... But I probably don't have the right..." He sniffled, lifting his head to meet their shocked and slightly panicked gaze, the tears threatening to fall the more he fought to keep them at bay. "I want you guys as my brothers... Please don't hate me!" 

Without a moments hesitation, both Yukio and Rin reached out to wrap their arms around the teen, feeling him hold them back as though they were a lifeline. "You idiot! We don't hate you!" Rin growled, tears beginning to prickle his own eyes. "We can't! You're our friend, how could we ever hate you! Idiot!" 

"It's not your fault," Yukio told him, in a much calmer and quieter tone than Rin's, yet still holding that brother-like feel to it. "You didn't know he was your dad, and we'd never hate you for being our brother..." A breeze blew by, as (y/n) held the two closer. "We were scared..." Yukio continued, his voice softening, sounding like a scared child in need of comforting. "We were scared for your well-being, we were scared about what all of this could mean, scared and nervous about all of this information but..." 

"You probably had it worse..." Rin finished, tightening his hold on the elder teen. "I'm sorry... I was mad at first, I didn't want to believe it..." He confessed. "But... But I don't hate you, I can never hate you." Amaimon, who had climbed up Rin's pant leg up to his shoulder, and hopped onto his human's head. Making himself comfortable, he sat there and cuddled against the teen's soft locks. He didn't know much about human emotions, but he had learned about how to comfort him after spending years watching the teen grow up. "We could never hate you (y/n)..." Yukio whispered, tightening his hold on the elder male. "Don't think like that, your our family now..." Rin continued, also tightening his holds and refusing to let go. 

"You're our brother!" They both shouted in unison, as though saying it loud and clear will set everything in stone.

That was it, that was enough for him to lose it. 

All those silent cries, the tears he absolutely refused to let fall, just streamed down his face like a waterfall. Chocked sobs passed though his lips, as he clung to his two new brothers like a lifeline. Rin couldn't stop himself and he, too, began to shed a few tears. Yukio, despite wanting to stay calm eventually let a few tears fall, holding onto his new brother with a fondness he had slowly begun to grow when spending time with him. 

The sky that had been cloudy and gloomy began to clear up, with the sun peeking out and shining its rays down on them. Shiro's ghost, which had been watching the whole ordeal, cracked the largest smile he's ever given. He was pleased too see his boys, his _sons,_ accepting one another with open arms. They were family now, and he knew that nothing will pull them apart. Shiro glanced at them once more, letting out a soft chuckle that went unheard before eventually disappearing. The three teens stood there, holding one another and softly sobbing. In most situations (y/n) would be pretty embarrassed to be caught crying like a baby, but he didn't care who saw him this time. He had these two as younger brothers, and nothing could make him happier. Mephisto and Angel watched with a slight smile, both pleased with the outcome, especially since it meant good things will come from this. For Angel, it meant the boy will have more people to rely on, more people to go to for help and motivate him to do better. For Mephisto, this meant he as killing two birds with one stone, the sons of Satan could keep an eye on the teen and keep him safe, and if push comes to shove the teen would unleash whatever strength he holds within him should anything happen to the brothers. After half an hour passed, they had calmed down and eventually let go. They stood and smiled t one another, their eyes slightly red from the tears before (y/n) gave a slightly nervous laugh. "I guess this means Yukio is the baby of the family." 

"E-Eh!?" Yukio exclaimed, his cheeks glowing a slight red in embarrassment, all the while Rin let out a soft laugh and nodded in agreement. "Hahaha! You're right! How does that sound Yuki? You have to call (y/n) Nii-chan now." 

"Th-That wouldn't be professional and you know it!" Yukio grumbled. 

"Aw come on! You know you want to! We can even show him how you used to cry a lot as a kid and-"

"Rin!" 

(Y/n) just let out a laugh, not long after hearing them laugh with him. It felt natural, normal, and all that fear he felt about having the twins hate him washed away. He should have known that the two wouldn't hate him, they weren't that hostil or cruel. Minutes passed as the three stood there in a comfortable silence, not one of them wanting to speak nor feeling the need to. Another few minutes passed by, until Amaimon's squeaks caught his attention. Turning, he felt the hamster's tiny hands push against his cheeks, demanding his attention since the brothers were touching his human and he didn't like it. "We should probably get going," Yukio finally spoke up, sending the young teen a soft smile. "You both have homework to do, and you look like you could use some sleep." Rin began to whine about not wanting to do homework, but turned around along with Yukio in order to walk away. Not even taking two steps, the two turned to glace at the grave, small smile on their faces as they gazed fondly at it. (Y/n) let out a soft chuckle, lifting a hand to pet Amaimon with his fingers, before turning around to gaze at the grave. His father was no longer there, but the feeling of happiness still lingered, and by now he knew that both Yukio and Rin felt it. 

Maybe coming to the grave was a good idea. 

Taking in a deep breath, he turned back around and began to walk, the twins following beside him, bickering about the homework assignment and whether or not leaving it unfinished was a good idea. Mephisto and Angel greeted the three teens, commenting about how they had more things to do in the future and that they should be prepared, but they should also relax for now. Before they could all turn to walk back to the headmaster's limo, a black sports car parked itself in the lot, as someone opened the door and prepared to walk out. Mephisto and Angel both shared a look, sending each other a nod and preparing to attack in case it was who they thought it was. Reaching over both Rin and Yukio gently pushed (y/n) behind them, getting ready to attack should a dangerous person approach them. They knew that the cultists were after the teen, and the last thing they wanted was a repeat of the teen getting kidnapped again. They all waited and watched intensely, until their eyes widened at the person that stepped out. 

It was Sasagawa san.

He took notice of the way everyone kept their guard up and took in a deep breath, gently shutting his car door. Fixing his black button up dress shirt, he made his way towards the others with a small, courteous nod in greeting. The purple haired demon and the blond both heaved a sigh, they had assumed he was someone else, someone dangerous that was there to harm (y/n). Yukio seemed surprised to see him there, he hadn't let anyone know where he'd be, was he needed by the counsel or something? Rin was confused, he had seen this guy before and Yukio had talked about him from time to time and wondered what he was doing there. According to Yukio, Sasagawa san was incredibly strong for someone his age, he was also kind and patient, and was smart enough to convince the counsel to change whatever decision they made. "S-Sir!" Yukio stuttered, lifting a hand to fix his glasses before standing up straight and going back to his professional help. "What are you doing here? Is there anything you need?" Sasagawa let out a soft chuckle and shook his head lightly. "At ease, I am merely here to say hello." With that being said, he turned to Rin and nodded in greeting, before straining his neck to see the (h/c) haired teen hiding behind the half demon. The two eventually met each other's gaze, as an audible gasp escaped (y/n)'s lips at the sight of the man. Sasagawa lifted his hand and gave the teen a short wave, his smile widening when he moved from behind Rin's back to see him. Rin and Yukio watched as Sasagawa took a step back, smiling down fondly at the teen and opening his arms wide. "Hello (y/n)." He greeted, not once taking his eyes off of the teen. Angel and Mephisto stayed quiet, watching the whole interaction take place before the them. (Y/n) felt tears prickle the edge of his eyes as he gazed up at the man, those familiar eyes gazing down at him, as he stood there waiting patiently for him. Snapping out of his shock, (y/n)'s lips twitched upwards, until he ran up to him, wrapping his arms around Sasagawa's torso and embracing him tightly. 

"Nii-san!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, I got into the Osomatsu San hype and ended up on Tumblr looking up Osomatsu San blogs and having my own blog (Yami-Matsu) but I'll try to update again.
> 
> Also, you guys can pretty much figure out why this chapter is called tears. If not, I want to see your discussions and theories in the comments, I love theories on games or mangas or comics.
> 
> It's just a theory... A FANFIC theory!
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you have any questions, suggestions or just want to chat: http://yamibaki1.tumblr.com


	20. My Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasagawa explains why he became an exorcist and Angel reveals his connections to (y/n)'s mother.
> 
> (Y/n) introduces his new familiar and admits how he's envious of Yukio, but it makes him realize he needs to work a bit harder and get stronger. 
> 
> A new enemy arrives, will this bring only more misfortune to the teen and his new family?

The room where they all resided in echoed with opinion after opinion, each person sitting in their respectable seats, voicing their thoughts on the new topic at at hand. 

What to do with the captured cultist members. 

It had come to their attention that many of them refused to talk, that included the spies that had been dressed up as fellow exorcists and trying to get information. It was a shock to the counsel members and everyone else involved to see familiar faces, faces which included that of politicians, an idol here or there, a few criminals and students, and even exorcists that had been with the True Cross Order for years now. It both disgusted and devastated them, but they had to swallow down those feelings and continue with everything they had set out to do. While some members chatted amongst themselves, one of the counsel women turned to Sasagawa and tilted her head to ask her question. "And how is Mr. (L/n) doing? Nothing we have to worry about, I hope?"

"No no, rest assure that I looked into it and saw that he was fine." Sasagawa responded, polite smile on his face. "He is not causing any problems, and he is doing better in class. He will make a great Tamer for the Vatican." Many of the other counsel members that had heard him nodded in approval, they felt better knowing that not only had they not gotten their hands dirty with the blood of the innocent, but they now had another asset to the Knights of the True Cross. They can only hope to see the boy prosper, and soon bloom into a very skilled exorcist. Angel, who was there thanks to a request made by Mephisto and Sasagawa, kept quiet and observed Sasagawa closely. He already knew the boy was not Sasagawa Kuro, member of the counsel and strong exorcists, but really Hibiki Seiji, adoptive elder brother to (y/n) (l/n). It had shocked both Rin and Yukio, but he was told that Mephisto would be the one to explain the family history as well as how long he's known (y/n)'s elder brother was working at the Vatican. From what he himself had learned through thorough research, was that Sasagawa entered True Cross Academy for cram school when he was around 15, and by recommendation he flew up the ranks like no one's ever done before. His name was growing popular, always spoken in hushed whispers and hanging on everyone's lips. He was the boy who grew into a young man, and received special permission to be apart of the counsel at a young age. Many were baffled and tried to reject the boy, but soon came to realize how skilled he was at decision making as well as fighting on the field. But what Angel wanted to know was the main reason he went through all of that work just to get onto the counsel, what was he planning exactly? 

"Now then, onto the next topic at hand," Mephisto began, causing everyone to turn to him with a serious expression. "The cultists that we had captured had kept their mouth shut, for the most part, but we have had success from one of them that happened to be a business man." The others murmured among one another, before quieting down as the purple haired male continued. "He has given us their most recent location, where Mr. (L/n) was held captive and had escaped from. According to this man, their leader makes sure they move every now and then and their next location is the basement of an empty building not far from here." This is when the counsel members all began to chat, talking to one another about what they should and how they should handle the situation. Ever since they had captured the cultist, they had refused time and time again to strike a deal with them and give out any useful information. These people, if you could even call them that, actually had it drilled into their minds that if they sacrificed and got rid of enough 'bad people' they'd be blessed with happiness and prosperity. The counsel members had their jaws dropped to the floor when they were informed by Angel and Sasagawa why the cultists wanted (y/n), to sacrifice him to the devil since they assumed he was the anti-Christ and sending him down for Satan to consume would satisfy him enough to stop harming Assiah for a couple centuries. If they hadn't convinced the counsel a while back that the teen was not a threat, than this would have saved him without a doubt. 

"We will be placing our strongest exorcists there, waiting for them when they begin to show signs that they are going to move again." Angel spoke up, receiving a nod from everyone at the table. "With that, we will keep the cultists captive and hope that they will give us more information." With another few murmurs from the other counsel members, everyone was dismissed. The door opened as each member poured out, each one going their own way. Angel stayed inside the large, white room, watching closely as Sasagawa said his goodbyes and waited for his assistant to pack up for him since he wore his headdress, making it a little difficult to grab his things or do much. "I have a few questions for you," Angel asked as soon as he got close enough. "How long had you plan on hiding it? Your connections to the boy." He had expected Sasagawa to tense, to freak out or something. But the young man was calm, smiling at Angel and nodding at him. "Well, I wasn't really hiding it, no one read my file thoroughly enough to see it written there in the fine print. I didn't want them to know about my connections to him, in case they saw that my protecting him was simply due to personal feelings." Sasagawa told him, nodding at his assistant and telling him to go up ahead while he chatted with Angel. Once his assistant was gone, Sasagawa stood in the room with no one else but Angel, and Mephisto who had yet to stand up from his seat. He, too, had a few questions concerning the boy. "How have you been allowed into the counsel?" Mephisto suddenly asked, he was tired of having to rack his brain trying to figure out everything about the man, only to come up blank. If there was one thing that irritated him, it was not having an answer to something, it made him want to destroy something and take it apart one by one until he gets his answer. "You're much too young to be here, yet much too strong to be a simple exorcist." He continued, finally standing and making his way towards the two with a serious expression. "If anything you are a candidate for Paladin, yet here you are as part of the high counsel of the Knights of the True Cross and a member of the Vatican. How did you manage this?" 

Sasagawa didn't drop his smile, knowing well that these were the questions that there were going to ask him. And he was prepared, because everything he did, he did for his little brother. "Simple, I was trained and recommended by Shiro Fujimoto, my little brother's father." Sasagawa began, seeing their shocked expressions before continuing. "I had seen him in action as a child, and wanted to be like him. He is very inspirational, a role model for anyone to have and I'm proud that my brother holds similarities to him." 

"I've read that you had two letters of recommendations, it was only recently that you became a member, is that not right Hibiki san?" Mephisto asked, very intrigued with the new information he was receiving. So he became an exorcist because he admired Fujimoto? Interesting, there was still much more about this man that he had yet to learn about. Sasagawa gave a nod, confirming what Mephisto had asked before explaining. "The second letter of recommendation was written by a friend of Fujimoto San, I don't know who it was but I am grateful to them for allowing me to get this far." Sasagawa's smile grew as he thought back to his childhood, remembering just how amazing it was watching the priest work efficiently and with little to no effort. "I saw the way Fujimoto San would fight to protect, and I wanted to do the same. When (y/n) was brought to us when I was just 10 years old, I instantly knew I had to protect him. I aspire to be like Fuhimoto San and will protect my brother and remaining family with all I have." 

"Well, at the very least you don't want to harm the boy, and that's all that matters." Angel muttered, turning to walk away, only to stop in his tracks when Mephisto called out to him. "Oh, Angel, I have a question for you as well." He began, sending the blond a smile. "You have been very invested in (y/n)'s well-being as well as his life since the beginning of this whole ordeal, you say you even knew his mother. May I ask what your relationship with her was?" 

Angel kept quiet, not wanting to really tell them anything about him, but knowing that the purple haired demon will do whatever he could to get it out of him, he had no other choice. With a deep sigh, he turned to them and frowned. "I won't go into details about it all, but I will say that she was a very creative and inspiring woman." He began, capturing their attention. 

"(M/n) is my distant cousin, making (y/n) my nephew..." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't want it to be seen on his face, but when he was alone, he just let it lose. His expression twisted into that of pure sorrow, while trying hard to stop himself from crying as he took in a deep breath. The members of his cult knew nothing about him, they knew nothing of how he was related to their main target nor did they know about how much he mourned for the loss of his parents. As soon as he had heard about what had happened to his mother and father, he had rushed to the scene of the crime as fast as he could. The sight was disturbing, and it didn't help that _he_ was there. 

(Y/n) (l/n).

Normally he would roll his eyes or ignore the boy's existence, but watching the way the normally bright and bubbly young teen broke down sobbing hysterically and refusing to leave his parents side struck a cord within him. A cord which he had tried to bury, but was found in a matter of seconds after that sight. He was beginning to doubt everything now, and that was not something he liked doing. He had been so sure of himself from the very beginning, and he knew just what it was that he was getting into. He knew about the consequences if he were to ever get caught, and still entered the small group, climbing up the ranks and overthrowing the former creator, making him seem to be the successor. And yet, he was starting to feel the smallest bit of regret. 

 _'That boy...'_  Sasagawa thought, as he sat in his darkened room, head buried in the palms of his hands. _'My... Little brothers... He's making me regret ever entering this stupid cult...'_  He gritted his teeth the more he drowned himself in these doubts, doubts he never knew even existed. Why? Why now? His parents' death was all (y/n)'s fault, he was the reason they were slaughtered mercilessly! It was his fault that Rose went rogue and attacked, it was his fault...

His fault...

 _'But... It was_ my _fault for feeding Rose's hate...'_  When that thought crossed his mind, he immediately sat up, eyes wide in shock with his back straight in his chair. Where had that thought come from? He didn't think that, at least, he knew he didn't think that on purpose. His head slowly moved up, his wide eyes gazing at the numerous photos on the wall. Each one different from the other, ranging from when his little brother was a toddler, to recent ones. This was the boy that had entered his life without question, ending another with each year he's allowed to live. He had been there for his first words, when he took his first steps... When he called him "Nii-San" for the first time...  
  
No! Now was not the time to think back on those memories, he had a job to do, and a cult to run. Ever since he had met the creator of the cult, he had learn how to run it and how to get away with things. He was the successor, and he had a job to do. 

...

Then what was this overwhelming feeling of guilt that he felt? He didn't know what he was doing anymore, or why he was doing it. Sure he knew why but, _why?_ Everything that had once made sense to him before was now sounding like something only an ignorant idiot would say, think and do. He didn't want to feel these feelings anymore, he didn't want to have to deal with it. He had to be cold, he had to be ruthless and show no mercy, he shouldn't even feel such deep grief for the loss of his beloved parents. And yet... 

He did...

Standing from his seat, he walked towards the large board, looking at one specific picture of a 5 year old (y/n), looking into the camera with a bright smile and holding tightly onto a toy truck in his tiny hands. He wanted to continue what he was doing, but he also wanted to leave. If he made another move there'd be no turning back, everything would change and fall apart, there'd be nothing left of him. There was a voice in the back of his mind that he was refusing to listen to, but he already knew he had no more energy to continue fighting it. Everything he had once believed in was starting to dissolve, it all sounded so stupid to him. (Y/n), the boy that cries like a newborn when he sees a spider, being the anti-christ? What the hell was he on? How did he come up with that stupid conclusion? How bad had he strayed from the path of God to think that his younger brother, his precious and harmless younger brother, was something such as the anti-christ? Why was he even siding with these people?   
  
_'I'm unable to change and I will most likely be rejected...'_ He thought, taking his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing a number he never thought he dialed. _'But if it could help prevent (y/n) from getting harmed, I'll out myself... It's the only way to repent, even if slightly.'_ Placing the cell to his ear, he heard it ring two times before being picked up, as that all too familiar voice answered.   
  
_"_ _It's rare for you to call me, did something happen?"_  
  
"There is someone I kicked out of the group a while back," he began, turning away from the board to sit himself back down onto his chair. "She was the one who kidnapped (y/n) and attacked the school... She's also the one that killed... Mei and Touru Hibiki..."  
  
_"Do you know where she is?"_  
  
"No..." He responded, rubbing his face and inhaling a deep breath. If he knew, he'd go after her himself and take her down. But he knew he couldn't do it alone, as strong as he may be he needed help in order to take her down. "I just know that she still plans on going after (y/n), she's too far gone to change, and who knows what she'll do if she ends up actually getting help from someone. Mephisto... I... He..."  
  
"Alright, I'll be on the lookout and inform Mephisto about all of this... But, why the sudden change of heart?"   
  
He kept quiet, unsure of what to say for a moment, before lifting his head and gazing up at the board. There was one picture that stood out the most, it was of young (y/n), reaching out to the camera with the brightest smile on his face. That was when he said his first word, and it echoed in his mind over and over again, almost as though mocking him.   
  
_'Nii-san!'_  
  
"I guess you could say... I couldn't bare to lose anyone else..."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yukio heaved a sigh as he glanced towards the large pile of paperwork that sat off to his right, he still needed to have them all signed and filed, ready to be taken to his superiors by the end of the week. The whole ordeal with the school and the attack left a toll on all of them, no doubt was Mephisto also up to his neck in paperwork, unless he was using his powers to do it all and just laze around like always. There were times when Yukio wished he had those sort of powers, but only on very rare occasions. A knock at the door caused him to lift his head, as he called out to whoever it was to come in.  
  
"Yukio?" A familiar voice called out to him softly, as (y/n) popped his head in, Midori sitting on top of his head eating a jellybean. Yukio always wanted to know why the boy always carried that green hamster with him, but kept quiet about it. The hamster seemed really fond of the elder teen, and (y/n) had no problem taking care of it and carrying it around with him wherever he went. "Why don't you take a break/ You've been at it for a couple of hours now." (Y/n) asked, smiling at the younger teen and sounding like a concerned mother.  
  
Since finding out that they were brothers, their relationship began to slowly change between them. (Y/n) started opening up a little more, actually treating both him and Rin like close family rather than friends or classmates. He would tell them his secret, be kind to the two of them and worry whether or not they were safe and healthy. Rin quickly recovered from his doubts about having (y/n) as a brother and began to love the fact that he had another family member. For Yukio, however, it was a little weird, but he was trying hard to accept it as best and as professionally as he could. It's what Father would have wanted. Now he had two older brothers to look out for, one of them actually being two years older than he and Rin and possibly in a little more danger than the other. On the bright side, at least (y/n) knew how to listen, did his homework and was smart enough to know when he shouldn't be so reckless. Walking into the room, (y/n) closed the door behind him with his foot while he balanced a tray in his hands, which held a mug of hot chocolate and a small plate of cookies.   
  
"I'll be fine, I have to get this done by the end of the week or else my superiors will scold me for it." Yukio informed him, going back to his papers and continuing to sign a few of them. "Why aren't you with Rin, (y/n) nii-san? Not that I don't want you here or anything, you just look like you'd have more fun with him."   
  
(Y/n) let out a soft hum, pretending to think before shrugging his shoulders and sending his younger brother a smile. He watched as Yukio finally took a sort break and reached out for the hot chocolate, taking a sip and looking rather surprised at how good it probably tasted, before continuing to drink it. "To be honest with you, I spend a lot of time with Rin, but not enough with you. We could just chat too, we don't really have to go anywhere, you know? Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my long lost little bro?" Yukio didn't know how to respond, he was rather awkward with the teen, but he did find it kind of nice that he wanted to spend some time with him rather than hang out with Rin and his friends. With a smile, Yukio nodded at him, lifting the mug of delicious hot chocolate to his lips, before his eyes widened at the sight of a demon wrapped around (y/n)'s waist. He coughed slightly and placed the mug down onto his desk, quickly taking out his gun and pointing it at the demon out of habit.   
  
"Whoa whoa calm down Yukio!" (Y/n) exclaimed, holding his hands out with a bewildered expression. "Put the gun down, and no one gets hurt."  
  
"What's that-... That thing on your waist?" Yukio asked cautiously, glaring at the demon as it hissed at him, tightening its grip on the teen, all the while glaring at Yukio and waiting to attack. The tension in the room grew, Yukio not once backing down nor taking his eyes off of the demon, if he had to shoot, he'll do it in a way that wouldn't harm his brother. The snake, more like Python, was swaying back and forth in a hypnotic gesture as though taunting him, opening its mouth slowly at the ready to bite him without a moment's hesitation.  _'It's strange, but I need to get used to calling (y/n), nii-san...'_   Yukio thought, pursing his lips and taking aim, yet still refusing to cock his gun in case the demon python was harmless. Midori had dropped the jellybean he was eating and began to growl the moment Yukio pulled out his gun, his fur standing on ends as he sent Yukio a glare, thinking that the raven haired exorcist was aiming it at (y/n) rather than the python wrapped around the teen's waist. Why was he pointing a gun at (y/n)? Did he plan to shoot? He'll be dead before he could even pull the trigger.   
  
"Yuki, this is just Hana, my familiar." (Y/n) explained, speaking slowly as though trying to get his younger brother to understand, placing a hand on top of the python's head gently trying to calm it down. "I... Sort of have no idea how she was summoned, but she hasn't gone back and has been with me since the attack on the academy two months ago." (Y/n) told him, sending him a shrug. "She's harmless and really protective so... Put down the gun before she thinks you're a threat. Midori and Hana will probably attack without hesitation and the last thing I want is my little four-eyed brother injured."  
  
Yukio couldn't help but glare at the elder teen's words, he hated being called four-eyes, but seeing the serious expression on (y/n)'s face, he heaved a sigh and put down the gun. Why was it that even when the teen was in a serious situation, he makes a stupid joke? He heard the elder teen heave a sigh in relief, calming both Hana the python and Midori with soothing words, letting them know that Yukio was just as scared of them as they were of him, snickering when the raven haired exorcist told him he wasn't. Yukio pocketed his gun and sat himself down, letting out a soft sigh before picking up the mug of hot chocolate and continuing to drink it. After a moment of silence, with each one of them calming down, the elder teen turned to Yukio with an apologetic smile, letting out a nervous laugh in the process. "Sorry about that, it took her a while to get used to being around Midori and she's already met Kuro, Rin and Ukobach..." (Y/n) apologized, feeling a bit bad for scaring his younger brother. "It's fine, I had a similar experiance with Kuro... Before he became Rin's familiar." Yukio responded, eating a cookie and finishing up his hot chocolate before dusting his hands free of crumbs and going back to working. (Y/n) sat there in silence, watching as Yukio's hand moved fast and efficiantly across the papers, signing each one expertly and moving onto the others. Hana wrapped herself around the elder teen's body before allowing herself to rest, with Midori making himself comfortable and nuzzling (y/n)'s hair for a quick nap once he was sure that Yukio wouldn't try anything with his human. The minutes passed them by, until the elder of the two spoke. "I'm sort of envious of you, Yukio..."   
  
"Why's that, nii-san?" Yukio asked, not once taking his eyes off of the paper before him and signing his name on it real quick.   
  
"You're very mature for your age, inspiring even. So many of the others look up to you... While I'm just here, older than you and still having trouble trying to take a baby spider out of my room." (Y/n) began, sending the younger male a small smile. "It's the same with Seiji nii-san, he's in the counsel and I never even knew about it... He's done so many things that I didn't know about, it makes me want to do better myself. I wish I could be like that, even Rin is amazing. All of my brothers are, and here I am, being pretty useless and babysitting Behemoth when he starts getting out of hand."  
  
"You're pretty amazing yourself, (y/n)," Yukio reassured, turning to him with a small smile. "You can tame demons without much effort, you can attract them and you have a way with words, it's incredible." (Y/n) knew his brother was being sincere, but that still didn't stop him from feeling useless. Rin knew what he wanted, and he had the choice to decide it while being powerful and knowing how to use a weapon, Yukio was already a teacher at his age, and his brother Seiji was on the counsel, the youngest member and has been looking out for him this whole time. It made him want to grow stronger, to be better and to fight better rather than recklessly like he did. Everyone was so amazing, and all he could do was summon demons and watch them fight while he stood there, being vulnerable. Ah, but now was not the time to be thinking that, he was just grateful that he still had friends and family that meant the world to him.  
  
"Thanks Yukio." (Y/n) thanked, smiling when Midori squeaked and began to scratch his head gently to get his attention. The two continued to chat about random things, what they planned for the future and joking about the funny things Rin would do. As they chatted, one thing repeated over and over again in (y/n)'s mind.   
  
He needed to train harder, to be as great as his brothers, especially since the last thing he wanted was to lose his family again.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A sigh escaped Sasagawa's lips as he pulled the phone away from his ear and ended another one of his calls. The cultist were trying hard to escape again, many injuring the exorcists guarding them while others injured themselves in an attempt to commit suicide, and it didn't help that they kept finding traitors among the exorcists, police and politicians. It was all to keep their mouths shut and protect the others, but it can only last so long until they break down and confess.   
  
Sasagawa Seiji was currently opening the door to Mephisto's office using his universal key, and stopping in his tracks when he had received the call. He needed to speak with the man and check up on his brother to make sure he was alright, he needed to keep him away from her and anyone else that wanted to harm him.   
  
"Oh, why the long face Hibiki san?" Mephisto asked, not once lifting his head away from the piles of paperwork that he had in front of him. "You look angry, did something happen?"   
  
"Yes, and it's not just my problem, sir Pheles," Seiji began, walking up to the desk and sitting himself down in the seat before him. Seiji crossed his legs and folded his hands onto his lap like he normally would, wondering how the news will effect the man sitting before him. He knew that although Mephisto didn't show it, he had grown fond of (Y/n) and would most likely kill anyone who laid a hand on the child. "It apprears that we have a Rogue cultist in our hands, a female. She is the same one who attacked the school, killed my parents and is after (y/n)'s head."  
  
Just as he had suspected, Mephisto's head shot up from his paperwork like a rocket, before he turned to Seiji with wide eyes. Seiji sent him a serious expression, letting him know that he wasn't joking about this as the purple haired demon blinked a couple of times in disbelief, before placing down his pen and sitting up straight, an angry expression making its way towards his once calm face. Sasagawa Seiji has never lied to him before, in fact, when it concerned his younger brother there was no need for him _to_ lie, so this had to be real. "How did you come across this information?" Mephisto asked. "I haven't received word from anyone about this rogue cultist, so how did you figure this out? Does anyone else know about this?" Seiji just lifted a hand and waved it around aimlessly, as though to dismiss Mephisto's question in the hopes that the purple haired demon wouldn't pry too much into it. "That does not matter, we have to concentrate on not only capturing the woman, but also figuring out how to stop the cultists and their ignorant plans to harm the innocent for their own selfish ways."   
  
Mephisto hummed and began to think, not really questioning Seiji, but still wanting to know where he got this information from. He shouldn't underestimate Sasagawa Seiji and his love for his brother, especially since he knows how to fight to protect him and would probably not hesitate to cut anyone down in order to keep the boy safe. It was admirable, but he needed to be wary of the man and never make an enemy out of him. "I'll do what I can to make sure they don't lay a hand on (y/n)," the purple haired demon reassured him. "Amaimon is with him, so is Behemoth, and Yukio and Rin will make sure his is well within their sights."   
  
"I suggest we wait it out, if she is clueless to us knowing about her existence, than she'll attack eventually and we'll be at the ready to capture her without a second thought.'' Sasagawa suggested, hearing the door to Mephisto's office open, no doubt it being non-other than Angel himself ready to report on his findings. The headmaster glanced at the person for a brief moment and nodded at them in greeting, before turning to Seiji with a frown. "Alright, we shall wait it out," he began, as Angel made his way towards them with a raised brow, utterly clueless to what they had been discussing mere moments before he arrived.  
  
"But should she show any signs of attacking, I won't hesitate to make a move, with or without your permission."   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Head held high and taking long strides, the man was pleased with the look of awe that some sent him. It has been a while since he last set foot there, and everything new that has changed since he retired made him wonder if the new people in charge were as wise and as smart as they were back in his day.   
  
Many of those that were passing by spared him a quick glance, others sending him praises and some of the much older exorcists welcomed him with open arms. This was something that pleased him greatly, knowing that others knew when someone was strong and superior to them when they saw them. Most kids these days lacked respect and discipline, unlike back in his day when everyone had their own place to settle and stay in, but now everyone gets all hyped up with the new laws. Well, that will change, especially with what he was there to do now.   
  
Shura couldn't help but raise a brow at the elder gentleman from afar, raven black hair styled in a way to make him look young, tall with handsome feature and an air around him that screamed he was powerful. This made her grit her teeth, for she knew his kind. Cruel and power-hungry, thinks he is better than those around him and no doubt still stuck with the mentality of the past and shows little to no respect for others, but always exceeds and demands respect. _'Disgusting.'_ She thought, watching him chat with a couple of elder exorcists, smirk on his disgustingly handsome face. The man nodded hs head at the exorcist he had been talking to and waved his goodbye, before walking away. He was glad to be back, glad to see some new faces and even seeing some old ones too. As he walked on, he saw someone familiar, the new Paladin who was chosen by the counsel when the old one was branded a traitor for reasons he had yet to hear about. "Ah, you must be the new Paladin." The man began, stopping in his tracks before the man with a smile, he was pleased that the Paladin was at least male.   
  
"Hm? Yes I am," The new Paladin began, tilting his head to the side in a curious manner. "I'm Lewin Light, and you must be an old member. It's a pleasure to meet you sir, but may I ask why you're here?"   
  
The man let out a soft chuckle and nodded, very happy with the way the man acted. He sounded like he knew a lot, and that was something that was needed at the Vatican. "I am, I used to be on the counsel myself. I am here just to check up on things. Now, would you mind telling me about this cult that seems to be targeting us as well as the vatican?"   
  
Lewin seemed wary of the man, but he knew enough about him to push down that little voice that was telling him to keep quiet and began to tell the man what he knew so far. He explained the cultists' attack via kidnapping, also taking a student who escaped and told the Vatican of their plan, as well as the few traitors within these walls. Lewin also informed the man about the recent attack on the school which was taken care of, and the unfortunate death of innocent people, to which had yet to be explained. The man listened intensly, nodding every once in a while as his smile soon turned into a frown. He was not pleased with how everything was being handled, but he made sure to keep his mouth shut until Lewin finished. "And that is all I am allowed to give out," Lewin told the man, before getting a bit serious with him. "Now, for my question, why are you here? I doubt that it's just to keep an eye on things, you're looking for someone, aren't you."  
  
The man looked rather impressed with him, as his frown quickly turned into a proud smile, before nodding. ''That is correct. I am, in fact, looking for a boy, who is apparently under a Sir Johann Faust's care." Now this, struck Lewin as strange and alarming and causing him to tense. He knew all about the boy the man was talking about, especially since he was asked by Angel to keep tabs on the teen from time to time. He found the boy intriguing, and respected him for his intelligence. The boy was also quirky and sarcastic when it called for him to be, it sort of remined Lewin of a younger version of himself, considering that he was already in his thirties. So seeing someone he didn't recognize ask for the boy only made him suspect him, it wouldn't be the first time a cultist disguised themselves as an exorcist and casually talked about the teen. "I know of him, but may I ask how you do?" Lewin asked, not liking the grin that seem to make its way towards the man's face.   
  
"Why, the boy is a legacy! Why wouldn't I know about him?" The man suddenly announced, his eyes shining as he spoke. "A precious child, worth more than anyone else alive, heir to the family name and future Paladin! A strong boy with an equilly strong bloodline, one who is worthy of taking over the family and carrying the crest with pride!"   
  
Shura, who had been watching the man and listening from afar, kissed her teeth and made her way towrds him. Something about this man didn't seem right, and if he was asking about (y/n) and acting this way, it could only spell bad news for her and the others. She could hear the warning bells in her head blaring, and when she heard warning bells, it meant that she had to take care of the problem before things get worse. "Yo Light," Shura greeted, capturing the men's attention as she stood next to the raven haired Paladin. "How's it goin'? Who's the old timer?" Lewin seemed to lessen his tense shoulders and smiled at her, pleased to see that he wasn't the only one suspecting the man and his strange, obsessed-like ways. Upon seeing shura, the man let out the loudest scoff, looking as though the woman had just offended him and his kin. "Old timer? And what are you wearong woman? How dare you-"  
  
"Hey old man," Shura interrupted, not really caring if she was disrespecting someone ho could be her superior in disguise. "Who are you and why are you askin' about a boy in Johann Faust's care?"

The man, who was clearly about to tell her off for interrupting him clamped his mouth shut and pursed his lips. He gazed at the woman up and down, judging her for her outfit choice silently and looking rather disgusted. Women should cover up from head to toe, how could she walk around wearing nothing but a leather jacket, bikini top and a short skirt? It was disgusting in his eyes, and if he were in a high enough position, he'd have her kicked out of the Vatican in seconds. Composing himself, the man stood up straight and looked down on the woman, not allowing himself to ever be talked down to, and by a woman no less. "Watch who you are talking to woman, I am in a position higher than you'll ever be." He began, not understanding why Lewin seemed to be glaring at him from under his bangs and ignoring Shura's growls before continuing, pretending he didn't hear her mutter 'I doubt it pal' under her breath.  
  
"My name is Claudius (L/n), and I am looking for my grandson (y/n) to take him home with me."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> 1.) The process of being mentally stimulated to do or feel something, especially to do something creative.
> 
> 2.) A person or thing that inspires.
> 
> 3.) A sudden brilliant, creative, or timely idea.
> 
> 4.) The drawing in of breath; inhalation.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspire: 
> 
> 1.) To fill (someone) with the urge or ability to do or feel something, especially to do something creative.


	21. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little complicated for Angel, Mephisto and Seiji, but they'll figure out. 
> 
> Claudius will stop at NOTHING to get his grandson back, he'll be sure to get his hands on the boy no matter what. 
> 
> And Yukio gets a new assistant... But in reality, that was a very, VERY bad idea... 
> 
> What's (y/n) going to do now?

She gritted her teeth as she gazed at the boy from on top of a tall building just a few feet away from the convenience store he was coming out of, growling at the way he laughed and smile along with his classmates. (Y/n) was surrounded by his friends and those who cared about him, enjoying some ice cream and joking around with the others without a single care in the world.  
  
How could he be so happy? How can he enjoy his life, while she was there suffering because of him? He was the cause of her misery, and the reason why she was banned from her group and hated by everyone in her peers and the man she had admired for ages.   
  
The demon next to her watched with a longing expression, the boy looked happy, treating both demons with him with care and not once yelling at them when they ate his food or nuzzled his cheek in front of others. The boy had been kind to him when they had met and smelt rather delightful and delicious, and it made him want to cross to his side rather than keep the contract with this woman, and although he's more than capable of leaving her and going to his side, he was still very scared of both the very protective python, and the four sons of Satan.   
  
“Ugh,” Rose grumbled under her breath, climbing on top of her demon and stomping on his head a couple of times in anger. “Let's go, the sight of the boy is sickening.” The demon growled lowly under his breath, sparing the boy one last glance before turning and hopping out of sight. This woman was becoming a pain, never one to be kind to demons nor thinking of the consequences of what will happen if she crosses the line. But so far, the demon wished with all his might that the woman would cross that line, especially since it would give him the right to murder her on the spot or drag her down the seven layers of hell.   
  
As the two vanished from sight, they failed to notice the small pair of beady magenta eyes glaring at them, watching their every move and being on high alert. Amaimon had sensed them and kept a close eye on them, ready to fight if they even _dared_ to get closer to his human. He wasn't going to allow them near, not after last time. He'd tear them apart if they tried, no one touched what was his, and his human wasn't going to get hurt because of them. Amaimon would rip them to shreds without a second thought, rip off their body parts one by one like plucking petals off of a flower, he was tired of others, humans and demons, trying to get (y/n). It was bad enough that the python made it difficult for him to be near the teen, having another demon after (y/n) was slowly driving him crazy. How much longer? How much longer until he made the boy submit and become fully his? He wanted to take him, to keep him with him forever and be the only one (y/n) ever needed-  
  
“Amai- Midori, you okay?” (Y/n) suddenly asked, glancing up at the green hamster that sat upon his head, gaze focused solely on the rooftop of a nearby building. “What are you looking at bud?” It took Amaimon a couple of seconds to realize that not only was he growling, but he had captured everyone's attention. Not really caring about them, he scurried off of (y/n)'s head and made his way towards the teen's shoulder, gesturing towards the blue popsicle in the teen's hands. With a raised brow, (y/n) just shrugged it off and shared his popsicle with the green demon, chuckling every now and then at the cute, small teeth mark that Amaimon left on the frozen treat.   
  
He _did_ wonder though, at whatever it was that Amaimon was looking at, and why he felt eyes burning holes at the back of his head.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
“I'm guessing you feel like I need scenting huh?'' (Y/n) asked, as he sat at his desk, pencil just hovering over his homework while Hana slept peacefully upon his bed. Ever since they had gotten back to his room, Amaimon had been clingy. It was nothing new, since he had always been that way, but this was a little too much.   
  
He clawed and bit at (y/n)'s hands and fingers in a rather affectionate manner when he was in his hamster form, and every time the teen spoke with another guy or girl that the king of earth didn't approve of, and he would instantly start hissing and growling, even at anyone that made the mistake of making eye contact with him if they were an adult. Somehow, Amaimon had gotten it into his head that adults were into (y/n), and that in some way or another (y/n) would leave him without so much as a word with just about anyone.   
  
At the moment, the green haired demon was standing behind the seated teen, arms wrapped securely around (y/n)'s neck, as he rubbed his face against his hair, cheeks and neck. He only did this to rub his scent on him, just to let any unwanted demon know their place and that (y/n) was his.   
  
“You don't have to scent me so much,” The teen mumbled, trying hard to finish his homework while Amaimon acted like a cat. “Everyone already _knows_ that you'll go bat-shit crazy if someone else touches or tries to- Would you _please_ just let me finish my homework?”   
  
The king of earth stopped for a minute, gazing down at the sheet of paper that sat upon the desk from over (y/n)'s shoulder, before continuing to rub his cheek against the teen's.   
  
“Amaimon, I'm being serious here. Stop it.” The teen growled, putting his pencil down and trying to push the annoying demon away. But it proved to be futile, for Amaimon growled in annoyance at how rebellious and unreasonable (y/n) was being and just persisted to scent him. Being stronger than (y/n), Amaimon ended up pressing against the teen a little _too_ hard, and caused him to fall off of the chair and onto the hardwood floor with a loud 'thud!'   
  
(Y/n) let out a small hiss in pain, grunting when he felt the weight of his green haired demon friend on his back. Now, in a normal situation, one would be freaked out and try to push the man away. But since he's known the demon from childhood, he knew that pushing him away was a big no-no, and the very last thing he wanted was to deal with a whiny, childish and annoying demon who will stop at nothing until he's done rubbing his scent on the teen. “ _Why_ are you doing this _to_ _meeeee_.” (Y/n) whined, before slumping his head down onto the hardwood floor, groaning and giving up on trying to struggle against the king of earth.   
  
Amaimon stopped rubbing his cheek against the teen's (h/c) locks for a moment and stared down at him, his arms, which had unwrapped themselves from the teen's neck and were now wrapped around the teen's waist, tightened their hold. “You're mine.”   
  
“Eh?” (Y/n) asked, lifting his head up off of the floor for a second and turning it to stare at Amaimon from over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in questioning.   
  
“I said you're mine.” Amaimon repeated, his eyes turning a small tinge of red, gleaming with possession as he unconsciously dug his nails into the teen's side, only stopping when said teen let out a soft hiss in discomfort. “Mine, mine mine mine...” With that, he resumed to rub his nose against (y/n)'s soft, (h/c) locks. “I'd make you mine completely, but big brother would destroy me a million times over if he found out.”   
  
“Of course he will.” The teen mumbled, turning back to place his face against the floor, buried into his arms.   
  
“You're too young now... I have to wait, brother said.”   
  
Lifting his head up a second time, the young teen turned to Amaimon with furrowed brows. So, if he had been around 18 or something, Amaimon would have taken him without a second thought, long before Mephisto would have been able to stepped in. _'I should give Mephisto a cake or cookies as thanks...'_ The (h/c) haired teen thought, swallowing at the thought of being taken without much consent on his part. Amaimon was a demon, right? He'd take him then and there, probably roughly, and it wouldn't have been a pretty sight since **A.** He was  male and **B.** He wasn't really attracted to guys.   
  
“I have to wait until you're 21...” Amaimon mumbled, finally stopping his scenting and resting his head against the young teen's head. His tail occasionally twitching, before lifting and wrapping itself around (y/n)'s leg affectionately. (Y/n) had kept his mouth shut, debating on whether or not he should tell his green haired friend about the age of consent, before deciding against it. So, Amaimon didn't know much about the laws in Japan, or that the age of sexual consent was 13? Lucky him, because if he did, then (y/n) would have been screwed. _Literally_.   
  
“Never again.”  
  
“Eh?” (Y/n) asked, eyes widening slightly in surprise when he noticed how angry Amaimon seemed to be. But the anger wasn't directed at the teen, it was directed at someone, someone who had crossed him and was challenging him. “Never again,” Amaimon roughly nuzzled his nose into the nape of (y/n)'s neck with a growl. “Never again will I lose you, not to Gehenna, or Assiah, or to big brother or the Vatican.”   
  
(Y/n) opened his mouth to ask him just what in the world was he talking about, but snapped his mouth shut when he felt Amaimon's grip on him tighten. Even the demon's _tail_ was tightening its grip, and (y/n) knew just how sensitive a demon's tail _was_ , so this only showed that the king of earth was being serious. “I'll kill whoever takes you away from me, I promise. You're mine, **_mine_**. No one will take my human... Mine...” This went on for a couple more minutes, with the demon muttering 'mine' over and over again, threatening no one in particular that he'd murder them if they went near his human.   
  
After a couple of minutes of hearing his green haired friend muttering, the young teen inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils, and let out a sigh. Turning around as best he could in their strange, hugging position on the hardwood floor, (y/n) faced the king of earth with a tired expression on his face. “There there,” he muttered, petting Amaimon's head and trying hard not to be annoyed by the blank expression on the demon's face. “Now, get off of me so that we can go get ice cream and I can finally finish my homework and go to sleep, ya jerk.” Amaimon would have refused and just stayed there, simply because his human was so squishy, so warm and smelled so good...  
  
But he _really_ did like ice cream...   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Nothing would have been funnier to Shura than watching three angry men pace around the room, muttering to themselves and basically fuming, to the point where steam could be escaping from their ears. But now was not the time to be amused, now was the time to think up of what they should do to keep Claudius as far away from (y/n) as possible.   
  
The one who was the most angry had to be Angel. When he had been told about Rose he had been fuming, but when informed of Claudius' appearance and his need to see (y/n), he had just about whipped out Caliburn and sliced up the whole room. But Mephisto had calmed him down, somehow, and now here the three were, discussing what their next course of action should be to keep that man away from the teen.   
  
“Why did he even come _here_?” Angel mumbled, gritting his teeth rather tightly in frustration. “Just what made him appear now, so interested in (y/n), after all these years of neglect?''   
  
“I've heard of him and his ways from master Shiro.” Seiji informed them, heaving a sigh before taking a seat. “If what Shiro said is true, then that man is vile, cruel, misogynistic and very ignorant. Not the kind of man I want near my brother.”   
  
“And to make things worse, we have to keep an eye out for this... _Rose_ woman.” Mephisto mumbled with light growling, still rather angry with the woman for _daring_ to attack his school, kidnap and harm his students, and even try to go after poor (y/n) once more. If he ever did get his hands on her, he'd make sure to rip her to shreds with his bare hands ever so slowly.   
  
“Uh, not to add fuel to the flames for you guys,” Shura spoke up, capturing their attention. “But Lewin accidentally revealed (y/n)'s name to the old geezer so...” She didn't even flinch when Angel growled rather loudly in slight annoyance, of _course_ Lewin would do that, he's the type of person who likes to make things _interesting_. “Hey, he also said something about wanting to  get back into the counsel, what do we do about that?”  
  
“Not possible.” Seiji reassured her, sending her a rather polite and proud smile. “I know for a fact that the counsel won't allow him in, as long as they don't see him as useful, he will remain off of the counsel.”   
  
Inhaling a deep breath through his nostrils, Angel heaved out a sigh and pulled out his cellphone. He needed a favour from Lewin, as well as give him a scolding for revealing information that he knew very well to keep to himself. He knew the younger male liked things interesting and wanted information, but this was too much. “I'll ask him for help,” Angel muttered, sending the others a nod while pressing the phone to his ear.   
  
“He may ask for information in return, but as long as we keep it to a minimal, I know that he will cooperate.”   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The sound of his footsteps echoed around him, as he strolled down the halls of the True Cross Order with his head held high and a proud smile on his face.   
  
“Good morning sir.” An exorcist greeted with a nod, as the two passed by one another.   
  
“Good morning.” He responded with a warming smile of his own, returning the nod and continuing to make his way out to the exit.   
  
He was excited, for the first time in years. Being there brought him so many good memories, and sure some were bitter, but they did not dampen his happy mood. He was there for a reason, a reason being that he will get to see and teach his grandson the ways to being a true exorcist. He did not know much about the boy, since his daughter and the man she married would do everything in their power to stop him from seeing the child. But he knew that the young teen was strong willed and very intelligent. All of the men of the (l/n) bloodline were, and if the child had a different mindset than, well, he'll have to fix that.   
  
“Ah, sir Claudius.”   
  
Snapping back to reality, the elder male stopped in his tracks and turned his head down to see the Paladin make his way towards him. A smile made its way towards his face, sending the younger male a nod in greeting. “Good morning young Paladin.” Claudius greeted. ''Thank you for the information you've given me last time.” He thanked, with a short bow. “I have yet to find my grandson, his name does not seem to be in the database, but I'm sure I'll find him sooner or later.” Claudius didn't fail to notice the frown that formed on Lewin's face, but he chose to ignore it. “I would very much like a recommendation from you, I know it'd do me well and the counsel will allow me a chair should you mention it.”   
  
“I'm sorry,” Lewin informed him, shaking his head at him. “But I will have to refuse.”   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Claudius asked, his smile slowly turning into a small frown. He didn't understand, he was the perfect candidate to be back on the counsel. He had been on the counsel in his youth, and he knew they could use a man like him again, he could make things right again and set everyone on the correct path.   
  
“Well, you see sir Claudius,” Lewin began, ignoring those that had stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. The new Paladin, speaking to an old and respected ex-member of the counsel, was a rare sight to them. “I don't think you'll make a good asset to the counsel. There are many things you need to be caught up in, and I've read your file from an...  _Acquaintance_ , and he agrees that you're better off just teaching new exorcists your... Wisdom.”   
  
Claudius scoffed, he's never been so insulted in his entire life! How dare he? Not a good asset to the counsel? He's helped the Vatican and has met with many faces in the past, he was _more_ than capable of holding his own and knew that he was a _great_ asset to the counsel. How dare he be refused like this! “I assure you that I am more than capable of-”  
  
“I am sorry, but I will not be bringing you up, nor will I be recommending you to the counsel in the next meeting.” Lewin told him rather sternly, smiling when he saw the elder man stare down at him, his face glowing a bright red in rage. “You can try to ask another person, but I doubt that will do you much. Excuse me.” Without another word, nor bothering to pay an iota of attention to what Claudius had to say, Lewin made his way down the hall, poncho flying by as he greeted the exorcists walking his way. Claudius fisted his hands and gritted his teeth, visibly shaking in rage.   
  
No, he needed to calm himself down, he didn't need to let anyone see him angry over something such as this. Kissing his teeth, the elder exorcist stormed off, ignoring anyone who greeted him warmly.   
  
He cursed the Paladin, how dare the man just reject him like that? He has already lost his daughter, and his wife all those years ago, he will _not_ lose his grandson. The recommendation would have helped him find (y/n) faster, making it easier to take the boy under his wing.   
  
But now, he had to find another way.   
  
Never again. He will _not_ fail again, not after what just happened. He had lost his grandson before, and hadn't been able to see him, nor had he been able to find him at all. But once he finds the boy, never again will he let him slip through his fingers. No one will stop him from training his grandson, and turning him into the perfect exorcist.   
  
Into the perfect Knight.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
“An assistant?” (Y/n) mumbled tiredly, eating some licorice as he walked alongside his equally tired brother. Midori was snoozing on top of (y/n)'s head, hidden within the beanie the teen wore, while Hana the python hide underneath his hoodie, curled around the teen's chest just like how Rin would curl his own tail under his shirt. She really loved his warmth, and he had no problem with having her curled up around him, now that he was used to her cold and scaly skin.    
  
“Yeah, the Vatican decided that Yukio needed an assistant because of the whole ' _you_ ' situation, so she'll be helping us out in the cram school and keeping the counsel updated.” Rin explained, smiling as the two made their way towards said school. There was an emergency meeting being held just for them and the others in the cram school, something about the cultists trying to get into the school, and how they all needed to be on high alert should they try to attack once again. (Y/n) didn't need to be told twice to be on his guard, since he had already been kidnapped before and he still remembered some of the faces of those who were apart of the cult before he escaped, if he met with any of them face to face, he'll figure out what to do with them.   
  
“I don't want to deal with this assistant,” (Y/n) muttered, taking a bite of his licorice with an annoyed expression on his face. “Why do I have to meet her so early in the morning. It's supposed to be our day off, I just want to sleep and be lazy for once, am I not even allowed that anymore?”  
  
Rin smirked and leaned in to his elder brother, wiggling his eyebrows at the elder teen as he sent him a smug look. “You're just jealous that Yukio has an assistant and you don't.” He teased.   
  
_'No, more like I'm_ pissed _that I was finally able to sleep last night at five in the morning, only to wake up at eight in the morning just to greet some random old lady.'_ (Y/n) thought bitterly, sending his younger, half demon brother a slight glare.   
  
“It's alright, I'm jealous that Yukio gets to hang around a hot babe.” Rin explained, pouting like a small child as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, kicking away a small rock on the ground. “ _We're_ the older brothers here, so _we_ should be getting girlfriends before him, and I _know_ that you liked that girl in our class, you're _always_ looking at her.”  
  
Before (y/n) could respond, a squeak was heard, and Amaimon immediately popped his head out of (y/n)'s beanie looking rather offended that (y/n) was actually fond of someone, a _human girl_ no less. He growled lowly at Rin, before turning his beady little eyes down towards his human with an annoyed expression.   
  
His human wouldn't have a crush on anyone, no of course not.  
  
Amaimon wouldn't allow it.   
  
“Calm down Ama- Midori, I'm not crushing on anyone...” (Y/n) reassured him, muttering something quietly under his breath before finishing off his licorice. “At the moment...”   
  
This, of course, didn't go unheard by Amaimon, as he let out another, rather loud squeak in rage and actually bit into the teen's skull.   
  
“Ow!” (Y/n) hissed, reaching his free hand up to grab Amaimon, plucking him out from under his beanie and holding him in the palm of his hand while sending him a glare. “The hell was that for you jerk!” He growled, all the while Rin watched the two with a raised brow. Amaimon growled at the teen, turning to nibble his human's thumb, before running up his arm and to his shoulder. Making it to the teen's neck, Amaimon didn't hesitate to nuzzle itself against him and even purring when he noticed that the teen made no move to push him away.    
  
Amaimon was rather bipolar with his fondness, it confused the teen to no end.  
  
As they continued to walk, chatting with one another while (y/n) ignored Amaimon and his purring, they bumped into Bon and the others who were also making their way tiredly towards the cram school. “Morning youngsters.” (Y/n) greeted, sending Bon a small smirk.   
  
“Oh shut up.” The taller male grumbled, turning away from the two now-brothers. Bon still didn't trust him, mostly because he hated the fact that (Y/n) was pretty smart and strong, and liked to mock him with his age. It bothered Bon that he had to refer to him as _senpai._ He didn't have to _per say_ , but he wanted to be respectful and did it anyways, even if it made him want to smack the smug expression off of both brothers when they sent him a smug look every time they heard him say it. Rin and (y/n) made sure to take every and any opportunity to piss him off, and as much as Bon wanted to punch them both, he knew he'd never fall for their taunting and teasing. Bon just ignored the two, as they all continued to make their way towards the first door they spotted in order to unlock it with their key, and make it to cram school.   
  
Nee immediately jumped and ran into (y/n)'s face the moment he spotted the teen, quickly nuzzling his cheek and not paying much mind to a growling green hamster. Amaimon didn't like Nee, but let the little green bean alone since he knew his human would most likely kick him out of the room or make it so that Amaimon couldn't touch him directly for a week as punishment. And as much as Amaimon hated the treatment, he complied because he preferred when his human didn't shrug him away, and touching him didn't melt his hand off.    
  
But Shiemi was a different story.   
  
“G-Good morning (y/n) senpai!” Shiemi greeted, smiling at the (h/c) haired tamer.   
  
“Morning Shiemi!” (Y/n) greeted, smiling brightly at the cute, young blond. Without missing a beat, he lifted his hand and swiftly grabbed Amaimon before the little green bastard could jump and growl at the girl. He wasn't fond of any females around his human since the Paku incident, and it was only made worse with the Rose kidnapping thing.   
  
Once they entered through the first door they saw, Konekomaru being the one to pull out his key and open it for all of them, they made it to their class and entered, only to be greeted by Yukio and a pretty young woman standing there with a bright smile on her face.   
  
“Welcome, please have a seat and I'll introduce you all.” The younger Okumura instructed, before turning back to chat with the woman. The classroom was cold, and stuffy, but they had to deal with it since these were orders from the higher ups. Because in all honesty, if these orders were from Mephisto, (y/n) might actually be tempted to throw Amaimon into the headmaster's arms so that _he_ deals with the King of Earth. A yawn escaped (y/n)'s lips, as he lifted his hand to allow Nee, who was sitting on the palm of his hand, fly over to Shiemi as he slowly made his way towards his seat. He was too tired to cuddle with the cute little lima bean, and it was too early for all of this chatting and greeting no thanks to Yukio and his happy exterior, but he'll get his revenge on the youngest Okumura.   
  
He knew a _lot_ of girls who wanted to date Yukio, so bombarding him with them won't be too hard, especially since he was good friends with a majority of them.   
  
“Good morning (y/n) nii-san.” Yukio greeted with a smile, watching as his brother send him a lazy nod in return, lifting his hand lazily to wave it at him. “Mornin'...” (Y/n) didn't bother to lift his head or acknowledge the woman standing next to his brother, wanting nothing more than to slump down on his desk and just sleep for days. He was so tired he didn't care if he missed a whole lesson that day, that is, until he heard her speak.   
  
“Good morning (l/n) san.”   
  
Stopping in his tracks, (y/n) felt his once heavy eyes suddenly shoot open, gazing down at the ground widely and in disbelief. 'No...' Was all he thought, before slowly turning to the woman, praying that his ears were deceiving him, and that he was too tired to see and hear thing's clearly. But that was not the case, even though he wished it were.    
  
He was wide awake now.   
  
The woman sent him a polite smile like she had with all the other students, but in her eyes shone recognition. She _knew_ that he knew, and she was silently sending him a warning to keep his mouth shut. But who would in this situation? The young teen took a quick step back and did a fighting stance, confusing the others as well as his two brothers as to why he would suddenly do such a thing. Did he suddenly sense something?   
  
“Uh, I see you've meet my assistant.” Yukio began, trying to stop the tension that had suddenly began to grow between the woman and his brother. “Nii-san, this is Maria, she'll be helping us out and keeping a close eye on the trainees.”  
  
“A _very_ close eye.” She told him, tilting her head to the side with a small smile. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
(Y/n) took a step back, keeping his guard up and a close eye on the woman should she try anything. Amaimon recognized her instantly, when he turned his head away from nuzzling (y/n)'s hair, growling rather loudly at her, his eyes glaring at her with such an intensity it seemed to actually shock the woman. “Nii-san-” Yukio began, only to flinch and take a step back when his brother's demon python popped out of his shirt and began to his rather loudly at the woman. Yukio still had some trouble getting used to the familiar, especially when it seemed to pop out when one least expects it.   
  
She let out a rather loud shriek in surprise, seeing the demon snake pop out of the boy's hood out of no where and taking a step back, hands up to her chest in defense.    
  
“Mrs. Maria, are you okay?” Yukio asked, immediately going to her side to make sure she was alright. The others were staring at her in shock, but not really all that concerned. They knew Hana, they knew she was (y/n)'s familiar, and Hana wouldn't attack unless (y/n) was in serious danger or if he asked her to. They had all been caught off guard by her at one point, but one gets used to it, and they knew that if Mrs. Maria wanted to keep an eye on all of them, she needed to get used to _all_ of them, familiars included. Maria snapped out of her shocked state, and pulled her gaze away from the python in order to turn to the raven haired exorcist. “Y-Yes I'm fine, i-it just surprised me that's all.”   
  
(Y/n) stood before her, sending the woman a glare while lifting a hand to pet Hana on the head, calming her hissing down a bit and inwardly thanking her for her action. He watched bitterly as his little brother Yukio made sure Mrs. ' _Maria_ ' was alright, before turning to him and asking (y/n) what was wrong. The teen, of course, didn't respond, too busy glaring at the woman to do so. Maria didn't do much but smile at Yukio in a sickly sweet and fake manner, letting the young Dragoon/Doctor know that she was fine, before making her way up to the teen with a slight nod. “Th-That's a pretty python you have the-”  
  
 ** _HIISSSSSS_**.  
  
(Y/n) was never one for being rude to anyone, especially women, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when Maria took another step back in fright, only to slip on her black heels and fall on her ass. “Sorry, Hana doesn't like bad people.” He grumbled, trying to calm his familiar down a little, all the while Amaimon growled, practically seething with hate and not once taking his magenta eyes off of the woman. With that, the young teen turned on his heels and made his way towards his seat next to a confused Rin. They decided it was best not to question it, because nothing good would come out of it if they did, and they knew it'd be pointless. The hamster and Hana were both very protective of the teen, so it's no surprise that they'd growl and hiss at Maria. Hours passed by with Yuko explaining their plans for what to do when the cultist begin to move, with Mrs. Maria helping out in class out by handing out some work sheets, getting anything Yukio needed and explaining some of the new rules that Mephisto had created in order to keep them all safe.  
  
And _finally_ , it was all over, and they were allowed to go on about the rest of their day off in whichever way they wanted. Right as (y/n) was making his way towards the classroom door, he was stopped by _her_.  
  
“Ah, w-wait,” Maria called out, walking up to him with a small, slightly causious smile as she kept her eyes on the demons he had ith him. “I-I was wondering if you'd show me around. You know, s-since I'm new and all...” (Y/n) raised a brow at her in confusion, while Yukio answered some of his classmates' questions, and Rin waited patiently for him by the door. “I-It doesn't have to be right now, and we can chat later on if you-”  
  
 ** _HISSSSSSSSSSS.  
  
GRRRRRRR._**  
  
Amaimon and Hana quickly sprung into action, throwing up their guard and keeping a close eye on the woman, they hissed and growled louder when she took a step closer to the teen, their eyes warning her to stay back or they wouldn't hesitate to attack. They did not like her, and with good reason, she was not someone to trust or like at all. “Sorry but, I don't want to be anywhere near you.” (Y/n) told her coldy, turning on his hees and getting ready to leave, only to be stopped by her voice yet again.   
  
“Ah, but you see, if you do than-”  
  
“No.” the teen told her sternly , sending her a dark look. He didn't care that she was glaring at him in return, and he didn't care if the others questioned his actions. All he wasnted was for her to leave, or better yet, for her to get captured and be sentenced to whatever it is the vatican sentenced these people to. Turning on his heels he walked right into her face, and in a low voice, he growled.    
  
“Don't talk to me, don't come near me or my friends, don't even _look_ at me.” His gaze never left hers, all the while Amaimon and Hana continued to watch her every move just in case she tried something funny, hissing and nodding alongside him in agreement. “It'd be best if you just stay away from me... Or so help me I'll have Amaimon do whatever he wants with you rather than hold him back so that he doesn't kill you, and you and I _**both**_ know he's been itching to rip you apart like a piece of paper.” With that being said, the teen kissed his teeth and turned back towards the door, slightly surprised and relieved that no one saw his little interaction with the woman as something to be suspicious or concerned about. Before he closed the door behind him, with Rin chatting to him and whining about how boring all of that was, he turned his head to glance at her from over his shoulder with gritted teeth.   
  
“And don't even _think_ about doing anything to my brothers... Rose....”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - And here I am, still waiting for that new Ao No Exorcist season they promised me... The next chapter is called Online.... What the hell am I supposed to write for Online? 
> 
> Also, the picture used is a picture of what Rose sort of looks like.


	22. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is up to something, but (y/n) will make sure to stop it. 
> 
> Amaimon is still wary, but he will stay calm now that he's learned a new trick... A thing humans called 'a kiss.' 
> 
> Sasagawa will give up all of the information involving the cult members, anything to stop Rose and her moronic plan, how could she be so stupid as to put a poor, 17 year old teen in danger like that? 
> 
> A tamer? No, (y/n) needs to be a Knight, that is what Claudius thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just never ends huh, lol.

"You can't!" (Y/n) grunted, as he tried his best to hold the green haired male back. Currently the two were in (y/n)'s room, back from being at that review class and seeing Rose.

Rin was long gone, saying something about having to train with Shura, and Yukio won't be back for a while since he has a lot of paperwork to do, leaving him in the dorms alone with Hana and Amaimon, and Ukobach was in the kitchen probably making a snack.  

The whole time that he was in that classroom with the others, he had to cuddle and coo at Hana and Amaimon, in order to calm them both down and stop them from attacking Rose. He didn't know why she was there, or rather, why she even _dared_ to be there when she knew that he would be capable of identifying her. 

Unless she knew that he wouldn't out her without observing her for a bit. 

"She wants you, she wants my human," Amaimon growled, wanting to push the teen away, but knowing that if he even tried he might throw (y/n) into a wall or out the window. He was not all that good at controlling his strength when angry, and if he does accidentally harm his human, he'll murder that woman slowly for it. "Kill her... LET ME KILL HER!"

"IF YOU DO THAT, THEY'LL TAKE YOU AWAY DAMN IT!" (Y/n) roared, feeling the way the green haired king of earth tensed. They had been separated before because of his anger, and they'll be separated again if he made any rash moves. "Just... Calm down and hear me out, okay?" He whispered, heaving a soft sigh in relief when Amaimon didn't budge, calming himself down just long enough to listen to the teen.

"Listen," (Y/n) began, walking around the demon but keeping his arms around his torso, should Amaimon make any moves to run off. "We have to keep a close eye on her, dig up some evidence because even if I tell Mephisto, or Nii-san, or Angel, they won't know if I'm telling the truth."

"But what if she hurts you?" Amaimon asked, his eyes suddenly darkening, sending a chill down (y/n)'s spine. "What if she plans something, and she wants to hurt you. She wants to hurt my human, and try to take you away..."

(Y/n) didn't have a good feeling about this, and felt the dread wash over him. Amaimon began to chant 'mine' under his breath over and over again, his hands clenching into tight fists and his tail twitching every now and then. If the teen hadn't been holding him back, then no doubt Amaimon would have rushed out of the room and used Rose as a scratching post.

And Amaimon's not really gentle when using his nails...

"W-Wait Amaimon stop!" (Y/n) grunted, trying hard to hold the angry king of earth back. But Amaimon was slowly ignoring the fact that he was stronger than (y/n) and would accidentally hurt him, especially with the way he seemed to be digging his sharp nails into his upper arms. There has to be a way to calm Amaimon down, or at the very least tame him, and he was a tamer so he had to do something.

Amaimon was _technically_ his responsibility, so he had to figure something out.

 _'Mephisto mentioned once that it was rather strange how much Amaimon seemed obsessed with me...'_ The teen thought, heaving an inward sigh when he knew exactly what needed to be done. It was something he knew he might regret, but if it kept Amaimon at bay and made him sit down, shut up and listen, then he'll have to do it.

He was a Tamer, after all.

"Wai- Amaimon hold on I just- _Amaimon!_ " (Y/n) growled, letting out a slight wince when Amaimon's nails dug into his skin a little deeper, drawing some blood. He felt his feet slide across the hardwood floor when Amaimon began to push against him. "Amaimon-"

"My human... **_Mine_**... I'll kill her..." He growled, his eyes darkened to the point where (y/n) knew that his words wouldn't reach the King of Earth.

He needed to do something, and he needed to do it **_fast_**.

Squeezing his eyes shut, (y/n) mentally prepared himself and finally moved. Unwrapping his arms from around Amaimon's torso, he re-wrapped them around the king of earth's neck and leaned in, planting his lips against the green haired demon's mouth. 

Amaimon tensed, his once darkened eyes slolwy began to go back to normal, until he realized what was happening. Glancing down, he blinked in confusion, wondering what it was that his human was doing.

He had seen this sort of thing done in many of his brother's mangas and animes before, it was something you did with someone you were interested with. This meant his human was interested in him, therefore his human was submitting to him, right? Amaimon calmed himself down, his once agitated tail laying limp, his arms falling to his side as he stood there, still and allowing his human to continue. When (y/n) felt Amaimon relax and stand still, he popped open an eye and glanced up at him.

(E/c) eyes met curious electric blue ones, which gazed down at him, watching his every move with a unexplainable glint in his eyes. Pushing the King of earth back with as much force as he could, (y/n) began to spit and lift his hand to clean his mouth with the back of his hand. He decided to ignore the blush on his cheeks, before sending the now indifferent looking Amaimon, who just stood there staring at him as though both pleased and amused with the situation. "Have you calmed your ass down already?" He asked, before rubbing his lips with his hoodie sleeve rather roughly until they were all sore and red. "Gah, I never thought I'd kiss a dude... How sad..."

"Kiss... I like it..." Amaimon muttered, before he smiled rather childishly. "I want another one."

"Eh?" (Y/n) asked, suddenly feeling the blood drain from his face when Amaimon started to advance towards him. The glint in his eye was something to watch out for, and no doubt he'd take what he wanted forcefully if he had to, and (y/n) knew that he wouldn't be able to fight the demon off.

"Gimmie, another one. I want another one."

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait!" (Y/n) exclaimed, jumping out of the way when Amaimon pounced. He stood next to his bed, arms out to protect hmself from the demon and sparing a quick glance towards Hana, who was fast asleep on the comfy chair at his desk. "I-I'll give you another one if you just- ACK!" 

Amaimon didn't bother to listen to the teen, pouncing once more and pinning him down to the bed. Amaimon straddled the young tamer's hips, gazing down at him with his eyes glowing with desire. (Y/n) felt his heart skip a beat, he needed to do something or else he was in trouble, one can never be too careful around Amaimon.

"Amai- _Mmph!_ "

Amaimon pressed his lips against (y/n)'s, copying the motion the young teen did mere moments ago to him. He liked the soft feeling of it, and the weird yet warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest. (Y/n)'s eyes widened, still unable to believe that he was actually _kissing_ the king of earth, and the worst part, he didn't know how to feel about it.

Amaimon was his best friend, and he never once thought of the demon as anything _but_ a friend. It was obvious that the demon was obsessed with him, but that was only because of what he had been through as a child, because he was apparently 'holy' and whatnot. Still, he'll try not to think too much of this kiss, it was just to tame and take care of Amaimon so that he doesn't go after and kill Rose. As long as Amaimon doesn't-

Lick.

 _'This mother-fucker.'_ (Y/n) thought, feeling a vein throb in his forehead in annoyance. Lifting his hand, he fisted it and aimed it at the top of Amaimon's head, taking aim until-

_WHACK!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do it." Rose hissed, standing before one of the members as he sat on the ground, staring at the bright screen of his laptop. The two were currently upon a roof a distance from the school, her young assistant kneeled down next to her with a laptop on his lap.

She was pleased that one of her members, those who decided to follow her after she was kicked out by Sasagawa san, so happened to be a hacker. Her plan was to get a picture of (y/n), the most recent picture of him, and past it on a wanted poster. With a small bounty attached to it, which was donated to them by another cult member who so happened to be the CEO of a large company, they'll be able to send out the poster all over the internet.

Many bounty hunters, hackers, assassins and so on will hunt the young teen down, and capture him. Then they shall hand him over to her and the other cultists. "Have you gotten the picture of the child yet?" She asked, as the man nodded, turning the computer to the side so that she could see it.

The picture was recent, a close up of (y/n)'s student ID. He was looking ahead, bright (e/c) eyes gazing at the camera with a small smile on his face, with his uniform on and hair neatly combed.

"Perfect." Rose mumbled in approval, sending the hacker a nod. "Send it out, I want it in every single mailbox by tomorrow morning."

"What should the details be for the bottom of the poster, so that the hunters know to keep him alive?" The hacker asked, not bothering to turn around and face her, as he repositioned his laptop on his lap to type her response.

Rose turned to gaze at the academy that stood at a distance, a small smirk danced on her lips. He was finally going to taste death, and it will all be over. The purge to clense this world was nearing, and it will all begin once the anti-christ was dead and sent back to hell, where he belonged. "Let them know that the boy must stay alive at all costs, and when captured he must be brought to our hideout's current location." The sound of the hacker's fingers gliding though the keyboard was like music to her ears, a soft sweet melody that will soon spell out hallelujah as they reach their end goal.

"The poster has been sent, all we have to do is wait for a response." The hacker told her, sounding rather pleased with himself. He, too, was excited about finding the boy and capturing him, sacrificing him and using his blood to rise up the most powerful of demons to rid the world of all evil and those who did them wrong.

"Good." Rose told him, feeling that they were closer and closer, and soon the boy will be struggling and begging them all for mercy which they will deny him. "You'll see soon (l/n) (y/n)..." She mumbled to herself, chuckling under her breath.

"Soon you will see what happens when you mess with us... With _me_..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasagawa could not begin to describe the horror and dread that seemed to fill him to the very core when he saw it.

The face of his little brother, on a wanted poster in his email.

He almost had a heart attack the moment he saw it, but he knew one thing, and one thing only. That she was to blame, and she was serious about finding the boy, harming him and doing God-Knows-What to the boy just to satisfy her own ideals and beliefs.

"Rose." He growled, quickly whipping out his cell and making a call. How could he have ever held the same ideas? How could he have ever thought the very same things as they did? Oh, he had so many things he regretted, and so many things he now hated about himself. But as always, there was a silver lining to it all, if he hadn't been there who would be feeding information to the Vatican?

_"This must be important, since you called me as I was in a meeting."_

"She put a bounty on him." Sasagawa answered, not really liking the tone that the man on the other lined used with him. But now was not the time to get angry, now was the time to devise a plan to protect the boy from the future harm that is sure to come.

_"A bounty?"_

"Yes! A bounty!" Sasagawa screeched, feeling rather fortunate that he was in the comfort of his own home. He wouldn't know how to explain himself if any of the other cult members heard him, no doubt they'd also leave to join Rose and her moronic ideals. "It's at around 234515.56 yen! But I'm sure they'll raise it higher. She wants him captured and alive, so whatever you do be careful with who he's around."

_"..."_

There was no response from the other line, but that was to be expected. It was a lot to take in on such short notice, and how does one try to protect a boy from being hunted down, without alarming said boy?

_"...I'll talk with the others and see what I can do. But I should be careful around Angel, he's still angry over the Claudius incident, and hearing this will only push him into taking (y/n) to an island far away from the academy..."_

"Far away from Japan no doubt..." Sasagawa mumbled, knowing just how crazy Arthur seemed to get when it involved (y/n), that man would go through hell and back to protect the child, and most likely do it in the name of God. He was a very holy man indeed, despite having his title of Paladin taken away from him. "We'll have to get back at Rose."

 _"And how will you do that? You and I both know that her face is well hidden,_ I _also have no clue as to what she looks like."_

With a quick glance at the laptop that sat on his dining table, Sasagawa smirked and moved to sit down. Now, he was not as good as the hackers that were within the cult, but he _did_ have the data and information of a majority of the cult's members and data on his laptop, distributing it to the web wouldn't be all that hard. "Tell everyone you know and trust to meet up with you, I'm going to email you each and every single bit of information of the members of the cult."

_"Every bit of information?"_

"Criminal records, IDs, Dental records, School records, pictures and documents, everything." Sasagawa explained, his fingers fumbling and rushing through the keyboard as he tried to type, cursing at himself fro not being able to type fast enough. "The cult had they give up a lot about themselves to join, I'll be deleting my own information in the meantime, so that it doesn't affect (y/n) in the slightest."

_"Alright, I'll get everyone to join... What will you do until then?"_

Sasagawa hadn't really thought that far, but he knew he'll figure something out. This was all for (y/n), after all, and he knew that the members will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. Pursing his lips, he heaved a deep sigh, glancing at the photo he had of (y/n) he had on his dining room wall before nodding to himself. "I'll keep a close on on (y/n) and make sure he's okay." He responded.

"After all, who knows what Rose might do... We need to mess up her plans as much as we can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He tried his hardest not to smack Amaimon, who was now nibbling and kissing his neck, his tiny whiskers tickling his skin. The screen of his laptop shining in his face as he continued to search, only to be interrupted time and time again by Amaimon's small actions. Behemoth was curled up with Hana upon his bed, both fast asleep and not bothering their masters. Ever since Amaimon found out how 'fun' human kissing was, he wanted to try it as often as he could. It was a pain in (y/n)'s ass, but if it kept the green haired demon at bay, he'd deal with just giving him a small peck every now and then.

Ah, what was that?

_Crack!_

Why, that was his chances of getting a girlfriend, slowly being shattered.

"God, why must you hate _meeee_." The (h/c) haired teen whined, feeling tears prickle the edge of his eyes.

"You don't need a girlfriend." Amaimon mumbled, making sure to bite (y/n)'s neck before huffing, like an annoyed child. He felt satisfied when (y/n) let out a soft hiss in pain, lifting a hand off of the keyboard in order to place it on his neck, rubbing the small spot where Amaimon had bitten him. "Ow damn it! What the hell?!"

"Mine."

(Y/n) could feel his lip twitch in annoyance, but decided not to say or do anything, the king of earth was most likely doing this just to capture his attention and keep it away from the computer and task at hand. With a quick glare to the little green hamster, he turned back to the computer and continued to type.

Now, he wasn't really the smartest person out there, and didn't know much about computers. But, with a bit of persuasion, he had been able to get Amaimon to sneak into Mephisto's office and gather whatever important document he could. And among those documents, he so happened to bring a USB that contained all of the information and data of every exorcist, teacher and assistant that so happened to work there.

And among those people?

Rose.

"So she changed her name..." (Y/n) mumbled, reading the file as it glared at him in the eye. Everything was different from what he had thought it'd be, but who knows what had been changed, and what was actually true. She had gone to a prestigious school as a young child, then an all-girls private school for middle and high school. 

"She's a rich girl." The teen read, taking notice that the picture of her father was much different than the old man he had seen back in the warehouse, he looked absolutely nothing like her. And as it turned out, her mother had been killed, by a murderer to which the police had yet to find.

"Maria Saint Baptist... She had to go for the most religious name she could think of, huh?" (Y/n) pursed his lips in thought, scrunching his nose at all of the info. It wasn't until an idea popped into his mind, something he knew was petty and never thought he'd ever do to someone he hated, but it needed to be done. Moving the mouse over to where her former hobbies were written, he began to erase each and every single one that involved the lord. With a smirk dancing on his lips, he wiggled his fingers, stretching them out a bit, before pressing them against the keys and typing as fast as he could before Mephisto could find that his USB was missing.

It wasn't something _too_ big, it was just the truth.

"Former club activities... A part... Of... A cult..." He murmured, ignoring the small growl that Amaimon let out, as he tried to capture his human's attention. (Y/n) needed to finish this fast, before Amaimon did something unnecessary.

He knew firsthand what happens when you ignore the king of earth for too long.

"Almost... Done..." He mumbled, feeling himself flinch a little when Amaimon began to nibble on his neck, no doubt growing angrier and angrier by the second. As he added a few things here or there, he made sure to save it quickly and put the file back into it's folder, before safely removing the USB, so as to not corrupt it. "Done!" He exclaimed, leaning back and heaving a deep sigh of relief. Amaimon let out a soft hum in approval when (y/n) lifted a hand to pet his head, finally paying attention to him.

He didn't know how long it would take until someone actually went back to read Rose's file, so all he could do was sit and wait, exorcists weren't the type to leave things unchecked for a long while. Especially now that the cult and its members are starting to make their move, and with every minute they waste letting the cult members go free, more innocent people go missing. 

"Hey Amaimon," (y/n) began, hearing the king of earth purr softly into his ears, his small paws holding one of (y/n)'s fingers in place as he nuzzled his cheek against the tip of his finger. "I need you to bring this back to Mephisto's office, make sure to leave it in a place where he can see it." Amaimon didn't say a word, just sat there for a while, before hopping off of the teen's shoulder and onto the desk. Turning, he faced the (h/c) haired human and tilted his head to the side, his eyes basically asking him what his voice would mere seconds later.

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll give you the location of my jellybean stash." (Y/n) responded, he already knew what Amaimon wanted, but he wasn't going to comply.

"I already know where those are, you hid them in the floorboards." Amaimon told him, smirking when the teen stared down at him with wide eyes.

"What- DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS!" (Y/n) screeched, inhaling a deep breath through his nostrils and trying to calm down. "Fine, you can have my jellybeans then. Just go bring this back."

"No."

"No? Why not? This could help us get Rose into trouble and-"

"Kiss me. I want a human kiss. I want one. Gimmie."

"..."

He contemplated smacking the green hamster and just doing it himself, but thought against it. One because he knew he would most likely get caught in the act of placing the USB there by Mephisto, and Two he was not in the mood to deal with an angry Amaimon who would pin him down without a second thought. 

As much as he hated to say it, it would be best to just give the demon what he wanted. 

With a regretful sigh, (y/n) sent the king of earth a glare, forcing himself to say those words that were like poison on his tongue. "Fine... But only if you take the damn USB back." 

Amaimon let out a soft 'yay' before jumping toward's (y/n)'s hand. With his teeth, he grabbed the USB and hopped off of the desk with little to no problem, before scurrying off to do his mission. 

As soon as he was out of sight, an exhausted grunt escaped (y/n)'s lips. He rolled his eyes and dropped his head down onto the desk with a loud 'thud.' Amaimon was such a pain in the ass, but this was the only way and he knew it. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Rose was up to something big, and if it was't stopped soon. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He typed away furiously at the keys on his laptop, the bright screen glaring at him as he searched all over the online files of everyone within the True Cross Academy's system. Claudius huffed as it sent him to the loading screen, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the small circle in the middle searching for the file he wanted. 

He'd find it all. 

Where his young grandson lived, his grades, his medical history, everything the academy had on him. 

“If they think they can shut me out, than they are sadly mistaken.” He grumbled, sitting up straight when the screen showed one file among all the others. 

The name (Y/n) (L/n) glowed underneath it, just waiting to be opened and examined. Next to it seemed to be his file and grades for cram school, where he studied to become a great exorcist. 

Claudius didn't need to check his grandson's grades for cram school, he already knew they were perfect. Everyone in the (l/n) family had perfect grades, his daughter had them, he had them, his father had them and many others way before he had been born were always at the top of their class. 

But clicking them to check wouldn't hurt. 

With a move if the mouse, he clicked on the file, smirking when it opened up to show all of his grandson's grades. Just as he had predicted, his grandson was doing great in cram school. 

Perfect stamina and speed when it came to his running exorcises. 

He was doing excellent with his tests and in class. 

And his skills with a weapon are amazing. 

Pride began to well up in Claudius' chest, as he continued to read more and more. His teachers praised the boy with almost everything he did, adding little notes here and there letting everyone who would read the file know that he was an excellent student. _'He lives up to the (l/n) name.'_ Claudius thought with a smile, before going to check his grandson's top mastery. 

No doubt was (y/n) a knight, just as he himself was. Only a knight would be so perfect, so strong and bold, anything less was just a disgrace. 

But he found himself growing furious at what was written on the page. 

(Y/n) (L/n) - TAMER. 

“A tamer?” Claudius asked himself, rubbing his eyes rather roughly as though he could not believe what he was seeing. “There must be some sort of mistake, my grandson cannot be a tamer, no on in the (l/n) family has been a tamer for centuries! Dragoons and Doctors maybe, but never a Tamer!” 

This couldn't be, he didn't want to accept it. He _won't_ accept it. 

It was all _his_ fault, he had taken the boy far from his reach and raised him wrong, raised him in a way that did nothing but ruin the (l/n) family name. 

“This is all your fault, Fujimoto Shiro.”

 


End file.
